


Wanderlust

by Sabrinanikkol



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Implied Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, M/M, Past Character Death, Porn, Porn With Plot, gay slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 109,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrinanikkol/pseuds/Sabrinanikkol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanderlust (noun); a strong desire for or impulse to wander or travel and explore the world.</p><p>Eren Jeager has been stuck in the same town all his life, from birth to college, and he is afraid that he will never get out. Then something of a miracle occurs; he stumbles across an ad for an all-expense paid trip to France as a travel partner. He expects it to be a prank, he doesn't expect to find himself flying to a foreign country with a grumpy (though very attractive) man with piercing grey eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any grammar/spelling mistakes that either my beta or I did not catch. 
> 
> This isn't my first attempt at a multi-chaptered fic, but it has been a while so bear with me here.

It was too good to be true. 

 

The first time he read it, he thought it was a prank. Then he read it again. And again. And again. Yet the words didn’t change, his computer monitor wasn’t malfunctioning, he wasn’t dreaming. The words were really there. 

 

Looking for a travel partner. Male. Preferably between 20-30. Available for a 3 week trip to France. All expenses paid.

 

The ad could be false. It probably was fake.

 

What were the chances of coming across such an opportunity while searching for a cheap escape from his hometown?

 

 But it wouldn’t hurt to send an email to the address listed in the contact information, would it? And if it turned out to be a joke, then no harm done. 

 

He was looking for a way to get out of Trost, away from his over-bearing sister, absentee father, and boring life anyway. Responding to a possibly fake listing on craigslist that could potentially be real might help him. There really was no risk to replying to the ad, it wasn’t like the lister would be able to track him down into his dorm room. He had no reason not to try it.  

 

Taking a deep breathe, Eren typed a quick message to the lister. 

 

_Hi Hanji,_

_I just saw your ad on craigslist and wanted to know if the offer was still available?_

_Thanks!_

_Eren Jaeger_

 

He hesitated a second before clicking send. 

 

Running a hand through his short brown hair, he started to turn away from his laptop, planning on making a quick sandwich before continuing his search for the cheapest, longest, farthest vacation he could. A loud ping from his computer sent his spinning back around. 

 

He had an email. 

 

_Hello Eren!_

_Yes, it is! Would you mind sending me a picture of yourself, holding a sign that says “Titans don’t shit”? I need to make sure that the picture you send is actually you, not some stock photo stolen off the web._

_Also, I’m assuming you are male and between the ages of 20-30? You wouldn’t believe how many creeps -male and female-  there are trying to get a free trip to France!_

_-Hanji_

 

That sure was fast. Whoever this Hanji person was had to have been checking their email just as he sent his. 

 

Staring at the contents of the email, he mulled over his options. If he wanted to find out if this was the real deal and not a prank, he’d have to take a chance. It didn’t seem like a prank though, if it had been, why would the lister reply? It was advertising a free trip, so it’s not like it’s a good way to scam people out of money. 

 

His fingers toyed with the mouse, debating. Was he really going to do this? Was he going to reply with a picture of himself holding a sign - _titans don’t shit - really? What kind of sentence is that?_ -? He didn’t understand how a picture could sort out creeps, some of them sure, but then again, he had no way of knowing that Hanji wasn’t a creep himself. Or herself. He assumed Hanji was male, going off the ad requesting a male partner, but Hanji seemed like more of a girl’s name. He supposed he should probably figure that out, if he was actually going through with this. 

 

After momentary hesitation, before deciding that fuck it, he wanted to go to France and even if this was still a prank, he might as well, Eren grabbed a piece of paper from his printer, and a fat black marker. After scribbling the words, what the actual fuck they meant, he had no idea, he quickly opened PhotoBooth on his laptop and held up the sign. 

 

Should he smile? Somehow that felt weird, but so did just staring at the camera. Settling on just offering the screen a half smile, he snapped the photo, uploaded it to a new email, and typed a reply before he could reconsider his actions. 

 

_Hi Hanji,_

_Yeah, I’m 20. I’m in college, but on summer break for the next couple of months._

_Well it is a free trip to France, I suppose anyone would jump at the offer, so it’s not too surprising. Sorry for the photo quality, I only have my laptop camera._

_-Eren_

 

_PS. Not to be rude, but are you a guy or a girl? Just curious._

 

Deciding that he should have time to make a late lunch before Hanji replied, if he/she replied at all, he got up and headed out of his dorm room to the kitchen. 

 

The hallways were silent, and most of the university’s students were already enjoying their summer vacations. Yet here he was, stuck in the dorms. Not that leaving to go home would do any good, his house was just a twenty minute drive from the campus, one of the many factors contributing to his inability to escape Trost. He had been born here, raised here, went to high school here, and even attended the local university. Odds are, he would spend the rest of his life in the boring town, without ever seeing the rest of the world. 

 

Such were the depressing thoughts of a psychology major, with a minor in art, with no idea what he wanted to do in life. Could one really blame him for jumping at the smallest opportunity for escape?

 

“Hey Eren! I didn’t know you were still here.” A cheery voice greeted him as he entered the communal kitchen, pulling him out of his thoughts.

 

A smile found its way to Eren’s lips as he recognized Marco, one of the friendliest guys in the university, standing by the counter and making himself a sandwich. “Want one?” He offered, noticing Eren’s obvious glance. 

 

“Yeah, I’m starving, thanks! Want a soda?” Eren asked, tugging open the fridge and grabbing two cokes at Marco’s nod. “I had my last class yesterday.” He explained, deciding not to add that he felt there was no point in going home. Most students had started leaving the university a couple of weeks ago, when classes started letting out. Only the few stranglers with longer classes and those who were staying for the summer were still there. 

 

He was debating staying for summer as well, since there wasn’t much of a point in going home. All that waited for him there was an empty house and the overbearing presence of his adopted sister. He knew she wouldn’t let him out of her sight all summer if she could help it, and he wanted to avoid that as much as possible.

 

“Thanks.” The freckled boy took a sip of the offered soda and set about making a second sandwich. “Lucky. My last one’s tonight. Do you have any summer plans?”

 

Eren shrugged and took a seat on a stool across from the other boy, thinking it was best not to mention that he was conferring over the internet with a complete stranger about going on a trip to France for three weeks. Even he thought it was a little weird, and he was Eren Jaeger. “Not yet. You?”

 

“Not really. Jean and I might be going to his parents’ beach house for a week, but other than that I don’t have any plans.” Marco explained, carefully cutting Eren’s sandwich in half before passing it to him. 

 

Eren hid a grimace at the mention of Marco’s boyfriend, a stuck-up jerk whom Eren couldn’t stand and didn’t understand how someone as nice as Marco could be with. _Fucking horseface._ He pushed thoughts of Jean aside in favor of the delicious-looking masterpiece in front of him, and took a huge bite. “Thanks, Marco, you’re the best.” He mumbled around a mouthful of turkey and cheese. 

 

The darker haired boy laughed, “No problem. I’ll see you later, I have some last minute reading to catch up on before tonight.” He waved as he picked up his sandwich and headed off in the direction of his dorm. 

 

“Later!” The brunet called after him, then turned his full attention to his lunch. Once he was finished, he tossed the paper plate, grabbed another coke, and headed back up to his own dorm, wondering if Hanji had replied yet. 

 

He had 4 emails. 

 

_Eren,_

_IS THAT REALLY YOU? OMG YOU ARE PERFECT! GIVE ME YOUR NUMBER SO I CAN GIVE YOU MORE DETAILS OF THE TRIP!_

_The flight will be leaving June 23rd, and you’ll be gone for three weeks, arriving back home on July 14th._

_Oh, hon, you are so adorable! I’m a female, but I won’t be the one on the trip with you. I’ll give you more information over the phone._

 

_-Hanji_

 

June 23rd? That was less than two weeks away! Suddenly nervous about the rapidly approaching trip -if it was even real- he clicked through his remaining emails. 

 

_Eren,_

_PLEASE TELL ME YOU WANT TO COME ON THE TRIP!_

 

_EREN,_

_YOU HAVEN’T CHANGED YOUR MIND HAVE YOU?_

 

_EREN,_

_I WILL CRY IF YOU HAVE CHANGED YOUR MIND ABOUT FRANCE AND YOU DON’T WANT TO MAKE A GIRL CRY, DO YOU?_

 

The latest email was timestamped from two minutes ago. 

 

Eyes wide, Eren replied as rapidly as he could before Hanji had a heart attack. He didn’t understand why she was so set on him all of a sudden, but he couldn’t deny that he felt a thrill at the thought that this trip might actually happen. It could be real. He could actually be getting out of Trost. 

 

_Hanji,_

_Sorry! I left to get lunch, I didn’t realize you’d reply again so quickly. I am definitely interested in the trip (who wouldn’t be?) but I would like to know all the details of who I’m traveling with, meet them in person before, and know the details of the trip itself._

 

He added his phone number at the end and sent the email and nodded to himself, satisfied that he was being rationale about the trip. He knew he needed to meet his traveling partner in person before the departure date, to confirm he was not some serial killer, and he was taking precautions. _See, Mikasa? I’m not a complete idiot,_ he thought smugly.

 

Less than a minute later, his cellphone was ringing. 

 

He fumbled for it, and though he didn’t recognize the number, he knew who it was before he answered. 

 

“EREN!” The voice on the other line was definitely female, and very excited. 

 

He couldn’t help laughing a bit at her greeting, “Hi Hanji.”

 

“Oh you even sound gorgeous! This is so perfect!” She squealed. 

 

A blush filled his cheeks at the unexpected compliment, “Umm, thanks? Listen, I’m a bit confused as to what-”

 

“Oh, don’t worry about it, hon, I have everything taken care of, trust me! It would be better to explain it to you in person though. Where do you live?” She interrupted him. 

 

Eren knew not to give out his address to random people on the internet, he had it driven into him like every other kid from a young age, and if Mikasa knew that he had given his phone number to a stranger, she would strangle him. But for some reason he trusted that Hanji wasn’t a serial killer, psychopath, or anyone that would hurt him. Sure, she was excitable, and maybe a little crazy, but not in a bad way. Plus, it wasn’t like he lived alone, he lived in a dorm for Christ’s sake!

 

“I live in the dorms at Trost Univer-” He started. 

 

“Perfect!” Hanji exclaimed, “I’ll be there in thirty minutes! See you then, Eren!” The line went dead. 

 

“Wait- what?” He stared at the phone in his hands for a few seconds before shaking his head. _Good job, Eren, you just got yourself a date with a wackjob_ , he thought. What had he gotten himself into?

 

He considered calling Hanji back and telling her that he’d meet her somewhere, or asking for more information over the phone before she drove out to meet him, then thought better of it. He had nothing better to do, and this was something exciting and different in his life, he might as well enjoy it while it lasted. 

 

Decision made, Eren sorted through his dirty clothes to find something socially acceptable and slipped on a pair of sneakers. 

 

Twenty five minutes after Hanji hung up on him, his phone rang again. “I just realized I don’t know what dorm you are in.” Was the woman’s greeting. 

 

Eren bit back a grin. For all his confusion and nerves over the sudden turn of events, he liked Hanji. The way she just kind of jumped into things was endearing, though a little annoying, especially when he was still in the dark about everything, and reminiscent of himself. He had just answered a listing on craigslist an hour before, and now some crazy women was driving to his dorm to discuss a free trip to France. “Where are you right now?”

 

“A parking lot in front a huge-ass building that looks like a fucking stone wall, surrounded by trees and-”

 

He cut her off this time, “Got it. It’ll be easier for me to meet you than you try to find me. I’ll be there in five.”

 

“Okaie dokie! See you in a bit!” Hanji’s cheery voice agreed, then hung up. He shoved his wallet into his pocket and hurried out the door and down the hall.

 

It took him only a couple of minutes to jog across campus to the parking lot Hanji had described. He wasn’t exactly sure why he was so eager, through slightly nervous about meeting a complete stranger whom he had first talked to an hour prior, but he felt like he knew Hanji already. 

 

She was something erratic and different in his boring life, and her personality was easy to be drawn into. It occurred to him that this situation was the opposite of normal, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Something was happening in his life, something that wasn’t directed at one of his friends, but at him. 

 

The second he entered the parking lot, he spotted Hanji. She was kind of hard to miss. She was tall, had a crazy mass of brown hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, and glasses; the whole look made her appear like a mad scientist. The second she saw him she let out a shrill cry of excitement and clapped her hands together. 

 

“Eren!” She spirited over to meet him, her entire body vibrating with enthusiasm. “I knew it! I knew that you would be perfect.” 

 

“Hi Hanji. Nice to meet-”

 

She ignored his outstretched hand and attempt at a proper introduction in favor of grabbing his head and scrutinizing his face, cutting off his words.

 

“Umm, hi” He mumbled as she squished his cheeked together and turned his head side to side, inspecting him. 

 

After a long moment, she seemed satisfied and released him with a giant grin, contributing to the mad scientist look. “So Eren, how does coffee sound?”

 

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, then offered a shrug, “Sure, I’m just a little confused about-”

 

“I’ll explain it all once we sit down at a cafe.” She assured him, waving away his fears and gesturing to her car, a monster of a jeep. “Until then, tell me about yourself.” She rattled off questions as they buckled in. ”What are you studying? What do you do in your free time? Are you gay?” 

 

He choked, sending a scandalized glance at her and she peeled out of the parking lot. “W-what?”

 

“Gay.” She clarified, a glint in her eyes. “Homosexual. You know, likes guys? Wants it up the ass? Wants the ‘D’ instead of the ‘V’? Likes-”

 

“I get it!” He cut her off, clapping his hands over his ears in a failed attempt to mute her crude descriptions. She cackled in the seat beside him, swerving around a car to maintain her breakneck speed. 

 

He supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised about her blunt line of questioning, seeing how she was with everything else, but the way she asked was as if she already knew the answer she wanted. 

 

“So? Are you?” She prodded, poking him in the side and causing her car to swerve into another lane. 

 

“Watch the road!” He exclaimed, gesturing wildly at the street in front of him, which Hanji was paying no attention to. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know how to drive, Eren. Now answer my questions!” She waved off his concern, but her eyes returned -mostly- to the road in front of her. 

 

The student threw her a disbelieving look, more than a little pissed off. “You haven’t answered any of my questions! I don’t even know who you are! All I know is that you posted an ad online for a traveling partner, but apparently the partner isn’t even for you. And now you are dragging me out of my dorm, with a half an hour notice, and demanding to know my sexuality without explaining anything to me!”

 

Silence. For a second, Eren regretted his outburst, thought that Hanji might pull over and shove him out of the car and tell him to forget the trip. _To hell with France, this lady is crazy and I have no idea what I’m doing_. 

 

Then she laughed. She threw her head back and her entire body shook with laugher, she even snorted. Eren was terrified for his life, thinking they were going to crash for sure now, until he realized that at some point in his rant, Hanji had pulled into a Starbucks parking lot. 

 

“Oh!” She cackled, hugging her arms around herself as if to try and contain herself, “Oh my god!” She was starting to calm down slightly, wiping the tears from under her fogged up glasses. “You really are perfect, kid. You have a spark, he’ll like that.” 

 

“Who will like what?” He questioned, even more confused than he had been before. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

 

Hanji looked at him, really looked at him, and smiled sheepishly, “Sorry, Eren, I tend to go a bit overboard sometimes and get very excitable. It apparently scares people sometimes. Come on, I’ll treat you to a coffee and explain everything. If you are still interested that is.”

 

The younger boy bit his lip, mulling it over. He could tell her he didn’t want to go anymore, that he’d rather her drive him back to his dorm and forget she existed, or he could hear her out. He could listen to whatever wacky explanation she had, and decide from there. He could be interesting for once. 

 

“Alright, but no more questions until after you explain everything.” He agreed. 

 

A brilliant, and slightly terrifying smile lit up Hanji’s face, “Yippee! Let’s get you that coffee!” She bounded out of the car and was halfway through the door of the coffee shop by the time he was climbing out of the oversized monstrosity of a car. _You’ve really done it now, Eren..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren learns about Hanji's plan... And has lunch with Armin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! I did not expect as big of a response as I got, and honestly this is amazing. I'm glad you all like the idea and the story so far. 
> 
> If you have any questions or anything, my tumblr is fandom-lover.tumblr.com. Or you could go to my Levi RP blog (which would probably be better), which is corporalnoticesyou.tumblr.com
> 
> My lovely beta reader is noticemecorporal.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, I'll be tracking the tag- fic: Wanderlust
> 
> Again, I apologize for anything my beta or I didn't catch while editing this chapter. 
> 
> Side note: If the timing of when I post seems weird, it's because it is. I'm currently traveling around Europe -which is what inspired this fic- and have weird time zone things to deal with, as well as very limited internet connection, which controls when I can post.

Two hours ago, Eren had been sitting in his dorm, surfing the internet and half-heartedly planning a summer vacation that he couldn’t afford and would never go on. Two hours ago he was procrastinating on an art project that was due a week ago -though to be honest he was still procrastinating-. Two hours ago, his life was dull, he was still going to go back to his empty house and spending his entire break with some minimum wage job trying to deal with his overprotective sister. Two hours ago, he would have never dreamed that he could go to France. 

 

Now, he sat sipping his coffee across from an insane women with far more enthusiasm than any normal person. He had gone from having no summer plans to being dragged into some crazy scheme that would transport him to France. How the hell had he gotten here?

 

“What do you think?” Hanji pressed, eager to hear Eren’s response. “Will you do it?”

 

What did he think? He thought she was psycho. Only a lunatic would actually brainstorm such a ridiculous plot, and only an idiot would agree, yet here he sat.

 

“Let me get this straight,” He clarified, “The ad you posted wasn’t searching for a traveling partner for you, but for your co-worker, Levi. He happens to be very” He paused, searching for a word, “grumpy-”

 

“A complete ass.” Hanji interjected, grinning. “But a lovable one.” She added as an afterthought. _Not very reassuring._

 

Eren rolled his eyes, already used to the brunette women’s interruptions, and continued, “Okay, he happens to be a complete ass, and you want to try and surprise him with a vacation in France, instead of just his standard business trip because you think he works too hard and doesn’t have any fun. And for some reason, you think that he will be happier with a travel partner, even though he hates everyone and everything. You also think I’d be the perfect person for the job.” 

 

Hanji nodded, her grin so wide Eren was afraid her face might crack. “Correct! So will you do it?”

 

“I- I don’t know.” He admitted, toying with the key on a chain around his neck as he thought it over. “I mean, on one hand, this is an amazing opportunity. I never thought I’d get to leave Trost, much less the country, and for it to be paid for-”

 

“100%! You wouldn’t have to worry about a thing. It’s technically a business trip, so pretty much everything is covered. All the extra things will be funded by Erwin and I, since it’s our gift to Levi.” Hanji added. What kind of business was this that she could talk to carelessly about a trip to France? Did money really come that freely to them?

 

It was so tempting. A dream come true. He would be crazy to turn down the offer, but- “I haven’t even met the guy, yet you want me to spend three weeks with him? From what you’ve told me, he doesn’t seem like that type who would just go along with this. What if he hates me? What if we don’t get along? Then isn’t this whole thing pointless?”

 

The brunette stared at him, her grin had turned into a smug smirk, “I’ve known Levi for a very long time, Eren, and I’ve considered all of those possibilities. Do you know how many people I’ve already sorted through already? How hard I’ve searched trying to find the right person for the trip? And I finally found you. You’re fucking perfect.” 

 

She swirled her coffee cup around in her hand, “Levi is hard to talk to, and he is one hell of a bastard, but he is a good person. Just by talking to you, I know that you’d be good for him. You’d annoy the shit out of him, but he needs that. You have a fire that would keep him from getting bored, and you are genuinely good, native, but good.” She smiled softly at him, a knowing smile, “Trust me, Eren, unless you screw up majorly, Levi couldn’t hate you. In fact, I believe he will feel the complete opposite. ”

 

_What does that mean?_

 

That terrifying grin came back on her face, “As for him agreeing... I’ve got that covered. I just need to know that you are in, and I’ll take care of the rest.”

 

Eren hesitated, taking a long sip of his coffee as he thought it over. He would be crazy to turn this down, but he’d be just as insane to agree. If Mikasa found out, she’d skin him alive. If he agreed, this could all blow up in his face. It could be the worst decision of his life. Levi could hate him, he could have a miserable time, fuck, _anything_ could happen. There were a number of terrifying possible outcomes if things took a turn for the worse.

 

But if he didn’t agree, he’d regret it. It would be a huge missed opportunity. He would never have a chance like this again. Without this, he doubted he would ever get the chance to travel outside of Trost. If he turned this down, he would never leave, his life would never change, and he would be stuck in the same goddamn place his entire life.

 

If he said no, he would be crazy. If he agreed, he’d be insane. There were no guarantees that the guy, Levi, would put up with him. There was no way to be sure that this trip wouldn’t be the worst mistake of his life. 

 

There was no way of knowing that this might just happen to be the best thing that ever happened to him. 

 

He trusted Hanji, even if he thought she was crazy, he trusted that she knew what was best for her friend. She thought everything would work out, and if she could believe that, he could put a little faith in her.

 

“Look, Eren, I know this is sudden, and that I’m demanding a lot from you -” She began.

 

His mouth was moving before he realized what he was saying. “I’ll do it.” 

 

Arms were around him the second the words left his mouth, and a shrill scream echoed in his ear as a mass of brown hair filled his vision. “Thank you, Eren! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You won’t regret this, I promise!” Hanji cried, clutching at him across the tiny table. 

 

It was a miracle she hadn’t knocked over either of their drinks. He could feel the eyes of the entire coffee shop on them, yet the brunette didn’t seem to notice the scene she was causing, or if she did, she didn’t care. 

 

Eren closed his eyes and thought, not for the last time, _what the hell have I gotten myself into?_

 

Hanji dropped him off back at his dorm, promising that she’d contact him soon with more details about the trip, like where they’d be staying, what time the flights were, etc.

 

_“Now that you’ve agreed, I just need to confirm with Erwin before we present the surprise to Levi. The plane leaves in a little under two weeks. Before then, we will have to get you packed,” She eyed his outfit skeptically, “and get you some new clothes.”_

 

_She waved away his sound of protest, “You have a passport, yes?”_

 

_He nodded in confirmation,_

 

_“Perfect. So clothes, packed, and of course you’ll have to meet Levi.”_  

 

Not surprisingly, he was very nervous about the sudden course of events. He was going to France with a complete stranger, whom he was going to meet from another stranger. Yesterday he was planning on applying to some crappy diner to work for the summer, and today he was planning a trip to another country. 

 

The whole situation was ridiculous. Completely ridiculous. And terrifying. And thrilling. 

 

Hanji’s parting words echoed in his head as he made his way back up to his dorm, feeling exhausted despite the caffeine he had just ingested. 

 

_“Oh, and Eren?” He glanced back at her, hand on the car door, “Levi may be an ass, but he is one of my closest friends. Don’t make me regret choosing you. If you hurt him, I will kill you.”_

 

Hurt him? Eren wasn’t sure what Hanji had meant by that, but he highly doubted he would be in any position to hurt Levi. From what Eren knew of the other man, he wasn’t very talkative, or pleasant to be around, so Eren didn’t know how he could possibly hurt him. 

 

He didn’t doubt Hanji’s threat for a second though, she was dead serious when it came to protecting her friends. After all, she was organizing a trip to France for Levi, and as crazy and misguided it may be, it was definitely a labor of love.

 

“I need to go to bed, get a long night’s sleep, then have a day of binge-watching Netflix.” He mumbled under his breath, pushing open the dorm to his dorm. 

 

He pushed aside the piles of dirty clothing on the floor, ignored the blank white canvas sitting neglected on its easel, didn’t even bother changing into pajamas, and simply collapsed on top of his comforter. 

 

His dreams were filled with blurry flashes of France that looked more like painted pictures come to life than real buildings. He walked along a mix cobbled streets, paved sidewalks, and dirt paths, passing old buildings, vineyards, and bakeries filled with mouth watering pastries. At one point he was standing a top the Eiffel Tower, staring down at the bustling city below. 

 

Throughout his dream there was the presence of another person, someone walking next to him, pointing out the sights. He couldn’t get a good look at the person, though he knew it was a male, but in his dream he felt contented nonetheless. 

 

A loud ringing dragged the boy out of his slumber. Dimly, he recognized the sound as his cellphone and debated ignoring it, but then thought better of it. The person would probably just called him again and again until he answered, as persistent as she was.  

 

Still groggy with sleep, he fumbled for the insistent device. After a few long moments of fruitless searching, his finger closed around the phone and he brought it to his ear. 

 

“What is it, Hanji?” He grumbled, shifting in his bed to lay on his side, eyes still closed. 

 

“Who is Hanji?” Questioned a familiar voice on the other end. Eren’s eyes shot open, all thoughts of hanging up on the crazy brunette in favor of sleep forgotten. 

 

“Armin?’ He blinked, sitting up and glancing around for a clock. It was nearly noon. “Oh. _Oh_ , fuck!”

 

A laugh, “Good morning, Eren. I see that my call woke you up. Will you still be able to go to lunch in a half an hour or should we push it back to 1?” 

 

Eren hung his head. In all the excitement he had forgotten his lunch plans with his best friend and didn’t set an alarm. Without being rudely woken by an alarm, Eren would sleep the day away, it didn’t matter how early he went to bed, once he was asleep, he slept until something or someone woke him. It could be a problem, but he was usually pretty good about setting alarms. 

 

He was a horrible best friend. 

 

“Yeah, I need to shower, sorry, Armin. Are we still going to Maria’s?” Eren rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced around the room, bathed in bright sunlight. He hadn’t even shut his blinds last night after.... 

 

His eyes shot open again. “ _Fuck_.” He muttered under his breath as the events from the day before flooded his memory. Had that really happened or was it all some crazy dream?

 

“Eren? You okay?” Armin’s concerned voice came through the phone. 

 

“Yeah, sorry, I’m fine, I just woke up and am a bit disoriented.. So Maria’s?” The brunet repeated, kicking his dirty clothes aside. He really should do the laundry.

 

“Maria’s.” The blonde boy agreed, still sounding a bit concerned. To be fair, his concern was well aimed. “See you at 1, and try to get there in one piece.” 

 

“No promises,” Eren smirked and hung up before the other boy could question his sanity anymore than he already was.

 

Staring blankly at his phone, he realized that he had received several texts at some point of the night. Or morning. Or whenever he had been sleeping. 

 

Hanji’s newly saved contact notified him of several messages from her. He clicked through them slowly, absorbing the information. 

 

_Erwin approved!_

 

_He agreed with me about you being perfect!_

 

_We will talk to Levi today. When are you free for a shopping trip?_

 

_Would Sunday work?_

 

_Eren????_

 

_Are you dead?!?_

 

_Or maybe you’re sleeping. I suppose college students do sleep a lot._

 

_That would be an interesting experiment. Could I record the amount of time you sleep?_

 

_Erwin just informed me I should stop bothering you so we don’t scare you away._

 

_I told him to fuck off. I’m not scaring you am I, Eren????_

 

_EREN?_

 

_Fineeeee, just text me when you wake up!_

 

_OKAY?_

 

He sighed and shook his head, amused by Hanji’s antics. The woman was a piece of work, but she was kind-hearted and fun. 

 

It was Friday, and as far as he knew, he had no plans for Sunday. He never had plans. The only things he did with his life were attend classes, see Armin, avoid scaring Mikasa, eat, and sleep. The first didn’t even apply anymore, considering it was summer. Unless he counted the neglected art project he still needed to complete, which he didn’t.

 

He typed a message back to her, deciding it was best to ignore her question of tracking his sleep schedule. 

 

_Sorry, I was sleeping. Sunday should work fine. Good to know Erwin approves._

 

He had another message from an unknown number, but even without reading the signature he knew who it was immediately. 

 

_Hello Eren, I am pleased to meet your acquaintance. I apologize if Hanji comes on a little strong, it’s nearly impossible to wrangle her in. I am looking forward to meeting you in person. - Erwin_

 

Erwin was the other friend Hanji constantly mentioned over coffee yesterday. According to her, he owned the company where she and Levi both worked, and had known them both for years. 

 

What had she called him? _Captain America_? After a moment of hesitation and internal debate on what to say, Eren replied. 

 

_Hi Erwin, it’s fine, I think I’m already used to it by now. Thank you for this opportunity. I am looking forward to meeting you as well._

 

That sounded respectable, right? Hopefully respectable enough to send to the CEO of a large company, wealthy enough to send people on trips to France for several weeks.

 

Sighing, Eren dropped the phone to the bed as he fell back and stared at the ceiling. It hadn’t been a dream. He was actually going to France. He was going to France with a complete stranger. 

 

He didn’t know whether he should be terrified or thrilled. 

 

He felt a mixture of both. 

 

He ended up rushing to get to lunch on time with Armin. His shower was quick, he ran his fingers through his wet hair and called it brushed, grabbed the least smelly shirt he could find off the floor, pulled on jeans, and spirited out the door. 

 

Thankfully, Maria’s was only a ten minute drive from Trost, so Eren stumbled into the familiar diner only a few minutes late. Armin was already there, sitting in their usual booth in the corner, and he waved when he saw the other boy enter. 

 

Maria’s was a local diner that served cheap food, but had amazing burgers and fries. Eren had been going there with his friends, specifically Armin and Mikasa, for as long as he could remember. It wasn’t the cleanest place, and not the nicest, but it was familiar enough to be a second home to the college student. 

 

The entire building was modeled to be a 1950s diner, and the employees even wore roller blades to take orders and deliver food. He supposed that at some point the diner had been brand new-looking, but over the years it had fallen into disrepair, and the owner hadn’t realized it or hadn’t cared. He was guessing it was the latter.

 

Either way, Maria’s, with it’s yellow lighting and ripped red vinyl booths was a welcome sight to the brunet. He happily made his way over to join his childhood friend, taking a seat across from him. 

 

“Morning, Armin!” He greeted cheerily, not bothering to look at the menu. The only thing he ever got at Maria’s was the Colossal, a gigantic burger that was enough alone to give someone faint of heart cardiac arrest, an order of fries, and a chocolate milkshake. 

 

“It’s afternoon, Eren.” The blonde responded, rolling his eyes, but he was grinning. 

 

“No wonder I’m starving.” Eren commented, glancing around the restaurant for a waiter, and caught sight of Annie, his ex-girlfriend, with her usual bored expression, taking the order of an old couple on the other side of the diner. She gave him an empty look, which he took of acknowledgment of his order, since he was a regular who always ordered the same thing. 

 

Annie and him had dated for a couple of years casually in high school, but neither of them really felt anything deeper than friendship for the other. Honestly, they had started dating because it was what was expected of them. They were great friends before dating, and though Eren had never really been interested in her -or anyone for that matter-, it had worked for a while. The breakup had been mutual, and they were still close friends. Well, as close as you could be with someone who was expressionless and constantly seemed pissed off. 

 

“When was the last time you ate?” Armin sounded exasperated.

 

“Ummm...” Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t eaten since the sandwich Marco had made him for lunch yesterday, since coffee with Hanji didn’t exactly count as food. “Yesterday around this time?” He admitted sheepishly. 

 

Armin sighed, shaking his head. “No wonder Mikasa worries over you so much, I honestly don’t know how you survive on your own.”

 

Eren glowered at the mention of his adopted sister. He loved her to death, but ever since their mom died she had taken on the role of his mother, and it was annoying as hell. He missed his sister, he didn’t want a replacement mother. 

 

Since she had been scouted to become a competitive swimmer, among the professionals, she was rarely around. Originally, Eren had been glad to have her out of his hair 24/7 because she was so busy training and traveling, but her motherly instincts had kicked into overdrive. Whenever she saw him, she would constantly worry over him, demanding to know if he was keeping up with his school work (he was), if he was eating enough (he did), and all matters of tiny things he didn’t really care about. 

 

He wanted to talk to her as brother and sister, not the guardian role she had taken on. The more she pressed, the less he was willing to talk. It had gotten to the point where he would avoid calling her for as long as he could, just so he could put off her incessant questions. The sad thing was, it wasn’t that hard to avoid her because she was gone so much for training.

 

“I’m not that bad.” He muttered, glancing up at the other boy. 

 

Armin was smiling at him, an amused smile, “Sure you aren’t. And your shirt is definitely not inside out by the way.” 

 

“Shit! It is?” He glance down and groaned, realizing that his friend, as usual, was correct. “Okay, fine, you win. My life is a mess. Happy now?” 

 

The blonde boy’s grin fell, “Eren, that’s not what I meant, and you know it. I’m just worried about you. You don’t seem happy anymore and you’re even more forgetful and angry than usual.” 

 

So his friend had noticed his change in attitude.

 

The brunet sighed, attempting to calm down and offering the boy a shrug, “I’m fine, Armin, just like always. I’m just.... I don’t know, frustrated? I just finished my second year in college and I still haven’t left the town I was born in, I’ve known everyone around me since practically childhood. I’ve never left, and it seems like I’m never going to be able to. I’m stuck and everyone around me is moving forward in their lives. You are going to be a genius doctor, Mikasa is traveling the world because of swim training, even fucking Jean knows what he is doing with his life. Meanwhile I’m sitting here, doing absolutely nothing and going nowhere. I have no idea what the fuck I’m doing with my life, and everyone keeps telling me I’ll figure it out, but that’s a load of bullshit because I’m still fucking clueless.”

 

Eren didn’t realize that his voice had been growing louder and more angry until he stopped and silence descended. 

 

“Here.” Annie dropped their food on the table in front of them and stared at Eren for a long moment, expressionless, before skating back to the kitchen. He could never read her thoughts, even when they had been together, but this wasn’t unusual behavior for the girl.

 

He knew his cheeks were on fire, and he regretted loosing his cool like that, he hadn’t meant to, but the emotions had been bottled up inside him for so long that they had just tumbled out.

 

He shoveled several fries into his month to distract himself from his embarrassment as the silence dragged on between the pair. 

 

“I didn’t even know you felt that way.” Armin mumbled. Eren glanced up at his friend and saw that he was staring at his food with a mournful expression. Guilt flooded the brunet immediately. He hadn’t meant to rant at the poor boy, he was just frustrated, and that wasn’t Armin’s fault. 

 

He set down his shake and shook his head, “I’m sorry, Armin, I didn’t mean to go off on you like that. None of this is your fault.” He ran a hand through his hair, “I’m just restless and frustrated, but I shouldn’t take it out on you.”

 

The blonde boy stared at his friend, “You aren’t going nowhere. You have talent and passion, Eren, you just don’t have direction yet. It sounds cliche, but it’s true that you’ll figure it out if you just give it time. You know we are all here for you.” 

 

He meant it to be reassuring, Eren was sure, but it wasn’t. Everybody said he had to give it time, but that’s what he’d been doing his whole life. He was twenty years old, shouldn’t have have some inkling of what he wanted to do with the rest of his life?

 

Instead of voicing his fears, he decided to drop the subject, “Yeah, I guess so.” He went back to his burger. 

 

After a few moments, Armin started on his food as well, “So,” He began as he swallowed a bite, “Who’s Hanji?”

 

“Just a person.” Eren attempted to shrug off the question, ducking his head and focusing instead on his fries. He knew he would have to tell Armin about Hanji and the trip to France eventually, it wasn’t like he could just disappear without a word, but it felt weird. How could he explain to his best friend that he might be going on an all-expenses paid trip to France with a complete stranger because of some hair brain scheme?

 

“I’ve never heard the name before. Is this a special person?” The blonde wiggled his eyebrows in an attempt to be suggestive, but he looked so ridiculous that Eren snorted, choking on his milkshake. 

 

“Hanji?!” He laughed, shaking his head at the mere idea of it. “No way, she’s psycho. I mean.. She’s nice and all, but older than me and bat shit insane.”

 

“Oh,” Armin frowned, studying the other boy, “Is there someone else then?”

 

Eren nearly choked again, shocked at Armin’s sudden interest in his -nonexistent- love life. “No! Of course not!” 

 

“Are you sure? Have you ever really looked around for someone, Eren? You haven’t really show interest in anyone since Annie and it’s been a long time since you’ve dated anyone. Girl or- ”

 

“I’m going to France!” The brunet blurted, cutting off the other boy in his panic to drive to subject away from the lack of romance in his life. 

 

“boy- What?” Armin gaped, eyes wide. _Oh, fuck._ “You’re going to France? Since when? With Mikasa? Or part of a school program? When are you going?”

 

Eren groaned, covering his face with his hands. Curse his big fat mouth and impulsive personality. There was no way that Armin would keep this from Mikasa, and once she found out, he’d have hell to pay. 

 

“You’re not in trouble are you?” Armin’s theories grew wilder the longer Eren avoided his questions, “You aren’t fleeing the country, right? Oh, god, Eren please tell me you aren’t wanted by the government.”

 

“I’m not wanted by the government, Armin.” Eren assured his friend, “I.... Oh this is difficult to explain.”

 

Realizing the brunet was in an internal uproar, Armin straighten up and gave him his undivided attention, “Annie won’t be kicking us out anytime soon. Just take your time and explain what’s going on.”

 

Just like that, Eren was reminded of why Armin was his best friend. The blonde put up with his attitude problems and stuck with him through thick and thin. He might not agree with Eren’s choices, but he wouldn’t judge him and he would do his best to help. 

 

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Eren began to explain the course of events that had led to his impending departure to France. 

 

Armin was a model listener, nodding his head, smiling, and ‘uh-huh’ing at the correct time, but mostly keeping silent through Eren’s story. When he finished, the blonde took a long drink of his own milkshake before speaking. 

 

“Mikasa won’t be happy about this.” 

 

“I know.” That was what worried Eren the most. As annoying as his sister was, he loved her more than he could ever describe, but he wouldn’t let her run his life. And she would definitely fight him on this. 

 

“But I think it’s good for you.”

 

“Just hear me out- huh?” Eren stopped, confused. He had been ready to defend his decision, expecting the blonde to try and sway him from going.

 

Armin smiled, “I said, I think this’ll be good for you. You need to go on an adventure and get out into the world.”

 

“Really?” He couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face. If Armin approved, then maybe this wasn’t as crazy as it seemed. Maybe everything would turn out alright. 

 

“Yes, really! Like you said, you’ve never left Trost before, and I think that it’s important you get worldly experience. Mikasa is traveling the country, training, so why shouldn’t you leave too? It is summer after all.” Armin took another sip of his shake, “Of course, I’ll have to meet the guy first.”

 

“I- you- what?”

 

“Don’t look so shocked, Eren. There is no way I’m letting you travel halfway across the world with a guy I’ve never met.” Armin chastised. “Tell Hanji that I’ll be joining you guys Sunday.”

 

There was a determined set to the blonde’s brow, and Eren knew that he would have no chance of changing his mind. He sighed, giving in, “Fine. But you can’t tell Mikasa anything, and I mean anything, unless I give you the okay.”

 

“Eren...” Armin warned, knowing full well that if he left everything up to the brunet, Mikasa wouldn’t know about the trip until he was already boarding the plane and there was no way she could stop him. 

 

This time Eren met Armin’s stare with a determined look of his own, and after a moment the blonde gave in. “Give me the rest of your shake and we have a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter and continue reading on! Next chapter will be.... oh I don't know whether I should tell or keep it a surprise... Hmm, I guess you'll have to wait and see. 
> 
> Please comment, subscribe, leave kudos, or do whatever to kick my butt into writing gear!
> 
> See you all next Wednesday!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji tells Levi about the trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS IS SOO LATE! It's still Wednesday though! :D
> 
> In my defense, I woke up in Germany, and now I'm in California and it's the same day so I'm not quite sure how that happened... 
> 
> Once again, I'm tracking the tag fic: Wanderlust  
> And my blog (the best one to contact if you need to for some reason) is corporalnoticesyou.tumblr.com  
> And my beta reader is noticemecorporal.tumblr.com
> 
> I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes my beta or I didn't catch!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy Levi's POV!

 

“No.”

 

“Come on, Levi! Please!”

 

“Fuck, no.”

 

“You haven’t even heard what I have to say!” The brunette whined, still standing at the door to the man’s office.

 

“And I don’t need to. I already know whatever it is, my answer is no fucking way.” The raven-haired man sat at his desk, not even casting a glance towards the women standing at his door. His eyes were glued to the computer screen, calculating numbers that only made sense to him. He had hoped that if he didn’t acknowledge her presence, she would go away, but he should have known better.

 

“Levi,” Hanji whined, drawing out the ‘i’, “just hear me out!”

 

“Go take a shit.” His voice was emotionless on the surface, but anyone who really knew him could sense his irritation. He loathed being disturbed while working. It was at the top of his list of the most annoying things on the planet, next to filthy bathrooms. Scratch that; filthy anything. The differences between his definition of clean and other people’s was abhorrent. Anything less than sparkling with disinfected was fucking disgusting.

 

The brunette sighed, entering the office and closing the door behind her, ignoring the scalding glare the man at the desk threw her way. Ignoring hadn’t worked, but then again it never did with her. He swore that she had a fucking death wish. 

 

“I told you to fuck off, shitty-glasses. Can’t you see I’m busy?” He demanded, glaring at the woman as she took a seat across from him, a smug look on her face. _Fucking four-eyes._

 

“And I’m here on business. Erwin’s orders, actually.” She knew she had him there. Erwin was his boss as much as he was hers, and even he couldn’t disobey a direct order from the big man. 

 

With an exaggerated sigh, Levi turned away from the computer to focus his deadpan gaze on her. Maybe if he humored her she would go away faster and he could get back to his work. “You have five minutes.”

 

She rolled her eyes, he was always such a drama queen. 

 

“You know Erwin and I care about you, Levi-” 

 

_Oh fuck that,_ he was not about to be dragged away from work for a ‘we love you and shit’ speech. 

 

“Not this shit again.” The short man glowered, standing to shove her crazy ass out the door, “This isn’t business, so get the fuck-”

 

“Would you shut your dirty mouth and listen to me for a second?” Hanji glared, and after a moment he settled back into his seat, resigning himself to whatever shit she had to say. “Good. Now as I was saying: Erwin and I care about you, and we are worried because of the upcoming business trip-”

 

“I can handle myself.” Levi snapped. This was definitely not something he wanted to discuss. He was a grown man who could handle a trip to Paris by himself, even if the dates did overlap with - _No, not thinking of that._

 

Hanji ignored him and continued as if he hadn’t spoken, “And we know that you have been shouldering a lot of the stress of the company recently. So we decided, purely out of the business objective to protect valuable assets of course, that we are going to extend the business trip an extra two weeks in order to give you a sufficient amount of time to complete your work without being rushed.”

 

It was bad enough he had to be in Paris then at all, and now he was going to be there for an extra two weeks? No way in hell. He had work to do, he couldn’t take three weeks to close a deal that could be done in a week.

 

“What kind of ridiculous-”

 

“And we decided it would be best for you to travel with a partner, to ensure that the entire trip isn’t spent working.” She finished, grinning. _No fucking way._

 

“Fuck, no.” 

 

“Erwin’s orders.”

 

“ _Fuck, no_.” Levi repeated, more pissed than he had been when she first demanded his attention. He was not a child, he was a grown man who could handle himself, thank you very much. He didn’t need a fucking babysitter.

 

Hanji sighed, she knew it would be difficult to sway the man on the subject, but she and Erwin had agreed that this would be best for him. Since they had know him, he had been devoted to his work, which could be considered a good thing. It was not good to the extent he did it. He was in the office all hours, at work more often than he was home, brought work with him when he was home, and he rarely spent anytime for himself. 

 

Lately it had been getting worse and they all knew why, though nobody brought it up. He was always in the office, there before the sun was up and not leaving until even the night janitors went home. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and lived off a diet of coffee and the occasional meal Hanji shoved down his throat, which couldn’t be healthy. He might not be able to see it, but his friends could.

 

He knew what he was doing, she knew what he was doing, and Erwin knew what he was doing. He thought it was helping, but they knew it wasn’t. He was digging himself an early grave, fueled with stress, caffeine, and lack of rest.

 

She couldn’t remember the last time he took a day off, much less spent time with anyone outside of the office, friend or lover. Fuck, she couldn’t remember the last time Levi went on a date, and not for lack of sex appeal. The man was practically a god, even Hanji -asexual as a self-cloning bacteria- could appreciate his appearance.

 

Since back then, since she had met him, he had grown progressively worse at dealing with his emotions, so much so that he had cut ties with practically everyone around him. The only reason he was so close to Erwin and her was because they forced themselves into his life and refused to leave. He had given into them eventually, but their weekly dinners were the most human interaction he had outside of the office.

 

Erwin and her had stood by him silently for years, letting him do as he pleased, but they couldn’t do it anymore. They wouldn’t let their friend self-destruct, they wouldn’t let him drive himself into the ground. Whether he liked it or not, he was going on a vacation with an attractive brunet college student, and he was going to fucking love it, or Hanji would make him. 

 

It would help him. It had to help him, because they didn’t know what else to do. 

 

“Levi.” Her voice held warning. 

 

“Hanji.” His held barely restrained fury. 

 

The pair stared at each other, unblinking, across the expansive office desk for several minutes. Levi might have been a hard-ass, but there was no way Hanji was backing down from this one. He sensed that, and after a long moment he decided that fighting it wasn’t worth the extra effort.

 

After what seemed like hours, his shoulders slumped in exhausted and he leaned back into his chair. _You win this time, shitty-glasses._ “Fine, I’ll go on an extended ‘business trip’” He quoted the words with his fingers, “But no way in hell am I bringing a travel partner.” He couldn’t give in completely, his pride wouldn’t allow it.

 

“Yes you are.” Hanji confirmed, grinning again. She had won and she knew it. The hard part was over now the Levi had agreed to the trip. 

 

“No, I’m not.” He snapped, throwing a glare in her direction before turning back to his computer. Maybe if he pretended to be working she’d get the hint and go away. “I don’t need some tour guide to babysit me in my own country.”

 

Out the of the corner of his eye he saw the brunette smirk, producing a piece of photo paper seemingly out of thin air, “No, you don’t, which is why Eren is not a tour guide, nor is he your babysitter.”

 

“Who the fuck is Eren?” Levi scowled, then shook his head fiercely when the realization dawned. The motherfucker had gone behind his back and already found the dip-shit he was going to be forced to travel with. “Fuck you. You did not already choose somebody without my knowledge or permission.” 

 

“I had Erwin’s permission, and his approval.” She informed him with a shrug. _Fuck Erwin_. Just because Levi owed the guy everything he had didn’t mean he could control his life. 

 

“No.” His voice held no room for negotiation. He would not be forced into this. He refused.

 

Hanji sighed and placed the photo facedown on his desk. His fingers twitched as he cast a glance at the paper. He was not tempted to take a peek, not at all. “The decision has been made, Levi. I’ve met Eren and talked to him, I personally chose him for this.”

 

“That’s not reassuring.” He interjected sarcastically, though it was. For all her insanity, Hanji knew him better than he knew himself. Not that he would ever admit that. Especially because there was no way in hell he was traveling with Eren, whoever that was. 

 

He felt her glare and cast a glance over at her. There was no hint of amusement in her stature, a rarity for the woman, which meant she was beyond pissed. Good. So was he.

 

“It’s happening, the tickets are bought, hotel rooms are booked, everything is in place. You are going, and you are going with Eren” She gestured to the photo, and his eyes followed the movement. “And you can either suck it up, thank us for being amazing co-workers and well as great friends, and have an amazing trip, or you can sulk as usual and nothing will ever fucking change in your life.” With that, the brunette stood and exited his office, slamming the door a little louder than necessary behind her. 

 

Levi groaned, feeling a mixed of pissed off and guilty, he buried his face in his hands and tugged at his short hair. He knew Hanji was right, but he didn’t have to like it. He despised it actually. He was a grown man, his friends shouldn’t be making decisions for him. He should be able to take care of himself, and it had been 9 fucking years since -

 

_Fuck_. 

 

He was stressed, more so than usual lately, and an extended vacation to his home country might help relieve him of some of the burdens he was carrying. Or it might make it worse. To be back in Paris, back so close to where- 

 

_No, don’t think about that._

 

Taking a death breath, he pulled himself back together, and turned to get back to work when the photo paper on his desk caught his eye. _Fucking Hanji._ Unable to resist, just like she had know he wouldn’t, he reached out and lifted the paper, slowly turning it right side up to see the person who he would be forced into spending three weeks with in France. 

 

His breath caught in his throat.

 

_Holy fuck._  

 

The boy staring up at Levi was gorgeous. The picture quality was shitty, probably taken from a computer camera, but even that couldn’t disguise the boy’s obvious good looks. He was young, younger than the raven-haired had expected, but in college a dorm from the look of his surroundings.

 

_A college brat, Hanji? Really?_ He thought, not nearly as angry about it as he wanted to be.

 

The boy was strong, not built, but definitely had some muscle, and tan. He either played some kind of outdoor sport or got outside a lot. His hair was brown, the darkness of the picture concealed the exact shade, but it looked undeniable soft, enough to make Levi want to run his hands through it. He could almost feel how smooth the chocolate strands would be.

 

 Eren’s eyes were a startling green, piercing through the paper to stare directly into Levi’s own, with a mischievous yet nervous glint to them. Even through the crappy printed photo his eyes contained a shocking intensity. The corners of his lips were turned up slightly, more of a smirk than a smile, as if daring Levi to refuse him. Levi doubted he would be able to, no matter how much he wanted to.

 

The brunet’s fingers were curled around a piece of paper displaying the words “Titan’s don’t shit”. _Really, Hanji?_

 

Scrawled in Hanji’s handwriting at the bottom on the page:

 

**Eren Jaegar. 20. Trost University. Very fuckable.**

 

For someone who wasn’t into guys or girls, Hanji definitely knew what she was doing.

 

Eren was fucking amazing. And Levi hated himself because he knew, he fucking knew he was going to give into the psychotic brunette, just like she had planned.

 

_Fuck Hanji. Fuck Erwin. Fuck everyone. Fuck Eren_. He definitely wouldn’t mind fucking Eren. 

 

Groaning, he tore his eyes away from the picture and turned to his computer. He opened at chat window to Hanji, knowing the psycho would already be back at her desk, pretending to work while really just causing him more trouble. 

 

_Fuck you_

 

Hanji’s reply was instantaneous, just as he knew it would be. 

 

_I knew you’d love him._

 

_He’s delicious isn’t he?_

 

_The picture doesn’t even do him justice._

 

Levi glared at the screen. He knew there was no point in denying it, she knew him too well and would easily see through the lie. He decided to ignore her and get back to work. 

 

_Are you free Sunday?_

 

Hanji’s message popped up in the corner of his screen. Why couldn’t she just leave him alone and let him work in peace?

 

_No._

 

He clicked back to his work, only to receive another message a second later. 

 

_Great! We are meeting Eren for lunch and a shopping trip at noon._

 

Why did he get the feeling that the brunette was ignoring every word he said? Probably because she was.

 

He didn’t really have any plans Sunday, he never had plans, unless work counted, but he wasn’t eager to spend the day with shitty-glasses. He considered telling her off and locking himself up in his apartment on Sunday, but knew it would be pointless. She would find a way to drag him along, no matter what he did. 

 

It was best to just go along with her and her antics, while they could lead to trouble, it was less exhausting to let her have her way. His decision to agree was in no way influenced by the fact he’d be meeting Eren in person by the way. Not at all. 

 

Frustrated, he opened up a new chat window to both Hanji and Erwin. 

 

_Fuck you both_

 

So what if he was being childish? He had a right to be pissed off, his ‘friends’ were trying to control his life and set him up with some kid. Satisfied he has communicated his feelings to the pair, he turned back to his work, determined to get through the stack of papers on his desk before he went home. 

 

A message from Hanji.

 

_< 3_

 

He turned the picture of Eren back over, blank side up, and shoved it under a stack of other papers.

 

It was going to be a long night.

 

A message from Erwin. 

 

_See you Sunday!_

 

Fuck everyone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all next Wednesday! 
> 
> Will it finally be time for Eren and Levi to meet? Who knows? xD
> 
> Please feel free to subscribe, comment, leave kudos, or whatever to kick my butt into writing gear!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi meet.. And Titan's don't shit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Thank you guys for all the feedback, I love it! I'm so glad that you guys enjoy the story so far, and hope you continue to like it, even if it does get... angsty (as some of you have already predicted it will) 
> 
> It's finally time for Eren and Levi to meet! Woot!
> 
> Again I apologize for anything that either my beta reader or I did not catch. 
> 
> If you have questions to comments, feel free to ask me on my tumblr -actually a Corporal rp blog but oh well - corporalnoticesyou.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you again for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

“Can you drive any faster?”

Armin sighed for the umpteenth time since picking up his friend from his dorm, “It’s a parking lot, Eren, driving faster wouldn’t get us a space any sooner.”

Eren glanced at the clock on the dashboard again, drumming his fingers nervously against the window and looking around the small mall parking lot for somewhere, anywhere, to park.

“There!” He exclaimed, pointing out a car that was pulling out.

“May I remind you,” The blonde began as he put on his blinker, signaling he was going to turn into the spot, “That I was early to pick you up. You were the one who overslept and then changed his outfit at least five times before I dragged you out the door.” He started to pull into the now vacated space, “Besides, we are only seven minutes late, that’s amazing with your record.”

This was all true. Eren was the one who had been a wreck, he had stayed up to nearly four in the morning, unable to sleep because of the nerves of meeting the man he would be traveling with for three weeks. He had overslept passed his first alarm and the second woke him with barely enough time to shower before Armin had arrived.

Armin had been the model friend, showing up twenty minutes early and helping Eren through his clothing crisis (the brunet had been avoiding doing his laundry and had next to no clean clothes), and even dragging him out the door when he started to change again. He had ended up wearing exactly what he always wore, a pair of dark jeans and a t-shirt. Even though he knew he wasn’t expected to dress up or anything, he felt too casual.

Shouldn’t he been dressed better to meet the person he would be traveling with for so long? Should he really feel this nervous?

Hanji had told him more about the other man so he wouldn’t be going in completely blind, but that only made his nerves worse. According to her, Levi was a grumpy, 27-year old genius who worked too much, really needed to get a social life, cleaned obsessively, and was a complete and utter ass.

Obviously it was normal for Eren to be a bit apprehensive about the man.

Any sane person would be.

He was about to meet a stranger with whom he was going to be spending 3 weeks with, yet he was more anxious than he had thought he would be _. I need to calm down. Just trust Hanji, she is positive that we’ll get along._

He took a deep breath. Armin was right, seven minutes wasn’t that big of a deal, but he had a feeling that Levi wasn’t the kind to tolerate tardiness.

“Thanks, Armin,” The brunet mumbled to his friend as they headed in the direction of the restaurant dubbed as the meeting place. Some place called Titan’s that neither of them had ever heard of or been to.

“Anytime!” Was his friend’s cheerful reply. Armin’s casual tone put Eren as ease, reminding him that in all honesty this meeting wasn’t that big of a deal. The worst that could happen was that Levi would hate him, he wouldn’t go to France, he would never leave Trost, and he’d be stuck in the same place his whole life without ever seeing the world. _That train of thought isn’t helping, Eren._

Scrambling to keep his nerves in check by finding something else to thing about, Eren was saved when his arms were suddenly full of another person’s long limbs and a mess of brown hair.

“EREN!” Hanji squealed into his ear, nearly deafening in volume.

“H-hi Hanji.” He wheezed as all the air was crushed out of his body with her iron grip. For such a skinny thing she was surprisingly strong.

“You must be Armin!” His attacker released him and he sucked in a deep breath, blinking the black spots out of his vision as she turned her attention to the poor boy beside him. “I’m Hanji, it’s so nice to meet you! Eren told me that you’d be joining us, and I’ve been so excited about meeting one of his friends.”

The brunette continued to animately chatter away at the blonde, who look a mixture of confused and terrified, but Eren’s attention was diverted elsewhere.

Behind Hanji were two men who had been conversing between themselves before the woman’s outburst, but were now staring directly at him.

One was tall, with an air of confidence and leadership that caused people to stop and stare. He was staring at Eren with a curious expression but when he caught his gaze, his lips turned up into a small smile and he nodded his head once in approval.

Hanji hadn’t lied, he looked exactly like Captain America. There wasn’t a doubt his his mind that this man was Erwin.

Which meant the other one was....

The man standing next to Erwin was nothing like Eren expected. From all of Hanji’s descriptions he had formed a mental image of the man as a grumpy older guy who only wore business suits and had little to no personality.

He had definitely been wrong.

The first thing Eren thought when his eyes landed on the other man:

_He’s short._

The second:

_Shit, he is going to kill me._

The third:

_Holy fuck, he’s a sex god._

Levi was gorgeous. Drop dead gorgeous, the kind that made boys and girls swoon, but also terrified them, opposite the way that Erwin’s Captain America looks drew them in.

He wasn’t wearing a suit as Eren had expected, but instead wore a pair of black jeans and a white button up that hugged his body as if it was custom made for his build. Considering his obvious wealth, it probably was. Through the material, Eren could tell that the man was strong, stronger than his small frame would lead others to suspect.

His black hair was parted slightly to the side, and his undercut made it frame his face in such a way that it emphasized his already dramatic cheekbones. He was pale, but not deathly so, with dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep.

It was his eyes that captured the brunet’s attention. Dark, stormy grey eyes that were glaring directly at him, not amused in the slightest. Actually he seemed the opposite, he looked pissed off and like he was blaming Eren for it.

The younger man gulped, slightly terrified for his life.

“You’re late.” Were the first words that the man Eren was supposed to be traveling to a foreign country for three weeks said to him.

He was so fucked.

“S-sorry, I-”

“Oh, Levi, stop being an ass and introduce yourself.” Hanji appeared out of nowhere, having finished scaring the blonde boy out of his mind, she turned her attention to the scowling raven-haired man.

The pair had a brief staring contest, seeming to be arguing silently before Levi turned back to Eren with an exaggerated sigh and stuck out his hand. “Levi.”

His fingers were soft and warmer than Eren expected, and his grip was firm and they shook hands. “I’m Eren. It’s nice to finally meet you.” He greeted. The other man’s fingers brushed across his wrist and trailed across his palm as they released him and Eren repressed a shiver at the featherlight touch. He could of sworn he saw the man’s lips twitch into a smirk for a split second before his expression went blank.

_Is he toying with me?_

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Eren. I’m Erwin Smith.” Eren turned his attention from the shorter male to the one beside him who shook his hand in a firm grip as he smiled pleasantly at him. “Don’t mind, Levi, he always acts like he hates everyone and everything, but he secretly enjoys it.”

“I don’t act like I hate everyone and everything, you asshat, I do hate everyone and everything.” The man in question glared at the taller male with a look that could wither stone, but the blonde didn’t bat an eye.

“Play nice.” Erwin warned with an amused look.

“Fuck you.” Levi muttered, turning away to stroll into the restaurant, leaving the rest of the group staring after him. Eren deflated. So much for a good first impression, it seemed Levi had already made up his mind to hate him.

Erwin sighed, though he stared after the man with a certain fondness that came from years of dealing with him, “Like I said, he secretly enjoys it.”

“That went perfectly!” Hanji agreed, grinning widely and clapping Eren on the back for a job well done. That went well? Hanji must be crazy to think that anything about their first meeting was even close to okay, yet Erwin was smiling at the brunet as well.

“He’s a handful, but you’ll get used to it.” He assured the boy before turning his attention to Armin, who had been hiding behind Hanji during the introductions. “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Armin.”

Eren pretended he didn’t notice his friend’s blush at the older man’s greeting, and instead let Hanji drag them into the restaurant.

Levi was already sitting at a table when they joined him. Hanji practically shoved Eren into the spot beside the man, causing him to stumble and catch himself before falling into his lap, earning him another death glare. Mumbling an apology, Eren took his seat while Armin sat on his other side with Hanji and Erwin across from them.

“Have either of you ever been here?” Hanji asked the two younger men as they surveyed their menus. Both shook their heads causing her her gasp and cover her heart with her hand, “What a tragedy! Titan’s is Levi’s favorite restaurant, isn’t it, Levi?”

“Tch.” The man hadn’t even glanced at the menu, instead he was inspecting his nails with a bored expression. Feeling Eren’s eye on him, he met the boy’s gaze with his own and raised a single eyebrow in challenge. Eren flushed and quickly looked back to Hanji.

The woman rolled her eyes at Levi’s disinterest and opened her mouth to continue when Eren remembered something.

“Does this place have something to do with that sign you had me hold up? ‘Titans don’t shit’?”

Beside him, Levi snorted in amusement, and Eren nearly gaped in shock at the fact the man actually found interest in something he said. “Yeah, you could say that.” When he didn’t offer anymore explanation, Erwin took over.

“This place has a theme, as I’m sure you’ve noticed,” Eren had noticed. The outside of the restaurant looked like any building at the mall, but the inside transported them back a thousand years to a castle. The walls were stone and the lighting was dim, giving it an ancient feel, “It was designed around the legend of titans, these giant beats than ate everything-”

Levi sighed, interrupting the blonde, “Titans didn’t eat everything, you fuckwitt.”

“Why don’t you explain then, Levi? You’re better at it then we are.” Erwin prompted, lacing his hands together and leaning forward in rapt attention.

“Oooh, story time!” Hanji cheered.

The raven-haired man grimaced, “Fine. According to the legend, thousands of years ago the world was taken over by giants called Titans. They came out of nowhere had only one focus - to eat humans. They didn’t bother with livestock or vegetation, and they didn’t seem to have an reason to eat rather than to kill. Some humans joined the military to fight the Titans, but the task was nearly impossible to accomplish. Humanity was forced to find shelter behind a set of huge walls that kept the Titans out, but they were never able to leave the walls for fear of being eaten.”

“Wow. So the whole restaurant is centered around the idea of titans?” Armin asked, eyes wide in awe.

Erwin nodded, “The full story is on the back of the menu,” He explained, pointing it out to the table, “It’s a really interesting idea, even if it is fictional.”

Eren agreed, absorbed in the fictional universe. He could picture everything perfectly, sitting surrounded by the restaurant’s decor, he could see the people cowering behind the walls from inhumane beasts, he could see the select few bravely fighting. “That would be great for my painting.” He murmured under his breath, thinking of the still-blank canvas sitting abandoned in his dorm.

“You haven’t finished that yet?” Armin hissed in response to his musings. “I thought that was due last week?”

Eren shrugged off his friend’s concerns. He was usually late with turning in art projects, but he had a deal with his professor about them. As long as the work he turned in was worth an ‘A’, he could have all the extra time he needed. Art was the only class where Eren really excelled, yet he was unable to work on schedule as inspiration struck him randomly.

But he was still confused. “Where does ‘Titans don’t shit’ come in then?” He asked.

Levi threw him a glare, “I was getting to that, impatient brat. That was actually Hanji’s fault. The first time I brought them to this restaurant and told them the story behind it, shitty-glasses wouldn’t stop asking questions. She was interested in everything about the Titans, and I was pissed off and hungry-”

“You’re always pissed off.” Hanji interjected, grinning widely.

“Go take a shit.” Levi responded, deadpan. Eren’s eyes widened at his corse language, but when Hanji didn’t bat an eye, he recognized that it was their usual banter. “She wouldn’t shut up and was asking the most ridiculous, irrelevant things. She asked ‘Well if the titans are so huge, what about their crap? Wouldn’t it cover everything outside the walls?’ I finally snapped-”

“And he shouted, ‘Titans don’t shit!’ so loud that the entire restaurant heard him.” Hanji interrupted, cackling.

“Then this dumb-ass-” The short man jabbed a finger at Hanji, “Started having a laughing fit so loud that we got kicked out.”

Hanji was still laughing, albeit quietly, probably having learned her lesson the first time, Erwin was chuckling to himself, and even Levi seemed amused at the memory. Or maybe he just wasn’t pissed off anymore. Eren couldn’t really differentiate his expressions yet.

At some point during the story, the waiter had retrieved the menus, and Eren didn’t notice until a huge platter was place in the center of the table, filled with a huge assortment of meats, cheeses, breads, and other unrecognizable foods.

“Did we order?” He asked, confused and glancing around the table. He didn’t remember ordering anything, but whatever it was in front of him was making his mouth water.

Erwin smiled while Levi made a sound of irritation, “That’s another thing about Titan’s. Along with the backstory comes a certain style of eating. Most restaurants call it family style, but here they call it a Titan meal, fit for an entire family. I ordered while Levi was talking, I hope you don’t mind.”

Neither Levi nor Hanji seemed to mind, already digging into the meal with relish, transferring bits of meat and vegetables to their own plates.

“No, this looks amazing.” He assured the blonde man, following the others lead and digging in.

The table elapsed into silence as every piles their plates with the food and started eating. Eren stared at the meal, a bit apprehensive, before lifting the forkful to his mouth and taking his first bite.

A soft moan escaped his lips and his eyes fluttered closed as the taste overwhelmed his senses. He had no idea what he was eating, but it was the most amazing thing he had ever tasted. He let out a soft hum of appreciation as he chewed the meat, savoring the taste before opening his eyes to take another bite.

That’s when he realized that he was being watched. He turned slightly to the man beside him who sat staring, eyes wide and pupils blown.

_Oh, fuck._

A blush filled the younger man’s cheeks when he realized how that he had probably sounded like some wanton whore. Thankfully, no one else at the table seemed to be paying attention, too wrapped up in their own meals to catch Eren’s slip. Unfortunately, the one person who had heard was staring at him as if he was starving and Eren was his meal.

He coughed, turning quickly back to his food and trying to dispel the heat rising in him and the awkward tension that had settle in between them by focusing on his plate instead. As he took another bite, he forced himself to enjoy the taste without making a sound, yet he couldn’t stop himself from casting a quick glance at Levi.

The man was still staring at him, and didn’t seem the least bit embarrassed about being caught. Instead, a smirk spread over his lips and he winked before turning to his own meal.

Feeling like he wanted a hole to open up and swallow him right there, Eren turned back to his food.

The rest of the meal passed quickly and without incident, thanks mostly to Hanji and Erwin who facilitated the conversation. Eren pretended that he didn’t notice the extra attention Erwin was paying to Armin throughout the meal, leaning in closer whenever the younger blonde spoke, or asking his opinion on certain subjects. He also pretended he didn’t notice that his friend was lapping up the attention like an excited puppy. He would ask about it later though.

Levi stayed silent for the majority of the meal, only chipping in when Hanji said something he thought was stupid or when he was addressed directly. Not that it surprised the brunet, he figured the man was more of the silent type.

When everyone was done eating Eren stared mournfully at the empty plate, disappointed that the delicious food was gone.

“You look like someone shit on Christmas.” A voice beside him said. Somehow Eren managed not to jump in surprise and merely shrugged.

“It was really good.” He mumbled, looking over at the raven-haired man.

“You certainly seemed to enjoy it.” The smirk was back, causing Eren to blush again. He would never live that down.

_He is definitely toying with me. Why?_

“Everybody ready to go shopping?” Hanji appeared behind the pair, clasping a hand onto each of their shoulders with a wild grin.

“Wait, how much do I owe?” Eren asked, furrowing his brow and glancing back to the table, which had been cleared.

“Nothing,” Erwin stood and brushed the nonexistent crumbs from his pants, “I have it covered. You’re all here at my request after all.”

“Thank you!” Armin beamed at the older man, who offered a smile in return.

“Thanks, Erwin.” Hanji and Eren chimed in at the same time that Levi said “More like forced, asshole.”

After sitting through a lunch dealing with the man’s crude comments, Eren had gotten used to the way he spoke, and the response didn’t phase him as intentionally rude anymore. Instead, the brunet let out a short laugh as he stood up, earning a glance of surprise from the man next to him.

“I get what they mean now,” Eren confessed as he trailed behind the others out of the restaurant, next to Levi.

“What who meant?” The other man asked.

“Hanji and Erwin,” He explained with a small smile, “When they said that you were an ass who acts like he hates everything, but you secretly enjoy it. You do enjoy it, you just express it in your own way.”

Levi gave Eren a long look, a thousand emotions seemed to be flickering behind those piercing grey eyes before he settled on a mildly amused expression, “You aren’t a complete fuck up, kid.”

Eren grinned, accepting it like the compliment he knew it was sort-of meant to be. Maybe the trip would be fun after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the actual shopping trip! And more Levi/Eren interaction of course.
> 
> As always, leave comments, kudos, etc to kick my butt into writing gear!
> 
> See you guys next Wednesday!
> 
> (sidenote: Thursday nights I'm starting to do a Therapy Thursday Tinychat with my beta reader for "The Intern", but if you want to stop by and say hi, you can find the link on my tumblr! )


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi hates shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm floored by the responses I'm getting. You guys are amazing! Thank you soooo much for reading and enjoying my fic. 
> 
> I'm tracking the tag fic: Wanderlust
> 
> My tumblr (well Levi-ask-blog that I use more than my regular tumblr now) is corporalnoticesyou.tumblr.com
> 
> My beta reader is noticemecorporal.tumblr.com
> 
> I apologize for anything my beta reader or I didn't catch! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Maybe Eren was wrong after all. The trip was going to be a complete disaster. At this rate, he wasn’t sure he was going to make it home alive, much less onto the plane. 

 

The shopping trip had started out great and continued along swimmingly until Hanji dragged them into what seemed like the hundredth store of the day. By now, the brunet was sure the count was in the thousands. He hadn’t even know that the mall had so many stores. 

 

At some point Eren had stopped paying attention to what she was throwing at him to try on, and just did as he was told. Now his feet were sore, his legs ached, and all he wanted to do was sit down. 

 

Erwin and Armin had given up an hour or so ago, saying that they were going to get ice cream for the group, but they had yet to return. Eren couldn’t blame them, he would run too if he could, but Hanji wouldn’t have it. 

 

Levi wasn’t as lucky either, the brunette had commanded that since the clothes were for their trip to France, his approval was needed. This was total bullshit, as he didn’t even see any of the outfits Eren was forced to model, instead he sat in the corner of every store, sending death glares to Hanji whenever she walked by. His mood was getting progressively more shitty as the hours wore on, and Eren really couldn’t blame him. 

 

Eren was positive that by this point, he had far more than enough clothes to last his trip, and maybe the rest of his life, and he was feeling a more than bit guilty because Hanji and Erwin were paying for it all. They had assured him that they didn’t mind, and even pointed out he wouldn’t be shopping for new clothes if it weren’t for them, but he didn’t like it. It felt weird, almost as thought they were buying him, even though he knew that isn’t what they meant to do. 

 

“I think my legs are about to fall off.” Eren informed Levi, collapsing on the ground next to him when Hanji finally granted him a break from the dressing room while she bought the newest collection of clothing. 

 

“Tch.” The man grunted beside him, too focused on glaring at the bubbly brunette -who was still skipping around with limitless energy- to pay attention to him. 

 

“Hey, Levi?” He asked after a few moments of silence. 

 

“What?” The man snapped in irritation, tearing his glare away from Hanji to focus it on him instead. 

 

Eren shrank slightly in the intensity of the glower but continued on nevertheless, “I was just wondering, why did you agree? To the trip I mean. You obviously aren’t happy about it, and I can’t really blame you for it, but they are’t holding you at gunpoint or anything.”

 

The glare was replaced by a scowl as he threw a look at the crazy brunette, who was chatting happily with the cashier, “Do you really think I had a choice in this?”

 

Eren tried not to let that hurt. It wasn’t anything personal against him, he knew, but it still hurt to know that the man wasn’t going along with this of his own will. He was only putting up with Eren because he was being forced to. The thought stung more than it should have considering Eren had only met the man that afternoon.

 

The two of them sat in silence for so long that Eren jumped when Levi spoke again, continuing from where he left off, “You’re right though. She can’t actually force me to do anything, she can threaten all she wants but I don’t believe she’d carry through with the threats.” He mused, looking thoughtful, “I suppose I know that her motive, however flawed her reasoning is, is pure. Erwin and her believe they are doing the right thing for me, and since they are my friends, I’m going along with it.”

 

Eren nodded in understanding, “Do you think they are doing the right thing?”

 

Levi paused again, staring at Eren as if he were something particular, like he was trying to figure him out, and the younger male tried to keep from blushing, matching his gaze with his own. 

 

“They might be.” 

 

The unexpected warmth that flooded Eren at the admission filled him with happiness and a giddy feeling he hadn’t experienced since the first time Annie and him had kissed. Except this feeling was far more intense. 

 

_Why am I so happy over such a small confession?_

 

“Off the floor, boys!” Hanji bounded up to the pair, carrying an exorbitant amount of bags in each hand, “Our next stop is-”

 

“No.” Levi interrupted, standing in one fluid motion to square off against the woman. The height difference was almost laughable, but his fierce glare made up for what he lacked in stature. 

 

Hanji sighed, shaking her head as if he was a complaining child, which seemed to piss off the short male enough more than he already was. “Levi, you agreed. Eren still needs to get-”

 

“Home to finish a project.” The raven-haired man finished. 

 

“Eren? Is that true?” She turned to the boy still on the ground who blinked up at Levi with a look of confusion. 

 

“Of course it is, shitty-glasses. He didn’t want to mention it because he didn’t want to ruin your fun -if you can even call this fun-, but he has to get back to finish his art project.” Levi explained. 

 

_Art project? How does he know about that?_ Eren wondered, furrowing his brow. Come to think about it, he had mentioned it briefly during lunch, but had the man really been paying attention to his short exchange with Armin? 

 

“Eren?” Hanji prompted while Levi rolled his eyes.

 

Eren nodded, pushing himself off the ground. “Y-yeah, he’s right. It was due a little while ago but I haven’t really had any idea of what to do-”

 

“Until now. He was inspired during lunch, and I told him I’d drop him back off at his dorm so he could get to work on it. So, no, we are not going to anymore stores. I think the kid has enough to clothe an army by now, and anything he is missing we can buy in France.”

 

Both Hanji and Eren gaped at the shorter man in shock, though she was first to compose herself. “Okay then. I’ll text Erwin and tell him that he and Armin can stop hiding now.”

 

“I already texted him. He and the mushroom left a while ago.” Levi was inspecting his nails, bored expression back in place. 

 

Armin had left? Eren withdrew his phone from his pocket and saw that he had received several texts from the blonde. 

 

_Erwin just invited me to a lecture tonight by a colleague of his on biomedical engineering. Would you mind if I went?_

 

_He told me Levi offered to drive you home, are you okay with that?_

 

_Eren?_

 

_Is your phone dead?_

 

_We have to leave now to get to the lecture. I’m assuming you are okay with it because Erwin is in communication with Levi. If you need me, text me! :)_

 

Oh, whoops. 

 

“Now that that’s all settled. Eren, are you ready to go?” Levi turned to him with raised eyebrows.  That smooth bastard. He hadn’t just been playing on his phone the entire time, he’d been planning an escape route. And for some reason he had been kind enough to include Eren in it. 

 

Hanji looked torn between disappointment and excitement, pouting briefly before she finally settled on a grin. “Perfect, so you don’t mind taking Eren then, Levi?” Without waiting for a response, she started transferring the myriad of bags to the two men, “Looks like I’m off then! I’ll call you soon, Eren, with more information about the flights and all that boring stuff.” She turned to head out of the store, smiling like she just won the lottery, “Oh, and I’ll see you at work tomorrow, Levi!” 

 

Then she was gone, practically skipping out of the store and leaving them alone for the first time that day. 

 

“About fucking time.” Were the first words out of Levi’s lips. He only hesitated a moment, making sure Hanji had gone far enough ahead, before heading to the exit, not bothering to check if he was being followed. 

 

Stunned from how quickly the day had taken a turn, it took Eren a minute to jump into action, scoop up the bags of his purchases, and hurry after the man who had already cleared the store. 

 

“How did you know?” Eren panted when he finally caught up. For someone so short, Levi was _fast_. It probably didn’t help that all the bags Eren was carrying had to weight at least fifty pounds. 

 

“Know what?”A sideways glance, then a sigh, “During lunch, your entire face lit up when I started talking about Titan’s legend. You mentioned a painting, and the blonde mushroom mentioned a project. It wasn’t hard to put the pieces together, you are a college student after all.”

 

_Oh, that makes sense._ Hanji had mentioned that the man was a genius, so it shouldn’t be surprising the he put it all together.

 

“Thanks.” And Eren was thankful. And very giddy. Levi had remembered some trivial comment and put in the effort to figure out the meaning behind it. That had to mean something, didn’t it? Then again, why did he care if it meant anything? It shouldn’t be such a big deal.

 

“It was just as much for my benefit as it was for yours, brat. There was no way the crazy bitch was going to let either of us go unless we went together, the fact that you had an actual excuse and I offered was just icing on the cake.” 

 

That shouldn’t have hurt, but it did.

 

“Makes sense.” He mumbled, focusing on keeping up with the other man’s stride instead of the mounting disappointment causing an ache to spread through he chest. Seriously, what was wrong with him? 

 

The walk to Levi’s car was silent, causing doubt to resurge in Eren’s mind. How could he travel with the man for 3 weeks if they couldn’t even converse for more than few minutes? 

 

In the parking garage, Levi approached a sleek black Mercedes-Benz CLS-Class and popped the truck, leaving the brunet gaping in shock. 

 

“What is it now?” The raven-haired man snapped, noticing his pause. 

 

“You drive a CLS-Class?” He stared wonderingly at the car, his dream car. It was even more beautiful in person and Eren thought he may be in love. 

 

A soft smile came to the other man’s lips as he patted the car fondly, “Isn’t she a beauty?”

 

Eren nodded, breathless as he carefully loaded up the truck with his bags and closed it reverently.  He wasn’t actually that into cars, but he did spend a fair amount of time day dreaming about the kind he would love to own as opposed to his clunky old car. 

 

“So Trost University?” The shorter man questioned as they climb into the car. 

 

“Yeah, once we get closer I can direct you to the dorms.” He offered, running his hands across the black leather interior. The car was spotless, inside and out, not a speck of dirt anywhere and it still had the new car smell, though Eren suspected the car was at least a few years old. Hanji hadn’t been kidding when she said Levi was a clean freak. 

 

The man nodded, and the car purred as the engine started. It was nothing like Eren’s crappy station wagon, which roared and grumbled whenever he tried to start it, and sounded like a tin can on wheels when he drove too fast. No, this car was something else entirely, running so smooth that Eren couldn’t believe they were moving. 

 

And they were moving. Levi drove fast, but the skill with which he drove was a vast contrast from the train wreck that was Hanji’s driving. He wove in and out of traffic fluidly, eyes on the road but posture relaxed. Eren swore he even saw a small smile on the other man’s lips as he drove, but it was so faint he couldn’t be certain. 

 

“So what is this art project?’ Levi’s voice broke the silence for the first time since the pair had pulled out of the mall parking lot, relieving Eren of the struggle of finding something to talk about. 

 

“A watercolor painting. It was our final for my art class, and technically it was due a week ago, but the professor tends to allow me to turn my projects in late .” He explained, not going into the reasoning why. He doubted Levi wanted to hear that art was the only class he really cared about, but also his most challenging because he was usually uninspired to create. 

 

Inspiration was a fickle thing when it came to Eren. On one hand, he loved to draw, to paint, to work with his hands and create something beautiful. It was the only time he ever felt worth something, like he was contributing something good to the world. On the other hand, he could only draw or paint when he had the inspiration to, and inspiration was hard to come by when he lived his entire life in the same town. 

 

The Titan story had awoken something within him though, and his fingers itched to be put to work. He couldn’t wait to get back to his dorm and let the colors swirl across the canvas, to bleep into the material and produce something worth looking at. He could already picture the looming stone wall dividing humanity from the outside world, the titans on the outside scrambling to get a taste of fresh blood. Except...

 

“Levi?”

 

“Hm?” 

 

“Did the legend say what the Titans were supposed to look like?” 

 

Levi was quiet for a moment, considering the question, “There wasn’t too much of a description other than them being giant. And that they didn’t have genitals. I always pictured them as humanoid, just bigger with more exaggerated features, and bare-ass naked.”

 

Eren nodded, the image forming in his mind of how they would look, several of them scratching at the giant wall in a futile effort to climb over. His fingers twitched in anticipation. It had been weeks since he had the urge to paint and he missed the feeling. 

 

“Turn left here.” He directed as they entered the campus. A couple of minutes later the car sat in front of his dorm, but neither of them moved.

 

Eren was dying to rush up to his room and get to work, but at the same time he didn’t want to leave, and for a moment he thought Levi felt the same way as they sat in comfortable silence. As abrasive, crude, and just plain rude as Levi was, he enjoyed his company. He liked the honest and simple way that the shorter man spoke, and found his humor amusing. 

 

Impulsively he blurted, “Do you want to come up? To my dorm I mean? I’m just going to be painting but you could help since you know more about the titans and stuff.” He trailed off, realizing too late what a stupid invitation it was. 

 

The other man didn’t like spending time with him, he was just some kid that he would be forced to put up with because of Hanji. There was no way he would agree.

 

Yet the older male actually seemed to be considering it, staring at Eren with an a completive expression, and he actually dared to hope. Then the man shook his head slowly, “I can’t, I have work tomorrow and need to be in the office early”

 

Eren’s face fell. Of course Levi had work. He was an idiot for thinking, even for a second, that the older man would join him. “Oh, yeah, that makes sense.” He grabbed the handle and opened the door, suddenly very eager to get to the sanctity of his dorm room where he could drown in his embarrassment alone. 

 

“Hold on, brat.” A deep voice made him pause and glance back at the other man. His face was expressionless, giving away nothing. “Give me your phone.”

 

“Uh,” The student fumbled in his pocket for the device, confused at the command but going along with it anyways. “Here.” His clumsy fingers pushed the phone into the man’s outstretched hand. 

 

With a deep sigh, Levi turned his attention to the device, fingers quick and efficient as they typed something. 

 

Eren sat awkward half in/half out of the cat as the man typed, his fingers instinctively closed around the key hanging around his neck. “What did you do?” He finally got up the courage to ask as the man handed his phone back. 

 

Levi raised one eyebrow in dulled amusement, “I gave you my number.”

 

_Oh._ That made sense, and Eren felt like an idiot for not realizing it. What else would the man want his phone for?

 

“Stop staring at me like I just shit a rainbow and get up to your dorm. You have an art project to do and I have work in the morning.” 

 

Levi’s words spurred the younger man into action. “R-right! Thanks for the ride, Levi.” Eren grinned as he climbed out of the sleek car, more than a little disappointed the day was already over as he collected his bags from the trunk. _Jesus Christ_ , had he really gotten this many new clothes?

 

He was already walking up to his dorm when the man called after him a second time, “Don’t text me for stupid reasons, kid.”

 

By the time Eren turned around to reply, the car was already gone. He grinned to himself, recognizing the comment for what it was. He couldn’t text Levi for stupid reasons, but that didn’t mean Levi didn’t want him to text him. 

 

Still smiling, the boy quickly scrolled through the contacts of his phone until he found it. 

 

_Thank you, Levi._

 

The man’s reply was faster than he had expected.

 

_Do your fucking work, brat._

 

Eren grinned, a giddy feeling overflowing his body as he turned to his dorm. Levi wasn’t so bad after all. Maybe they would get along. Maybe everything would turn out just fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was that! Eren and Levi have met, the trip is still on and anything can happen...
> 
> As always, leave comments, kudos, etc to kick my butt into writing gear!
> 
> See you all next Wednesday!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has an unexpected guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda panicked today, because I didn't realize it was Wednesday.. So this chapter is up a little later than I wanted, but it's still Wednesday!
> 
> THANK YOU FOR THE AMAZING FEEDBACK! I'm still in awe over how many people seem to be enjoying my fic. 
> 
> As always, my tumblr is corporalnoticesyou.tumblr.com (I barely use my main blog anymore, nowadays it's all Corporal!)
> 
> My beta reader is the lovely noticemecorporal.tumblr.com
> 
> If you guys are interested, we host Tinychats on Thursdays (a Therapy session for one of our favorite fics) so if you'd like to stop by, I post the link on my tumblr. 
> 
> Again, I apologize for anything my beta reader or I didn't catch! 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Eren awoke to the smell of cheese.

 

This confused his for several reasons, the foremost being that he didn’t have any cheese in his dorm. Other than a half-eaten bag of pop tarts, he didn’t have any food in his dorm. 

 

Not that being woken up to such a delicious scent was unwelcome, but it was slightly alarming. 

 

He doubted that any serial killer would be kind enough to make him breakfast -or lunch considering he had no idea what time or day it was- so he wan’t too concerned, plus his bed was so comfy. He debated going back to sleep and ignoring the smell until later, but his grumbling stomach reminded him of his need for sustenance. 

 

“Good morning, Eren.” The voice surprised him, but at this point it really shouldn’t have. With a groan he realized exactly what was happening, and he really wished he hadn’t woke up. 

 

He peeled open his eyes and hissed at the sudden influx of light from his open window. Once he could see clearly, he rolled over to throw a sleepy glare at his desk chair where the intruder sat. 

 

“How did you get in?” He mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and sitting up to stretch. It was then that he realized he was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Or had it been the day before? He should really figure out what day it was. 

 

“I have a key, remember?” The voice drew him back to the present. 

 

Finally his eyes focused on the young woman sitting in his dorm. She was staring at him with a slightly concerned expression, but that was usual. Her short black hair was neatly brushed, her gray eyes alert as they watched his every move. She wore shorts and a tank top, which showed off her toned and tanned skin. She was the fittest person he had ever known, body strong and muscled, yet lean and flexible from years of intense swim training.

 

Even Eren had to admit his adopted sister was gorgeous. 

 

Around her neck washer usual accessory of the red scarf Eren had given her as a ‘welcome to the family’ gift back when they were kids, which she never left home without. 

 

“Why do I smell cheese?” He asked, kicking his sheets off him and standing clumsily. Mikasa stood as well, intense stare inspecting his every movement. 

 

“I brought you breakfast, though I suppose it’s lunch now.” She told him, picking up a paper wrapped bundle from his desk and handing it to the boy.

 

For a second, he was very grateful that Mikasa was here, because he was hungry and she was a goddess who brought a cheesy breakfast burrito from Taco Bell. He tore into the food with the ferocity of a starving man, though considering he had survived off pop tarts for the past several days, he supposed he was. 

 

Silence descended between the pair as Eren chowed down, finishing the fast food in minutes. It was cold, but he was so hungry he didn’t care. “Thanks.” He chucked the wrapper into the trash beside his desk. Then he realized the state of his dorm. 

 

It was clean. 

 

More than that, there were no dirty clothes on the floor, his paint brushes and paints were neatly ordered and washed, and even his shopping bags had disappeared. 

 

Noticing the direction of his gaze, Mikasa explained, “I got here a few hours ago and didn’t want to wake you so I cleaned up a bit. You hadn’t been answering your phone for the past three days, and I knew you must have been in Art-Eren mode, so I came to check on you once I got back home.”

 

He nodded, hand going to the key around his neck to hold it as he considered the now-clean dorm around him. Art-Eren mode was the name of the mood the brunet got into whenever he was inspired to create something. It had been a thing since they were kids, and over time Mikasa and Armin had accepted it as part of his personality. 

 

When Eren went into Art-Eren mode, he turned off his phone, locked his door, and retreated into his artwork. It could last anywhere from hours to days, and the entire time his attention would be focused on whatever project he was working on. Sometimes he didn’t even sleep until he finished the piece. Which was why he didn’t know what day it was, and why he had been surviving off a diet of only pop tarts and caffeine. 

 

Art-Eren mode could get him into trouble sometimes, especially when he had been in high school and missed several days of classes with no real excuse, but it was a central part of his process. Even Mikasa had more-or-less accepted it, usually supplying him with food and keeping out of his way while he crazily worked on a painting or drawing. 

 

“What day is it?” He asked, searching for his phone, which Mikasa held out for him.

 

“It’s 3:00 pm on Wednesday.” She told him matter-of-factly, though he tone suggested she wanted to add something more. He decided to ignore that for the moment and focus on his phone. 

 

Now that he was back to reality, he figured he should probably see how many missed texts he had from Mikasa, Armin, and... _oh shit._

 

94 missed texts. 

 

27 missed calls.

 

And only 20 of the texts and 3 of the calls were from the black-haired girl sitting across from him. 

 

_Oh fuck._ He was in so much trouble. 

 

As quickly as he could, he clicked through all the messages. 

 

The ones from Mikasa he could ignore, since she was sitting across from him and knew about his Art-Eren mode. 

 

Same with the ones with Armin, since he had known that Eren had a painting to work with anyways, and there were only a few from the blonde. 

 

He had three from Erwin. 

 

The rest were from Hanji. 

 

And one, sent just over ten minutes ago, was from Levi. 

 

He was so fucked. 

 

He stared at the message from the raven-haired man for a long moment before clicking it open.

 

_Brat, answer your goddamn phone. Hanji won’t stop badgering me about what I did wrong and asking if I murdered you. If you don’t reply in 30 minutes, I swear I’m going to drive to that shitty dorm of yours and beat your fucking lazy ass._

 

Shit. He had some major damage control to do. Hurriedly he typed a message to the man, hoping it wasn’t too late. 

 

_I’m so sorry, Levi, don’t worry and you don’t have to come out here. I just finished my art project and I turned off my phone until it was done so I wouldn’t have any distractions._

 

He clicked the ones from Erwin next, hoping he hadn’t screwed up too badly. The first was from Sunday night. 

 

_Eren, I hope the drive home with Levi was pleasant and you are still willing to go on the trip with us. Don’t worry about Armin, he had a splendid time at the lecture but was worried about you when his phone died._

 

The second was sent on Tuesday morning.

 

_Eren, once again I apologize for Hanji and hope she hasn’t scared you away. When you get a moment, would you please call her and assure her you are alive and well? She seems convinced that Levi killed you and buried your body somewhere in the desert._

 

The third was Tuesday night. 

 

_Eren, Armin just informed me that you may have gone into “Art Mode”. If this is the case, then please contact Hanji when you receive these messages. I will do my best to keep her under control._

 

Thank god for Armin. Eren didn’t even consider the oddity of Erwin and Armin’s continued contact, too grateful to the younger blonde for attempting to explain his disappearance.

 

_Erwin, I’m sorry I haven’t been replying. Armin was right, I was working on a school project and turned off my phone to avoid distractions. I’ll call Hanji. Again, I’m so sorry for any trouble I caused._

 

Next he flipped through Hanji’s messages. 

 

_How’d the ride home with Levi go?_

 

_Did you guys get along?!?!_

 

_EREN I NEED DETAILS!_

 

_Unless you guys are busy, then you can text me later. ;)_

 

_EREN!_

 

_IT’S BEEN HOURS. TEXT ME!_

 

_DID LEVI KILL YOU?_

 

_EREN ARE YOU DEAD?_

 

_LEVI SAYS YOU MADE IT BACK SAFE BUT I DON’T TRUST HIM_

 

_EREN PLEASE DONT BE MURDERED BY A GRUMPY SHORT MAN_

 

_EREN IM GENUINELY WORRIED_

 

_DO YOU HATE US?_

 

_DO YOU NOT WANT TO GO TO FRANCE ANYMORE?_

 

_DONT BE SCARED OF LEVI_

 

_HE IS AN ASS BUT YOU SHOULD STILL COME ON THE TRIP_

 

_EREN_

 

There were many more texts from the frantic brunette, but having got the gist of it, he sent her a text. 

 

_Hi Hanji! I’m so sorry I didn’t reply to any of your texts, I got back to my dorm and started on my art project and turned off my phone so I wouldn’t be distracted. I didn’t turn it on until just now. Everything is fine and I still want to go on the trip if you want me to._

 

His phone vibrated with a response seconds after he sent the message. 

 

_OH THANK JESUS YOU’RE ALIVE!_

 

_Yes, the trip is still on! I was worried you’d decided to ditch us, but I’m glad you didn’t._

 

Eren felt a wave of guilt crash over him. He was a complete and utter idiot. Of course they would all be worried about him not responding to any of their texts. They didn’t know about his Art-Eren mode, or were only recently informed by Armin, and it wasn’t a very good excuse for ignoring them -unintentionally- for three days. 

 

Suddenly exhausted, he hung his head and buried his face in his hands. 

 

“Eren?” Mikasa’s voice caused him to jump. He had forgotten she was here. 

 

“Yeah, Mikasa?” He mumbled. 

 

“Who are Levi and Hanji?” 

 

_Shit._ Eren’s eyes flew up to meet hers. Her expression was carefully controlled, giving nothing away, but he knew her well enough to know she was hiding her concern from him. 

 

Left without much of a choice, he opted for the truth, knowing that she would find out eventually anyways. “It’s a long story.”

 

Mikasa nodded, chewing on her lip as she considered him, “Okay, you shower and get dressed. I’ll run to the store and get some actual food, and in an hour you’ll tell me why those people texted you over 70 times in the past 3 days. Deal?”

 

His phone beeped, alerting him of another text. The siblings glanced at it in union before Eren slowly nodded in agreement. “Okay.” He had an hour to figure out how to explain to his extremely overprotective sister that he was going to France with someone who was practically a stranger. He could do this. 

 

Mikasa got up from her seat and headed to the door, “I’ll be back in an hour. Make sure you shower. You stink.” The door clicked behind her. 

 

He glanced at his phone, checking the new message. It was from Levi. 

 

_Answer your fucking phone in the future or people will start to worry, you little shit._

 

He doubted that he was supposed to feel so happy after reading such a crude message, but the brunet couldn’t help but grin. He didn’t know why every time Levi texted him he felt so good inside, but he didn’t really care either. Levi cared about him. Even if the man hadn’t explicitly said it, he’d implied it and that was all the mattered. 

 

But why did it matter so much to him? Why should it matter what Levi felt about him? Eren wasn’t usually the type to care what others thought of him, but he was desperate for Levi to approve of him, to like him. He felt a mixture of nervous and giddy whenever he thought of the other man, almost as if there were butterflies in his stomach. 

 

Was this what people described as a crush?

 

Eren had never really been interested in anyone before, male or female. His relationship with Annie had been born of mutual convenience, neither of them had really been attracted to the other in any romantic way. Throughout high school he had never felt attracted to anyone, and even in college he hadn’t felt the urge to find someone to date. 

 

He never really thought about his sexuality, as it wasn’t a concern to him. He knew when someone was attractive, but he didn’t feel it at the same level as everyone around him. Being gay or straight was never a problem when it came to him. He figured when, and if, he ever met the right person their gender wouldn’t matter. 

 

While his friends dated and fell in and out of love, he remained contented on the sidelines. He had never wanted to date someone, he never liked anyone enough to pursue them.

 

But Levi was different. He was attractive. Scratch that, he was fucking gorgeous. He had a twisted sense of humor and could be the rudest person Eren ever encountered, yet the brunet craved to spend more time with the man. He wanted to learn more about him, to talk to him, to just be around him.

 

Was this what it was like to like someone? Did he like Levi? The more he thought about it, the more he realized he did. It was an amazing feeling, terrifying but thrilling. He could see why some people were so desperate to find a boyfriend or girlfriend. 

 

He liked Levi. He liked a complete ass. 

 

The question was: what was he going to do about it?

 

Suddenly feeling bold and in a better mood, he typed an impulsive message and sent it before he could reconsider. 

 

_Sorry! I can make it up to you with coffee, if you want. :)_

 

He regretted it the moment he sent it, because it was cheesy and stupid and there was no way Levi would even reply to it, much less consider it. It didn’t matter if the brunet wanted to see the raven-haired man again before their trip, wanted to talk to him and just be around him. The invitation was stupid and-

 

His phone beeped. 

 

_That’s a shitty way of asking me out, if that’s what you’re attempting to do._

 

Levi hadn’t said no. He’d insulted Eren, but he hadn’t said no. Steadying himself with bravado he hadn’t realized he had, he texted the other man back. 

 

_If you agree, it wouldn’t be an attempt._

 

He had no idea where his sudden bravery had come from, but he had to admit it gave him a thrill. 

 

_Cheeky brat. I’ll pick you up at 9 am on Saturday._

 

A wide grin split over the student’s face. He probably looked insane, but he didn’t care. Levi had agreed!

 

_Should I be picking you up? I did ask you after all._

 

He really needed to shower and get dressed before Mikasa got back, but he was so absorbed in texting the shorter man and enjoying himself far too much. 

 

_Don’t push your luck._

 

He laughed and stood, leaving his phone behind as he searched through his closet for something to wear.

 

He had less than an hour to shower, get dressed, and compose an explanation for Mikasa, but he wasn’t worried over that anymore.

 

He had done it. He had a date with Levi. 

 

***

 

By the time Eren had showered, dressed, and returned to him dorm, Mikasa was already back, sipping a gatorade and observing the painting he had finish at some point of his Art-Eren mode. It was then that he realized he hadn’t looked at the complete project with fresh eyes, outside of his crazy art mind. 

 

He peeked over the girl’s shoulder at his work and immense pride welled up in his chest. 

 

The watercolor was centered on a huge stone wall that towered over everything. Just above it was a blue, clouded sky, shielding the outside world from view. The foreground was decorated with a splatter of buildings, and mix of homes and shops, each in a medieval peasant-style. People littered the cobbled street, all dressed in worn garb of the lower class, and each with their back to the observer as they focused their gazes on the wall, desperate to catch a glimpse of the world beyond. 

 

“It’s beautiful.” Mikasa commented, not tearing her eyes from the piece. Eren nodded in agreement, partly stunned that he had created it. The water colors gave it a dreamily feel, as if the people inside the painting couldn’t believe their world had been lost from them, as if they felt they were caught in some terrifying version of reality. “What’s it called?”

 

He hadn’t considered that before, but staring at the painting he could feel the swirl of emotions the trapped villagers felt. They were trapped and scared, they couldn’t escape because if they did they would face the unknown. They wanted to see the world outside the walls but they would never be able to. 

 

“Wanderlust.” The word left his mouth without any proper consideration, but it felt right. Beside him, Mikasa hummed in agreement. 

 

“Now,” The swimmer clapped her hands and turned away from the painting, “I believe you owe me an explanation as to why Armin won’t stop blabbering about everything and anything that doesn’t involve a mention of you. I’m tired of hearing about the history of the Eiffel Tower and the Irish Potato Famine.”

 

Eren resisted the urge to face-palm. He should have known Mikasa would figure out something was going on, even if Armin had promised not to say a word. The blonde was awful at lying and keeping secrets from either of his two best friends. He would ramble on about random facts and histories that no normal person had any use for until the truth came pouring out. Honestly, Eren was surprised he had lasted this long. 

 

“Alright,” He sighed, taking a seat on his bed and gesturing for Mikasa to sit down. She did and handed him a water bottle. “Thanks. Before I explain, just hear me out okay? I don’t want any interruptions, no matter how much you disagree with me. Remember, you are my sister, not my mother, and even if you were this is my choice, my decision, and noting you say will change my mind.”

 

A look of frustration came over the girl’s face, and she seemed like she was about to protest, before she rethought it and stayed silent with a simple nod. 

 

Eren drew in a deep breath as he began to explain. “I’ve been frustrated for a long time about what I’m doing with my life. I don’t know what I’m going to do after college, but it looks like I’ll never leave Trost. You and Armin know what you want to do, and you guys are going somewhere. Armin will be leaving to go to med school in a couple of years, and you are already traveling everywhere because of training. I want to get out into the world and have a chance to explore.”

 

He paused, letting his reasoning sink in before he dropped the bomb. True to her word, Mikasa stayed silent through his little speech and simply nodded for him to continue. 

 

“I started researching trips a couple of months ago that I could go on in summer, but never really thought anything would come of it. Traveling for no reason is just too expensive, but I kept looking anyways. And then last week I stumbled across an ad for an all-expense paid trip to France.” 

 

The look on Mikasa’s face made him hesitate, making sure she wouldn’t comment before he continued, “I know, it sounds like a scam. I thought it was too, but I thought that emailing the lister wouldn’t hurt. That was Hanji. She told me about her plot to give her friend, Levi, a three week vacation in France to help him de-stress or something like that, and how she wanted a travel partner for him. I was iffy about it, because it sounds insane. I mean, who can just finance a three week trip to a foreign country for the hell of it? Though, technically part of the time is supposed to be a business trip. Anyways, I told her I’d do it if I could meet Levi before and verify that they weren’t a group of crazy axe-murders.

 

“So this past Sunday, Armin and I met up with Hanji, Levi, and their boss, Erwin, who is helping pay for the trip. We went shopping for clothes for me to wear in France, and I got to meet and talk to Levi. For the most part, we get along, and although he’s a bit of an ass, he’s a cool guy.” Eren decided against mentioning the fact that he might have a crush on said man, and might have just asked him out on a date. That wouldn’t help his case with his sister at all. 

 

“I’ve already made up my mind that I’m going, and I’ve leaving on Monday. It was all kind of a rush because of how close the trip is, but I’m looking forward to it. Mikasa, I’m finally doing something exciting and different. I’m finally looking forward to something.” 

 

The black-haired girl was silent for a long moment, just staring at him with an unreadable expression in her gray eyes. He knew she was probably pissed, frustrated, and concerned over him, but there was nothing she could do. He had made up his mind. 

 

“I don’t like this.” She said finally. 

 

“You don’t have to.” He told her. 

 

“Eren, I know you’re frustrated right now, and looking for an escape, but this isn’t the way to go about it. These people are strangers and you can’t-”

 

“Actually I can. You aren’t my mother, Mikasa.” He reminded her, tone cold.

 

She made a sound of annoyance, clearly not understanding exactly where he was coming from. “Eren-”

 

“Listen to me!” He snapped, “I am doing this. I can’t be babied by you my whole life, I need to get out and see the world and I need to do something other than live my entire life in Trost.”

 

“If you just give it time-” She tried a different approach and he broke. 

 

“Goddamn it! Everyone keeps on saying to give it more fucking time, but what am I waiting for, Mikasa? Huh? I have no fucking clue what I’m doing with my life, and here is my chance, maybe my only chance, to go out and fucking do something. I don’t care if you don’t approve, I’m going.” He met her glare head on. 

 

“Nothing I say will change your mind, will it?” She asked in a soft voice, turning to glance over at his painting. 

 

“Nothing.” He agreed, following her gaze. 

 

“I get it now. That’s you.” She nodded at the artwork, “Trost is your wall, and you need to escape. I understand that much because I felt it too. I don’t think you’re going about getting out the right way, but I agree you need to travel.” She turned back to him, a sudden light in her eyes, “Why don’t you come with me? I travel all over for training, and I’m sure-”

 

“No, Mikasa.” Eren sighed, shaking his head. He had hoped that she would understand why he needed to do this on his own, but she was still fighting him on it. 

 

“Why not?” She demanded, “If you really want to go to France I can talk to my coach and-”

 

“I said no,” He growled, tugging at the key around his neck in frustration. “I have to do this by myself. You aren’t going to be around me forever, hell you aren’t around me all the time right now, and I need to do this for myself. Plus, I like Levi, he is fun to be around and I want to see France with him.”

 

She scowled, disappointed her plan had failed to convince him, “Fine.” She snapped, and Eren nearly fainted in shock. Had she actually given in?

 

“I can’t change your mind, and though I don’t agree with you, fine.” She ground her teeth together as if the words were physically paining her to say, but his heart soared. Either way he would have gone on the trip, but Mikasa giving in lifted a huge weight off his shoulders. She didn’t like it, but she accepted it and that’s all he wanted. He loved his sister, and hated fighting with her, but she wasn’t going to dictate his life. 

 

“But I am going to meet Levi before you go.” She added. 

 

He really should have been expecting that; Armin had demanded the same thing after all. 

 

“I’m not seeing him again before the flight.” He lied. No way he was letting Mikasa know about their date. Not only would she furiously oppose, not that she cared about him dating a guy or anything like that, but she would demand to tag along, and Eren wanted Levi all to himself. He didn’t want to have to deal with his sister’s sullen glares and invasive questioning of the man. 

 

“Fine,” Mikasa shrugged as if it was no problem, “I’ll drop you off at the airport.”

 

He scrambled for a reason why that wasn’t a good idea, “I think Hanji was going to pick me up-”

 

“Tell her your sister wants to drop you off then. You aren’t winning this one, Eren. I can’t force you to cancel the trip, but I can drag you kicking and screaming into my car to the airport.” He had almost forgotten how scary the girl could get when she was determined. 

 

“Fine.” He gave in. “Now, what food did you get?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Next is... Levi's POV! And I might have a little surprise for you all, since this upcoming Tuesday is my birthday......


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear Sabrina, happy birthday to me!
> 
> Here ya'll go! Curtesy of it being my birthday I decided you guys deserve a little present! I will still be updating tomorrow as well, so don't worry about that and enjoy!
> 
> As per usual, I'm tracking the tag fic: wanderlust  
> My tumblr is corporalnoticesyou.tumblr.com  
> My beta reader is noticemecorporal.tumblr.com
> 
> If there are any mistakes either my beta or I didn't catch, I apologize in advance!

He was a fucking idiot. 

 

A complete and utter moron. 

 

Why the hell had he agreed to go on a date with the brat? 

 

He couldn’t do it, it wasn’t possible. He was swamped with more work than usual because of the goddamn trip to France (which really didn’t need to take off three weeks of his life for). He was busy, he had work to do. 

 

Levi glared at the clock, blaming it for his myriad of problems. 

 

3:47 AM flashed back at him, showing no remorse for the fact that he was still awake and working. _In the fucking office._

 

He had been in the office since 5 am yesterday, and had yet to leave. He was exhausted, irritated, sick of the crappy vending machine snacks, and just wanted to go back to his apartment, close the blinds, and sleep for a thousand years. But he couldn’t. He still had a stack of work to do before the plane left on Monday, and since it was now Saturday morning, he had less than 2 days to finish it. 

 

Fuck Erwin. Fuck Hanji. Fuck everyone. 

 

He thought of Eren. The college student was probably asleep right now, jacking off to some wet dream. 

 

How the hell had he expected to be able to meet the boy for coffee? He had barely enough time to get up from his desk and make himself his hundredth coffee of the morning. 

 

He knew he wouldn’t be able to make it. He knew he should text the brat and explain to him that he was buried in work and there was no fucking way he could ever finish in time for their date. He knew he should go home, get some sleep, and start fresh in the morning. He knew all these things, but since he was a self-loathing bastard, he sat in an empty office in the early hours of the morning, slowly working his way through a stack of files. 

 

He glanced at his phone, then back at the clock. 

 

There was no way he could do it. 

 

But he had told the kid he’d be there. He’d committed and needed to see it through. 

 

_You’re killing yourself, Levi._ He couldn’t make the date, but he wouldn’t break it either. 

 

The last time he backed out of a commitment-

 

_Not thinking of that._ He reminded himself sharply, trying to focus his mind back on his work. He knew numbers, he knew files, he could deal with them. He couldn’t deal with brunet brats who had stunning green-blue eyes, or broken promises. 

 

He had known he wouldn’t be able to take time to go out for coffee with the boy the second he received the text, but he had agreed anyways. 

_Good job, Levi. You made a promise, and now you have to carry through_ , he told himself. 

 

He should have told the brat no, that he was too busy, but he’d been a fucking idiot and agreed. He hadn’t been able to turn the boy down, and to be honest, he didn’t want to. He was definitely interested in the younger male and couldn’t help but be drawn in by his intense passion. 

 

He knew he shouldn’t get attached, he should keep a wall between him and the kid just like he did with everyone else. The only people that had broken through his barriers in the past 9 years were Hanji and Erwin, and that was only because the pair were persistent as fuck. Ever since that day in France, all those years ago, he had tried his best to cut himself off from attachments and emotions. 

 

He had enough baggage and issues, he didn’t need other people to come into his life and bring more problems with them. It was easier to be alone. He could focus on his work and not concern himself with others. He was okay with it. 

 

That’s what he constantly tried to convince himself anyways, that he was okay with being alone, that he wasn’t lonely. He overworked himself and did practically everything he could to keep busy so he wouldn’t think, wouldn’t slow down and crave connection with another person. 

 

Hanji and Erwin saw through all his attempts though, and that’s why they were forcing him to spend three weeks with the brat. They were trying to help him, he understood that much, and that was why he was going along with it. Secretly he hoped they were right, that this trip would relieve some of the guilt he had been carrying around for years. 

 

Hanji had definitely done right with Eren. The boy was everything he didn’t know he wanted. He may have been young and naive, but he was passionate and had a certain spark that intrigued the older man. Not to mention he was fucking attractive. 

 

_Very fuckable_. For once, Levi agreed with Hanji whole-heartedly. 

 

He could picture those bright green eyes, pupils blown with lust and cheeks flushed red. He could imagine how soft those lips would be, practically begging to be kissed. Eren wouldn’t even put up a fight, Levi bet he’d willingly, even happily, submit to the older man. 

 

It would be so easy to shove the taller man against a wall and kiss him senseless. Eren’s eyes would flutter closed and he would make such delicious sounds. He would definitely be a loud one. _Oh god_ , if those sounds he made at dinner were just from food, Levi could only imagine how sinful the younger boy would sound with his mouth on his throat, marking him with his teeth. 

 

_Focus_ , he commanded himself, shaking away the dirty thoughts. As fuckable as Eren was, Levi had work he needed to do. He couldn’t sit there thinking about how pretty the boy’s lips would look stretched over his cock-

 

_Damn it, focus!_ He pushed all thoughts of the brunet from his mind. Or attempted to. Those green eyes kept appearing in his mind’s eye, twinkling with mischief. 

 

“I need to text him.” He muttered, picking up his phone at glancing at the time. 

 

4:30 a.m.

 

There was absolutely no way he could make their date. He knew it and it killed him inside. He despised breaking commitments with his whole being, but if he wasn’t to get his work done in time for the trip, he couldn’t take a coffee break with the brat. No matter how appealing he was. 

 

Jesus, Levi really needed to get laid. 

 

_Brat. Call me when you wake up from whatever wet dream you’re having. I can’t make it today._

 

He debated giving the kid more of an explanation, but shook off the thought. Eren would call him later and he’d explain everything then. For now, he had to focus on completing as much work as he could. 

 

It was a good thing Levi was used to working through the night, because by the time the sun was up and the office was stirring with life, he had worked through a quarter of the files piled on his desk. At this rate he might be able to go home tonight and get a good night’s rest before he had to pack. 

 

The office was usually pretty dead on weekends, though there were always a few people coming in and out throughout the day. Hopefully today would be a slower Saturday, there was less of a chance someone would try to disturb him then. Not that people tended to seek him out for help, they were all terrified of him, but since he was the only higher-up in the office on weekends, there were sometimes a few brave enough to poke their heads into the office. 

 

He had a reputation in the office for being a hard-ass, and it was well deserved. He did his work on time and expected nothing less from those working under him. His team was generally pretty good at keeping up with their work, it was mainly the interns that slacked and faced his wrath. 

 

It was because of said stupid interns that he had so much work to complete before Monday. Some idiot had mixed up the files containing the past several years’ earnings when inputting them into the online database, and now Levi had to clean up their mess. As far as mistakes went, it was a pretty big one, and he didn’t trust anyone else to not screw it up. It was better to do it all himself than let some new intern make the situation even worse. 

 

He was in a piss-poor mood because not only did he not get any sleep and had to cancel his date with a certain brunet brat, but he had also just ran out of coffee and needed to leave his office for the kitchen to make another cup. 

 

“Fucking idiots better not have drank all my coffee.” He grumbled, standing and stretching his sore limbs. 

 

As he grabbed the empty coffee mug off the table his phone started buzzing. With a curse he grabbed it and answered, more than slightly pissed off and hoping to god Hanji wasn’t calling to yell at him. “What?”

 

“Levi?” The voice on the other end wasn’t the annoyingly high squeak he had been expecting. Instead it was a deeper male voice, thick with sleep. “Everything alright?” Eren questioned. Levi glanced at the time; it was 8:15. The boy must have just woken up and received his text. 

 

The raven-haired man calmed slightly at the already familiar voice of the college student, “Just tired.” He admitted, glancing at his door to make sure it was closed. He did not want Hanji to burst in and question who he was on the phone with, though he doubted the insane woman would come into the office today anyway. 

 

“I figure you would be, considering you texted me at nearly 5 am. Did something happen?” There was a shuffle sound and Levi figured the boy was getting out of bed and shaking off sleep. 

 

“Some extra work came up last night so I was up trying to finish it. I’m not even halfway done though, so I won’t be able to go to coffee today.” He gritted out the words, hating himself for going back on a commitment, but work came first. He really was the workaholic that Hanji made him out to be. 

 

“Oh.” The brat sounded disappointed, and Levi hated that the sound made his chest hurt. He had known the boy for less than a fucking week, he had boundaries in place, he should not be getting attached to a snotty-nosed kid. Even if said kid was actually a very bangable college student. _I hate you, Hanji._

 

“It’s okay.” Eren continued, “I mean, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing and honestly I expected you to tell me to fuck off when I asked.”

 

“I debated it.” Levi admitted honestly. And he had, his first thought was to tell the kid off, and he had nearly typed it, but he hadn’t be able to. He was just as eager to see Eren again as the brunet seemed to be to see him. 

 

The boy laughed and Levi felt his lips curve slightly at the uplifting sound. Even Eren’s laugh was beautiful, and shit, he wanted to hear more of it. 

 

“Gee, thanks. That makes me feel so much better.” The sarcasm in the boy’s tone was lightened by the laughter still echoing in his words. 

 

“Anything for you, kid.” Was he flirting? Holy fuck, he was definitely flirting. 

 

He could practically see Eren’s responding grin, and heard it in his response, “Anything?”

 

“Fuck you, cheeky brat.” Levi couldn’t help the smile that ghosted over his lips. He enjoyed talking to the other male, somehow the boy always managed to improve his shitty mood. 

 

“Okay.” 

 

_Okay, what? What- oh. Oh, fuck._ Levi’s breath caught in his throat. Had the brat just agreed to Levi fucking him? 

 

His mouth moved but no words came out for several moments before he found his voice. “Is that a promise, brat?”

 

This time he heard Eren’s breath catch on the other line. “More like a challenge.” He could almost see the smirk he knew was playing on the boy’s lips. 

 

“You little shit-” Levi cut off when he heard a sharp knock on his office door, drawing him back to the fact that he was still in his office with a ton of work to do. He sighed, “I have to go, work calls. I’ll see you Monday, brat.” He hung up before the other man could respond then stalked to the door and tugged it open. 

 

“What?” He demanded, pissed from being dragged away from his call with Eren and very confused at the sudden change in direction of their conversation. 

 

A look of panic crossed over the intern’s face and she let out a squeak, “Sorry, sir! Wrong room!” And she dashed off. 

 

Idiot interns. 

 

He glanced at his empty coffee mug then back at the work load on the desk. 

 

Fuck everyone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed! A little shorter than usual, but you are getting an update tomorrow still!
> 
> Remember, comments, kudos, etc kick my butt into writing gear!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip has finally arrived!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the usual Wednesday update! Sorry it's late, there was A LOT of drama today that prevented me from checking over the chapter, and my beta reader from approving it earlier. 
> 
> Again, thank you all for your amazing comments! I read them all and fangirl over them, so thank you so much!
> 
> I track the tag fic: Wanderlust
> 
> My Levi ask blog is corporalnoticesyou.tumblr.com (and it's easiest to catch me there, my other blog is fandom-lover)  
> My beta reader is noticemecorporal.tumblr.com
> 
> As usual, I apologize for anything my beta or I didn't catch.

It was finally here. 

 

The day Eren had been dreaming of his entire life, the day he never thought would come, had arrived. 

 

Just over a week ago he was sitting in his dorm trying to find some escape from his dead end life, and now he sat with his bags packed, about to go to France with a man he may have feelings for whom he hadn’t known existed two weeks ago. 

 

The feeling was surreal, terrifying, and above all else, exciting. 

 

Not even Mikasa’s endless nagging had ruined his good mood. He was practically vibrating with energy, desperate to see the shorter male again. The canceled date weighted heavily on his mind, as well as the phone call the pair had exchanged, and he thought he should be nervous about seeing Levi again, but he wasn’t. 

 

That was a lie; he was slightly nervous, but not enough to deter him from the trip. Sure, he had flirted with the older man, and maybe what they’d said had surpassed flirting, but it hadn’t been unwelcome either. 

 

_“Is that a promise?”_ The words still sent shivers down his spine. 

 

_“More like a challenge.”_ God, had he really said that? What had he been thinking? 

 

He hadn’t been thinking. He’d been caught up in the sound of the other man’s voice, smooth and deep, and had impulsively said the first thing that came to his mind. He was practically begging for the man to jump his bones with a response like that. Then again, he definitely wouldn’t mind Levi fucking him. 

 

He didn’t regret a word he’d said, whatever price he had to pay was worth the sound of Levi’s breath catching in his throat, caught off guard. 

 

Eren had a strong desire to surprise the older male more often, to see if he could break through the mask he always wore. And if that mask broke while the man was shirtless and panting on top of him, Eren wouldn’t complain a bit.

 

“You’re sure you have everything?” Mikasa demanded, pacing the length of his dorm, and drawing him from his thoughts.

 

“As sure as I’ve been the last hundred times you’ve asked.” He replied, slightly amused at his nervous behavior.

 

“What about your phone charger? And adapters?” She pressed. 

 

He sighed and gripped the key hanging around his throat. “I triple checked that I packed everything. Hanji sent me a list of exactly what to pack, complete with a check list and everything.” He gestured to the paper on his desk. “I have enough clothes for an army, even a suit just in case we go somewhere nice, my laptop, all my power cords, adapters, toothbrush, and everything else on her list in here.”

 

He patted the oversized suitcase sitting at the foot of his bed. He had been a bit concerned about bringing such a large bag and asked Hanji about it several times, but she had just said that it was better to overpack than be underprepared. Then she insisted that he bring an extra bag as a carry-on with all of his art supplies because “What artist doesn’t dream of painting in Paris?”

 

He had to admit, she had a point.

 

Hanji had also finally forwarded him the itinerary of their trip, which listed a ton of activities she thought would be fun for the pair to do, as well as the details of where they would be staying. 

 

It turned out that Levi owned an apartment in Paris, though he rarely visited, and they would be staying there for the majority of the three weeks. According to Hanji, she had tried planning an excursion to the French countryside for the last week, but Levi had been dead set against it, which is why they were to stay in Paris the entire time. 

 

Not that Eren minded they wouldn’t be leaving the French capitol, he was ecstatic about being able to spend so much time in such a beautiful city. There were tons of things to do, so many historic places to see, and he wouldn’t have to rush to see it all. 

 

Of course, Hanji still pressured the older male to go out to leave the city for at least a couple of days, so she had booked a small cottage in a tiny town on the countryside just incase the pair wanted a break from Paris their last week there.  

 

“Mikasa, stop worrying. Everything is going to be fine, I’ll be back in three weeks. It’s not like you’ll be home most of the time anyways, you’re scheduled to leave for Chicago two days from now.” Eren tried to comfort his sister, standing and grabbing her hand to get her to stop pacing. 

 

“I don’t want anything to happen to you.” She told him, the hand not holding his clutching at her red scarf. She looked so concerned for him that he almost felt guiltly. It was times like these that reminded him that Mikasa had been an orphan before joining their family, that she had seen her parents die in a freak bank robbery, that he was the only family she had left because his dad wasn’t there for either of them. 

 

He wrapped his arms around her in a brief but tight hug, “It’s okay, I’ll be okay. You can’t protect me from everything my whole life, no matter how much you want to.” He offered her a lopsided smiled, “Plus, I’m not sure even you could beat up a plane.”

 

She scowled at him, but there was amusement in her gray eyes, “You’re annoying.”

 

“You’re annoying.” He shot back, grinning. 

 

She rolled her eyes and headed to his door, “We should get going if we want to meet them at the airport at noon.”

 

“I’m not the one who was pacing a hole in my floor,” He reminded her, shoving his phone in his pocket, grabbing his bags, and following her out the door. 

 

Hanji had been disappointed when he told her he no longer needed a ride to the airport, but her mood had picked up considerably when he told her that his sister had insisted on driving him. She had given him directions on where they would all meet, including the time they would need to be there. 

 

Thankfully, Mikasa was all about punctuality, so there was no chance that Eren would be late. The pair loaded up the dark-haired girl’s car then settled in for the drive to the airport in an uneasy silence. 

 

The swimmer’s hands gripped the wheel a little tighter than necessary, and she kept throwing glances at the boy beside her. 

 

“Mikasa...” Eren started with a sigh after the fifth glance. 

 

“I’m sorry.” The words surprised him. “I know I’m being ridiculous, but I can’t help but worry. You’ll be careful right? And you’ll call me if anything goes wrong? I’m sure I can talk to Petra about switching my training schedule to go to Fr-”

 

“Mikasa, stop.” He interrupted, “I already told you, I’ll be fine. Levi used to live in Paris, so he knows his way around. I’ll make sure to send you updates of what we are doing when I have time, but let me enjoy this. Don’t mess up your training schedule to chase after me. I’ll be fine.” He assured her again. 

 

This time her shoulders slumped in defeat, and Eren sighed in relief when he saw he finally got through to her.

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.” He confirmed, letting a comfortable silence fill the car for the rest of the drive. 

 

As they pulled into the airport parking lot, Mikasa spoke up again, “About this Leo guy -”

 

“Levi.” Eren corrected automatically. 

 

“Whatever,” She shrugged her shoulders, “If this ‘Levi’ tries anything, I’m going to kick his puny ass.”

 

He opened his mouth to comment that for once Mikasa might be outmatched by the shorter man, but thought better of it. He also decided it was best not to tell her he would fully support Levi trying anything with him. That just might push her over the edge. 

 

“Let’s just go meet them.” He suggested, climbing out of the car and grabbing his bags from the trunk. Mikasa insisted on dragging his monster of a suitcase, even when he protested that he should carry his own things. She ignored him and dragged the massive thing behind her, forcing him to follow her into the bustling airport. 

 

“Where are we supposed to meet them again?” He asked, trying to quench the sudden nerves he felt. This was happening. He was about to board a plane to France. He was going to leave Trost. He was going to see Levi again. 

 

Anticipation and nervous energy flooded through his body and his hands went instinctively to the key around his neck for a source of comfort and strength. 

 

“Eren,” Mikasa’s soft voice came from behind him. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

 

“Mikasa-” He sighed, not wanting to have this conversation again. 

 

“Did you tell dad?” She interrupted.

 

A laugh bubbled up from his lips, short and bitter. “I haven’t seen him for three months. I doubt he’ll notice I’ve left the country.” 

 

At that the dark-haired girl hummed in agreement. Both of them knew how Grisha was since Eren’s mother died. The pair would go for weeks, even months, at a time without seeing the man. and without receiving a single phone call. When Carla passed, something inside Eren’s father  broke. He turned from the caring parent of the young boy’s childhood to a stranger who occasionally floated back into his life for short periods of time. 

 

Eren had mixed feelings about his father. On one hand he was pissed. The man had abandoned them right after they lost their mother to focus on himself. On the other hand, Eren knew the pain of losing his mother and knew it was worse for Grisha. But that didn’t, it shouldn’t, justify abandoning his kids. 

 

For the majority of their childhood, the two were left at home alone, which is when Mikasa adopted her motherly role over the younger boy. He honestly wouldn’t have been able to survive those long years without his sister taking care of him, as wrecked with guilt over his mom’s death as he was. His father was rarely around, and when he was it was just to pay the bills and have a place to sleep.

 

Neither Eren nor Mikasa really knew what Grisha did when he disappeared for long periods of time. They knew he used to be a successful doctor, but after the accident he quit his job at the hospital and just vanished, only to reappear for random and infrequent intervals. Eren didn’t know exactly what he did for work anymore, but their bills were still being payed and he managed to scrape together enough money to pay the tuition at their local college, but everything else was left in the hands of the young student.

 

The last time he had seen his father was by some fluke accident. He had somehow been home doing laundry at the same time that the older man wandered in. The former doctor had only glanced at his son, mumbled an “afternoon” under his breath, then disappeared into his bedroom. By the time Eren was done doing his laundry, his father’s room was empty and a suitcase was missing from his closet. 

 

The disinterested attitude of his father towards him had hurt when he was younger, but by now the brunet was used to it. He doubted that he had spoken more than a couple of sentences to Grisha in years. Sure, it angered him when he saw the man who should be his father treating him as if he was a stranger, and yes it killed him that the man he was raised to admire looked right through him, but he had hardened himself to it. Years of that kind of treatment would do that to any person. 

 

Both Eren and Mikasa recognized just how absent his father was from their life, which is why the girl didn’t pressure him about telling the man about the trip. There was little chance that he would even realize his son was gone, much less that he was in a foreign country. Hell, he might not even be back at their house by the time Eren got back. 

 

But he didn’t want to think about that. The point of this trip was to escape from his empty house for the summer and to forget about his broken family and dead-end life for just a few weeks. 

 

“Where are we supposed to meet them?” Eren repeated, glancing back at his adopted sister.

 

Mikasa sighed, “They said to meet them by the luggage ch-”

 

“EREN!” The brunet was prepared, kinda, for Hanji’s sudden attack this time. He managed to grab the woman mid-jump to prevent her from slamming into him and throwing them both to the floor, but still stumbled from the force of her hug. 

 

“Hi Hanji.” He laughed, anxiety forgotten for the moment. The woman had a lightening effect on his entire mood. 

 

“Good to see you made it in one piece.” She grinned widely at him then spun on a heel to face Mikasa. “And this must be your sister!”  Somehow, Hanji had enough sense not to jump onto the swimmer as she had with Armin, and instead stuck out her hand, “I’m Hanji, it’s nice to meet you, Mikasa.”

 

The younger women eyed the brunette wearily for a moment before taking the offered hand, “It’s good to meet you as well.” Her gray eye flicked over Hanji’s shoulder to lock onto someone standing behind Eren with a deadly glare. “You must be Levi.”

 

_Oh shit. Mikasa is in protective-mode. This won’t go well,_ Eren thought, then the realization that the shorter man was behind him dawned. Nerves came back instantly, accompanied by the fluttery feeling of butterflies in his stomach as he turned around slowly. 

 

Levi was every bit as gorgeous as he remembered, maybe even more so. His raven hair was neatly combed, undercut freshly cut, and he wore a comfortable outfit of dark jeans and a fitted t-shirt that showed just how muscular he was. _If he looks this good dressed, I wonder what he looks like without the clothes..._

 

It took another moment for Eren to notice the dark circles under the man’s eyes, worse than they had been before. Levi looked exhausted. He must have been overloaded with work and stayed up all night. 

 

Eren’s first instinct was to make sure the other man was alright, and opened his mouth to ask when he realized Levi wasn’t looking at him. 

 

“You must be Mikasa.” The shorter man’s voice was a impassive as ever.

 

Eren was very conscious that he had somehow ended up in the middle of a staring contest between the two least expressive and most hard-assed people he had ever known. This was not going to end well. 

 

Then, something surprising happened. Levi relaxed his defensive stance and extended a hand to Mikasa, “I know this probably seems weird to you, and honestly this entire situation is fucking crazy to me, but you don’t have to worry about Eren.” 

 

For a terrifying moment, Eren thought Mikasa might push the offered hand aside, but after a beat she accepted his handshake. “I don’t trust you.” She said bluntly, “But I don’t have much of a choice in this either, so let me make this clear: If you hurt Eren or do something that causes him to get hurt, I will track you down and make sure you regret it.”

 

Eren opened his mouth to protest that he was not some kid to be looked after but was interrupted by Levi. 

 

“I give you my word I won’t let anything happen to him.” Levi’s tone had changed slightly and Eren couldn’t help but feel like there was some deeper meaning to the promise that he couldn’t understand. 

 

This seemed to appease the swimmer for she offered a curt nod and crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

 

“Of course,” Levi continued, finally turning his gaze on the younger male, “He is a little shit, so there’s no telling what crap he’ll get into on his own.” There was a small smirk playing on the older man’s lips at the words. 

 

“I’m not a baby!” Eren protested glaring at both of them, “I can take care of myself just fine.” He muttered. 

 

“Sure you can, sweetie.” Hanji butted in, patting the brunet’s arm sympathetically. 

 

He felt like he was being treated like a pouting child. To be fair, he was pouting. 

 

“Now that that’s all settled, let’s get these boys shipped off!” Hanji sprung into action. “We already have your tickets, so we just need to check your bags then you two are on your own after security.”

 

Eren breathed a sigh of relief when his enormous bag was taken and he was left with his carry-on and Levi at the entrance to the security check. 

 

“Bye, Mikasa. I’ll let you know when I get there safely.” He promised, giving his sister one last tight hug. 

 

“You better.” She muttered under her breath, tossing one last glare at Levi. 

 

“Have fun, boys!” Hanji trilled, grabbing both of them in a hug and squeezing them tight. 

 

“Get off me, shitty glasses.” Levi muttered, shoving the brunette away from him and turning to enter the security check. 

 

Hanji merely laughed and gave Eren a hug of his own, “If you need anything, don’t be afraid to call, hun!” She paused and her smile dimmed slightly as she considered something serious, “A bit of advice: I know Levi, and I know what he’s gone through. Be patient with him, he’ll open up eventually.” A huge grin split over her face then, “And I want all the dirty details of how terrific of a fuck he is.” 

 

“W-what?” Eren sputtered, feeling his cheeks go beat red at the suggestion. 

 

“Have fun!” She giggled, shoving him after the raven-haired man. Eren cast one last glance back at the two women before tripping over himself to catch up with Levi, who was waiting impatiently for him. 

 

He pushed all the thoughts of Hanji’s parting remarks out of his head to focus on what lay before him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! So that's that and it's time for the trip to start! How is everyone feeling at this point? Ready for some serious Levi & Eren interaction? 
> 
> Remember, comments and kudos kick my butt into writing gear!
> 
> See you all next Wednesday!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plane ride to Paris is finally a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE'S WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! Our boys are on their way to Paris! About time too. 
> 
> Sadly this means Hanji won't make an appearance for a while, though she might sneak in a Skype call or two since you all seem to love her so much. Knowing her, she'd want to watch her "flawless" plan progress. xD
> 
> Also: thank you all for the lovely birthday wishes. I had a fabulous day and I honestly couldn't have had a better birthday. 
> 
> Now the usual stuff:  
> You can find me on either of my blogs (corporalnoticesyou.tumblr.com or fandom-lover.tumblr.com)  
> My lovely beta reader is noticemecorporal
> 
> I track the tag fic: Wanderlust
> 
> As per usual, I apologize for any mistakes in the chapter that either my beta or I didn't catch. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

“This really is your first time on a plane.”

 

Eren flushed, tearing his gaze from the little porthole window to the man beside him. “This is my first time out of Trost.” He confessed, slightly embarrassed to admit his lack of traveling, “I never thought I would get to ride on a plane before.” 

 

The takeoff had been smoother than Eren had expected, and after he had gotten over his initial nerves, the flight became rather enjoyable and exciting.  Several minutes after it had taken off from the ground, the plane was safely flying above the incredibly fluffy looking clouds. The view outside the window fascinated him, and he hadn’t torn his eyes from the glass since they started moving.

 

He was actually in a plane, leaving Trost for the first time in his life. The town he had grown up in disappeared into a mere spec below him, and he couldn’t help but feel a surge of relief mixed with a mounting nervous energy. 

 

“And now you’re on a trip to France, riding first class.” Levi said, turning his focus on the personal entertainment screen on the back of the chair in front of him.  

 

It was unreal. Eren couldn’t get over the fact he was actually sitting in such a plush seat, with plenty of leg room, his own TV, and a window. Not to mention the very attractive male beside him. How had he gotten here?

 

“Thank you.” He mumbled as the man unraveled a pair of headphones. 

 

“You shouldn’t be thanking me, it’s Erwin and Hanji who did everything.” The other man pointed out. 

 

“I know,” He shrugged, “But thank you too. Because you are putting up with it.” He paused, “And with me.”

 

Levi opened his mouth to respond, but changed his mind at the last moment, instead turning to press a few buttons on his personal screen. “Don’t fall asleep on the plane, brat. This is your first time traveling, so the jet lag is going to be hell. We should be arriving in Paris at 9 pm their time, and we probably won’t get to my apartment until 10. You need to adjust to the time difference, so as soon as we get there you’ll need to be tired enough to sleep.”

 

“My sleep schedule is already screwed up, so it can’t be that difficult to adjust.” Eren responded to the change of subject smoothly.

 

Levi raised a brow, “We’ll see how you fare then.” He said as he put in his earphones. 

 

Eren wanted to ask about him, if he would be alright with the jet lag considering his obvious exhaustion, but he recognized that the conversation was over for now. Instead he unraveled his own headphones and started searching the movies his personal TV offered him, casting the occasional glance at the man beside him. 

 

After a few minutes of searching, he decided on some recent action flick that had gotten decent reviews and settled in for the long flight. 

 

At some point during the movie, Eren got bored and tugged his sketchpad out of his bag, turning his focus from the fight scene on the screen to the blank pages in his lap.

 

Ever since lunch with Levi, he had been unable to get the idea of titans out of his head. His sketchbook was starting to fill up with doodles of the giants in all different shapes, sizes, and variations. The legends had awoken some kind of inspiration in him he had been unable to tap into for years, and now his finger itched to draw at every opportunity. 

 

An imaginary world flowed out from the pencil’s tip, guided by the sharp and smooth movements of his practiced fingers. Towering giants, colossal walls, dirtied villages, and unexplored lands poured out of his mind onto the paper.

 

He continued to sketch until the hostesses brought them lunch, at which point all drawings were forgotten in favor of the food in front of him. 

 

“There’s more?” He gaped as his first plate was cleared and a second plate of some meat soaked in delicious-looking gravy was placed before him and threw a confused glance towards the other man.

 

“There are courses.” Levi explained, seeming amused at the younger man’s surprise. Actually, he seemed amused at every one of Eren’s reactions so far. 

 

“I think I’m in heaven.” He mumbled, chewing on a piece of what he recognized was pork. By some miracle, he was able to avoid a repeat of the restaurant incident and not moan at the flavor, but it was difficult.

 

“Just wait, this is only airplane food.”

 

“It gets better than this?” He was incredulous. 

 

Levi let out a short laugh, “This is nothing compared to what you’ll taste in Paris.” He assured the brunet. “Say what you want about my home country, but their food is the best I’ve ever tasted.”

 

Somehow, Eren doubted that it could get better than this, then again, he did survive off a diet of poptarts and soda, so everything probably tasted amazing to him at this point. 

 

They ate in content silence, and Eren had to resist the urge to lick his plate clean. Levi probably wouldn’t have appreciated it. 

 

“So,” For once, it was Levi who broke the silence once their meals were cleared. “How’d Hanji find out that you’re gay?”

 

Eren sputtered in shock at the unexpected and blunt question. “She didn’t. I mean I’m not- What?”

 

Levi raised an eyebrow, “You’re not gay, yet you agreed to let me fuck you?”

 

A flush spread over the younger boy’s cheeks as he recalled the conversation on the phone. Not that he regretted a word he said. He would still very much enjoy having the older man fuck him. “No I mean... It’s difficult to explain.” He tugged at the key around his neck and the other man’s eyes followed the movement curiously, but he made no comment. 

 

“We have time.” Levi reminded him. 

 

This was true. They had hours left on the flight, but considering Eren didn’t really have any idea of his sexuality himself, it would be more than difficult to try and explain. 

 

He took a deep breath, trying to decide where to start. “I don’t really know what I am to be honest, and I’ve never really cared about it either. Gay, straight, bi.” He shrugged, “None of it matters, they are just labels and they don’t change who you are. I’ve never been really attracted to anybody either, so its never been an issue for me. I mean, I’ve dated people before, and even had a girlfriend for three years, but I just haven’t.. I don’t know.. connected with anyone?” He shook his head, slightly embarrassed to be discussing this, it wasn’t a topic that he usually brought up because he didn’t really understand it himself.

 

Yeah, he wanted to date someone. Yes, he wanted to fall in love. Hell yes, he missed sex. But there never seemed to be a proper time for it in his life. In high school there hadn’t been anyone but Annie. When his mom died his focus had turned from finding someone to date to keeping himself from falling apart. In college so far he’d had a few flings, but never wanted to get involved with people, and never felt attached enough to try. He had his own issues to focus on, and didn’t want to drag others into his dead end life.

 

“But you’re clearly not asexual if you want to fuck me.” Levi was blunt as always and Eren was seriously starting to reconsider the state of his mind when he had been on the phone with the other man. He was blushing more on this plane ride than he had in his entire life, and it was all Levi’s fault. _The emotionless bastard._

 

“I haven’t been attracted to anyone I know but I’m still a guy with... desires.” He flushed as he tried to properly articulate what he didn’t fully understand, “I just.. I don’t know... When you live in the same place your entire life and you’ve known everyone around you since you were wearing diapers, it kinda stops you from wanting to pursue a relationship with anyone. Plus, it didn’t seem worth it. Until now that is.” He met the man’s piercing gaze, cheeks still colored from embarrassment.

 

“So Hanji was just really fucking lucky then.” Levi commented with a slight smirk. 

 

 _Lucky?_ What did Hanji being lucky have anything to do with this? Eren furrowed his brow, “What do you mean?”

 

The older man fixed him with an incredulous stare, “Have you really not put it together?”

 

“Ummm,” He shook his head, confused as to what the man was alluding to, “Put what together?” He asked, feeling like an idiot for needing to ask what seemed to be obvious to the older man.

 

“Fuck, kid.” Levi looked away and let out a short laugh, shocking Eren. He hadn’t seen the man smile, much less laugh, this much before, even in the short time he’d known him. The fact that he was laughing around him filled the brunet’s chest with a fluttery feeling.

 

“You are clueless.” The older man composed himself again before turning to face the boy next to him, “Hanji was trying to set me up. That’s what this whole ‘travel partner’ thing was for. She’s been trying to get me to date forever, and has become even more relentless lately, but I refused every time.”

 

“Oh.” _Oh_. Suddenly all the brunette’s crazy questions and comments made sense. Eren nearly slapped himself for being so oblivious, it has been so _obvious_. “Then you-”

 

“Prefer dick?” Levi cut him off with a smirk. _That’s one way to put it..._ “Yes, Eren, I’m gay.”

 

This didn’t really surprise the younger man, considering Levi had been flirting with him, but it was comforting to know for sure.

 

“Which is why I’m surprised,” The older man continued, “Because I’d think that the first thing Hanji would have asked you is if you were into cock.”

 

Eren nearly choked at the impassive way Levi spoke and the expression on the flight attendant's face as she placed ice cream sundaes in front of them, clearly having heard his comment. The older man thanked her passively, clearly not giving a flying fuck about what she thought of him. 

 

Once she was safely out of hearing, Eren mumbled “She did.” under his breathe as he stared, torn, at the sundae. He was full, but the ice cream looked so delicious. _How was this ‘just airplane food’?_ He glanced over at the other man.

 

“Oh?” A pink tongue flicked out to lap the ice cream off Levi’s spoon, temporarily derailing Eren’s train of thought. All he could picture was that tongue darting out and licking the precum from the tip of his cock before those delicious lips closed around his head and-

 

He cleared his throat loudly, struggling to ignore both his tightening pants and Levi’s smirk. 

 

“The first time I met her she asked, but I managed to change the subject. God, I really am an idiot for not figuring this out sooner.” He buried his face in his hands, recalling how the woman had shocked him with the blunt question. It was so obvious that she had been trying to set them up now that he actually thought about it.

 

Levi hummed in agreement, which didn’t do much to help him feel better. 

 

“I guess she figured you were just my type and decided to chance it.” The shorter man mused.

 

“Am I?” Eren asked quickly, trying to hide the hope from his voice but failing miserably. “Your type, I mean?” He clarified.

 

Grey eyes surveyed him, “You wouldn’t be here if you weren’t.”

 

“Oh.” A warm feeling spread through his body at the comment and he grinned, turning to his dessert giddily. 

 

They ate the rest of their sundaes in silence, conversation having drifted to a temporary close.

 

The older man’s ending comment filled him with a newfound confidence about his feelings for him and he suddenly felt bolder.

 

“Hey, Levi?” Eren spoke up as the man was finishing his dessert, spurred on by the assurance that he was at least potentially interested in the younger man. 

 

“Hm?” 

 

“Do you want to watch a movie?” He asked, toying with his key nervously. 

 

The raven-haired man gave him a blank look, “We are watching movies.” 

 

Eren resisted the urge to face-palm at the stupidity of his phrasing. Both their screens were paused on frames of different movies, obviously they were both already watching movies. 

 

“No, I mean..” He gestured at his screen, trying to explain what he meant, “I don’t like watching movies alone because I get bored. If we share headphones we could both watch on one of our screens and..” He traveled off and sighed, as the expression on the other man’s face remained blank. “Never mind, it was a stupid question.” He turned back to his TV, cursing himself internally for asking such a silly question. 

 

_Just because you are his type, doesn’t mean he likes you. Anyways, you are practically strangers. Why would he want to watch a movie with you when he can watch the same movie on his own?_

 

“What movie?” Levi’s voice by his ear nearly made him jump. The man had moved to peer over his shoulder at the screen. 

 

“Oh.. uh” He stuttered in surprise, trying to ignore how good Levi’s breath felt on his neck and the shivers it gave him. He definitely wasn’t thinking about how amazing it would feel to have the older man’s lips latched onto his neck, sucking and nipping at the flesh. Nope, those thoughts were off limits. “D-do you have a preference?”

 

“Not really.” The older man hummed, warm breath sending goosebumps across Eren’s skin, a faint trace of amusement in his voice. _He knows exactly what he’s doing, the bastard._

 

“How about-” Eren jabbed jerkily at the screen, both nervous and hopeful at his interest in the brunet’s suggestion, and selected a newer suspense movie he had heard about from Marco, “this one?”

 

Levi was definitely smirking when he replied, “You better not piss your pants, brat.” 

 

The brunet sputtered out some denial about being scared as he handed one of the earplugs to the other man. “Shut up, the movie’s starting.”

 

Levi chuckled softly, a sound that made Eren’s heart flutter, and settled his head on the taller male’s shoulder. 

 

Eren froze, unsure of how to react to the intimate position.

 

“Calm down, brat.” Levi grumbled, “I need to see the screen, it’s not like I just grabbed your dick. Though I suppose you might enjoy that.”

 

A flush spread over his cheeks as he shifted slightly. _Bastard. Two can play at this game,_ he thought as he moved his arm to wrap around the smaller male who tensed briefly at the touch. 

 

For a split second Eren thought he had made a mistake and he was going to get thrown off the plane, but then Levi relaxed more firmly against his side. The position was slightly awkward due to the irremovable armrest between them, but after a few moment of shifting they found a more comfortable position. 

 

“You better not get handsy.” The raven-haired man warned. 

 

“I thought you wanted to fuck me.” The words were out of Eren’s mouth before he could consider them. Fuck his impulsive mind and lack of filter. 

 

The breath seemed to go out of Levi and he inhaled sharply before retorting. “Not in this filthy plane, you shit. Now shut up and watch the movie or I’m moving.”

 

A smirk twitched at Eren’s lips at the response and he held the other man a little tighter as the pair fell silent to watch the movie. 

 

The movie turned out to be pretty boring, and not very scary either. Eren did not, in fact, piss his pants, not that he would have if the movie was scary. He actually had a thing for scary movies and used to have marathons every Friday night with Mikasa and Armin. He missed those marathons a lot actually, and pondered restarting the tradition when he returned. Maybe Levi would join them, if he was wasn’t fed up with the younger male by the end of the trip.

 

Levi didn’t move even as the credits were rolling, prompting Eren to twist his head slightly to glance down at the other man, confused as to why he hadn’t moved away immediately. His gray eyes were closed and his face was relaxed for the first time since Eren had known him. 

 

Levi was fast asleep. 

 

A small smile spread over the brunet’s lips as he settled back against the headrest, careful not to jostle the older man, and selected another movie. He decided not to wake the man and deal with the consequences of his actions later. Yes, Levi had told _him_ not to sleep, but he doubted a short nap would prove fatal to the raven-haired man. After all, he obviously needed the sleep, and Eren was more than content to let him snooze on his shoulder. 

 

Absentmindedly, Eren let his thumb stroke small circles on the shorter man’s hip where his hand rested. 

 

The next few hours passed uneventfully, with Eren struggling not to nod off as well. He didn’t exactly know what time it was back home, but he knew it has been at least 6 hours since they had boarded the flight, meaning it was way past the time he should be sleeping. He was determined to stay awake for the entirety of the flight though, wanting to experience Paris to the fullest and not deal with hellish jet lag. 

 

When he saw the hostesses start to push carts with their dinners down the isles, Eren finally decided it was time to wake the sleeping man. 

 

He turned to look down at the man and felt a twinge of guilt for needing to wake him. Levi looked so peaceful in sleep, no longer carrying whatever burdens he bore while awake. 

 

A strand of black hair had fallen across his face at some point of his slumber, and the temptation to brush it aside was overwhelming. Using his free hand, Eren gently pushed the strand back, marveling at its softness. 

 

“Levi.” He kept his voice quiet as to avoid startling the man as he dropped his hand back to his lap.

 

Grey eyes popped open in panic to lock with green and Eren made a noise of surprise. He hadn’t been expecting Levi to wake up immediately. He must’ve been a light sleeper. 

 

“Eren?” Levi was up in a second, turning to survey his surroundings. Eren mourned the loss of the older man’s warmth, but drew his arm back nonetheless. The look of panic subsided into one of irritation when he recognized that they were still on board the plane. 

 

“I thought I told you not to sleep, brat.” _Oh crap, please don’t kill me._

 

“Technically, _I_ didn’t sleep.” Eren pointed out. “You did.”

 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” The raven-haired man demanded, eyes narrowing.

 

“I did.” Eren grinned, “Why do you think you’re not still asleep?”

 

“Tch.” He received a glare, “Cheeky shit, you know what I mean.”

 

“You looked relaxed,” He explained honestly, “I know you’ve been working a lot to prepare for the trip, and the all-nighters can’t be good for you, so I figured a little extra nap wouldn’t hurt. It won’t right? You’ll still be able to sleep at the apartment?”

 

Levi ran his hands through his hair, straightening out the strands that had been messed up in his sleep and yawned. Eren longed to reach out and run his fingers through the soft hair, but managed to keep his hands to himself. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll still be able to sleep.” The shorter man stretched out his arms and rolled his neck. “I didn’t...” He trailed off for a second, then started again, “I didn’t freak out or anything, right?” 

 

“While you were sleeping?” Eren questioned, watching the man with confusion, “No, like I said, you seemed relaxed. For once you weren’t glaring.” He teased.

 

Levi let out a sigh of relief and seemed the let the comment about glaring slide, distracted over something else. “Okay good.”

 

Eren started to ask why, but stopped at the expression on the man’s face. Obviously Levi didn’t want to share his panicked reaction to waking up or his question. 

 

_Be patient with him, he’ll open up eventually._

 

Eren hated waiting, and was probably the most impatient person he knew, but for Levi he would try. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! So that's a thing and they are finally on their way. Time for some fluff while our boys enjoy their time in Paris! Mmm, I love fluff. Almost as much as I love angst. 
> 
> See you all next Wednesday!
> 
> (Oh, and you were right, humanity's strongest otp! I actualy started laughing when I read your comment, and my beta thought you were a mind reader. )
> 
> As usual, comments and kudos kick my butt into writing gear! And school is starting which means I'll need at the motivation I can get.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they arrive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been notified that I should put a warning to the next couple of chapter so.. 
> 
> *BEWARE! MIGHT CAUSE CAVITIES FROM BEING SO FLUFFY AND SWEET*
> 
> Thank you again for all the amazing comments, they make my day every time I see that someone has taken the time to give me feedback. 
> 
> I've started school, my senior year, and things are a bit crazy busy right now, so there's that. 
> 
> Anyways, time for the usual bit.
> 
> I'm tracking the tag fic: Wanderlust  
> My tumblr is either corporalnoticesyou.tumblr.com or fandom-lover.tumblr.com  
> My lovely beta reader is noticemecorporal.tumblr.com
> 
> I apologize for anything my beta or I did not catch. 
> 
> Enjoy!

As comfortable as flying first class was, Eren couldn’t have been more ready to step off the plane the second they landed. He could only sit in the same place, watching movies and struggling to stay awake, for so long.

 

He was practically dead on his feet by the time they got through customs and gathered their luggage to head to the apartment.

 

“You look like a fucking zombie.” Levi commented as they made their way through the nearly deserted airport, which wasn’t surprising considering the time of night.

 

“You should look in the mirror.” Eren snapped back, the lack of sleep making him irritated. Neither of them were in the best mood, being sleep deprived and suffering the consequences of international travel. _Is this jet lag? Because it sucks._

 

“Shut the fuck up, brat.” The older man grumbled, nodding to a well-dressed man holding a sign with ‘LEVI’ scrawled across it. At least they wouldn’t have to wait for a taxi, Hanji must’ve scheduled a driver to pick them up. Or maybe Levi did. Not that it mattered who did, all that mattered was they were getting to the apartment faster. Which meant sleep. And sleep was top priority at the moment.

 

Eren felt slightly disappointed in himself, he was in finally in France and all he cared about was going to sleep. Levi hadn’t been lying, jet lag was hell.

 

He tried to shake off his foul mood, brought on by nothing but his own exhaustion, and take in the sights around him as he followed the two men to a private car.

 

This, however, proved difficult to do considering he could barely keep his eyes open. Not to mention that most of his concentration was being directed to keeping his sluggish feet moving as he followed the shorter man’s surprisingly quick stride.

 

He did manage to determine that the airport was very much a French airport because he couldn’t understand any of the signs around them. He considered this a success, deeming his inability to read French as proof that they were actually in France. _That doesn’t even make sense to me_ , he thought, realizing that he really needed sleep if he was going to enjoy any of the sights around him.

 

“Levi,” Eren whined, “I’m tired.”

 

“And you’ll go to bed soon.” The raven-haired man threw a glare at him as they walked.

 

“Jet lag sucks.” He complained as he dragged the heavy suitcase behind him. His arms felt like they were going to fall off, both from exhaustion and the bricks that had magically appeared in his bag. Why had he packed so many clothes again? _Oh, right, Hanji._ “I want to look around but my eyes won’t open.”

 

“Stop complaining, you’ll have three weeks to see everything.” Levi pointed out. This fact did not seem to matter to the brunet though.

 

“But I wanna see it now.” He continued to pout as they stepped out of the airport and into the cool night air of France. It was brighter than he expected outside, the streets lit by shining buildings around them. The street was busier than he expected as well with multiple people strolling casually through the city despite the late hour.

 

Eren shivered as they walked briskly to the car, torn between wanting to dash into the warm vehicle and exploring the city. _You have three weeks here_ , he reminded himself, climbing into the backseat of the luxurious black car, _you’ll have time to see everything._

 

A few moments after him, Levi climbed into the back of the car as well, presumably after telling the driver directions to his apartment, and Eren practically collapsed on the older man’s shoulder, too tired to care about the consequences of this action. _Levi’s probably too tired to kill me right now anyways._

 

“Oi, brat! Get off me.” He was shoved, not too gently, to the other side of the car. “You’re fucking annoying when you’re tired.”

 

“You’re mean when you’re tired.” Was Eren’s genius retort as he scowled at the man across the car. All he wanted was a pillow, and the man refused to allow him to use his shoulder as one.

 

“I’m always mean.” Levi replied, nonplused.

 

“Not when you’re sleeping. You’re cute when you sleep.” He mumbled the last part under his breath, though it was quiet enough in the car for the older man to catch.

 

“You’re a little shit.” Gray eyes glowered at him as the driver started the car’s engine and started through the darkened city streets.

 

“But you like it.” Eren probably had a death wish, or he was just too tired to care that he was being an absolute dork.

 

“Fuck you.” The words were without venom, more of a half-assed attempt at an insult.

 

“Okay.” He grinned cheekily at the unamused man across from him. Eren definitely had some kind of sadistic death wish.

 

“Eren,” There was warning in the man’s voice, causing a giggle to escape the brunet’s mouth.

 

“You suggested it.” He pointed out, grinning lazily, though he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

 

“Shut the fuck up and sleep, you’re delirious. I’ll wake you when we get there.”

 

“M’kay.” Eren was already half asleep at that point anyways.

 

He dropped his head back against Levi’s shoulder, ignoring the man’s protest.

 

“You better not fucking drool.” The raven-haired man muttered bitterly, giving into the boy and letting him drift off on his shoulder.

 

Eren felt like he was only out for seconds when suddenly he was being roughly, and quite rudely, shaken awake.

 

“Wake up, brat. We’re here.”

 

“Where?” He blinked, disoriented as Levi climbed out of the car, leaving him with no choice but to follow.

 

“The Grand Canyon.” Sarcasm dripped from the man’s tone, “Where do you think?”

 

“You really are mean when you’re tired.” Eren grumbled, taking his bag from the driver with a quick ‘thank you’.

 

“And you’re an idiot when you’re tired.” Levi shot back, nodding to the driver in dismissal then heading up the building before them.

 

It was then that Eren took in his surroundings, well as much as he could with his jet-lagged brain. They were on a narrow street with huge buildings on either side that looked like they had come right out of a history book. Even in the dark he could tell the buildings were ornately decorated, a vast contrast from the plain buildings he was used to in Trost.

 

“Wow.” He couldn’t wait to see the city in daylight, if just this street was so detailed and breathtaking, the rest of the city would have him overwhelmed.

 

“Quit standing there like a dumbass and get inside. I want to sleep.” A voice called from behind him. He spun around to see Levi standing impatiently at the door to one of the huge buildings, glaring at him.

 

“Sorry!” He yelped, dashing up the steps and following the man through the doors.

 

He was met with a modern and polished lobby that reminded him of a hotel, but Levi strolled straight passed the front desk to the elevator in the back.

 

Deciding he could absorb the details of the place later and that he really needed to keep up with the older man if he wanted to know where his apartment was, Eren followed the man’s hurried pace into the elevator.

 

The ride up was quick, and the second the doors slid open, Levi was walking down the long hall to the single door at the end. A key appeared out of seemingly nowhere and he twisted it into the lock, “This place better be fucking spotless or someone will have hell to pay.”

 

Eren decided it would be better not to comment and simply followed the man in the door.

 

It was smaller than he expected. The door opened to reveal a long hall that led into a modern living room and kitchen, a sliding door to a balcony, and a single door to what Eren presumed was the bedroom.

 

 _Bedroom.. As in singular? Are we going to sleep.. together?_ Eren gulped, feeling torn between excitement and terror.

 

“Tch.” Levi snorted as he ran a finger across the polished counter and inspected it for dust. “It’ll do.” He didn’t seem to be panicking about the fact there was only one bedroom, but then again, this was his apartment, so he had known ahead of time.

 

“Okay,” The older man turned to face Eren, still rooted in the hallway, with a bored expression, “We’ll switch off between sleeping on the couch and bedroom since it’s only fair. Tonight you can have the bed, and notice I’m offering and being nice because you are fucking useless when you are tired.”

 

Couch? Eren directed his attention to the living room and nearly gaped like a fish at the thing Levi called a couch. It looked more fit to be a piece of modern art than a place to relax in front of the television, much less to sleep on. That would have to be the most uncomfortable looking piece of furniture he had ever laid it eyes on, even if it did match the modern interior of the apartment.

 

“No.” Eren shook his head. No way Levi was sleeping on something like that. It didn’t even look like it was cushioned.

 

“What do you mean, no? Listen to me, shitty-”

 

“No, you aren’t sleeping on the couch.” That thing looked the opposite of comfortable. A bed of nails would be better. Okay, that might be a slight exaggeration, but the couch didn’t look remotely appealing to sleep on.

 

“Eren, it’s late and I’m fucking tired and want to sleep, so go to bed.” The older man ran his hand through his hair tiredly.

 

“No.” He repeated, determined to make the man realize just how stupid of an idea it was to sleep on that, “Sleep with me.” _Okay that definitely didn’t come out right._

 

Levi stared at him, expression blank, “Well aren’t you being forward?”

 

Eren tried his hardest not to blush at the comment, “Not like that, you asshole. I mean, just share the bed with me.”

 

“Eren-” He brushed passed the raven-haired man, pushing open the door to the bedroom.

 

“It’s fucking huge! I’m sure there’s room for both of us.” There would definitely be room for the two of them in that bed. Hell, there’d be room for three of them. The bed was huge, and by far the most comfortable looking thing Eren had seen in his whole life. It was piled with plush pillows and a dark comforter, and so soft looking he couldn’t wait to bury himself in it. It looked like heaven. If the bed was a person, he would marry it, that was just how appealing it looked.

 

“That’s-” Levi started to protest again and Eren turned on him.

 

“That couch looks like it’s the most uncomfortable thing in the world, and I bet you’re even more exhausted than I am, even if you won’t admit it.” He pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest and daring the man to challenge him. He may have had a slight death wish, but he really couldn’t be bothered by the man’s glare because he was so fucking tired and just wanted to sleep, just wanted to curl up in the softest looking bed sent from above he had ever seen, but he wouldn’t be able to knowing that Levi would be sleeping on that.

 

“Fine.” The older man sighed.

 

“Look, we are just going to sleep- Fine?” He broke off mid sentence in shock. Had Levi just given in? With more of a fight?

 

“Yes, fine, you little shit.” The man in question glared, grabbing his bag and rummaging through it for his toiletries.

 

“Oh, okay.” Eren watched, a little stunned it had been that easy.

 

“This better not be some thinly veiled attempt to get into my pants.” Levi grumbled.

 

Eren’s eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly, “No! Of course it isn’t! I just don’t want you to have to sleep on that couch.” He tried to explain, stumbling over his words and earning an amused huff from the other man. Good to know his embarrassment was entertaining at least.

 

“Well?” Levi straightened up, holding his toothbrush, “Go get ready for bed. I’m going to take a shower to get the grime from the plane off of me.”

 

“Right! Wait, you’re taking a shower this late?” He was incredulous. It was nearly midnight and the man was going to shower?

 

“Yes, I’m going to fucking shower, and since we’ll be sharing a bed I would prefer if you did too, but you look dead on your feet already so I’m not going to push my luck.” The glaring man turned on his heel to enter the bathroom, “Now come brush your teeth before I kick you out of the bathroom.”

 

The brunet launched into action, grabbing his toothbrush out of his own bag and following the man into the bathroom where they brushed their teeth in compatible silence.

 

Eren’s mind was in chaos, and he kept glancing at the other man in the mirror. _Do I change into pajamas? I brought a pair, but I never wear them usually. Does he wear pajamas? Why did I force him to share a bed with me? What was I thinking?_

 

“Brat,” Levi’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he found the man staring at him in the mirror. “You look like you just made a deal with the devil. Calm the fuck down and go to sleep already.”

 

“Sorry.” He mumbled around his toothbrush, spitting out the toothpaste and quickly rinsing out his mouth and reentering the bedroom. The bathroom door slammed behind him, and seconds later the shower was on.

 

He could do this, it wasn’t a big deal. He had shared a bed with other guys before. Hell, he and Armin had shared a bed whenever they had sleepovers their entire lives. He’d even slept in the same bed as Jean once, though he had to admit that wasn’t an experience he ever wanted to repeat. He blamed alcohol for causing him to wake up sandwiched between horse-face and Armin. He blamed the two toned-haired douche’s bad morning breath for the- _purely self defense because the bastard was reaching out the cuddle him or some shit_ -black eye he’d given the other boy.

 

 _But you haven’t shared a bed with a guy you’ve wanted to fuck._ He cursed his brain.

 

He rummaged through his bag to find a pajama shirt and pants, opting that clothing would be the best choice. Once he was changed, he turned his attention to the huge bed. It had to be the biggest and most comfortable looking bed he’d ever seen, and after a long moment, he gave into the urge to just jump on it.

 

He was in heaven. It was like jumping on a cloud. A bed shaped cloud in Paris. A bed shaped cloud in Paris that he would gladly marry and live happily and have tiny bed shaped cloud children with.

 

Okay, maybe he was more than a little delirious from lack of sleep.

 

He honestly could have fallen asleep like that, above the covers and spread out on the center of the bed. He probably did because the next thing he was aware of was a loud cough causing him to jump out of his skin.

 

He could have sworn his jaw dropped to the floor at the sight that greeted him.

 

Levi stood wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, hair still damp from his shower, in the doorway to the bedroom, glaring at him.

 

Eren had known the older man was muscular, but he didn’t realize how fit he was until his body was no longer hidden by clothing. His skin was pale and smooth, though littered with small scars here and there. He was gorgeous and Eren wants to run his hands all over that delicious looking skin. He could just imagine how the pale flesh would look flushed and covered in bite marks and bruises from loving abuse.

 

“If you’re done staring, I’d like to go to bed.” An amused voice snapped him back to the present and he flushed, caught.

 

“I-I wasn’t-” He started to deny, despite the obvious knowledge that he’d been quite blatant with his staring.

 

“Liar.” Levi’s lip twitched into a smirk and Eren deflated.

 

“Can you really blame me?” He mumbled, rolling over to his side of the bed. The bed dipped slightly as Levi joined him and he forced himself to stay calm. A sex god may have just climbed into the bed wearing nothing but boxers, but now was not the time to panic.

 

“Not really. Especially not when I’m admiring my own view.”

 

Eren turned around, eyes wide, to find Levi watching him with an amused expression that turned darker the longer he stared.

 

 _This was definitely a bad idea._ He flushed, feeling very hot under the man’s heavy gaze.

 

“Well? Are you going to lie there like an idiot or get under the covers and go to sleep?”

 

Eren jumped, then blushed deeper at Levi’s chuckle, “Uh, sleep.”

 

“Turn off the light before you get settled.” The older man ordered already under the covers.

 

“Right!” He raced to the light and flipped them off, then stumbled his way back to his side of the bed. He lifted the covers and shuffled under, shifting to get comfortable. It was even softer than he could imagine under the pile of blankets, if that was possible.

 

“Don’t get any ideas, brat. You touch me, and I’ll flay you alive, which means no cuddling.”

 

Eren refrained from pointing out that Levi had been the one who fell asleep on his shoulder earlier. He may have a death wish, but he didn’t want to risk being thrown out of the bed and made to sleep on the disgrace of a couch.

 

“Night Levi.” He mumbled into his pillow, burying himself under the covers and moving as close to the edge of the bed as possible to avoid accidentally brushing against the other man.

 

“Goodnight, Eren.” Was the raven-haired man’s soft reply.

 

He had thought it would be nearly impossible to fall asleep beside Levi, that he would be up all night due to nerves, but that turned out to be the opposite of true. The long plane ride had definitely wore him out, as had the jet lag, and he was asleep within minutes.

 

***

 

When Eren woke up, his first thought was _who the hell let the cat in?_

 

It took him several moments to blink away enough sleep from his foggy mind to realize where he was, and several more to recognize the whimpering sound was not, in fact, a cat.

 

“Levi?” He mumbled, turning over in the bed to look at the other man who seemed to be in the general direction of the noise. The man’s back was turned toward him and he was curled up within himself, but he was definitely the source of the whining. Curiosity flared up in the brunet as he noticed the tattoo on the man’s back of what appeared to be wings for the first time, but he quickly pushed the thought aside when another pained whimper broke through the silence.

 

_Is he having a nightmare?_

 

Eren frowned, moving closer hesitantly to peer over at the raven-haired man’s face. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, eyebrows furrowed, and lips part as he made soft sounds of pain.

 

_This must be why he panicked on the plane. He didn’t want to have a nightmare in front of everyone._

 

“Levi,” Eren whispered again, this time trying to wake the man as he gently placed a hand on his shoulder, ignoring the warning from before about touching him.

 

He had expected the man to wake up immediately at the touch, as he had on the plane, but Levi only clutched tighter at the sheets, trapped in whatever hellish nightmare was playing out in his mind.

 

Eren was used to dealing with nightmares, he’d had his fair share, and Mikasa had a problem with them when she first moved in with them. Seeing as he wasn’t going to be able to wake the man softly, he opted for the other option: comfort.

 

“I really hope you don’t kill me when you wake up.” He whispered, movements slow and gentle and he laid down close to the man and pulled him into his arms. Levi didn’t fight him, which was good. He had gotten a black eye once from Mikasa when she was having a violent nightmare and he tried to soothe her. It hadn’t been a pleasant experience.

 

“Shhh.” Eren breathed softly, guiding the man’s head to lay against his chest, near his heartbeat, and wrapping his arms securely around him. Levi’s skin was softer than Eren had thought it would be, and he desperately tried to ignore the fact that the other man was clad in only boxers. Now was not the time to be thinking those kind of thoughts.

 

Pale hands clutched at his shirt as the whimpering continued. Whatever nightmare Levi was having, it seemed like less of a fighting and more of an emotional one.

 

“It’s okay.” The brunet soothed, stroking the soft, dark hair beneath his fingers and gently massaging the man’s head. “It’s okay, Levi, I’m here.”

 

He continued on like that for several minutes, one hand playing with the man’s hair and the other rubbing circles on his back, murmuring quiet assurances all the while. Eventually, Levi stopped whimpering and his face soothed out back to the peaceful expression of sweet sleep. His hands, however, still remained clutching Eren’s shirt, and he buried his face into the soft material as well.

  
For someone who said no cuddling, he sure was a cuddler. It wouldn’t be worth the effort to try and pry the man off him, Eren decided, besides, he was tired and comfortable. It was all too easy to drift back to sleep, holding the older man close in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that and I hope you enjoyed! We are finally in Paris which means lots of fluff and.. is that some smut I see on the horizon? Who knows, it's too early to tell! 
> 
> As per usual, comments and kudos kick my butt into writing gear (and I seriously need that because school has started).
> 
> See you next Wednesday!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning and breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLLOO EVERYONE! I hope you've had a fabulous week! I know I've had a very busy one, trying to stay ahead with writing while keeping up with school work and college apps. Oh the joys of senior year...
> 
> Once again I'd love to thank everyone who reads/comments, your feedback means the world to me!
> 
> Th usual stuff:  
> I track the tag fic: Wanderlust  
> My blogs are corporalnoticeyou.tumblr.com and fandom-lover.tumblr.com  
> My lovely beta is noticemecorporal.tumblr.com
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes my beta or I did not catch. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

“Eren.” His pillow wiggled in his grip and he groaned, clutching the warmth closer to him.

 

“Shh.” He mumbled to his pillow, trying to get it to calm down enough so that he could go back to sleep.

 

“Eren, wake up.” His pillow repeated in a voice that sounded suspiciously like.. Levi’s.

 

Oh fuck! His eyes flew open and were met by a steel gray glare.

 

“Would you mind explaining,” The older man began, narrowing his eyes “why you are clutching me like some kind of doll when I expressly said no cuddling?”

 

_I am dead. I am worse than dead._

 

Eren gulped, eyes wide and terrified, “Sorry!” He released the man instantly, who grumbled incoherently, pulling away from the younger male. As he attempted to untangle their legs, Eren suddenly became aware of a very pressing fact and hoped to every power above that Levi wouldn’t notice or would choose to ignore it.

 

Unfortunately, luck was never on Eren’s side.

 

“Fucking horny brat.” The short man muttered, glaring at the obvious tent in the brunet’s boxer’s as he kicked away the covers and swung his legs over the side of the bed. To be fair, it was completely predictable that Eren would get erect while cuddling with a nearly naked man, but this didn’t diminish his embarrassment in the slightest. He sat up and clutched the blankets to himself, cursing his anatomy internally and trying his best to not look like he was dying inside from embarrassment.

 

So sidetracked by his desire to be swallowed up by the Earth and never show his face to the world again, he didn’t notice Levi hadn’t actually gotten off the bed for several moments.

 

The man’s back was towards him, giving him a clearer view of the tattoo across his skin than he had the night before. The wings spread across his back, one simply outlined in black and the other filled, each extending from his mid back across his shoulder blades. The temptation to reach out and trace his fingers along the lines was almost overpowering, but his embarrassment provided a good deterrent.

 

“Last night…” Levi began before trailing off, voice softer than before, sounding almost pained.

 

“You had a nightmare.” Eren explained after realizing he wasn’t going to continue his thought.

 

The shorter man’s shoulders slumped, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Sorry? For what? Having a nightmare?” Eren waved it off, “Everyone gets nightmares, Levi, it’s not like you can control them. My sister used to have the worst ones when we were kids. I’d wake up to her screaming, but no matter how hard I tried to wake her, she wouldn’t open her eyes. It terrified me. I learned how to pull her out of them, though she fought me sometimes when I tried.” He gave a short laugh, “At least you didn’t give me a black eye.”

 

“Thank you.” The man stood and stretched, and Eren tried his best not to stare. Actually, that was a lie, he tried not to be _caught_ staring.

 

“Anytime.” He replied with a shrug.

 

Levi finally turned back to face him, “I’m going to make us some breakfast. So while I’m doing that, you should take a shower and take care of that.” He nodded at Eren’s lap with a slight smirk.

 

The embarrassment he had nearly gotten over flooded him again.

 

“Shut up!” Eren groaned, grabbing a pillow and chucking it at the other male, who caught it easily with a laugh.

 

“Have fun!” Levi called as he left the room, amusement clear in his voice and still wearing only boxers. Eren definitely wasn’t staring at his ass. Nope, not at all. Although, it was a very, very fine looking backside.

 

The brunet waited for several moments, until he could hear clattering in the kitchen, before rolling out of bed and locking himself in the bathroom. Now that it was day, and he was less tired, he took in his surroundings. The bathroom wasn’t huge, but it wasn’t small either. It had one sink, a toilet, and a shower that looked like heaven. Everything was spotless in the room, just as it had been last night.

 

He twisted the handle on the shower to put it on the coldest spray he could, then glanced around for a towel. He found them in the cabinet under the sink, placed one on the counter, and quickly stripped and jumped into the freezing water.

 

“Fuck!” He cried as the temperature hit him, softening his erection almost instantly. No way in hell was he going to jerk off in the shower with Levi in the other room, no matter how attractive he and his firm ass were.

 

The shower was fully stocked, and Eren took advantage of it. He hadn’t showered since the night before they boarded the plane, and he felt gross.

 

Now that his not-so-little problem was taken care of, he turned up the water to a warmer temperature and lathered his hair with shampoo, taking his time in the heaven that was the shower.

 

By the time he was washed and cleaned, he felt relaxed and refreshed. The exhaustion of the plane had been cleared away, and he had slept amazingly, even with Levi’s nightmare.

 

He wondered what the man could have nightmares about, since it seemed to be a regular occurrence from his behavior. Was that why he had dark circles under his eyes? Did he avoid sleep and focus on work instead in an attempt to combat the terrible dreams?

 

He shook the thoughts aside, deciding that Levi would tell him if and when he wanted to.

 

_Be patient with him, he’ll open up eventually._

 

Eren rinsed the last of the suds off of his body and turned off the water. He wrapped the fluffy towel around him and cautiously peeked out the door to make sure the bedroom was empty. Once assured he was in the clear, he rummaged through his suitcase for a fresh pair of jeans and a shirt, one of the many outfits Hanji had chosen, and made a vow to unpack at some point of the day.

 

The smell of freshly brewed coffee welcomed him to the kitchen and he gaped at the spread laid out on the counter.

 

“Where the hell did you get all this food?” The brunet questioned, eyeing the selection of breads, croissants, cheeses, and meats before him.

 

Levi shrugged, thankfully now clothed in a shirt because Eren doubted he could handle staring at that perfect torso any longer without touching it, and he would rather keep his hands connected to his body. “I had the refrigerator stocked before we came.” He was sitting by the counter, holding a coffee mug by the tips of his fingers and sipping it occasionally.

 

“What is all of this?” Eren asked, taking the stool beside the other man and eyeing the food with curiosity.

 

“Fresh breads from the bakery down the street, I had it delivered this morning, some French cheeses, prosciutto, and a few other things.” He eyed the food for a moment, “I may have gone a little overboard since it’s only the two of us, but I couldn’t resist because it’s been so long since I’ve been here.”

 

“That reminds me,” The younger male started to pile his plate with a combination of whatever looked tasty, which was pretty much everything. “France is your native country, right?”

 

“I lived here until I was 18, yes.” Levi confirmed, pulling apart a croissant.

 

“Then why don’t you have an accent if English is your second language?” He questioned, taking a bite of a baguette he had filled with some cheese and one of the various meats. He wasn’t sure what he was eating, but figured it didn’t matter because it tasted amazing.

 

The older man shrugged, “I got a lot of unwanted attention due to it when I first moved to America. In order to fit in better and avoid that attention, I practiced to get rid of my accent. People tend to be distracted when you speak differently than them, and that isn’t always best for business.”

 

Eren considered that, and decided it held some truth. “But you can still speak fluent French, right?”

 

"Qu’est-ce t’en penses?" The words spilled off Levi’s tongue with the fluidity and ease of a native speaker.

 

For a second, Eren lost his train of thought, distracted by the sudden image of the French man whispering dirty nothings in his ear. A light flush spread over his cheeks, “Ummm, what?”

 

A smile tugged at Levi’s lips, “Yes, Eren, I still know French.”

 

The boy nodded and went back to chewing his meal and the pair fell silent for several moments as they ate. “What’s the plan for today by the way?”

 

“I have a meeting at 2,” Eren glanced up, frowning, and caught the man’s gaze, “This is a business trip first and foremost.” He reminded the brunet, “So after breakfast I’m going to take a shower and go meet the client. It shouldn’t be more than a few hours, so I’ll be back in plenty of time for dinner. While I’m gone, you need to unpack all of your shit and put it away properly. I don’t want to find your dirty underwear everywhere. Got it?”

 

“You’re going to shower again?” He asked, incredulous.

 

The man fixed him with a glare, “Yes, I’m going to shower again. I still feel like shit from the plane is crawling on my skin and it’s fucking disgusting.”

 

Eren nodded, deciding not to question Levi’s shower schedule again in the future.

 

He was slightly disappointed that they wouldn’t be venturing out into Paris until much later, but he recognized the reasoning. Business first, exploring the city later. A glance at the clock told him it was nearly 12:30, meaning they had slept in late. It wasn’t surprising though, considering the time change they had to go through.

 

Levi got up and started gathering the dishes to clean, and Eren jumped to his feet, “I got this, you made breakfast so I’ll clean up.”

 

He wasn’t expecting the stern glare at his offer, “Fuck no, I doubt you’ve properly cleaned a dish in your life.”

 

“Hey, I can do dishes!” Eren argued, “I used to help Mikasa with the chores after-” He cut himself off. Even after all these years it was still difficult to talk about it. “after my mom died.”

 

“Trust me when I say you can’t clean the dishes to my standards.”

 

“I don’t think you have much of a choice if you want to shower and make it to your meeting on time.” He pointed out, gesturing to the clock, “Unless you want to chance being late.”

 

Levi growled under his breath, “Everything has to be spotless, brat. And when I say spotless, I mean if I see a finger smudge, I will flay your ass.”

 

“Yes, Sir!” Eren gave a mock salute, grinning widely. It wasn’t until Levi disappeared to the bedroom that he realized he had just voluntarily agreed to do dishes.

 

The brunet was in luck, however, because the apartment had a dishwasher, meaning he didn’t have to do everything by hand. He searched the small kitchen for containers to store the leftover food, since there was way too much for the pair to have finished on their own, and set to work cleaning.

 

Levi’s shower went on longer than it had last night. By the time Eren had finished clearing the dishes and loading the washer, he heard the water go off. He started to wipe down all the counters to rid any and all crumbs, and was actually quite proud of his work. He grinned, staring at the clean kitchen, it looked just as good as it had the night before, and he hoped it was up to the older man’s cleaning standards.

 

“Decent job.” Levi’s voice caused him to jump and spin around.

 

His breath caught in his throat as he stared at the shorter man. He had known he was a businessman, but he had yet to see him dress in anything but casual clothing. The suit he was wearing now had to have been custom fit to his body, with the way it hugged his shape.

 

Eren had never been attracted to suits, he found them stuffy and boring, but shit, he definitely wouldn’t mind Levi fucking him with that suit on. It would be a kinky dream come true.

 

“Do you have a problem with staring?” Levi asked, though he sounded more amused than irritated.

 

“Not usually.” Eren admitted, dragging his gaze away from the most fuckable suit he’d ever seen to meet the other man’s eyes. “But you’re something to stare at.”

 

“You’re blunt as fuck, kid.” The raven-haired man shook his head and sighed. If it had been anyone other than Levi, Eren could have sworn he had blushed at the compliment. But this was Levi, so there was no way that had happened.

 

“I just don’t have a filter.” Eren explained, “At least, that’s what everyone tells me.”

 

“Hmm..” Levi considered that for a moment before nodding and accepting the explanation, “Okay, I’ll be back around 5 or 5:30 so you have several hours to unpack and get situated. The internet password is written down by the TV in the living room, and the balcony is locked but you can go out there if you want. Help yourself to anything in the fridge, but don’t leave until I get back. I don’t want to have to hunt down your lost ass our first day here.”

 

“I’m not a child.” He pouted, feeling like he was being treated as a toddler.

 

“No, you’re not. But you are in a foreign country where you don’t speak the language, and you’ve never traveled before, so I’d rather be safe than sorry.” The man’s tone implied that there was no argument to be made, so Eren accepted his fate of being locked away in an apartment for his first day in Paris.

 

“Alright, but we’ll go explore after?” He pressed.

 

“Sure, kid, we’ll do whatever you want.” Levi agreed absentmindedly, attention directed towards his phone, “I’ve got to go if I want to make the meeting. Remember; stay here.” He pointed at the ground as if ordering around a dog.

 

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Yes, Sir.” Eren agreed, and then the other man was gone and Eren was alone in the apartment.

 

***

 

It turns out that being trapped in an apartment all day was very boring, even if said apartment was located in Paris, France.

 

Eren had made quick work of unpacking his bags, leaving him with little else to do but laze around. He had tried exploring his living quarters of the next several weeks, but that hadn’t taken long either. The apartment, while clearly expensive, was small and sparsely decorated. It was composed of the bedroom, kitchen, living room, one bathroom, and a long hall that opened up into the living area.

 

It was almost cozy how tiny it was, except for the lack of personality in the decor. The furniture was straight out of a magazine, high quality, polished, and modern, but lacked a feeling of warmth that usually accompanied a home. The prime example of this being the couch that looked pretty for decoration, but was more than difficult to find a comfortable position on.

 

Then again, this wasn’t really a home. Levi had mentioned it’d been a while since he’d visited Paris, and even Hanji had commented that he didn’t travel to his home country often. If he didn’t spend time in the city, Eren was a bit confused as to why the man felt it was necessary to own an apartment here, but accepted that it was probably just a benefit of being as wealthy as he was.

 

The day was a blur of boredom for the brunet, as he spent his time trying to find something to do while simultaneously trying not to screw anything up in the apartment.

 

Time dragged by. At some point he got hungry and picked through the leftovers from breakfast for a weirdly timed lunch-snack.

 

He tried to find a comfortable position on the uncomfortable-looking couch, and found it was impossible. The thing was made for decoration, not to be sat on. He attempted working the TV, only to find all the channels were in French and gave up rather quickly with finding something he could understand. TV no longer a viable option, he paced around the apartment searching for some other form of entertainment. Unable to find one, he dragged his sketchbook out to the tiny balcony and stationed himself overlooking the city below.

 

He doodled more than anything else, unable to come up with something to draw, despite being in such a beautiful and historic city. It’s because I haven’t seen any of it yet.

 

Which was true. Eren hadn’t seen any of Paris except for the dark streets that they had driven through the night before, and he didn’t really count that, considering he had been drunk on jet lag and hadn’t been paying much attention. He was looking forward to the older man’s return and their impending exploration of the city below.

 

Thinking of the other man made Eren blush as he recalled the events of the night before and the following morning. He had been telling the truth when he comforted Levi over his nightmares. Mikasa had horrible ones when she first moved in with them, not that he blamed her. He couldn’t imagine the pain of witnessing both your parents die in front of your very eyes and what horrible night terrors it would cause.

 

He had his fair share of nightmares after his mother died as well. Nightmares that tortured him while asleep, and guilt that tortured him while awake. The night terrors had faded away after a few years, but the guilt had never left.

 

“No, Eren, you aren’t thinking of that right now. You are in Paris and are supposed to be enjoying yourself not thinking about that.” He scolded himself, trying to drag his thoughts in a more positive direction.

 

“Thinking about what?” The unexpected voice had Eren jumping and dropping his pen.

 

“N-nothing.” He stuttered, quickly dropping down to search for the fallen object.

 

A thin black eyebrow raised in curious disbelief, but Levi decided against questioning the boy further. “Are you ready to go out now?” He asked instead.

 

The brunet boy shot up from his seat, “Of course!” He exclaimed, nearly tripping over his feet in his hurry. “I’ve been ready all day, I can’t wait to see the Eiffel Tower. Do you think we could just sit in front of it for a while so I can sketch it? I’ve seen pictures of course but drawing it in person would be-”

 

“Whoa, slow down there, kid.” The older man interrupted. “We aren’t going to the Eiffel Tower.”

 

“We-what?” Eren furrowed his brow as he stared at the shorter man in confusion. Wasn’t the Eiffel Tower a rite of passage for every tourist who came to Paris? Why weren’t they going?

 

“At least, not yet we aren’t. There’s plenty to show you.” Levi continued, either oblivious to the younger man’s disappointment or unbothered by it.

 

“Oh, okay.” The brunet agreed, somewhat disheartened. The Eiffel Tower was the one thing that stood out to him in Paris as something he needed to see. He eagerly awaited relaxing in the grass in front of the monument, pencil in hand as he sketched a piece of history.

 

“Tch, contain your excitement at taking your first steps through France.” Sarcasm dripped from the raven-haired man’s tone, snapping Eren out of his thoughts instantly.

 

So what if he wasn’t seeing the Eiffel Tower yet? He was in Paris! With a very attractive man who may or may not be interested in him.

 

“Sorry. Let me get on some shoes and then I’ll be ready to go.” He flashed a wide smile and  dashed passed the other man into the bedroom of the apartment to grab his shoes.

 

“Ready?” Levi was waiting at the door, leaning against the wall and casually typing on his phone as he waited and the younger man’s breath caught in his throat at the sight.

 

Before him stood a sex god. An actual god in men’s clothing. He was still wearing the fuckable suit from the morning, but had removed the tie and unbuttoned the top several buttons, which actually worked to make the whole assemble more attractive. For a brief second, Eren considered blowing off the tour of the city and dragging the man into the bedroom located a very convenient few feet away.

 

His fingers itched to undo the remaining buttons, push the crisp shirt to the side and explore the toned stomach muscles he had caught a glimpse of the night before then dip lower...

 

“I hope you are hungry, kid. I have reservations for us.” The raven haired man tore his gaze from his phone to glance in his direction.

 

“Starving.” Was that his voice? It came out in a breathless rush that he didn’t recognize as his own.

 

For a moment Levi actually seemed caught off guard by the lust he saw in the younger male’s gaze, his eyes widened and lips parted slightly before he composed himself. “Horny brat.” He muttered under his breath, causing a flush to spread over Eren’s cheeks.

 

Honestly though, who could blame him for being a little sexually frustrated after spending the night sleeping next to, not to mention holding, such a tempting man? He was young, he had urges and desires like anyone else, and being in such close proximity to the sexiest man he had ever met wasn’t helping his libido.

 

“As tempting as your ass is, we have places to be, which means you have to get that ass moving.” Levi demanded, not too gently taking Eren by the arm and shoving him out of the apartment and into his first exploration of Paris.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and no, Eren did not get a black eye from Levi, thankfully!
> 
> Yes, I used Google translate for Levi since the only language I know is English, even though I took 4+ years of Spanish, I can't remember crap. 
> 
> Remember, comments and kudos kick my butt into writing gear!
> 
> Also, next week is my favorite chapter so far, so I'll see you all Wednesday!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren thinks of exploring the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I love all the feedback I've been getting, so thank you so much for reading and enjoying the fic so far. 
> 
> WARNING: Cavity warning is no longer valid. 
> 
> The usually stuff:  
> I track the tag fic: Wanderlust  
> My blogs are corporalnoticesyou.tumblr.com and fandom-lover.tumblr.com  
> My lovely beta who puts up with my writing spurges and long nights of writer's block is noticemecorporal.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Paris, Eren decided as he lay in bed after the most amazing and most embarrassing night of his life, was the best, strangest, most frustrating, and most confusing experience thus far.

 

He discovered that he had a lot of time to think when his mind was too excited replaying the events of the day to let him fall asleep as peacefully at the man beside him.

 

The past days were the best for obvious reasons: he was in Paris, he was spending time with the most attractive man he’d ever met, and did he mention he was in Paris?

 

They were boring because the majority of his days were spent locked up in Levi’s tiny apartment with nothing but his sketch book and crappy French soap operas to keep him company. Not that he watched said soap operas. (Pierre was 100% innocent by the way, it was the psycho chick named Maria who killed Colette.)

 

They were frustrating because of a mix of reasons. He loved walking through the city with the older man and exploring Paris through the eyes of a native, yet he still hadn’t seen the Eiffel Tower. And yes, he knew he was being childish because there were so many other sights to see in the city other than some oversized, romanticized cellphone tower, but it was iconic.

 

He was not some romantic sap who thought he’d find true love under the tower, he just really wanted to see the monument that left such a mark on the minds of the world.

 

When he was stuck in Trost and thought of Paris, the Eiffel Tower was the first thing that popped into his mind’s eye. He had seen millions of pictures, thousands of postcards, hundreds of works of art centered around the metal giant, but he had yet to see it for himself. He knew he just had to give it time, they’d only been in the city for a total of four days, but he was still dying to go see the Tower. He wanted to sprawl out in the grass in front of it and sketch for hours, wanted to share some picnic lunch with a certain raven-haired man, and maybe, just maybe get a kiss in front of the Eiffel Tower.

 

Okay, maybe he was a _slight_ romantic sap, but he knew it was never going to happen.

 

Which led him to the reason as to why he was confused. And a little frustrated.

 

Levi.

 

He cast a glance over at the slumbering man to find that he was still in what appeared to be a dreamless sleep.

 

The older man had been the perfect tour guide through the city, pointing out hidden gems throughout Paris that no tourist would even have the luck of finding. Walking the old streets together, Eren could see how easily Levi blended in with his motherland. He spoke perfect French, conversing with waiters, baristas, and even the man who served them crepes at the park with grace and poise. He seemed perfectly at home in the city, which raised the brunet’s curiosity as to why he had left for America in the first place.

 

The problem wasn’t that Levi wasn’t a good tour guide, no, it was that he only acted as Eren’s tour guide.

 

Eren had thought.. fuck he didn’t know what he’d thought.

 

No, he knew exactly what he’d thought, but he was just too embarrassed and cowardly to admit it.

 

He had thought that after everything, all their teasing and flirting and cuddling, that maybe, just maybe, the older man had feelings for him. Or at least was open to something more than just the current “travel partner” relationship that they had going on.

 

This clearly wasn’t the case, as Levi had yet to make a move to indicate he’d be okay with any progression beyond friendship. Eren wasn’t sure exactly what he wanted but he definitely wanted more than just a casual friendship between them. He thought he’d made that clear with all his innuendos, and hell it seemed like Levi had made it clear with his provocative comments, but either the other man was clueless or he wasn’t interested.

 

And since Levi was the opposite of clueless, the latter was the only option.

 

And that thought hurt, but Eren didn’t know what else to think, which is why he was so confused.

 

As Levi showed him the sights the pair got along perfectly, and Eren made sure to send all the signs he knew to the other man that he was interested. He let their hands brush as they walked, flirted constantly, and sat close to him on park benches as they ate Nutella crepes (which were heaven on Earth by the way. Eren was seriously considering leaving his imaginary marriage to the bed to be with crepes). But that’s all that ever happened.

 

He’d done his best to make his feelings absolutely clear, and short of jumping the other man’s bones on the spot -which was very tempting- there was nothing else he could do. Plus, as confused and frustrated as he was, Eren liked whatever he had with Levi and he didn’t want to ruin it. He was sure he’d been accidently misreading the signs the whole time, that Levi didn’t actually like him as much as he wanted him too.

 

It was best to just continue with.. whatever it was they had.

 

Eren had accepted this and made the best of the time he spent with Levi roaming Paris.

 

Their days had passed following a similar routine. Levi would go to meetings and conferences for most of the day, leaving Eren to his own devices until he returned, usually around 5 o’clock. The hours spent locked away in the apartment were the longest and most boring of his life, the anticipation of exploring the city in the evening only made time pass slower.

 

When Levi returned, the pair would venture out into the city, and the days turned from boring to the best of his life. The older man didn’t even seem annoyed when Eren jerked them to a halt so he could take out his sketch book and quickly draw some scene or monument before them.

 

_“What?” Levi snapped, throwing a glare over his shoulder at the younger man, whose hand was gripping his elbow._

_“I- Can we stop for a few minutes?” He asked, nodding to a bench they had just passed._

_“Tired of walking already, brat?” The older man smirked, but allowed Eren to drag him towards the bench._

_“No, I just want to draw this real quick.” He gestured around them at the still water and trees that shaded the path they had been walking along._

_Levi raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment, he merely took a seat on the bench and stretched out his legs, eyes focusing on the water. Eren pulled his artpad out of his bag and began to sketch their surroundings._

_“Why don’t you just take a picture?” The raven-haired male questioned after several minutes of comfortable silence._

_“I don’t like pictures.” Eren responded immediately, then bit the inside of his cheek, trying to think of a better way to phrase what he meant. “Photography is great, and it’s its own form of art, but I find it too impersonal for me. I know that it takes time to get the perfect lighting, take a beautiful shot, yada, yada, yada, but there are so many pictures of the same things out there. I bet this park has been photographed at least a million times. And yeah, the pictures are pretty, but I can find a picture anytime I want. I can’t draw and capture the feeling and mood of this place if I’m not here.” He pointed his pencil to the still lake before them, “drawing the things I see allows me to express exactly how I’m feeling at this moment, and when I look back I’ll be able to remember it by just looking at my drawing.”_

_“Sorry, I didn’t mean to ramble.” He flushed, glancing up at the man beside him to find gray eyes watching him with a curious expression._

_“You are more thoughtful than you look, kid.” Levi finally commented._

_Eren wasn’t sure if he should be offended or not, but he decided that the man meant it as a compliment. Maybe._

 

After the pair had done the day’s share of exploring the city, filled up on the most amazing food Eren had ever tasted (he decided he’d never doubt Levi again, the plane food was nothing compared to what he ate in Paris), they would return to the apartment.

 

This is where things would usually get more frustrating and more confusing than they already had been.

 

Eren had half been expecting Levi to shove him out on the disgrace of a couch on the second night, considering how they had woken up in the morning. Levi had done no such thing, instead telling the younger man “I’m going to shower to wash off the grime of the city, but you should get your shitty ass in bed.”

 

Eren had retorted with a comment about his ass being the opposite of shitty, and probably the best ass Levi had ever seen.

 

This rewarded him with a pillow to the face and a slammed bathroom door. Eren had considered telling the older man that taking two showers a day seemed a bit excessive, and probably more than a little wasteful, but decided he valued his life too much.

 

That was how Eren and Levi ended up sharing the most comfortable bed in existence, the bed where Eren was currently struggling to fall asleep despite still feeling like he was floating on a cloud in Paris, for the foreseeable future.

 

The pair was very careful to stay on their designated sides of the bed when they both crawled in to go to sleep, and Levi even reiterated that he hated cuddling. But at some point during the night Eren would wake up to the sound of the other man’s nightmares and repeat the actions of the first night, comforting him until he calmed down and fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

The second night, however, Eren found it was impossible to get out of Levi’s grip once the older man had wrapped himself around him while seeking comfort from his night terrors. Not that Eren minded in the slightest, he was content to sleep with the man in his arms.

 

Levi didn’t comment on the cuddling when he woke up in the morning, he simply shoved the younger male off the bed and stormed into the bathroom, only to reemerge ready for his meetings.

 

The older man seemed to have accepted waking up wrapped in Eren’s arms as part of his daily routine. He no longer shoved the younger man off the bed in the mornings, which pleased Eren because that was not a very nice way to wake up, but he didn’t acknowledge the intimacy of their sleeping arrangement.

 

For all the flirting, teasing, and lustful comments, Levi had yet to make a move on Eren and it was driving him insane. Of course, he doubted the man even wanted to make a move on him after tonight.

 

_“Jesus. Fucking. Christ.” He panted, breathing heavily, “How. Many. Goddamn. Stairs. Are. There?” Each word was pushed from his lips with major effort, as the majority of his energy was being concentrated on lifting one foot in front of the other as the pair climbed what seemed to be a never ending staircase._

_“284.” How the bastard didn’t even seem winded, Eren would never know. Fuck Levi and his fit body. Literally. He really wouldn’t mind fucking Levi’s fit body and- Now is not the time for those thoughts, Eren, he reminded himself, trying to concentrate on the stairs so he wouldn’t miss a step and fall all the way to the bottom, because Levi would probably just make him stand up and try again._

_Speaking of concentration, it was more than difficult to concentrate with said man’s ass just one step ahead of him. The tempting rump was so close he could just reach up and grab it, but that would be suicide. So instead, he tried counting the steps._

_He lost track around 100._

_“Fuck, Levi. Why-” He huffed, “are we doing this, again?”_

_He had been perfectly content to admire the monument from the ground, the safe flat ground, but the raven-haired man had insisted that they climb to the top. And the elevator? Oh no, that’d be far too easy and nice for Eren. And nothing should be easy or nice for Eren._

_“Trust me, you’ll love it.” Levi assured him._

_Sure he’d love it, but he’d also love to not be climbing 284 stairs at 9:30 at night. He’d love to have another Nutella crepe. He’d love to be able to feel his legs, but they had gone numb several minutes ago, which made it hard to continue to climb._

_Had he mentioned there were a fuck ton of stairs? Because there were. He swore they’d been climbing for a good five minutes at least, and it didn’t seem like they had made any progress._

_He thought he was in shape, but from the screaming his quads were giving him, he’d been wrong. He blamed those damned poptarts he survived off of all year._ This is your fault, you oversized crackers.

_If he survived this, he would never eat another poptart again. He’d never even go down that aisle. He’d never fucking look at another poptart as long as he lived if he just-_

_“Fuck!” He had been so wrapped up in his swearing off poptarts he hadn’t realized they’d reached the top of the staircase and tried to take another step, causing him to stumble forward._

_“Oi, brat, don’t trip and die now.” Levi’s arms wrapped around his middle, catching him before he face planted on the hard stone._

_“Thanks.” He wheezed, resting his head briefly on the older man’s shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. He noticed Levi’s breathing was slightly unsteady as well, though not nearly as bad as his own._

_They stood in silence for a moment while Eren’s breathing returned to normal. Once he was no longer panting like an overworked dog, he pulled away from the older man and took in his surroundings._

_“Holy shit.” He breathed, suddenly breathless for a completely different reason. Mesmerized, his feet moved for him, carrying him the the edge of the stone monument where he peered down at the city sprawling below._

_“Congratulations, kid.” A soft voice came from behind him, warm breath ghosting across his neck and causing goosebumps to break out across his skin. “You climbed to the top of the Arc de Triomphe.”_

_It had been worth it. Every single one of those goddamn steps from hell had been worth it to see the city beneath him, lit up in the dark night._

_A wild thought struck him and he spun, eyes wide and searching the perimeter of the Arc. When he saw it, his eyes widened, a small sigh escaping his lips. “There it is.”_

_The older man, a little thrown off by the brunet’s sudden movement, felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lips when he saw where Eren was staring._

_“There it is.” He agreed._

_Across the city, standing over thousands of lights and millions of people, was the Eiffel Tower, lit up and shining like something out of a dream._

_They stood there for what seemed like hours, both content to simply lean against the railing preventing them from falling to the streets still alive with cars far below, and stared at the city. The cool summer breeze ruffled passed them, and at some point they shifted closer together so that their arms were touching, and if one of them reached out, they would be holding hands._

_Eren didn’t know exactly how much time passed as they stood in silence, but he couldn’t imagine anywhere else he’d rather be at the moment._

_“I want to draw it.” He murmured, feeling that if he spoke too loud the magical air would be broken._

_Beside him, Levi shifted to check his watch, “The Arc is closing in 20 minutes. We’ll have to come back when you have more time, since we should be going now.”_

_The younger man glanced over in surprise, torn between feeling disappointment at leaving so soon and the thrill of a possible return, “Really?”_

_“If you like it that much.” Levi assured, pushing himself off the railing and straightening up._

_Eren couldn’t help the blinding smile that split over his face as he stole one last look at the view of the city before following after the raven-haired man._

_“Wait!” He called, realizing he forgot something._

_“What?” Levi turned only slightly to throw an impatient look back at the younger male._

_“I want a picture of us.” He admitted, shifting his weight from foot to foot when he realized how stupid the request would probably seem to the other man._

_Thin eyebrows drew together in confusion, “I thought you said you didn’t like pictures.”_

_A small thrill went through the brunet that Levi remembered he had said such a thing when they were walking through the park the day before._

_“I don’t like pictures of things. I don’t see the point of taking a picture of something that there are already a million pictures of. When it comes to places, I prefer to draw them because the scene becomes imprinted in my mind as well as on paper.” He explained, “But when you take a picture with a person, it’s different. Instead of it being just a picture of a place, it becomes a memory you can revisit as many times as you want. I want to remember this; the stairs, the stars, the streets, and you.” The last word left his mouth as little more than a whisper, he was no longer looking at the other man, instead focusing on his feet to avoid his intense gaze._

_“Then what are you waiting for?”_

_Green eyes met gray, surprise painted over the younger man’s face._

_“Come on, brat, we haven’t got all night, you know.” His tone sounded impatient, but Eren could see the emotions playing out across the man’s face were anything but annoyed. He seemed…. happy?_

_“Right, let’s go back over here then.” Eren took a hold of Levi’s sleeve and dragged the man over to the railing, backs facing the Eiffel Tower, and took out the digital camera Armin had let him borrow for the trip. He clumsily adjusted his grip on the thing, turning the lense to face them, and after a brief moment of consideration, he wrapped an arm around the shorter man’s shoulders to pull him closer and into the frame. The older man didn’t seem to mind, merely wrapping his own arm around the taller boy’s waist._

_He tried not to let the gesture go to his head, but he could feel the warmth from the man’s arm and his stomach filled with butterflies._

_“A selfie, really?” Levi grumbled, glaring up at the camera._

_“Shut up and smile!” Eren hissed through a grin as he readied the camera. “Say cheese!”_

_“Fuck that.”_

_A finger pressed the tiny button and a flash went off, momentarily blinding the pair._

_“Happy?”_

_Eren released Levi to take a look at the picture and a wide grin broke out over his lips. “You don’t like to smile much.” He teased, showing the picture to the man._

_For a picture taken without being able to see exactly where the lense was focused, it was pretty good. Sure, the pair dominated the majority of the picture, and the only clue to where they were was a faint splash of light that was the Eiffel Tower in the background, but he was proud of it._

_The brunet’s smile was wide and full of joy, green eyes staring directly out of the picture, his arm draped around the male beside him. Levi wasn’t smiling, but he didn’t look pissed for once. If anything his expression was one of mild amusement, and even though he was facing the camera his eyes were staring up at the boy next to him._

_Eren decided he loved the photo._

_He turned to the man beside him, a wide smile on his lips as he opened his mouth to ask Levi what he thought of the photo when his breath caught in his throat._

_Levi was still staring at him, gray eyes swirling in a mix of emotions he couldn’t read, face a mere few inches away, arm still wrapped around his waist._

_When had they gotten that close? He didn’t remember the other man’s face being that close to his, but then again he didn’t really care either because he could feel the warmth radiating from the other man's body as they just barely brushed against each other._

_Mouth suddenly dry, his tongue darted out to wet his lips and those beautiful stormy eyes followed the movement, lips parting in response. Oh fuck, those lips.._

_They were so close, so very close. If Eren just tilted his head slightly and leaned down their lips would touch. Already he could feel the other man’s warm breath mingling with his own and his heart rate sped up._

_Was this really happening? Were they about to kiss?_

_The look in Levi’s eyes was one that Eren knew was mirrored in his own, a mix of desire and hesitation._

_He wanted this. He wanted to kiss the shorter man so bad he felt like his chest was going to burst._

_He drew in a shaky breath and allowed his eyelids to fall shut tilting his head just slightly, a mix of nervous butterflies and eager anticipation filling him._

_The warmth crept closer and he felt his pulse race. This was nothing like he had felt with Annie, this was some completely and utterly new to him. And he liked it._

_His lips parted when he felt the other male’s warm breath ghost across them, “Levi.” The name left his lips in a sigh._

_Then the warmth was gone, along with the presence of the body beside him. Confusion filled the brunet and he opened his eyes to see Levi’s retreating figure already at the stairwell._

_“Hurry up, brat, we need to get back to ground level before the Arc closes.” The raven-haired man was already moving down the steps._

_What the hell just happened? Had he just been.. rejected?_

_A sharp pang of embarrassment and shame flooded him. How could he have been so stupid? There was no way Levi would want to kiss an idiotic kid like him. He had probably misread the entire situation and now he looked like a fool. A horny fool._

_“Coming.” He muttered after the man, taking one last glance at the view before dragging himself in the direction of the staircase from hell._

 

A sharp pang of shame went through him at the memory of how the night that had started off so great had ended.

 

The pair had ended up walking back to the apartment in an uncomfortable silence, only to be broken with Levi informing him of a meeting he’d had early the next morning and telling him he’d try not to wake him when he left. Despite the awkward tension, the man didn’t force him to sleep on the couch, and they crawled into the opposite sides of the bed in silence.

 

_Idiot, idoit, idot_ , he cursed himself and tried to shove the memories from his head. He wanted to forgot about how big of a fool he had made of himself and fall into a blissfully dreamless sleep, but his mind was determined to torture him with replays of the evening.

 

Sometime in the night, Eren still wide awake and staring at the ceiling, Levi’s nightmare started up again. He was more hesitant than usual to comfort the man, terrified he would wake up and reject him yet again. But he wouldn’t leave Levi to suffer in a world of his mind’s creation, so he pulled the tense body against his and murmured soft assurances in his ear until he calmed down again into peaceful slumber.

 

Staring down at the man’s content expression as he lay curled against the brunet’s chest, Eren felt his heart constrict. He was developing feelings for this man, feelings that he had no experience with and had never believed himself capable of. He longed to run his fingers through that soft- raven hair, press kisses against that pale skin, and draw the man as close during daytime as he did at night.

 

But he couldn’t. Levi didn’t want him, and his rejection on the Arc de Triomphe had made that very clear.

 

This was going to be a long few weeks.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah.. The angst has arrived. Not nearly as much as there will be, but you guys got a little taste of it now. 
> 
> As always, comments & kudos kick my butt into writing gear!
> 
> See you Wednesday!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji makes an appearance! Not literally...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo everyone! I hope you are all having a fantabulous week. Personally, I'm just trying to survive until Friday and the weekend. School is dropping a load of work and it's hell. 
> 
> Thank you all for the amazing feedback, I am so astounded by how much you guys love the story so far. 
> 
> As per usual:  
> I track the tag fic: Wanderlust  
> My tumblr is corporalnoticesyou.tumblr.com or fandom-lover.tumblr.com  
> My beta reader is noticemecorporal.tumblr.com
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes my beta or I did not catch! Enjoy!

It was cold when Eren woke up, and it didn’t take him long to figure out why. 

 

Levi was already gone. 

 

He sighed, stretching his long limbs across the expanse of the bed and staring at the ceiling, unable to help the feeling of discontentment bubbling up inside. 

 

Levi had warned him last night that he had an early meeting and would probably slip out before Eren woke, but the younger male had grown accustomed to waking up with the man in his arms. Sure, the older man would act like he was pissed off about the cuddling, but he knew they both enjoyed it on some level. It was weird waking up alone, though he had been doing so his whole life up until the trip. 

 

_I have no right to feel disappointed,_ Eren reminded himself, pushing the covers off his body, _It’s not like Levi and I are together. I shouldn’t expect anything from him. He made that very clear already._

 

With that pleasant thought, the college student finally rolled out of bed and headed in the direction of the kitchen, deciding coffee was probably his best course of action for the moment. 

 

As expected, the small kitchen was spotless. What surprised Eren was the plate already prepared for him, piled high with chocolate croissants -his favorite- and fresh fruit. A mug of coffee, still warm, sat beside the plate along with a folded piece of paper. 

 

A surge of warmth filled him as he took in the spread, replacing the disappointment coiled in his gut over being left alone so early.

 

It was moments like these where Eren felt the most confused over where he stood with Levi. They were obviously interested in each other, at least it seemed like it to the brunet, and Levi would do simple gestures like this that always caused butterflies to invade his stomach. 

 

And then there were times like on the Arc, where Levi would seem to reject him completely.

 

So here they were, not friends exactly, but also not boyfriends. He didn’t know what they were. 

 

_As long as this lasts, it doesn’t really matter._ He told himself, trying to convince himself that he didn’t need anymore from the older man. And he really didn’t. He would love to call Levi his boyfriend, but he’d also be content to just have the man as a close friend. He just wanted to know where the line was so he wouldn’t cross it on accident and screw things up in a way he couldn’t fix, like he almost had last night. 

 

Jesus, he’d been an idiot for thinking the older man was actually going to kiss him. 

 

Levi might be crude, abrasive, and downright obnoxious sometimes, but he was also kind, driven, and strong and Eren didn’t want to lose whatever relationship they had because he was stupid and stepped over some invisible wall. 

 

He shook those thoughts from his head and took a seat at the counter, eyes drifting over the the folded piece of paper. 

 

_Shitty Brat_ was written across it in small, precise lettering. Levi’s handwriting. 

 

Unable to stop the smile smile from playing on his lips, Eren picked up the note with an amused shake of his head.

 

_If you are reading this, congratulations on not dying between here and the bedroom. Like I told you last night, I have a fuck ton of meetings today and probably won’t be back until 7pm because torturing me is clearly a hobby of my client’s. Make sure you are ready to go when I get back, and wear something nice for once. We have dinner reservations._

 

Typical Levi. 

 

He snorted and placed the paper back on the counter and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It was nearly 11, meaning he had 8 hours to kill before the older man returned. 

 

Deciding that if he was stuck inside an apartment for so long, he might as well try and enjoy the city by eating out on the balcony. He grabbed his plate, coffee, and laptop from the coffee table in the living room before setting himself up on the tiny platform over the streets of Paris. 

 

He bit into one of the croissants, a soft moan of pleasure escaping his lips when the chocolate-y pastry invaded his senses, and cracked open the computer, deciding now would be an opportune moment to check his emails. 

 

He had been emailing his friends back and forth daily since he arrived; with all the downtime he had in the apartment it seemed like the thing to do. Sadly, because of the time difference he was always up too late to catch anyone back home before they went to bed. 

 

Except for Hanji, that was. 

 

He was starting to think that the woman was seriously insane. She somehow managed to be online at the same time he was every day. 

 

Today was no different, the second his laptop booted up, Skype along with it, he was being bombarded with messages from the brunette.

 

_EREN!_

 

_GOOD YOU ARE AWAKE!_

 

_HOW WAS LAST NIGHT? WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?_

 

_DID YOU GUYS DO THE DO?_

 

Eren bit back a grin as he read each message before typing back a response. He had gotten used to the woman’s insistent probing into Levi and his romantic and sexual (or lack of thereof) life and found it best to ignore it. 

 

_Hey Hanji! Last night was really fun, we went to the Arc de Triomphe and the view was beautiful._

 

It was best not to mention how he had made a complete fool of himself by trying to kiss the other man. He took a sip of his coffee and opened up his email. He had emails from both Mikasa and Armin, replying to his emails the day prior.

 

_I bet your view of Levi’s dick was also beautiful. You’ve seen it, right?_

 

The Skype message popped up in the corner of his screen, causing him to nearly choke on his coffee. He quickly opened the email from Mikasa, choosing not to justify Hanji with a response.

 

_Come on, Eren! You can’t keep me in the dark forever. How many positions have you guys done it in so far?_

 

For someone who had no desire for sex, Hanji was certainly persistent to know every detail of what he did in the bedroom. Not that he did anything in the bedroom. He exited his email, deciding he could respond to his sister and best friend at a later time, and focused his attention on his Skype. If he humored her, maybe she would be satisfied and stop pestering him. 

 

_Hanji! I’ve already told you that nothing is going on between Levi and I._

 

And nothing was going to happen at this rate. For all the flirting and suggestive comments between the pair, nothing was ever going to come of it. Levi had been very clear on that when he had rejected him. 

 

_But you totally want something to happen_

 

That much was obvious. 

 

_Am I right?_

 

She was and he wouldn’t deny it. He wanted to be able to reach out and grab the older man’s hand when they walked through the city streets. He wanted to steal kisses at street corners and share crepes in the park. He wanted a fucking kiss on the top of the Arc de Triomphe. But he didn’t always get what he wanted. 

 

_…._

 

_HA! See? I’m always right._

 

It didn’t matter if he wanted more from the other man though, nothing was going to happen. Levi seemed perfectly content to keep their relationship where it was, though Eren wasn’t completely sure _where_ it was. 

 

_Nothing is going to happen between us, Hanji._

 

As much as the fact hurt him, he was sure of it. They already been in Paris for five days with no other company but each other yet Levi hadn’t made a single move. And he doubted their incident on the top of the Arc de Triomphe counted as a move. If anything, it proved nothing would ever happen between them. 

 

_Nothing my ass. If you and Grumpy McGrump haven’t jumped each others bones by the end of the week then I’m a sex addicted hooker._

 

Eren snorted, nearly spilling his coffee in the process.

 

_I’m serious! Levi isn’t interested in me that way._

 

He was almost sure of this fact. Sure the man flirted with him and responded to his innuendos, but for all he knew, he could do that with every semi-attractive male he met. 

 

Not that Eren actually believed that, he knew Levi well enough to know that wasn’t the type of guy he was, but he was so confused over the mixed signals he was receiving he didn’t know what to think. 

 

One moment the pair was about to kiss on the top of the Arc de Triomphe and the next the other man was gone with barely a word. It hurt more deeply than Eren was willing to admit.

 

_I’m serious too, honeybuns! Levi may have a stick up his ass, but that’s not the only thing he likes up there._

 

Fuck, he was going to end up dead on the balcony, croissant blocking his airway if he didn’t stop nearly choking every time Hanji made a crude remark. 

 

He could just imagine the ridiculous scene it would make if Levi walked in to find him dead on the floor, chocolate croissant in hand and Hanji’s insane messages blinking on his laptop.

 

_Hanji.._

 

_Bwaha, that was too perfect. I am being serious though, Eren. Levi likes you, he is just shit at showing his feelings. Take it from someone who’s known him for years._

 

He wanted to believe her, he truly did, but his mind kept wandering back to the moment on the Arc when the man had left him standing there alone. Sure, the shorter man could be shit at feelings, but Eren would figure he’d get the message when he basically shoved his lips in his face.

 

_I thought so too, but he hasn’t done anything about it so I’m starting to think he really doesn’t like me. We flirt but that’s it._

 

He wanted to confine in the crazy woman about their moment on top of the Arc, but his feelings about it were too jumbled for him to think straight. Besides, he wasn’t sure he wanted to share just how big of an idiot he’d been.

 

_Oh sweet cheeks, Levi may be crude and blunt, but he’s crap at actually taking the first step. He may not seem like it, but he’s terrified of rejection._

 

The memory of the pang of rejection was still clear in Eren’s mind’s eye.

 

_Isn’t everybody?_

 

He hated rejection, it left a bitter taste in his mouth and a feeling of embarrassment that wouldn’t go away for days.

 

_He’s been hurt before, Eren, and doesn’t form attachments easily. That’s why I know he likes you, because he didn’t push you away all of a sudden like he does with everyone else._

 

He wouldn’t allow himself to get hopeful over that, because he had thought so too. But Hanji was right, she had known him for years. So maybe, just maybe, he could trust her judgement. He already figured Levi didn’t connect with people easily, which is why he was so sure the older man liked him since they seemed to get along so well. 

 

Maybe it was like Hanji was saying. If Levi had been hurt so deeply in the past it was bound to leave scars. It could be that the older man did have feelings for him but couldn’t act on them because something was holding him back. 

 

Curiosity boiled in the young male, he wanted to know what had happened that made Levi so cautious about forming attachments. He was being patient, or attempting to, but he wasn’t really known for his patience. There was a reason he was constantly sent to the principle’s office in school, and it wasn’t for awards.

 

This finally might be his chance to get some sort of information about the man other than his favorite color, and you’d have thought he was trying to torture the secret to the universe out of Levi with all the effort he’d gone through to learn just that. 

 

His favorite color happened to be green, by the way.

 

_He must’ve been hurt pretty horribly if it still impacts him that much. Whatever hurt him causes his nightmares too, doesn’t it?_

 

A connection between the man’s past and his nightmares seemed most probable, considering his experience with nightmares, both his sister’s and his own. Thankfully his had faded over time, becoming less and less frequent to the point where he only had the occasional one every several months. 

 

_Yeah. So listen, Eren, if you really like him you are going to have to make the first move. I doubt he’ll get his head out of his ass long enough to try anything. But if you do make the first move, I promise he won’t reject you._

 

So much for getting anything about Levi's past from her. Patience it was then.

 

That was almost funny. He had tried to make the first move, or at least been very open to Levi making it, but that had backfired on him. 

 

Yet Hanji seemed so positive about it. It was hard to doubt her. She might be insane, but she knew Levi well. 

 

_Even if I did make the first move, I would have no idea how. It’s not like I’ve had a ton of experience in the relationship department, you know._

 

Besides Annie, the only semblance of a romantic relation he’d had were a couple of drunken one-night stands, and he didn’t think those counted. He really had no idea how to woo the older man.

 

_Just.. Shove him down on the bed and suck his dick. That’d show him._

 

He managed to avoid choking on his coffee this time, but that was only because he’d long given up on his breakfast. He’d lost his appetite at some point during the conversation, and he was immensely thankful that he had. He’d prefer not to be dead on the floor when Levi returned.

 

_Hanji! I’m being serious!_

 

Was he really? Yes, he wanted to make the first move. If Levi wasn’t, one of them would have to man up and do it eventually. 

 

What was the worst that could happen? Besides rejection and an awkward trip. He really hoped Hanji was on the right track with Levi’s feelings, because he doubted he could stand rejection a second time from the same man.

 

_I know, I know! I was kidding!_

 

Somehow he doubted that was completely true.

 

_...Mostly. Seriously though, just be Eren. After all, it’s you who he likes._

 

_Yeah, I guess so.._

 

That didn’t really help, but he figured it’d have to do. Hanji was probably just as clueless in the relationship area as he was, so he really couldn’t expect much help there.

 

_Anyways, Erwin’s yelling at me to get out of his house so I’ve got to go!_

 

_HAVE FUN FUCKING LEVI!_

 

Hanji disappeared off Skype before he could even think of a suitable reply. _And why the hell was she at Erwin’s house at,_ he calculated the time difference, _2:30 in the morning?_

 

Then again, this was Hanji, so he supposed it was probably a semi normal occurrence for her. Who was he to question what she did at 2:30 in the morning anyways?

 

He stared at the woman’s offline icon, mulling over what she had said. If what she said was true, that Levi did have feelings for him and If he wasn’t going to make the first move, then he would have to. The question was, how would he do it? 

 

It wasn’t like he could just shove the older man against a wall and kiss him senseless the second he walked in the door. 

 

Well he could, but he doubted that would be well received. Or would it? He didn’t know shit about wooing people, so for all he knew it could be perfectly acceptable. He highly doubted it though, and figured it was best to not chance a black eye. 

 

He needed to think of something better. Some way to show the man exactly how worthy he was of him. He needed to impress Levi and show him that he was more than just some useless college kid who couldn’t even travel alone. 

 

He needed to think on it, to brainstorm some perfect confession or action that would prove to Levi that he was serious and he would do his best to keep him from repeating whatever hurt him in the past. 

 

The apartment felt cramped and stifling, he needed to think but he couldn’t do it here. But where else could he go?

 

_Oh!_  

 

A light bulb went off in the brunet’s mind and a grin split over his face. 

 

There was only one place that would give him the inspiration he needed to come up with some huge romantic gesture to show Levi how he felt. 

 

But first he needed to shower, get dressed, and put on some shoes. 

 

It was time he paid a visit to the Eiffel Tower.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we are moving on with the plot a little bit. What do you guys think? Is Eren an complete idiot or would you do the same thing? And yay for Hanji for making a (brief) appearance. 
> 
> Next week you are in for a treat: Levi's POV! And angst warning is kicking it up a notch. 
> 
> As usual, comments and kudos kick my butt into writing gear!
> 
> See you next Wednesday!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot, gotta love Levi POV!
> 
> I know I say this every time, but it's because it's true, so thank you all for reading and enjoying the story so far. I know it's a longer build up than most fics, but that's just kind of my writing style, so I am really happy that you guys enjoy it so far!
> 
> The usual bits:  
> I track the tag fic: Wanderlust  
> My tumblr is either corporalnoticesyou.tumblr.com or fandom-lover.tumblr.com  
> My lovely beta is noticemecorporal.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

He had fucked up.

 

He had fucked up before, worse than this, but he was well and truly fucked this time.

 

And the worst part? He knew it would happen the second he met the brat.

 

More precisely, he knew it would happen the second he saw those green eyes and smirk in the picture Hanji had given him. So really he could blame Hanji for this mess. Except he couldn't because he had been the one to agree when he knew exactly how it'd turn out. He really shouldn't be surprised that he fucked up, it was inevitable at this point.

 

This wasn't the first time he screwed over someone else's feelings, and it wouldn't be the last. He knew that, which is why he'd given up relationships, dating, and even people, a long time ago. The only exception to his self-mandated social isolation were Hanji and Erwin, and those were only because he had no other choice.

 

When it came to the shitty brat sitting back in his apartment though, he had a choice and he had fucked it up.

 

If he had been smart, he would have told Hanji no. He would have refused the trip and the travel partner and the stupid attempt at a set up. Or he would have made Eren hate him so that he would refuse to go on the trip. If it were anybody else he would have. But the shitty brat had something about him, the fiery look in his green eyes,  the curiosity he held for the world, that made Levi decide to give him a chance. 

 

That was his mistake. 

 

The second he let the kid worm his way into his heart past his defenses he was completely and utterly fucked. 

 

Even worse, he didn’t regret it for a moment. 

 

In fact, he wanted more.

 

He had lasted years without emotional attachments to people and had been perfectly content to spend the rest of his life avoiding any messy entanglements. Hanji and Erwin were the only people he needed, and there was no danger of becoming too attached to either of them to the point that it would hurt him. There was a careful amount of distance he put between them that they had never been able to breach, something he was planning to keep in place. 

 

But Eren? The shitty kid had already managed to endear himself to the older man and it terrified him more than he was willing to admit. 

 

He needed time to think, time to himself to just be alone with his thoughts, and that was his justification for lying to Eren. 

 

He knew it wasn’t fair to leave the boy in his apartment all alone for the majority of the day, but he had no other option. If he didn’t escape to think and be alone, he’d shut down completely. 

 

_You already did shut down,_ his subconscious reminded him, _and it crushed him. Remember the look on his face?_

 

“Shut up.” He growled to himself, ignoring the looks he got from the people he passed on the street. They didn’t matter anyways. 

 

It was true though. He had shut down already, shoved aside all emotions, put on a composed expression, and left the kid standing alone on top of the Arc de Triomphe with his lips pursed and ready to be kissed.

 

And the worst part? He had no fucking excuse. 

 

He wanted to kiss the brat. He wanted to grab Eren and shove his tongue down his throat. He wanted more than just a chaste kiss on top of the Arc. He wanted to make the kid moan. He wanted to hear his name on those pink lips, panting and breathless. He wanted to leave marks all over that tanned skin, claiming him as his own. He wanted-

 

It didn’t matter what he wanted. He had screwed up and screwed up big time with no excuse. If the devastated expression of Eren’s face was anything to go by, the kid was probably halfway to hating him already. 

 

What was his reasoning? Why had he turned his back on something he wanted so badly when it was -literally- a breath away from his lips? 

 

Because it wasn’t the right time. 

 

He let out a short, humorous laugh, clutching the stems of the bouquets in his fists. 

 

Only he would screw up so badly because he thought it wasn’t the right time. 

 

He had blamed the brunet last night, cursing the kid for making a move before he was supposed to. Levi had a plan goddamn it, and that did not involve kissing on the Arc. 

 

Now, as he passed through the wrought iron gate and walked along the dirt path, he accepted that he was just too fucking stubborn, too used to planning and organizing, too used to thinking of only himself, too used to having his own way, and he had screwed everything up. 

 

He, of all people, should know that life isn’t composed of fairy tales, romantic gestures, and happy endings. But that didn’t stop him from brainstorming some elaborate plan to woo the college student, then panicking when his plans were threatened. 

 

If things had gone according to plan, he’d be fucking the green-eyed brat tonight; but he’d fucked everything up because of his inability to get with the program, and now he was stuck. 

 

“I fucked things up.” He mumbled upon reaching his destination. Using his shoe, he brushed aside fallen leaves, then unfolded a small blanket from his bag to sit on. No way he was sitting directly on the ground, that was unsanitary. “I was an idiot and panicked because things were moving too fast and now I ruined everything.” 

 

Silence greeted his words, but he hadn’t been expecting an answer. He had given up hoping for one a long time ago.

 

“I had a plan. A fucking plan. Every last detail thought out to make it perfect, but that doesn’t matter now.” He ran a hand through his hair. “No, it does matter, because he’ll still enjoy it either way. He might hate me right now, and even for the rest of the trip, but he’ll still love his surprise.”

 

The man paused for a long moment, staring down at the flowers, “Eren wanted to go see the Eiffel Tower. He’s been begging me since we stepped off the plane, and though his lack of patience is fucking irritating, it made me excited because I’m sure he’ll like the surprise. After all, he’s expecting to just sit in front of the Tower, I bet it never dawned in that thick head that I got us reservations for dinner at the top.” 

 

A ghost of a smile flickered over his pale lips, “It was hell pulling strings to get the table on only a week’s notice, but it’ll be worth it to see his reaction. Of course, he’ll probably spend most of dinner trying to sketch the city on his napkin, but as long as he enjoys it I don’t mind.” 

 

A flicker of self-doubt flashed through gray eyes, “I was going to kiss him after dinner, in front of the tower.”

 

He cleared his throat, uncomfortable at admitting such a sappy plan out loud, “I’m not a romantic, but he is. I can see it in the way he lights up whenever he thinks about the Tower, even though it’s just some giant metal beast that isn’t remotely attractive. Actually, the thing is ugly as shit.” He sighed, “But I had this idea that he’d.. I don’t know.. be happy if he crossed something like a cheesy kiss in front of the tower off his bucket list?”

 

“I’m shit at this. Feelings and crap, I mean. I don’t talk to people, I don’t look at people, fuck, I don’t _like_ people. But here I am trying to impress some college kid who smiles too much and doesn’t shower enough. Who would have guessed? Besides Hanji, that bitch.” There was no malice in his voice, just a tired acceptance. 

 

“I don’t know what I’m doing and I’ve already screwed it up. The kid will never want to look at me again after I left him like that.” He didn’t believe that entirely though. He was punishing himself because that’s what he did best, bathed in self-loathing until he was nothing more than a shell of contempt for himself. He’d had years of practice. 

 

Deep down, he knew Eren would forgive him. Fuck, the kid had probably already brushed the rejection aside and was back to bouncing around the apartment, eager to explore. That thought alone made guilt surge through his body. Here he was, out in the city, while the brunet was still trapped alone in the apartment. 

 

Even though Eren would forgive him, he couldn’t forgive himself that easily. He had trained himself to bottle up feelings of self-hate inside until it numbed him to everything else. For a little while, being around the shitty brat had made him forget his self-imposed suffering, until he fucked it all up.

 

“I don’t know what to do.” He admitted softly, staring down at the flowers. “Me, the one who is supposed to be a genius, and I don’t have a fucking clue what I’m supposed to do.” His gaze lifted from the flowers and he stared straight ahead for several moments, not really focusing on what was in front of him, just thinking. 

 

“Liking someone is hard, you know? The only thoughts running through my head all the time are about him. When I’m at meetings with my client, who is a douche by the way, all I can think about is getting back to that damned apartment to see him. And it’s terrifying because I don’t want to like him. I don’t want to like anybody anymore.”

 

A long silence fell, as if he was waiting for a reply, but he wasn’t. He was content to sit there on a blanket in the grass, deep in his own thoughts. He was at peace here, as fucked up as it may sound. He could think in quiet and not be disturbed by others, though the memories that it dredged up were arguably worse. 

 

“I should get going, I do have a meeting today after all, so I didn’t lie to him completely.” He stood up, stretched out his limbs, then leaned down to move the flowers and fold the blanket back up. 

 

“I’ll be back soon. I promise.” If his voice trembled slightly on the last word, there was no one around to hear it. 

 

He composed himself once again, face shutting down into a carefully impassive mask as he walked back the way he had come, feeling both better and worse than he had felt before stepping through the cemetery’s iron gates. 

 

***********

 

Client meetings were more boring than he remembered. 

 

In all honestly, choosing him to be the company’s French representative was a horrible decision on Erwin’s part. Levi was not a people person. He never was and he never would be. Which is why is made absolutely no sense to him as to why he was chosen to try and convince a potentially huge client to invest in the company. 

 

Sure, he spoke French fluently with all the ease of a native speaker because he was one. And yes, he knew Paris like the back of his hand and could easily navigate around the city should the need arise. And he was French, meaning he must immediately bond with and become best buddies with a French client, right? 

 

Wrong. 

 

So fucking wrong. 

 

Levi was halfway to calling Erwin and telling him he quit and to send some other fuckwitt to come finish the job and the meeting wasn’t even close to being over. 

 

He was the numbers person. Give him a stack of files with numbers that need to be run and he’d have them down in half an hour. Give him anything except a client who couldn’t make up his shitty mind whether to invest or not. 

 

“Monsieur Reeves,” Levi pushed out the words through gritted teeth, seriously considering walking out of the meeting room without closing the deal. “I understand your concern with investing in an American-based company, truly I do. I had my doubts about the Survey Corporation when I was first contacted about the job, especially when I learned I would have to leave my beloved home country for it, but I can tell you it was well worth it.” He forced a smile to his lips, Hanji’s voice telling him to be diplomatic and polite echoing in his ears. 

 

At least the client was French. Levi knew how to deal with his people, appeal to their pride in their country, bash Americans a bit, and you had them in the bag. Unfortunately, this particular client was very indecisive.

 

“I see,” His thick mustache bobbed on his upper lip as he spoke, and Levi had to force himself not to stare at it. The thing was more distracting than Erwin’s eyebrows, which was a feat in itself. “How exactly did you start working for the Survey Corporation, Monsieur Ackerman?”

 

He hated when clients asked personal questions, but he had no choice but to answer or else it would be considered rude. 

“Erwin, the CEO of the Survey Corporation, contacted me directly actually. He was impressed at my skills in mathematics and thought I’d be beneficial to the company. Over the years I’ve moved up to became his right-hand, so I can personally assure you he is a practical businessman worth investing in.“ Technically none of his words were lies, just careful constructions of the truth. He doubted telling the man that he had met Erwin by trying to pick-pocket him on the subway, then informing him his math was wrong in Suduko when he was caught was a good way to get him to sign on with the company.

 

“And I’m sure you are a man of your word.” Reeves cracked a smile, “But you understand that I need time to discuss your proposal with my associates. However-” He was cut off when a phone rang. He held up one fat finger and lift the phone to his ear, “Oui?”

 

Seconds ticked by in silence before he let the phone drop to his shoulder, “I apologize Monsieur, but I’m going to have to take this call.”

 

“Of course.” Levi kept his face poised and professional, though he wanted nothing more than to stomp out of the room. He stood slowly and started packing up his belongings. This was how the meetings had been going all week, with little to no progress forward. They had yet to come to any form of closure and it was irritating the hell out of the shorter man. “I’ll just be back tomorrow at the same time then-”

 

“Oh, no, no! Don’t leave just yet. Why don’t you go enjoy some of our refreshments and I’ll send Flegel to come get you after I get off the phone.” And just like that Levi was trapped in the godforsaken office for the next several hours.

 

“As you wish, Monsieur Reeves.” He checked his watch as he left the room, heading to the break room he had been introduced to earlier in the week. It was just passed five, so his estimate of arriving back by seven should still be a safe bet. 

 

He was in a pissy mood from the shitty way he had left Eren, and he was eager to get back to the brat. After being alone in his thoughts he’d decided he’d give tonight his all. He wanted to make up for his actions on the Arc de Triomphe.

 

If he was back by seven, they’d have about an hour to get to the Eiffel Tower in time for their reservations. He was cutting it close, he knew, but there was nothing he could do about it. It was hard enough to get reservations at le Jules Verne, and he was happy to have gotten them a table at all. 

 

Mind made up to make this a night to remember for the both of them, Levi couldn’t deny he was looking forward to spending time with the younger male, especially in a romantic setting where he could make his intentions clear. 

 

He had never been good with expressing how he felt, and it had gotten even worse with Eren. He was giving himself a headache, flirting with the boy one minute and turning his back on him the next. He couldn’t imagine how confusing the whole scenario might be to the brunet. 

 

But he was going to change that tonight. He was finally going to grow a pair of balls and let the brat know loud and clear that he liked him right after giving him the best night of his life on top of the Eiffel Tower. 

 

******

 

“Fucking finally.” It was just after seven when he walked down the street to his apartment. Reeves’ phone call had taken an entire hour, and he’d practically dashed out of the office the second he got the chance. Fuck Reeves, he wasn’t going to screw up with Eren again. The brat had already been waiting for him all day in a boring apartment, he wasn’t going to make him wait any longer than he had to. 

 

“You’d better be dressed nice, shitty brat. The restaurant has a dress code.” He grumbled under his breath as he entered the building and made a beeline for the elevator. He really hoped the kid had enough common sense to dress nicely after the note he’d left him. He didn’t want to be late to their reservations just because Eren needed to change his socks. 

 

He forced himself to walk to the apartment door, despite the nervous energy that was buzzing through him. 

 

What if Eren didn’t like the surprise? What if he actually did hate him and refused to tour the city with him?

 

The thoughts were ridiculous, he knew, but he couldn’t help the fears from surfacing. He squashed them down to the back of his mind as he unlocked the front door and stepped into the apartment, determined to make sure Eren had a great night. 

 

“Ready to go, shitty brat?” He called into the apartment, closing the door behind him and heading to the bedroom to change his shoes and check that he still looked presentable. 

 

The lack of immediate reply didn’t bother him, Eren had probably fallen asleep waiting for him since he wasn’t in the living room watching those crappy French soap operas Levi had caught him watching on the TV or out on the balcony. 

 

“Hey, brat, wake up! We have to get going if we are going to get to dinner on time.”  He demanded, pushing open the door to the bedroom. To his surprise, the brunet was not sprawled out over the covers of their shared bed as he had been expecting. Nor was he in the bathroom. 

 

Panic was starting to set in, though he forced himself to stay calm and he did a thorough search of the apartment. “I’m serious, kid, this isn’t funny. Where the fuck are you hiding?”

 

No answer. 

 

He tried to quell the panic that was threatening to spill over as he fumbled for his phone. 

 

_This isn’t like last time. Eren isn’t them._ He attempted to reassure himself as he pushed in the college student’s phone number into his phone. _He’s going to answer and it’ll be fine. He is just in the shower, you somehow missed him. Or maybe he’s at the cafe right next door because he was hungry and he’ll be right back._

 

One ring. 

 

He wasn’t trembling.

 

Two rings. 

 

He wasn’t panicking.

 

Three rings. 

 

His hands clutched at the kitchen counter to keep himself steady. 

 

Four rings.

 

He wasn’t going to pick up. He was-

 

“Hello?”

 

A sharp stab of relief stemmed through his body and Levi finally let out the breath he’d been holding. “Where the fuck are you?”

 

“Levi?” The boy on the other end sounded confused, “What do you-”

 

“I’m at the fucking apartment, you little shit. Where. Are. You?” He gritted out, panic subsiding into anger. 

 

There was a muffled “Oh shit!” on the other end of the line then some fumbling, “I-” He cut off momentarily then his voice was back. “I’m heading back to the apartment now.”

 

“Where are you?” Levi repeated, struggling to remain calm after nearly having a panic attack. 

 

“I’m-” There was another pause, “I’m.. actually I’m not exactly sure where I am. I thought I was going the right way but all these streets look the same. Hold on, I think I’ve got it now.”

 

Eren’s voice sounded light and unworried, which worked to calm the older man slightly. He was less panicky and more pissed. He highly doubted they’d make the reservation on time now. “I thought I told you not to leave without me.”

 

“I’m sorry, Levi. I survived the day though, so that’s good right?” More rustling, “Oh shit. Hey.. Umm, I actually am completely lost.”

 

“Fucking moron. Read me the nearest street corners and I’ll meet you there.” He massaged his temples to rid himself of his growing headache. Of course the brat would go get himself lost tonight of all nights. If they were lucky, he’d be somewhere close to the Tower. 

 

“The signs are all in French.”

 

“No shit, Sherlock.” Levi snapped, then sighed, “Just try your best to read them.”

 

“Okay, umm.. Ru-ie? Ruu-”

 

“Rue” He corrected, trying to keep his temper in check as the boy butchered his language. 

 

“Oh, okay. Rue Saint Denis?” Eren supplied, the words spilling awkwardly off his tongue. 

 

Fear shot through Levi, ice cold and terrifying. “Rue Saint-Denis?” He repeated, the street name heavy on his tongue. 

 

“Yes, that’s the street!” The happiness in the boy’s voice did nothing to quell the panic that was rising again in the older man. 

 

Memories of years prior replayed themselves in his mind’s eye. Fights, sleepless nights, and many beatings he’d experienced over his years on the streets had coached him which areas were best to avoid. 

 

And Eren was at the center of a gang zone. 

 

“Eren,” All thoughts of the tower and dinner were forgotten in favor of getting to the younger male. His voice was low and urgent as he started for the door, then turned quickly to hurry into the bedroom. He rustled through his closet, pushing aside coats and suits until he reached the metal box in the back. “Eren, I need you to get out of there okay? Or at least get off the street. Duck into a cafe and order something to eat and stay there until I come and get yo-” A beeping sound interrupted him as he unlocked the box with a sweep of his thumb over the combination and tucked the contents into his suit pocket. 

 

“Sorry, Levi, my phone’s dying. Why do I need to go into a cafe?” Eren didn’t seem the least bit concerned. Panic was forcing its way back into his mind, but he wouldn’t let his head be clouded, not now. He left the apartment, locking it solidly behind him, hand on the familiar weight in his pocket.

 

“Because you are in a fucking danger zone, you shit. So listen to me for once and get-” There was rustling on the other end of the phone, making him cut himself off. “Eren, are you even listening to me?”

 

Eren’s voice was back, slightly breathless, “Yeah, sorry. It looked like a group of guys was following me so I ducked down a different street. What were you saying?”

 

“Fuck, Eren,” He picked up his pace, “Get into a restaurant, okay? And don’t come out until I come and-”

 

“Excuse me, I-” Eren voice sounded muffled as if he had moved the phone slightly, “Shit!” There was a loud clattering sound. 

 

“Eren?” Panicking wouldn’t help, but he couldn’t help the fear from taking over his throat, “Eren? What’s going on? Eren?” He broke into a sprint, disregarding the disgruntled sounds of those around him. 

 

Muffled thumping sounded from the other end along with a stream of curses. 

 

“Eren?” He panted into the phone, praying the idiot had just tripped and was fumbling for his phone. 

 

The line went dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the chapter!
> 
> We are finally getting more of a move-along with the plot, so yay for the boys! Well not yay necessarily since I'm pretty sure you guys can guess what is happening to Eren.. 
> 
> Remember: Comments and kudos kick my butt into writing gear!
> 
> See you next Wednesday!
> 
> EDIT: I forgot to mention this but it's semi-important-ish if you are a stickler for location accuracy. The street Eren/Levi mentions isn't actually part of a gang zone. In all my research, I could not find any huge crime center in Paris (turns out the city is actually pretty safe aside from pick-pockets), so it's just a random street that may occasionally have a prostitute wandering around.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren explores the city...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP THIS CHAPTER IS LONG! I actually had no idea it would turn out this long, or else I'd have split it into two.. But I also don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer than you have to, so now you have a hella long chapter. You're welcome?
> 
> Thank you guys (for the millionth time) for reading and commenting on my fic, it means the world to me to know you are enjoying it. I know it can be a bit slow at some points, but I hope this chapters makes up for that a bit..
> 
> The usual things:  
> I track the tag fic: Wanderlust  
> My tumblr is either corporalnoticesyou.tumblr.com or fandom-lover.tumblr.com  
> My lovely beta (who may have shed tears over this chapter) is noticemecorporal.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy!

Eren was prepared. 

 

He actually surprised himself with how prepared he was to venture out into Paris alone. He had packed a backpack with a couple of water bottles, his sketchbook, and even wrote out directions to the Eiffel Tower.

 

He felt a twinge of guilt as he slid out the apartment door and started for the lobby, but he brushed it aside. _I’ll be back before Levi even knows I’m gone._ He just needed time to think, away from the apartment he would be trapped in for so many hours. It wasn’t a crazy desire; anybody would want to escape someplace they’d been spending far more time in than they should. At least, that’s what he kept assuring himself as he walked down the streets of Paris alone for the first time. 

 

It felt weird, walking along the streets without Levi. He was familiar with the area around the apartment for the first several blocks because they had explored so much already, but it felt wrong to be without the older man. 

 

He brushed the feeling aside, determined to prove to himself that he was capable of exploring the city on his own. He didn’t need a babysitter, as attractive as said babysitter was. Besides, maybe if he did this, found the Eiffel Tower and survived a day in Paris on his own, he’d prove something not only to himself but to Levi as well. 

 

Thinking about Levi made Eren’s heartache. He wasn’t used to dealing with complicated emotions when it came to people, but the older man had brought on a whole host of weird feelings by his mere presence in his thoughts. 

 

_This is why you are going to the Tower,_ he reminded himself. He pushed all thoughts of the older man aside, determined not to think of him until he reached the tower. 

 

That lasted for a good twenty minutes or so until Eren realized even with his directions, he couldn’t read French. 

 

_Fuck, Levi’s going to kill me,_ he thought as he doubled back on yet another unfamiliar looking street. After several minutes of wandering he decided it was best if he just continued in the direction he had originally been going. 

 

All roads lead to the Eiffel Tower after all. Or was that Rome? 

 

He shrugged off the thought and decided to enjoy his surroundings, even if he was slightly lost. He could ask somebody for directions to the tower if he needed to, but he wanted to prove to himself, and by some extent Levi, that he was capable of exploring the city by himself. Sure he was already a bit turned around, but he was bound to pass a familiar sight eventually. 

 

Maybe. 

 

Hopefully. 

 

Well, it was no use dwelling on the subject, all he could do was wander until he found his way either to the Tower or back to the apartment. In all honestly, he enjoyed the unhurried meandering through the city’s streets. As much as he loved exploring the city with Levi, the older man always had a destination in mind. Eren realized the man was trying to fit in as much of the city as he could into their time there so he could get the full experience, but sometimes he just wanted to be able to walk for hours with no specific destination. 

 

Yes, his end goal was to eventually get to the Eiffel Tower and back to the apartment before Levi realized he was gone, but for now he could be alone with his thoughts and the ancient city around him. 

 

Back when he had begun contemplating a summer trip, though he knew he would never be able to afford it and it would be merely an unattainable idea, Paris was one of his dream locations. It was famous for its sights and artwork, not to mention the Louvre -which Levi had yet to take him to-, and he could picture himself walking along the cobbled streets. And now, by some miracle, here he was. 

 

He had finally done it. He’d traveled. He gotten out of Trost for the first time in his twenty years of life. He had left his boring town, shitty father, and overprotective sister on the other side of the world and he was free. 

 

But if he was free, and supposed to be having the best trip of his life, why did he feel an ache in his chest like something was missing?

 

The reason why dawned on him slowly as the day trickled by, though he supposed he knew all along and just didn’t want to admit it to himself. 

 

He caught himself pointing out odd sights to a person who wasn’t there. He’d turn around at a street corner, momentarily discombobulated when he realized no one was leading the way. He would open his mouth to tell nobody to wait, he wanted to stop and sketch. 

 

It wasn’t until he was walking through the city alone did it dawn on Eren for the first time in his life that he was lonely. 

 

It was a sudden realization that the loneliness spanned longer than just this Paris trip, but he had never actually been aware of it until now. 

 

He’d grown so accustomed to being alone after everything with his mother that he had closed himself off from most people without meaning to. Around him people met, got close to others, and even fell in love while he watched from the sidelines. His father had left, going off to god-knows-where and leaving him alone in a house too big for two kids. 

 

His sister had done her best to help him, but she had taken her role too seriously leading him to push her away. Eventually she even moved on, training for professional swimming day in and day out, traveling around the country with her coach and a team of swimmers.

 

 Armin, his best friend since childhood, had never been stuck in a rut like Eren. He was too brilliant for that, his mind brought him places and connected him with people. 

 

Fuck, even Jean, the horse-faced douche, had Marco. 

 

And he had….

 

He had nobody. 

 

The thought struck him hard, and it was even more painful because it was his fault. He’d always been so sure he was never in relationships because he wasn’t interested in anyone. He never wanted to pursue anyone because it wasn’t worth the time or the effort when every relationship would end eventually. It could disintegrate like his relationship with his father had, or be cut short like with his mother. 

 

He hid behind his loneliness, wrapping it around himself like a shield, and it wasn’t until he reached out for the man who had been his constant companion over the past several days that he realized that somehow Levi had made him a little less lonely. 

 

So absorbed was he in his thoughts that he nearly fell on his ass when someone brushed past his shoulder, momentarily knocking him off balance. 

 

“Oh!” The person exclaimed, catching him arm and preventing him from falling, “ Je suis désolé, Monsieur.” 

 

The words went in one ear and out the other, and the lack of understanding must have shown on his face because the woman who had bumped into him smiled, “English, oui?” Her accent was thick, but he understood. 

 

“Yeah, uh yes. I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” He mumbled, embarrassed to be caught as a tourist. 

 

“It’s no problem!” She assured him. Or at least, that’s what he guessed she said, her accent was so thick it was hard for him to understand completely. “Just be careful, okay? Not everyone in this city is so nice, oui?” She reached out and patted his arm, “Au revoir, Monsieur!”

 

And then she was gone in a flash of dark hair. 

 

He stared after her for a moment, a little thrown by the random exchange, before continuing on his way to find the Eiffel Tower. 

 

****

 

At some point in his wandering, Eren realized he hadn’t eaten since breakfast and a loud complaint from his stomach alerted him of this fact. 

 

Thankfully, he had several Euros shoved into his wallet in case he and Levi ever got separated and he needed to take a taxi back to the apartment. Levi had tried explaining the difference in currency to him, but he had tuned him out in favor of focusing on the range of odd colors. He supposed having each bill be a different color might be helpful, but he also thought they looked a bit like a messed up rainbow. When he informed the older man of this, he had merely snorted and walked off.

 

After a glance at his phone, informing him it was nearly 4 -no wonder he was so hungry-, he decided it would be in his best interest to find a place to grab something to eat. Time really flew by when he was exploring. He’d barely done anything but walk along the city streets, occasionally stopping to draw a quick sketch of a building, and already it was getting closer to the time he should be heading back to the apartment. And he hadn’t even accomplished his goal of reaching the Eiffel Tower yet. 

 

You’d think that it’d be easy to stumble upon the Tower, since this was Paris and the Tower was huge, but Eren must have had the worst luck in the world. He was surrounded by towering buildings most of the time so he hadn’t had the chance to search the skyline for the tower. The one time he did catch a glance of it, he lost it again when he took a wrong turn down a twisty street. 

 

It was no wonder he hadn’t made any progress. 

 

He hadn’t even made any progress on coming up with a plan to woo Levi. He might as well take Hanji’s advice and jump the man’s bones at this rate. 

 

He sucked at being a romantic. 

 

“Food first, romance later.” He muttered under his breath, digging in his pocket for his wallet. 

 

A frown tugged at his lips as his searching hand turned up empty. He reached into his other pocket, wondering if he’d moved it, only to find the other pocket empty as well. 

 

_That’s weird,_ he thought, patting his front and back pockets in an attempt to locate his rogue wallet. No luck. Where had it gone? He swore he had slipped it into his jeans before he left that morning. 

 

Something Levi had warned him about flashed through his mind. 

 

_“Stop.” The raven-haired man commanded._

 

_“Stop what?” Eren glanced down at him, confused. “I’m not doing anything.” And he hadn’t been. He’d been standing silently, admiring the buildings around them as they waited for the crosswalk._

 

_“Exactly.” The man snapped, rolling his eyes, “You look like a tourist. And do you know what happens to tourists who don’t pay attention to their surroundings?”_

 

_“Ummm.. no?”_

 

_“Pick-pockets.” Was Levi’s answer. When the younger man’s expression clouded with even more confusion, he sighed and explained, “Paris is known for it’s pick-pockets. They are notorious for stealing from tourists. If you aren’t careful, you’ll have your wallet snatched out from right under your nose.”_

 

“Fuck,” He groaned, slumping his shoulders in defeat as the realization dawned on him. The woman bumping into him earlier hadn’t been an accident. She’d been a pick-pocket and stolen his wallet without his notice. 

 

Stomach grumbling, wallet-less, and unsuccessful in his quest to find the Tower without asking for directions, Eren decided it might be a good time to head back to the apartment. 

 

If he could figure out where the apartment was.

 

“I’m so fucked.” He muttered, turning and heading in the direction he came. 

 

*****

 

“That street looks familiar.” He mumbled aloud to no one in particular as he turned down yet another cobbled Paris street. He didn’t know how long he’d been wandering, but he figured he must be getting close to the apartment at this rate. He’d probably turn the next corner and be on the right street, just a couple minutes away. 

 

At least, that’s what he was trying to convince himself as he dragged his feet along the sidewalk. 

 

A sudden ringing had him jumping in surprise and he glanced around wildly before the realizing the ringing was coming from his jacket pocket. Thankfully that damned gypsy hadn’t stolen his phone as well. 

 

He figured it was Mikasa calling, she had called him nearly every day so far, thanks to the international phone plan Hanji had purchased for him. 

 

“Hello?” He answered, making sure his voice sounded upbeat and cheerful so his sister wouldn’t worry. He doubted she’d be very forgiving of his current situation. 

 

“Where the fuck are you?” The voice on the other end was pissed off and male. Definitely not his sister. Fuck. 

 

“Levi?” He asked, stating the obvious and trying to play cool as he picked up his pace, hoping that the man was not back to the apartment yet even though he knew otherwise. “What do you-”

 

“I’m at the fucking apartment, you little shit. Where. Are. You?” So much for making it back to the apartment before him. But he wasn’t supposed to be back until 7! It couldn’t be near that time yet, it was still bright as day outside…. except it didn’t usually get dark in Paris until around 9. He’d forgotten that crucial fact. 

 

“Oh shit! I-” He tugged the phone from his ear to glance at the time, and sure enough it was a couple minutes past 7. “Sorry. I’m heading back to the apartment now.” He assured the older man, knowing he’d still be furious but hoping to subdue him somehow. 

 

“Where are you?” That was a very good question. 

 

“I-” He cut off as he reached the street corner and realized he had no clue where he was. “I’m.. actually, I’m not exactly sure where I am. I thought I was going the right way but all these streets look the same.” Another street corner was in view, looking very familiar. “Hold on, I think I’ve got it now.”

 

“I thought I told you not to leave without me.” He winced at the words. Fuck, he’d screwed up big time. 

 

“I’m sorry, Levi. I survived the day though, so that’s good right?” Best to think positive. Maybe the man wouldn’t kill him. He turned the next corner and deflated completely when he recognized nothing. “Oh shit. Hey.. Umm, I am actually completely lost.”

 

“Fucking moron. Read me the nearest street corners and I’ll meet you there.” 

 

Eren nodded quickly, relief flowing through his limbs that he’d finally be saved from fruitless wandering. Then he realized something when he located the nearest street sign, “The signs are all in French.”

 

“No shit, Sherlock. Just try your best to read them.”

 

Easier said than done. He tried to sound out the unfamiliar words, “Okay, umm.. Ru-ie? Ruu-”

 

“Rue.”

 

He nodded again, then realized Levi couldn’t see him. “Oh, okay. Rue Saint Denis?” He tried, the sound feeling heavy and uncomfortable on his tongue. 

 

“Rue Saint-Denis?”

 

“Yep! That’s the street!” Eren grinned, glad that Levi recognized it. It must be close to the apartment and he’d be there in no time. 

 

“Eren.” There was an urgency in Levi’s tone he’d never heard before. “Eren, I need you to get out of -” His phone beeped loudly, cutting off whatever the other man was saying. “Duck into a cafe.” He heard as he pulled the device from his ear and glared at the power bar. Fucking thing was almost dead, perfect. 

 

“Sorry, Levi, my phone’s dying. Why do I need to go into a cafe?” Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a group of guys loitering around the corner. Deciding to give them some space he began to walk down the street away from them. 

 

“Because you are in a fucking danger zone, you shit. So listen-” He glanced back to find the group following after his steps at a leisurely pace. Fear gripped him and he acted without thinking, picking up his pace to a jog until he looped around another street corner. “Eren, are you even listening to me?”

 

“Yeah, sorry. It looked like a group of guys was following me so I ducked down a different street. What were you saying?” He was slightly breathless as he glanced around the corner and came face to face with one of the guys from the group. 

 

“Excuse me, I-” He managed to duck out of the way of the swing just before it clipped his cheek. “Shit!” He cursed, phone flying out of his grip as he dodged around the swing. 

 

He had been in his fair share of fights, that’s what having a nasty temper got you in high school, and he was used to uneven odds, but even he couldn’t fight off the group of five guys that descended upon him out of nowhere. 

 

Not that the odds deterred him. If he was anything, he was determined, pissed off, and running on adrenaline, which meant he was itching to give the fight his all.

 

He went at the nearest guy with a cry of rage, catching him off guard and getting in a solid couple of punches that had the guy sprawled out on the ground. 

 

_One down, four to go._ He couldn’t help a smug smirk from crossing his lips. Sure he was hungry, alone, and lost, but no one beat Eren Jaeger in a fight. Except for Mikasa. Or Jean, but that was one time so he didn’t count it.

 

He brushed off those kinds of thoughts and turned his attention to the immediate threat, who were finally sizing him up and recognizing he was more than a skinny foreigner. _Good._ He didn’t give them a chance to attack again, going for the second closest man and kicking his legs out from under him. The man fell with a solid thud, and Eren took that as his queue to hightail it out of there. 

 

Unluckily for him, the second man down seemed to shock the rest of the group out of their momentary paralysis and his elbow was caught in a solid grip before he even took three steps. Pulled back into the fight, he ducked his head just in time to avoid a blow to the head. 

 

“If you are trying to jump me and steal my wallet, you’re a bit late for that.” He spit out, his snark getting the best of him. See? This is why he got beat up a lot in high school. He didn’t know when to keep his mouth shut. 

 

All three guys still standing came after him with full force. He dodged several attempted hits and managed to get in a punch or two himself, but it was only a matter of time until a well-aimed blow had him flying to the ground 

 

“Fuck.” He groaned out, attempting to get back on his feet. A foot slammed into his ribs, knocking the breath out of him momentarily. Today was definitely not his day. 

 

“ Américaine?” One of the guys grumbled, shoving him when he tried to get back to his feet. The ease at which they were able to push him around now that he was on the ground frustrated the hell out of him. He felt like some kicked puppy, and it made him pissed. 

 

They spoke rapidly in French, too fast for Eren to even hope to understand the words. He knew Levi was on his way, but he had no idea how long that would take. For all he knew, these bastards could leave him dead five times over on the sidewalk before the other man arrived. He didn’t actually know if the group was going to kill him, but that didn’t matter, he wasn’t going to give them the chance. 

 

He struggled to his feet again, managing to get on his knees this time before receiving a blow to his side that had him gasping on the ground, pain spreading through his limbs. He pulled in another breath, wheezing painfully and trying his best to ignore the pain. 

 

Adrenaline was pumping through his body, and though he was very aware of the threat of dying in a foreign country in some unnamed alley, he couldn’t help the anger flowing through his veins. 

 

These douches thought they could just jump some random tourist who had done nothing to provoke them?

 

Fuck that.

 

The French bastards thought they could just push him around? 

 

They had another thing coming.

 

He surveyed the group, eyes narrowing on the man who seemed to be doing the most talking and decided he must be the leader of their little gang. He shifted slightly, moving his feet underneath him and ignoring the sharp pain in his ribs. 

 

Counting down silently, he launched himself off the ground with a cry of rage and wrapped his arms around the man he’d dubbed the leader.  Eren clung to his meaty neck for dear life while the rest of the gang tugged and slammed their fists into his body, though he held on for as long as he could, the thug eventually pried his arms around around his neck and he slid limply to the ground. So much for that plan. 

 

“American bastard.” The ‘leader’ muttered in heavily accented English, rubbing his neck and giving Eren some sense of satisfaction. At least he had some effect. 

 

“Who spoke to the phone?” The question threw him, knocking the smug smirk off his lips and replacing it with a look of confusion. 

 

“Huh?” _Brilliant, Eren. Very Articulate._

 

“The phone! You speak to someone, oui? Who?” The man persisted. It was difficult to understand the words with such crappy English, but Eren got the gist.

 

First they beat him up for no reason and now they were inquiring about his phone? “Fuck you.” He spat out, glaring. 

 

Another kick to the ribs had him sputtering and gasping for breath. “A man on the phone, oui? Who?”

 

Eren glared, keeping silent out of spite more than any reason to withhold the information. He didn’t see why who he was on the phone with mattered. 

 

“Who?” The man demanded, sending a well-placed kick to his stomach that had him coughing and gagging on the ground, pain swelling through his limbs.

 

“Levi?” The thug spoke the familiar name with an unfamiliar accent, but it remained the same name he recognized. In shock, he scanned the group’s faces for some familiarity that said they’d met before. Nothing.

 

“How do you know Levi?” Eren demanded, eyes darting from face to face and searching for some familiar feature. He didn’t recognize any of them. 

 

“They don’t.” The voice was cold as ice and came from behind the group of men. 

 

Eren’s eyes widened in relief when they locked on a familiar figure standing just a few feet away. The relief quickly turned to fear when the realization of the situation dawned on him. Levi might be terrifying, but he was small. There was no way he stood a chance against these men, not when they had thrown him around like he was nothing. 

 

Levi needed to run, to call the police and get help. 

 

“Levi-” He was cut off when a man grabbed him roughly by the throat and tugged him to his feet, cutting off his supply of air momentarily before slamming his back against a building’s wall. The breath was knocked out of him from the strength of the blow, and before he could adjust to his new position to fight back, the cool bite of metal pressed against his throat. 

 

Real fear coursed through his body at that moment. He didn’t even need to look to know that a knife was pressed against his skin, and he was just seconds away from getting butchered. 

 

Levi’s gaze only landed on Eren briefly before turning to the leader, “ Que faites-vous?” 

 

The cool treatment had the brunet’s eyes blurring in tears, or maybe that was the painful throbbing in his ribs and the sting of the blade against his throat. He could hear conversation in rapid French, a switching between the leader and Levi, but it didn’t seem important at the moment. All he could focus on was the knife millimeters away from slicing open his jugular.

 

_Fuck, I’m going to die like this._

Terror shot through him and though he wanted to lash out and fight, he knew if he made one move he’d end up bleeding out on the cold stone ground. 

 

_I’m going to die and Levi doesn’t care and no one will find my body._

 

The man in question was pointedly not looking in his direction, gray eyes focused on the leader of the little band of thugs as they spoke. His cool treatment cut through his heart more efficiently than any knife would.

 

Eren squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see the end as it came. The cool metal was warning enough, and a sharp gasp left his lips when the blade pressed against his neck with added pressure, enough to break skin. He could feel the warm trickle of blood and pressed his back even farther into the wall, struggling to move away from the blade promised.

 

Then the knife was gone, and without the terror keeping pinned to the wall, he slid to the ground, confusion clouding his thoughts as the telltale footfalls alerted him of the gang’s sudden retreat. Relief crashed over him and he realized he was crying, his face streaked with tears.

 

He let himself rest for several moments, knowing without checking that the threat was gone and he was safe for now. When he finally managed to calm down his breathing and heart rate, he opened his eyes and met Levi’s. 

 

The man was crouching before him, several feet away but close enough that Eren could reach out and grab him if need be. The man didn’t say anything though, simply watched him with a pained expression.

 

Anger burned through his blood and he opened his mouth to speak but found his throat too thick to get a sound out. 

 

“I’m sorry.” The words were so soft he almost missed them. “I know you hate me, but we should get back to the apartment. I’ll call Hanji and schedule a flight back for the morning.”

 

Ignoring the idiotic remark from the man he spat out the first thing that popped into his head. “What the fuck was that?” His voice sounded much more panicked than he intended. 

 

Levi winced and glanced away, “I’ll arrange to have Mikasa pick you up-”

 

“Levi.” Eren kept his tone as even as he could considering everything that had just happened. Meaning his anger was clear in his tone, “What the fuck just happened?”

 

There was a long moment of silence before the man let out a long shaky breath, folding in on himself before Eren’s eyes, “I’m so sorry, Eren. I didn’t think you’d be caught up in this. It’s been nine years. Nine fucking years and I thought-” He cut himself off and turned his gray eyes back on the younger man, full of anguish like Eren had never seen. “It doesn’t matter. I fucked up and I don’t blame you for hating me. I can have you on the next flight back to Trost-”

 

“Levi!” Eren cried out, more than a little pissed the man was still ignoring every word he said, “Tell me what just happened. Tell me why the fuck you stood there and watched.”

 

If it was possible for the man to look anymore broken than he already did, those words did it. 

“I couldn’t do anything, kid.” He breathed in a shaky breath, focusing on the taller man’s eyes as he spoke, the words pouring out in a jumbled rush, “If I let them know how much you mean to me they would have killed you. I needed to act like them beating you up and holding a knife to your throat was no big deal while I convinced the fuckers to leave. I had to act like watching you struggle wasn’t killing me inside and I had to stand there-” His hands clenched into fists as his body shuddered. “I want to fucking murder them for that, but there wasn’t another way. Shit, I couldn’t think of anything except hope you’d be okay.”

 

Levi was trembling and Eren had the urge to reach out to the man and provide some form of comfort, but he was terrified to. He was still confused and conflicted, his mind replaying the image of the man standing there while his life was being being held on the line. The scene burned into his brain, reminding him of his terror.

 

“Fuck, I’m so sorry, Eren.” Levi’s voice broke and any resolve Eren had against going to him broke with it. 

 

Before he knew what he was doing, he was wrapping his arms around the man, clutching him close despite the pain pounding throughout his abused and beaten body. He clung to Levi like a lifeline. “If that was the only way, then you saved me.” The words felt heavy on his tongue, and though he wasn’t sure of their truth, he needed to say something to comfort the man who remained rigid in his grip.

 

“I’m the reason you were in this mess.” Levi muttered, voice full of bitterness that Eren realized wasn’t directed outward but to himself. “I promise you won’t have to stay around me for another minute than necessary-”

 

“Fuck that.” Eren spat. He was hungry, broken, confused, and and had no idea what to think of what just happened, but hearing Levi talk like he was just going to leave now pissed him off more than anything else. 

 

“I don’t care what self-hate, pity party you’ve got going on in your head, but stop it. You don’t know what the fuck I’m feeling right now, and you don’t have the right to decide what I’m going to do. You aren’t the one who nearly had his throat slit because of some pissing contest.” His voice was filled with barely controlled anger, done with Levi’s defeated attitude. Whatever the fuck had just happened could be put on hold for discussion at a later time, for now he needed to get Levi’s head out of his ass. 

 

“You hate me.” Levi said simply, attempting to move out of Eren’s grip which only tightened in response. 

 

“No, I don’t you hate you, insufferable douche, though I have every reason to. I fucking like you, though I have no idea why since you clearly don’t give a fuck about me.”

 

A flash of anger sparked in the man’s eyes and Eren counted it as a victory. Finally, something other than the self-loathing. 

 

“How could you say that?”

 

“What else am I supposed to think? You’re fucking bipolar.” Eren shot back. “Yet for some reason I don’t hate you.”

 

“You should hate me. I watched you being held with a knife to your throat and didn’t move to stop them.” Levi pointed out, glaring at him. It was like he was trying to get Eren to hate him. Sadly for him, Eren was never one to do what people wanted.

 

“You just admitted if you had moved to stop them, they would have killed me.” He narrowed his eyes, “Why are you being so fucking annoying?”

 

“Wh-” 

 

Eren cut him off, “I’m the one who nearly died and yet here I am comforting you. Why the fuck I like you so much, I have no idea.”

 

“Must be a masochist.” Levi grumbled under his breath and despite himself, Eren cracked a small grin at that. 

 

“I must be.” He agreed, “Because I’m certainly going to get punched for this.” And before he could think twice about it, before he could second guess himself or think things through, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Levi’s. He blamed the spur of the moment action on his near death experience, figuring there was no excuse like almost dying to kiss someone.

 

To say Levi was surprised would be an understatement, the man completely froze at the unexpected action. After several moments of no response, Eren pulled away, frustration and hurt swelling up in his chest. 

 

“Why?” Levi’s voice was smaller than he’d ever heard it. 

 

“I’ve already told you; I like you, you bastard. I don’t know why but I do. Now will you kiss me back already so I feel like less of a tool?” Eren’s cheeks were flushed red in embarrassment and he glanced away, avoiding the other man’s gaze. 

 

The silence between them lasted so long that he was sure he was being rejected again, this time fully and completely. Then a hand was in his hair, guiding his head gently back down until their lips met again. 

 

The kiss started soft, Levi treating him as if he was glass and if he pressed too hard he’d shatter. Their lips moved slowly, tasting, memorizing, and remembering, but gradually became more desperate as the event that has just occurred flashed through their minds.

 

Their grips on each other tightened, Levi clutching at Eren’s shirt as if it was the only thing anchoring him to the present. The short man forced his tongue between Eren’s lips, prying his mouth open and dominating the kiss.  They became hurried, desperate, gasping into each others mouths as they gripped each other in an attempt to get closer in their awkward position on the ground.

 

Eren was the one who pulled away, gasping for breath though he wanted nothing more than to continue kissing the other man for an eternity. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Levi murmured again against his neck, breath hot against the skin.

 

“Don’t be. I’d be dead if you hadn’t shown up.” Eren reminded him softly, hand reaching up to stroke the soft dark hair he longed to play with so many times. And now he could. “Let’s get back to the apartment.” The shorter man let out a hum of agreement.

 

****

 

They took a taxi back to the apartment. Levi refused to let Eren walk more than a foot with his injuries. He wanted to rush the younger man to the hospital as well, but Eren had refused. He’d been beaten up before, much worse than a few kicks to the ribs, and though his throat hurt he knew it was just a shallow cut and not seriously damaged. 

 

The ride back to the apartment was silent, but not in an uncomfortable way. They held hands in the back seat, Levi clutching his hand like a lifeline, though to be fair, Eren’s grip was equally as tight. 

 

They had a lot to talk about, many things to discuss, and more than a few issues to work out between the two of them, but for now they were content with each others company, both safe and sound. 

 

To his surprise, Levi didn’t immediately send him into the shower when they entered the apartment. Instead he ordered him to go straight to bed because he needed rest. Eren wasn’t about to argue, he was exhausted, worn, and beaten. 

 

When the pair both crawled under the covers, Eren was sure to stick to his respective side, and nearly had a heartattack when strong arms wrapped around him and dragged him towards the middle. 

 

“Goodnight, Levi.” He murmured into the shorter man’s hair, wrapping his arms around his smaller frame. 

 

“Night, kid.” Was Levi’s quiet reply, head laying on Eren’s chest and listening to his steady heartbeat as they both drifted to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. that's that! Eren's okay and our two boys finally - FINALLY- kissed! 
> 
> Next chapter is mostly the aftermath of everything and the start of some fluff, which we all need after this little... event... 
> 
> As per usual, comments and kudos kicks my butt into writing gear! (Plus I love hearing your guys' thoughts and input.)
> 
> See you next Wednesday!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath. Levi & Eren POVs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh yes, the fluff returns.... for the most part. There is a tiny bit of angst in here but not much. Anybody curious about Levi yet?
> 
> Thanks you all again for reading and enjoying my fic thus far. You guys are amazing! <3
> 
> The usual stuff:  
> I track the tag fic: Wanderlust  
> My tumblr is either corporalnoticesyou.tumblr.com or fandom-lover.tumblr.com  
> My lovely beta is noticemecorporal.tumblr.com

Levi POV

 

_“I’ll be back by 11, I promise.”_

 

_The words echoed through his mind, pounding around the inside of his skull as he made his way down the long hall, a cold fear spreading through his limbs._

 

_“I promise.”_

 

_The hallways seemed to go on forever, dim light casting shadows along the walls that danced in the edges of his vision._

 

_“I promise.”_

 

_He could see the outline of a door at the end of the hall, a door he’d seen thousands of times. A door he knew would be burned in his memory forever._

 

_“I promise.”_

 

_The door was slightly ajar, light pouring into the dark hall through the crack._

 

_“..promise..”_

 

_He didn’t wanted to open the door. He didn’t want to see what he knew waited inside. He wanted to run in the opposite direction and never look back._

 

_“I give you my word...”_

 

_His hand reached out with a mind of its own, pushing the door open even as he was screaming at it to stop. Stop. Stop! He didn’t want to see this. He couldn’t witness it again. He-_

 

_“I won’t let anything happen to him.”_

 

_It took him a second to realize he wasn’t in that god awful room like every other time he’d opened that door. He felt relief crash over him like a tidal wave when he found himself the sidewalk on cool night._

 

_Then he noticed the body in front of him._

 

_“I give you my word, I won’t let anything happen to him.”_

 

_Eren lay broken and battered in the street and without taking a step forward Levi knew he was already dead. No living person could have their limbs contorted like that, have so much blood pooled around them, that many bruises, and still be alive._

 

_“I promise.”_

 

_Even knowing this, he couldn’t stop himself from running forward and praying to whatever fucked up power above that he wasn’t too late. Not again. He couldn’t deal with losing someone again._

 

_“I won’t let anything happen to him.”_

 

_The words, his broken promises, his lies, slammed him to his knee in front of the boy’s beaten body. Wide, unseeing green eyes stared up towards the sky, pale lips parted as if gasping for one final breath. But he was never going to breathe again and it was all Levi’s fault._

 

_“I’m so sorry.” The words left his lips, broken and empty._

 

_“..promise..”_

 

_The words swirled around him._

 

_“.. promise, promise, promise…”_

 

_They slammed into his body, beating him and bruising him with their accusation._

 

_“...promise nothing...”_

 

_He couldn’t take it. The words were tearing him inside out, seeming to pour from the boy on the ground’s motionless lips._

 

_“ ...nothing...”_

 

_He couldn’t deal with it anymore. He-_

 

_“Nothing is wrong, I promise.”_

 

“Shhhh, nothing’s wrong.” The words were a soft murmur into his hair, so quiet he barely caught them. “I’ve got you, Levi. I’m right here, I promise.”

 

Eren. Relief flowed through him so strong he visibly relaxed, letting the tension seep from his body. 

 

“It’s alright, Levi, you aren’t alone.” Warm fingers stroked the skin of his lower back, soft and comforting and he let out a sigh of relief, burrowing closer to the boy. If asked, he would deny that he was a cuddler, but at the moment he couldn’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be than wrapped around the taller man. 

 

He opened his mouth to breathe a soft ‘thank you’, but before he could get the words out, Eren spoke again. “You terrify me sometimes, you know?” 

 

It dawned on Levi that the boy didn’t know he was awake and he closed his mouth, curious to what the boy had to say. “I never know what’s going on in that genius brain of yours, and it’s so fucking frustrating and more than a little scary. I don’t know whether you hate me or like me half the time. And to be honest, you scared the shit out of me tonight when-”  He cut himself off as it the topic was too much for him. 

 

In all honesty, the topic was raw for Levi as well, and the image of Eren helpless and with a knife to his throat was fresh in his mind.

 

“When you stood there and watched.” Eren finished after several moments of silence. 

 

The guilt slammed back through the older man like an electric shock and he wanted to apologize, to tell Eren just how sorry he felt and how terrified he’d been, but he didn’t know how. 

 

Before he could, the younger man shifted and let out a loud yawn, curling himself closer to the shorter man and burying his face in his raven hair. Seconds later his steady breathing alerted Levi that the college student was fast asleep. 

 

He lay still for several minutes, letting Eren drift off deeper into sleep, before he pulled away from the boy’s embrace slightly to get a good look at him. 

 

Even in the dark Levi could make out the dark purple bruises that littered his tanned flesh, and each bruise sent another pang of fear and guilt through him. _This is my fault._

 

There was a faint pink line across Eren’s throat, the cut wasn’t deep but it was there, and that was enough of a reminder of the thug’s resolve to split open the skin. The fuckwitt had nearly gone through with it too. And it was all his fucking fault. 

 

Here he was, unbruised, perfectyly healthy and unscatched yet being comforted out of a nightmare by the very boy he’d caused to get beaten to near-death. He didn’t deserve it and he didn’t understand why Eren didn’t hate him at this point. He hated himself. 

 

It didn’t matter that his reasoning for not interfering was sound and logical, he should have done something. His fingers had been itching to tear the sorry criminals apart but he had stood there and watched instead. He should have fucking done something, anything, to prevent Eren’s pretty skin from being littered with those wounds. 

 

_You couldn’t have done anything_ , his subconsciousness reminded him, _You know how those guys work._

 

Hell, he knew a lot more than how those guys worked. He realized that he had no other option than to play it cool, to pretend to be unattached or the situation would have ended like his nightmare - with Eren dead on the street, but he still hated his helplessness. It was his fault Eren had been in the gang zone, his fault he’d been targeted, and his fucking fault the boy had nearly been killed.

 

They had Eren in their grip. They had leverage over Levi that he couldn’t let them know they had. If those thugs had been bright enough to realize just how valuable the boy was the the older man, there was no way the bright-eyed boy would have been left alive. He forced himself to act cold, though it tore him apart inside, to protect Eren, but it had just barely succeeded. He’d been about one second away from pulling out his gun, the thing he hadn’t touched in years, and shooting all the idiots quick and sure. 

 

He would have done it too, without a second thought, and something in his eyes must’ve given his intention away because seconds after his hand had disappeared into his pocket, the thugs ran off, leaving Eren dazed and panting on the ground. 

 

Relief had poured over him in a wave and he had released the gun in his hand like it was made of fire. He had been willing to shoot, he would have done it without hesitation, but he dreaded the consequences and the aftermath Eren would have to face. The younger boy wasn’t like him, hardened against the world to become an icy shell, he’d be affected by the criminals’ deaths in a way Levi had become immune to. And it terrified Levi to think Eren would see him as a killer. 

 

Thankfully it hadn’t come down to that, but what had occurred was just as bad. He had stood by, not doing anything, while Eren struggled for his own life. And when Eren was finally freed, helpless on the ground, he hadn’t done anything but crouched beside him and watched.

 

It didn’t matter if his own limbs had been paralyzed in fear and disgust at himself, he should have been at the younger boy’s side in an instant, checking his wounds. He should have put Eren above himself, like the boy deserved, but he had been too scared. He’d been sure that if he wanted the brunet to help him, he’d only be met with fear and loathing. 

 

But he’d underestimated Eren, lowering him to a level that he wasn’t. Eren had surprised him, though by now he should know not to expect anything when it came to the younger man, and had accepted him with little explanation. Part of him wanted to shake the boy for being so trusting and idiotic, but the majority of him swelled with relief that he wasn’t hated, that he was forgiven, if only slightly, that Eren still liked him. 

 

The warmth that flowed through his chest remembering their kiss shouldn’t make him as happy as it did. He had been torn between denying himself the boy’s affection as a punishment for his lack of action and giving into the desires that had fueled his thoughts for days. The latter had won. 

 

Eren was still sleeping peacefully beside him, having shifted slightly to wrap his arms around the older man’s torso and bury his face in his neck when Levi had pulled away. He settled back down, breathing in the scent of the younger male as he closed his eyes and struggled to fall into a dreamless sleep, though his mind was full of thoughts of Eren. 

 

He still couldn’t believe it, that this young, rash, and passionate brat had wormed his way passed his barriers in such a short time. The most terrifying part was that he didn’t mind it, that he wanted to get closer to Eren, spend time with him, kiss him until they were both breathless. He wanted all that and so much more, and he didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve Eren’s acceptance or forgiveness. Not yet anyways, not until he gave the boy a proper explanation. After he explained himself he’d allow Eren to decide where they went from there. 

 

They had a lot to discuss come morning. 

 

***********

 

Eren’s POV

 

He woke slowly, becoming aware of his surroundings in stages. The first thing he recognized was the warmth of another body in his arms, and a warm feeling spread through his chest when he realized he had either woken up before the older man or Levi had chosen not to shove him away right when he woke up. 

 

Deciding to take advantage of his current position, he buried his face into the man’s neck, snuggling closer into his warmth. 

 

“I know you’re awake, brat.” The voice was probably meant to sound annoyed, but seemed amused above all else. 

 

“No I’m not.” Eren mumbled back, arms tightening around the man. 

 

“Yes, you are, and you stink.” Levi muttered, struggling to pull away from the younger man’s grip, but not putting any real effort into it. 

 

“Five more minutes.” He begged, wanting to cuddle for just a little while longer. It was nice, being wrapped in his warmth. 

 

“You said that an hour ago.” The raven-haired man informed him with a sigh. 

 

That caught Eren’s attention, “I did?” He questioned, pulling back to take in the room around him, lit with afternoon light. 

 

“You don’t remember?” Levi’s eyes lit up when Eren shook his head, “I believe your exact words were ‘If you let me sleep five more minutes I’ll suck your dick.’” 

 

A red blush crossed over the boy’s cheeks, “Liar.” He protested, but released the other man from his grip nonetheless. 

 

“It’s the truth. You must get horny when you’re tired.” Levi teased, slipping out of the bed and padding across the room to the door. “Take a shower, I wasn’t kidding when I said you stink. I’ll make us some lunch and then we have some things to discuss.”

 

Just like that the events of the night before came flooding back into Eren’s mind and his cheery mood dwindled. He was terrified that Levi would bring up going back to Trost again and canceling the rest of the trip despite his prior protests. Yet the older man seemed in a better mood than when they had gone to bed, so maybe not. 

 

“Alright,” Eren grumbled, kicking the covers off his body, which protested the movement of his sore limbs, “What about your work?”

 

“I rescheduled the meeting for later tonight, saying some unexpected things came up I needed to take care of. I figured you’d probably want a day in after everything that’s happened.”

 

The brunet’s eyebrows shot up in shock. “You can actually do that?”

 

“Reschedule meetings?” Levi snorted, “Contrary to popular belief, I am not a dog of the Survey Corporation and I do have a say in what I do.” He paused, “Sometimes. Anyways, shower now, talk later.” And then Eren was alone in the room. 

 

He debated stretching back out in the heavenly bed and falling back to sleep, but decided against it. Levi had already pushed back his meeting today for him, it wouldn’t be good to make him wait longer. That thought in mind, he rolled out of bed and headed for the shower.

 

The sight that met him in the mirror was one he didn’t recognize. He’d slept shirtless, in only his boxers because he’d been too tired to change, and now he faced the full extent of his injuries. It was a miracle he had convinced Levi he didn’t need to go to the hospital, if the older man had looked remotely like he did now Eren would have heard no argument.

 

Bruises littered his skin. The most ugly were the deep purple ones the size of fists that covered his ribs, though many smaller purple spots and shallow cuts were splattered over his torso. There was a thin pink cut on his neck, nothing compared to the condition the rest of his body was in, but that wound captured his attention. 

 

There had been a knife there, pressing against the skin with enough strength to break it. Just a flick of a wrist and he would have been dead, bleeding out on the ground in a foreign country. 

 

The thought had momentary panic flooding through him which he fought to shake off.

 

_Breathe, Eren, you aren’t there anymore. You are safe._

 

As he turned on the shower he wondered if the fear he’d felt was anything like what his mother had experienced when-

 

_That train of thought isn’t helping._ He scolded himself, stepping into the already scalding hot water. The spray felt amazing on his beaten body, and he thanked Levi for forcing him to shower. He was already feeling better, as if the water was washing away the events from the night before. 

 

Not that he actually believed a shower would solve everything, he knew they had a lot to discuss, but the shower gave him the ability to wash away unwanted fears and focus. 

 

He wanted to stand under the warm water forever, but thought it was best not to keep Levi waiting any longer than necessary. After a thorough scrubbing of the dirt and grime from his skin, as well as a lather and rinse of his hair, he stepped out of the watery heaven and into the cool bathroom. 

 

Back in the bedroom, he changed into a pair of boxers, pajama pants, and a shirt, deciding he really didn’t need to get dressed since he’d be spending all day inside anyways. And for once, he was looking forward to a lazy evening in the apartment. He’d thought he was sick of the place after spending countless hours there, but after last night he couldn’t think of a place he’d rather be. 

 

He only wished that Levi would be able to spend his lazy day with him and take a break from work, but he knew that wasn’t possible. Besides, there was only a few more days before their first week was over and the older man would be free to spend the rest of the vacation however he wished. 

 

Jeez, had it already almost been a week since they’d arrived? It seemed both as if a lifetime had passed and like they just arrived yesterday. 

 

It wasn’t until Eren stepped out of the bedroom and into the kitchen that the smell hit him and he realized he was starving. 

 

“I don’t think I’ve eaten since this time yesterday.” He muttered, approaching the spread with wide eyes. Levi had gone overboard again, but Eren was used to it at this point, and very grateful for it. 

 

“You spent all day wandering around the city without eating anything?” Levi narrowed his eyes, shoving a plate loaded with what looked like garlic toast and eggs towards him. “Croque.” He supplied, gesturing to the food as if it was an explanation. Frankly Eren didn’t care if Levi was serving him fried elephant skin at this point, he was so hungry. 

 

He dove into the meal, talking through his bites, “Didn’t mean to.” Fuck this was good. He needed his own personal Levi in his dorm to cook so he’d never have to eat pop tarts again. “Pick-pocketed.”

 

If the disgusted expression on the raven-haired man’s face was anything to go by, Eren was not attractive when speaking with his mouth full. 

 

“What kind of shit do you get yourself into, brat?” There was a fond note in the older man’s voice and he started on his own meal, much slower in manner than how Eren had devoured his. Speaking of his meal, the croque or whatever Levi had called it was gone and he was still hungry. Thanking Levi for being so bad at cooking proper portions, he helped himself to another one of the open-faced egg sandwiches. 

 

They ate in comfortable silence for several minutes until Levi cleared his throat, “I owe you an explanation.”

 

Eren dropped the last bit of his third croque back on his plate and turned to give the man his full attention. Levi was finally going to talk to him, to explain more than just the architecture of the monuments they passed, and he was going to hang on to every second of it. “You do.” He agreed. 

 

“You know I was born in Paris, I lived here until I was eighteen, then moved to America when Erwin offered me a job at his company, yes?” Eren nodded, trying not to come across as too eager to finally hear more about the other man. “I grew up on the streets here, I never knew my parents and was alone for most of my younger years, just trying to get by. I got involved in some bad things when trying to survive, and I don’t just mean dealing weed on street corners, I mean gang fights, burglaries, you name it and I’ve done it.” Levi let out a short, humorless laugh. 

 

“I’m not proud of it, but I did it so I wouldn’t be killed or end up starving on the street. That’s how I know you were in the middle of a gang zone, and that’s why I didn’t want you to go out into the city alone. I should have told you more before, but it’s not a part of my past I enjoy thinking about.” He pursed his lips, “I left it all behind rather suddenly when Erwin made his offer. I still have enemies here, and though most of them wouldn’t recognize me on sight anymore they do know my name and they remember who I am.”

 

Suddenly the questions the thugs had been asking about who had been on the phone made sense. They must have heard him mention Levi’s name when he walked passed and remembered it. 

 

Sensing the direction of Eren’s thoughts, Levi continued, “Those guys from last night were part of a gang I caused trouble in a while back. They don’t actually know me, I left nine years ago so there was no way a couple of lowly street thugs would, but they recognized my name from their higher ups. Believe me, Eren, if I had thought for a second that your proximity to me would put you in any sort of danger I never would have allowed this trip to happen.”

 

“It was my fault, not yours.” Eren admitted, unable to take the empty look in the man’s gray eyes any longer. “You warned me not to leave without you but I did anyways. You tried to protect me, though you did it in a shitty way without communication, you tried.”

 

“I failed.” Levi pointed out, eyes locked on the cut that was barely a scratch on the boy’s throat. 

 

“If you failed, I wouldn’t be sitting here.” The brunet pointed out. 

 

“If I had succeeded, you wouldn’t be covered in bruises.” The shorter man shot back, then sighed. “As you can tell, I’m not good at this kind of thing, kid. I’m not good at people in general. It’s no excuse for the shit I’ve put you through, but it’s all I can offer. I’m a fucked up person in a fucked up world and I don’t know how to deal with you.”

 

“You make it sound like I’m a chore.” Eren cracked a grin, but his heart ached inside. He had hoped that after last night, after all that shit and the kiss, they’d finally progressed somewhere. Maybe he’d been wrong. 

 

“You’re more than a handful,” Levi agreed, “But you keep me on my toes. I never know what to expect from you, and while that can ruin my plans sometimes, it will never make you a chore. I like you too much for that.” 

 

If the younger male’s heart rate picked up slightly at that, he didn’t let on, “Even if I’m a shitty brat who ignores your warnings, gets lost, causes trouble for the both of us, and makes us miss dinner?”

 

The corners of Levi’s lips picked up, “Even then, kid.”

 

Eren couldn’t help the blinding smile that split over his lips at that. “Does that mean I can kiss you?”

 

Thin eyebrows raised, “You really are a horny brat, aren’t you?”

 

A flush spread over the boy’s cheeks, “Shut up, I just meant.. Oh nevermind.”

 

A light chuckle left the older man’s lips, “Yes, Eren, that means I like you and that I want to kiss you.” He spoke carefully as if explaining to a toddler, though Eren knew he was just teasing. 

 

Grinning, Eren launched forward, planning to catch the man’s lips with his own but was rudely shoved back, “Oi! Not now, you shit! You just ate garlic and your breath stinks.”

 

“Tease.” Eren grumbled, but settled back on his chair nonetheless.

 

“Besides, I am more than a little upset we missed our dinner reservations.” Levi continued, a frown furrowing his brow. 

 

“We can always reschedule,” The brunet shrugged, too happy to be deterred by something as simple as a missed dinner. 

 

“Le Jules Verne isn’t exactly the place you can just get a second reservation to.” Levi notified him solemnly. 

 

“Le Julio what?” Eren’s face twisted into an expression of confusion.

 

“Le Jules Verne.” The Frenchman corrected with a roll of his eyes, “It’s a very difficult restaurant to get reservations to, and nearly impossible to get into on short notice. Though I suppose that’s no surprise, considering it’s located on top of the Eiffel Tower.”

 

The expression on Eren’s face was cartoonishly comical; his jaw dropped and his eyes widened twice their normal size. “You- what?”

 

A small smile graced the older man’s lips, “I got us reservations to eat on top of the Tower. That’s why I was so ambanant about not going there anytime earlier, I wanted it to be a complete surprise. Of course, look how that turned out.” He shook his head, “This is what I get for trying to be romantic.”

 

This time Eren didn’t give Levi the chance to push him away, he threw himself at the older man, latching his arms around his torso and planted a kiss on his cheek. He didn’t have a death wish, contrary to popular belief, so he wasn’t going to take the chance and go for his lips. “Thank you.”

 

“For what? Being a crappy communicator who nearly got you killed?” Levi grumbled, shoving the boy off and wiping his cheek. Eren would be hurt by the motion if it weren’t for the fond tone in the man’s voice. 

 

“For trying.” The brunet shrugged, “It’s the thought that counts, right? Besides, I’m more than content to have a picnic in front of the tower instead, though a kiss is necessary.” He kept a serious expression on his face as he spoke, conveying that it was non-negotiable. 

 

“Only if you brush your teeth first.” Levi agreed. 

 

“Brushing my teeth is my middle name!” Eren chimed with an idiotic grin, happier than he had been the whole trip. 

 

“That makes absolutely no sense.” The shorter man pointed out, exasperated. 

 

“You make no sense.” He shot back. 

 

“None of this makes sense.” Levi sighed and glanced at his watch, “I need to get ready to go to my meeting. It should only be a couple of hours and I’ll bring us back some dinner and a movie.”

 

“Popcorn too?” He couldn’t keep the hopeful tone from his voice if he tried.

 

“Popcorn too.” Levi agreed with a sigh that sounded more affectionate than irritated. He started for the bedroom, pausing for a second to press an unexpected kiss to the brunet’s forehead. 

 

A grin spread over Eren’s face, any disappointment he felt at Levi leaving washed away from the sweet gesture. 

 

“Wipe that smirk off your face, Jaeger, and put your lazy ass to use doing the dishes.” The older man’s voice called from inside the bedroom. 

 

“I can think of better uses for my ass.” Eren shot back, but started clearing their plates nonetheless. The snort coming from the direction Levi had disappeared to alerted him that the man had heard his retort. 

 

He wasn’t expecting the older man to reply, but his response sent his mind straight to the gutter and his blood to his crotch. 

 

“All in due time, kid.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I am really craving a movie night with popcorn and cuddles...
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, it was another long one! The next few probably won't be nearly as long, but they will be fluff and.. smutty? Is it finally about time for our boys from frickle frackle? Well we'll see soon, but next week is what Eren has been waiting the entire trip for. 
> 
> As per usual: Comments and kudos kick my butt into writing gear!
> 
> See you next Wednesday!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally sees the Eiffel Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH! I'm so, so, SO sorry this is later than usual. I was out and about all day doing college stuff and writing essays and a ton of other boring stressful stuff and literally just got home. But you guys don't care about that stuff, you care about the chapter so let's get on with that. 
> 
> I'm sorry to say I may have misled you a bit when hinting at this chapter. There isn't smut in this one, but the next one. When I said this chapter would have something Eren was looking forward to I meant the Eiffel Tower.. whoops
> 
> Anyways, here's the usual stuff  
> I track the tag fic: Wanderlust  
> My blog is either corporalnoticesyou.tumblr.com or fandom-lover.tumblr.com  
> My lovely beta who puts up with my crap is noticemecorporal.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy!

“Ready?”

 

“I’ve been ready since the day I was born.” Eren grinned at the man before him, who merely rolled his eyes in response. 

 

“I mean, do you have everything you need? Sketchbook? Pens? Pencils? An eraser?” Levi asked, seeming to list things at random as they came to him. Eren couldn’t help but laugh at how hard he was trying. 

 

“Yes, Levi, I have everything. I should be the one asking you that, what with that huge-ass bag.” He pointed out, gesturing to the bag in question, which was filled with their lunch and whatever else the older man had shoved into the monstrosity. 

 

“It was you who suggested a picnic,” The older man reminded him with a shrug, turning and heading out the door. Eren followed after him and Levi locked the apartment behind them. 

 

“Isn’t it everyone’s dream to have a picnic in front of the Eiffel Tower?” He questioned, attempting to peek into the giant bag Levi was carrying, but the other man merely slapped his hand away. 

 

“No peeking!” Was his stern command as he brushed passed the taller man and to the elevator. “Only shitty romantics dream about that.” 

 

Eren smirked, “Then what does that make you?”

 

“Not a shitty romantic.” Levi replied immediately. 

 

“I don’t believe that for a second.” The brunet teased, ignoring Levi’s raised eyebrow, and they stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby, heading out to the city streets. 

 

“Oh?”

 

“I might dream of spending the day laying out in front of the Eiffel Tower, but you’re the one who booked us reservations on top of the Tower in an attempt to woo me.” He said with a grin. 

 

“Fuck knows why I’d try to woo a brat like you.” Levi grumbled, though he was clearly amused at the teasing if the fondness in his voice was anything to go by. 

 

“Because you like me.” Eren reminded him, unable to keep the wide grin from his lips. He was happy, extraordinarily so. Sure, shit had happened and he was still conflicted over some things concerning the other man, but he was finally on the way to the Eiffel Tower, picnic packed, with the man he’d been fawning over since they’d met. 

 

“More like I want to fuck you.” The raven-haired man’s sour mood was just a result of his teasing, he knew, and it didn’t affect him like it had in the past. Eren might be confused over several things, like how exactly Levi was involved with the thugs from the night before and details he was sure the man was keeping from him, but his feelings toward him were definitely not one of them. 

 

“That too. “ Eren agreed. 

 

“Is that shit-eating grin of yours going to be a permanent part of your expression now?” 

 

“Yep.” He laughed, and then because he could, he pressed a chaste kiss to the other male’s cheek. 

 

To say that Levi was surprised would be an understatement, and for a split second Eren was concerned that he may have gone too far too fast, but then he noticed a slight pink tinge to the shorter man’s cheeks. It was barely noticeable, and gone in an instant, but he swore it had been there. 

 

“Fucking sappy shit.” This time Levi didn’t even try to sound irritated, the small lift to his lips betrayed that he was enjoying it as much as Eren was.

 

Eren hummed in agreement, accepting his sappiness and silently deciding Levi had a romantic cheesy side as well. After all, the man had packed their huge picnic basket and dubbed it’s contents a surprise until they arrived, just after Eren had proclaimed his desire for a picnic under the Tower. 

 

****

 

“There it is.” 

 

“There it is.” Levi agreed, standing beside him as they stared up at the Tower.

 

Yes, Eren had seen it before -though always from a distance-, and yes it looked exactly like every picture of it, except a bit bigger, but he couldn’t help the feeling swelling in his chest at the sight. 

 

It wasn’t as if he thought visiting the Tower would change everything, or that he’d find the love of his life in front of it. He knew the Tower was simply a huge and famous structure with no magical abilities. But he also knew the Tower was in Paris, and the fact that he was standing in front of it meant he was finally here. He’d accomplished something, no matter how many people wrote it off as cliche and cheesy, he’d managed to find his way to the Tower. 

 

“Is it everything you thought it’d be, kid?” Levi’s voice was curious, and Eren found those gray eyes watching him with an unreadable expression when he glanced away from the Tower. 

 

“It’s just like every picture I’ve ever seen, except life-size. What’s really amazing about it is that I’m here and I never thought I’d make it,” He admitted with a small shrug and sheepish grin, “But I did, thanks to you.”

 

Levi turned his gaze to the tower, avoiding the younger man’s gaze, “Let’s eat already, I’m starving.” He started off towards the grass lawn, gait casual to the average observer, but Eren could tell that he was tense from the way his gray eye flickered around their surroundings. It was almost as if he was looking out for something, or someone.

 

Eren stared after him for a long moment, wondering briefly if their run in with the thugs a couple of nights ago was still bothering him, but brushed off the thought. The criminals had run off, and besides their discussion yesterday, Levi hadn’t brought up the topic again. Eren had noticed he’d been on edge as they strolled through the streets, seeming more alert than usual, but he had decided it was just nerves. After all, there was nothing for them to worry about anymore. They were both in Paris, safe and sound, and they were finally sure of each other’s feelings.

 

Whatever was bugging the older man, Eren would give him space to try and solve it on his own for a few days before he tried to pry it out of him. _Patience,_ he reminded himself. 

 

“Oi, Jaeger!” Levi’s voice brought him back to the present, and he saw that the other man had already set to work unpacking their picnic. “Are you going to stand there all day like a moron or do you want to eat?”

 

Spurred into action, Eren dashed across the grass to join the man, who gave him an unamused look when he collapsed, none too gracefully, onto the blanket already laid out. 

 

“Brat.” Levi grumbled, joining him on the blanket and starting to unpack their lunch from the bag. Eren watched with rapt attention as each dish was pulled out, mouth watering all the while. 

 

Either Levi had a serious problem with proper portions, or the man had a kink for making enough food to feed an army, because there was enough food spread out on the blanket to save all the starving children in the world. Not that Eren was complaining. Everything Levi had made so far had been delicious, some of the best meals he’d had in his life in fact. He almost felt guilty for his inability to cook, but he tried to make up for it by always offering to do the dishes. By now, the pair had an unspoken system between them where Levi cooked and Eren washed up afterwards -though Levi would always triple check his work-. 

 

“You look constipated.” Levi's voice broke through his thoughts and he threw a glare at the man. 

 

“Oh shut up. I was just thinking that you suck at portions. Do you really expect us to eat all of this?” Eren asked, gesturing to the spread laid out before them. Not that he was complaining, the food looked amazing, but it was an interesting quirk about the older man. 

 

Levi seemed surprised, glancing down at the food as if he hadn’t noticed it’s presence before. “There does seem to be a lot.” He agreed slowly.

 

The brunet nearly choked, realizing the the raven-haired man hadn’t even been aware of his over cooking habit. “Don’t get me wrong, I love everything you make and if I had a big enough stomach, I’d eat all of it, but I just find it kind of funny. It’s a constant thing with you too, not one-off. I find it endearing actually.” Eren admitted. 

 

This seemed to surprise Levi more than the food from the way his eyes snapped up to meet Eren’s. He opened his mouth to speak, but the loud grumble of Eren’s stomach interrupted him. He rolled his eyes and sighed, “Dig in, brat. This is what we are here for after all. “

 

Eren didn’t need to be told twice. He dug into the meal with relish, attempting to taste every plate Levi had prepared for them. 

 

At some point, after both of them had eaten their fill, Levi pulled open the picnic bag again. 

 

“Please don’t tell me there’s more food.” He groaned, rubbing his stuffed stomach. He couldn’t eat anymore if he tried. And boy had he tried. 

 

Levi chuckled, pulling out a bottle of wine and two plastic cups, “Not food, though it is sweet enough to be a dessert.”

 

Interest peeked, Eren watched with fascination as the older man opened the bottle of what appeared to be red wine. Though he could drink, the brunet was never one for alcohol. He found it’s taste too overpowering, and only drank when at parties. He’d tasted several wines while in Paris so far though, and enjoyed them all. Levi had a talent for picking out the flavours he loved, so he was eager to see what the man had brought along this time. 

 

“Pinot noir.” The older man supplied the name of the wine, though Eren didn’t know anything about wines, so he wasn’t exactly sure what that meant. “Try it.” Long fingers held a cup of the red liquid out to him, which he took carefully and raised to his nose to take in a deep breath like Levi had coached him to.

 

It smelled fruity and sweet, he couldn’t even detect the alcohol under the layers of berries. Following Levi’s prior instructions, he swirled the wine slowly in the cup before lifting it to his lips to take a small sip. The second the liquid touched the tip of his tongue, his mouth exploded with flavour. Just like he’d smelt, there were several different berry flavors, though he couldn’t pinpoint exactly what they were. 

 

“It’s delicious.” He murmured, taking another small sip before glancing up at the other man, who was watching him with the corners of his lips turned up. 

 

“I’m glad you like it. It’s one of my favorites as well.” Levi admitted, taking a sip from his own glass. If his gaze was distracted, focused more on flitting around their surroundings rather than Eren himself, the younger male pretended not to notice. Instead, he pulled out his sketchbook to finally draw the Eiffel Tower, reminding himself that there was no reason to be concerned.

 

*****

 

The pair spent the next several hours for the most part in comfortable silence. Eren sketched and Levi seemed content to watch the boy work or to stare at the people as they passed, all while idly sipping the wine.

 

Eren rarely talked when working on artwork, and Levi wasn’t a talkative person in general, so there was a long silence between them that stretched on for hours as the afternoon trickled into the early evening. Neither of them minded the silence though, the brunet too absorbed in his art world to pay it much mind, and the raven-haired man content to simply sit and observe. 

 

Occasionally Eren would speak up with a random comment, seeming to realize suddenly where he was and that he wasn’t alone, but the quiet would always descend back down. 

 

“Levi?”

 

“Hmm?” The voice sounded amused as the brunet once again drew him from his thoughts. 

 

“Why do you think the Eiffel Tower is supposed to be romantic? It looks like a giant powerline pole.” Eren mused aloud. 

 

“Fuck if I know.” Levi replied. 

 

Eren hummed in response and the pair fell back into silence. This happened multiple times, with Eren always coming up with a new question, just as random and unanswerable as the one before. 

 

“Well?” The voice startled him, pulling him from his mindless people watching to glance at the man above him. 

 

At some point between their picnic, which would be considered more an early dinner at this point, and Eren’s drawing, the pair had readjusted so that Eren’s head was laying in the older man’s lap as he lounged with his legs stretched out before him. Levi had grumbled a bit when Eren had first moved to put his head in his lap, but was now playing with the brunet’s hair with long, gentle fingers.

 

“Well?” Eren blinked up at him, confused. 

 

“I had a feeling you weren’t listening.” Levi let out an amused sigh, shaking hair, “I asked if you got everything you wanted out of today.”

 

“Oh.” The boy considered the question for a moment, thinking over their afternoon. It had been the best day of his life so far, full of lazy, unhurried chatter, delicious food, and unlimited sights for him to draw. Already his fingers were itching to pick up his pencil again, though he’d already filled up several pages with sketches of their surroundings. It had been damn near perfect, except.. “Almost. I’m missing one thing.” He held up his finger in front of the man’s face, accentuating his point. 

 

Levi’s eyes narrowed slightly, “And what is that?”

 

Eren ignored his question for a moment, choosing to sit up instead, feeling curious gray eyes on him while he readjusted himself to a sitting position. “A kiss.” He answered finally, stealing a glance at the other man from the corner of his eyes. 

 

“Why did I have a feeling you were going to say that?” 

 

“Just one quick kiss!” Eren pleaded, turning his full attention to the other man, “I swear I didn’t eat any garlic and my breath doesn’t stink! It doesn’t even have to be long-”

 

“Eren,” Levi interrupted, hand threading through his brown hair and tugging him closer, “Shut up and kiss me.”

 

Eren didn’t need to be told twice. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the older man’s, kissing him eagerly. To his surprise, Levi didn’t push him away immediately, but tugged him closer, the hand in his hair guiding his movements. 

 

Taking advantage of the man’s willing lips, Eren flicked his tongue out to trace his lower lip. The response was immediate, Levi granted him access to the cavern his mouth, which the younger male explored eagerly until Levi seemed to have decided he had enough of Eren’s tentative explorations and took control of the kiss. 

 

The ferocity of the older man’s kiss had Eren gasping into his mouth as he nipped and sucked at his lips, hungry and skilled. And fuck, Levi knew how to use his tongue. Eren couldn’t hold back as a small moan dragged his lower lip into his mouth, sucking on it and biting lightly before he released it. 

 

Levi pulled away this time, a smirk playing on his lips, “Anything else?”

 

“Huh?” Eren was panting, heart racing and more than a little turned on from the kiss. Fuck, he wanted more of those lips. 

 

“Anything else you wanted from today?” Levi clarified, eyes bright and amused at his inability to think properly. Damn him from not being affected from the kiss in the least. The sudden desire to make the older man a panting wreck overwhelmed Eren, consuming him until all he could see was Levi flushed and wanting. 

 

“One more thing.” Eren informed him, moving before he could think it through, and straddling the raven-haired man who looked up at him with a cross between surprise and desire he whispered, “You.”

 

And then he was kissing him again, pressing close, gripping his shoulders and running his fingers across his trimmed undercut. 

 

Long fingers dug into his hip as Levi kissed him back, though not with as much passion and desperation as before. Eren whined in protest, wanting more from the man who merely chuckled and pulled away, “Not now Eren. It’s bad form to fuck on a first date, besides, we are in a public place.”

 

”I think this counts at our fifth date, at the very least.” Eren informed him.

 

Levi looked unimpressed so he began to list off their ‘dates’, “We met at Titan’s, that could count as a blind first date, then there was the plane, everyday in Paris so far, and our movie marathon last night, not to mention we’ve slept in the same bed ev-”

 

“Alright, I get it.” The older man cut him off, rolling his eyes, “Fine, we’ve been on multiple dates, but we are still in public.”

 

“Levi,” Eren whined, ducking his head to steal another kiss from the man. Levi humored him, kissing back with an amount of self-control that frustrated the younger man. He didn’t necessarily want to fuck the man on the middle of the lawn, but he did want to draw some sort of reaction from him besides amusement. It wasn’t fair how fast he reduced him to a panting mess when he himself was barely out of breath.

 

Deciding to test how far the older man would allow him to go, Eren allowed his hands to trace across the older man’s stomach, tracing the panes of his muscles through his shirt and feeling them clench beneath his fingertips.

 

The older man broke the kiss, but Eren merely turned his attention to his neck instead, trailing kisses across the pale skin. 

 

“Eren,” Levi’s voice was deeper than usual, a hitch to it that told Eren he was finally having an affect. “Not here.”

 

“Don’t you want me, Levi?” He moved his lips to the man’s ear, pressing kisses all the way up to the shell of his ear. A shudder ran through the man and his grip on the brunet’s hips tightened. 

 

“Of course I do, you little shit, but I don’t fancy being arrested for public indecency.” His breath rushed out of him and he cursed, “Fuck, Eren!”. 

 

“What?” He questioned innocently, eyeing the bite mark bruising the older man’s pale flesh with a smug look of satisfaction. 

 

“Oh, you are going to pay for that, brat.” Levi’s tone had changed, becoming low and so deliciously dangerous that it sent shivers of anticipation down the younger man’s spine.

 

“Make me.” Eren didn’t know where his sudden boldness was coming from, but he couldn’t deny the thrill it gave him. 

 

“We’re going back to the apartment.” Was Levi’s response, and he moved so fast Eren didn’t realize he had stood up until he was sprawled out on the ground, spilled from his lap. “Now, Jaeger!” He growled. 

 

That was one order Eren wasn’t going to disobey, “Yes, Sir!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And NOW we can all get excited for the frickle frackle. Fair warning: this is only my 2nd time writing smut and although I have put a ton of effort into making it the best it can be, I am not actually a sexually active gay male - contrary to popular belief. xD
> 
> As per usual: Comments and kudos make my day and kick my butt into writing gear. 
> 
> See you all next Wednesday! <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The frickle frackle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry this chapter is up so late you guys. I've been hella busy lately and frankly it's a miracle I'm keeping up with my weekly updates so I'm super proud that I'm able to post tonight. 
> 
> I have excuses for why it's so late (homework, 2 midterms, 3 tests, a lecture that was supposed to be an hour taking up 6 hours of my time, etc) but you guys just want the smut so it's finally here. 
> 
> I apologize it's crap, I did try to warn you that I'm new to this. 
> 
> The usual:  
> I track the tag fic: Wanderlust  
> My blogs are corporalnoticesyou.tumblr.com or fandom-lover.tumblr.com  
> My beta reader who puts up with my crap is noticemecorporal.tumblr.com

Levi slammed him roughly against the wall the second they stepped into the elevator, but Eren found he didn’t care considering the heated kiss he was suddenly experiencing. 

 

Honestly, he was surprised they had made it this far. Their picnic at the Tower had been packed in a rush and then the pair had made a beeline back for the apartment. For once, Eren hadn’t stopped at every street corner and begged Levi to wait while he took in the sights. The only sight he wanted to see was the older man, naked and panting above him. 

 

The fact they’d made it back to the apartment building was a feat in itself considering they’d both been holding in pent up sexual tension for the other since the day they’d met. Now, it was finally pouring over in a rush of bruising kisses and Eren wasn’t complaining in the least. 

 

The ding of the elevator doors sliding open barely registered in his brain, he was too focused on the feeling of Levi’s lips against his own to be paying much attention to anything else. He whimpered in complaint when the man pulled away, only to be dragged out of the elevator and towards the apartment door. 

 

Eager and clouded with lust, he pressed himself up against Levi’s back, latching his lips onto the pale skin of his neck. 

 

“F-fuck, Eren.” Levi stuttered, nearly dropping his keys at the unexpected assault. “Let me open the fucking door first.”

 

“No.” He growled against the man’s neck, sucking on the place he had bit earlier and lavishing the area in attention as he pressed his growing arousal against the man’s ass. 

 

“Shit.” Was the sound of keys clattering against each other as Levi attempted to find the correct one for the door. “Fucking, finally.” The words were a groan as the door clicked open. Eren wasted no time in pushing the raven-haired man inside, breaking away from his neck for only a second before he latched back onto his lips. 

 

“Impatient, brat.” Levi muttered against his lips, somehow remembering to close the door behind them and pulling away. 

 

“I have a right to be impatient. I’ve been dying for you to fuck me since we met.” Eren whined in protest, pressing against the man and clutching desperately to his shirt, eager to remove the offensive material.

 

“You’re not going to be fucked any faster if you keep halting our progress to the bedroom.” Levi pointed out, swatting his hands away from his shirt. 

 

“Who says we need the bedroom?” The younger man protested, grinding his arousal against the other man, “You could fuck me over the counter, or even against the wall. I’ve been waiting for this for so long, Levi. I need you.”

 

The amount of self control the older man had was going to cause Eren to self-combust. Though his pupils were blown wide with lust, he still managed to pull away from the boy’s hold, “Bedroom, brat. I’m not going to fuck you where we eat. That’s unsanitary.”

 

Eren resisted the urge to snort out a laugh at that and followed Levi’s demands, letting the older man tug him through the apartment into the bedroom. 

 

The second they stepped into the room, lips were being smashed against his, hot, needy, and desperate. Maybe Levi had less control than he’d thought. If the hard length pressing against his thigh was anything to go by, the older man was definitely as eager for this as he was. 

 

Desperation filled the air as the two finally acted on the pent up desires they had carried with them for the several weeks of knowing one and other. Clothes were disregarded, falling into a heap on the floor Levi was sure to complain about when he was less distracted, not that Eren cared at the moment. All thoughts had flown out of his brain the second he got a full view of the shirtless man. 

 

Sure, Eren had seen Levi shirtless many times before, and even cuddled with him skin to skin, but this was different. Now he was able to touch, to feel, to taste that gorgeous pale skin. 

 

“You have..” Eren trailed off as the older man’s lips attached to the newly exposed skin of his collarbone. “...stuff, right?”

 

A soft moan left his lips as teeth nipped at his skin, “Tch. Of course I do. Now get your ass naked and on the bed.”

 

He didn’t have to be told twice. Though he regretted the loss of warmth from the other male, the excitement of what was finally happening allowed him to pull away from his tantalizing kisses. He nearly lost his train of thought again when Levi turned his back towards him, displaying the wings tattooed across his back. The curiosity about the meaning behind the tattoo was burning within him, but now wasn’t the time to ask. For now, his fingers ached to trace the feathered designs.

 

“I thought I told you to strip, brat, not stare at my back.” Levi’s voice cut through his thoughts and galvanized him into action.

 

His hand went to the key ever dangling around his neck and rarely leaving its home against his chest, and gently he removed the chain from around his neck. He placed it on the bedside table carefully before turning his attention to the pressing matter in his pants.

 

Any other time and he might have been embarrassed at his attempts to struggle out of his jeans, but at the moment he couldn’t care less. Sure he wanted to look sexy in front of Levi, but he also wanted those fucking things off to free his aching cock. His jeans felt way too constricting and he let out a sigh of relief when he tugged both the jeans and his boxers down and released his arousal. 

 

Finally rid of clothing, he lay out on the bed, waiting for Levi expectantly. The man in question had already stripped much more gracefully than Eren had, he even folded his jeans properly, and was now rummaging through the bedside table. 

 

“You had stuff in there this whole time?” Eren’s eyes widened, thinking of all the nights they’d spent wrapped around each other and sleeping all while-

 

“Don’t look so surprised, brat. I’d always planned to fuck you at some point of this trip.” The nonchalant way he spoke had Eren sputtering. Not that he minded the confession, in all honestly he wished it could have come sooner. Then they would have been jumping each others’ bones the past several days instead of tip toeing around their feelings. God they were idiots for wasting so much time. 

 

“Oh.” He breathed, green eyes locked on the short man as he joined him on the bed, settling himself between his spread legs. For a moment, Eren had the ridiculous urge to cover himself, the lustful way Levi was eyeing his cock made his insides scramble and he could feel the embarrassment creeping through his veins. 

 

“Jesus christ, relax a bit, Jaeger. You look like you’re terrified I’m about to eat you.” A smirk played on the corners of Levi’s lips and he slapped the boy’s thigh lightly. “And as tempting as that is, I would rather shove my dick up your ass.”

 

Unable to help himself, his gaze drifted down to eye the man’s cock and he swallowed audibly. Fuck, Levi was bigger than he’d expected. A little shorter than his own, but thicker in girth. Even so, having something that big shoved up his ass was going to be more than a little painful. Even if he wasn’t a virgin at this, it had been a while. 

 

“This isn’t your first time, right?” Concern filled the older man’s voice and Eren realized he’d been staring without speaking for several moments. 

 

“No, no!” He assured him, “I’ve topped and bottomed before, but it’s been a while.”

 

“Then you know you just need to relax.” Levi reminded him, leaning down to press a kiss against his lips, deep and slow. He responded to the kiss immediately, reaching up his arms to wrap around the shorter male and drag him closer. Fuck, Levi was a great kisser, but that was to be expected from the French man. He didn’t do anything half assed and Eren felt his eyes flicker closed as he gave himself over to the sensations. 

 

Eren drew in a sharp breath when he felt probing fingers circling his hole, but Levi swallowed his sounds by deepening the kiss. When the first finger slid in, slick with lube, he barely noticed, too distracted by the man’s lithe tongue exploring his mouth. 

 

“Levi.” He panted against the man’s lips, fingers curling in his dark hair and legs wrapping around his waist to drag them closer. A moan poured from his mouth when their naked cocks finally rubbed against each other. He dug his heels into the older man’s lower back, forcing their lower bodies closer as they ground together. 

 

“Fuck.” Levi growled, breaking the kiss just as he pushed a second finger in. A whine escaped Eren’s lips, he was torn between grinding down on the man’s fingers or thrusting up for more friction. 

 

“More, Levi, please just get on with it already.” He begged, rolling his hips down on the man’s fingers.

 

“Impatient brat.” The older man grumbled, scissoring his fingers to make room for a third. 

 

A rush of breath left Eren as the third finger was pushed in, stretching him open wide and filling him. It wasn’t enough though, not after seeing exactly what Levi had in store for him. He wasn’t against begging for what he wanted when he was so close to getting it. 

 

“Please, fuck me, Levi.” He pleaded, hand going between them to stroke the man’s cock. “I want you now.”

 

“Shit, kid.” If Eren thought he couldn’t get any more turned on, he was wrong. The way Levi’s voice cracked ever so slightly as he pumped his cock made him painfully aware of how hard he was. 

 

The fingers inside him curled upwards and anything he’d been about to say was lost as he cried out, thrusting upward to grind against the other man. “Oh fuck, yes. Please, more!”

 

“What do you want, Eren? You have to tell me.” Levi demanded, and Eren’s eyes cracked open to take in the expression painted over the normally blank face. Levi’s pupil’s were blown wide with lust, cheeks flushed and lips bruised from kissing. He looked wrecked, but he hadn’t broken yet. Not like how Eren wanted him to break. He wanted the older man’s composure to fall apart, for him to let go of everything while he fucked him. He wanted to hear desperate sounds fall from the man’s lips and watch his expression as he came.

 

Dirty talk wasn’t something Eren was accustomed to, but he was used to being honest about what he wanted. “I want your cock. I want you to fuck me until I scream and I want to watch you fall apart as you come inside of me.” 

 

A low groan poured from the older man’s lips as he finally withdrew his fingers and gave into the brunet’s request. A whimper escaped Eren’s lips at the sudden feeling of emptiness and loss of warmth. 

 

“Calm down, brat.” Levi muttered as the sound of rustling and tearing filled the room. Eren propped himself up on his elbows to watch as the man rolled the condom over his leaking cock and couldn’t suppress the shiver of excitement that ran down his spine. 

 

This was finally happening. After all the flirting, teasing, and uncomfortable erections at inappropriate times, it was finally happening. 

 

The nerves returned as he watched Levi slather lube over his cock, but he brushed them aside. He wanted this more than anything and fuck, Levi was certainly taking his sweet time preparing himself. 

 

“Levi.” He whined, reaching out to draw the short man back to him. “Please.”

 

Levi gave a sharp nod, dragging his hips closer while Eren aided by re-wrapping his legs around his waist. 

 

“Ready?” The Frenchman asked, pausing as the head of his cock just barely rubbed against Eren’s hole. 

 

“Yes, just fuck me already, Levi. _Please_.” And without waiting for an answer, he tightened his legs around the man’s waist, forcing him closer and the tip of his cock to press into his ass. 

 

“Jesus, Eren, slow down. You might not care about the pain right now but you’ll sure as hell be sore in the morning.” Levi warned. 

 

Eren resisted the urge to pout, but raised his hips slightly instead, “Alright, just get on with it. I’m fucking horny and have been waiting for this for weeks.”

 

A short laugh left Levi’s lips as he pushed in, but it cut off and turned into a moan as his cock sank deeper into Eren’s warmth. 

 

Eren could tell Levi was trying to be careful and push in as slowly as possible in order to avoid hurting him, but even so the stretch was almost more than he could take. He forced himself to stay as relaxed as possible though his fingers dug into the older man’s shoulders, and he eased himself into the feeling. When Levi was finally fully set he paused, both of them panting over the effort. 

 

“Oh,” Eren drew in a deep breath, “Okay, you can move.” He wriggled his hips experimentally when the pain had faded to a mere background sensation. 

 

Levi started out slow, pulling out and pushing back in at a place that was torturously slow and had Eren whimpering beneath him for more. “Levi, I’m not  going to break so just fuck me already.”

 

The older man didn’t need to be told twice. He readjusted his grip on the younger male, grasping his hips with enough force to leave bruises as he began to thrust with more force, driving his cock deeper into Eren with every push. 

 

“Oh, fuck!” Eren cried out, arching his back on the bed and clinging desperately to the sheets for support with one hand while the other dug his nails into Levi’s shoulder. “Like… like that please. Harder, please. “

 

“Demanding, brat.” Levi groaned, picking up his pace while Eren began to raise his hips to meet each thrust. The shorter man shifted slightly, searching for the perfect angle. 

 

“Ah! L-Levi!” A wanton moan spilled from his lips as Levi’s cock struck against his bundle of nerves, causing his hips to jerk up and his cock to bump against the older man’s stomach. 

 

“Fuck that was hot.” The short man panted, continuously thrusting against his prostate, abusing it until Eren was reduced to a babbling, begging mess. 

 

“Levi, please. I’m so-” He choked off after one particularly hard thrust, “I’m so close. Ah!”

 

“Do you want to come, Eren?” Levi murmured against his neck, sucking and nipping at the skin. 

 

“Please!” Eren begged, eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head as long finger wrapped around his neglected cock and began to pump it in pace with the thrusts. 

 

It was too much. Fuck, Levi was everywhere and all he could feel. The pleasure was building up in his lower stomach, coiling in a familiar tight ring that told him he was so close, so very close. He just need-

 

“Levi, please.” He sobbed, “I’m going to come.”

 

Lips trailed up from his neck to his ear, hot breath spilling over the shell of his ear, “Come for me, Eren.”

 

With one final thrust of Levi’s cock against his prostate, coupled by the skilled fingers on his cock, he was coming, crying out Levi’s name as he did. 

 

“Shit, Eren! Fuck-” Levi’s voice choked off and Eren opened his eye just in time to catch the man’s expression as he came, emptying himself into Eren’s abused ass and riding it through with several weak thrusts.

 

Levi, Eren decided, was fucking gorgeous when he came, and the fact those lips parted in pure bliss with his name on them made it all the better. 

 

For several long moments the pair lay there, unmoving and recovering from their orgasms. Eren whimpered when Levi slid his limp cock away from his hole, and protested as the man slid off the bed. 

 

“Shh, I’m just going to clean us up.” Levi reassured him, returning a few seconds later from the bathroom with a wet cloth. “You may be content to sleep covered in your cum, but I find it disgusting. 

 

Eren snorted, “Not even sex can dampen your need to clean.” He grinned lazily, bathing in the afterglow of the most amazing orgasm he’d ever had. 

 

“Sex is fucking disgusting. No matter how amazing it can be, it’s one of the most unsanitary acts a person can do.” The darker-haired man rolled his eyes, sliding the wet cloth over Eren’s stomach and around his flaccid cock to clean up the remnants of his cum. 

 

“I’m swooning.” The brunet teased, sitting up despite the soreness in his ass to tug the shorter male down for a kiss. It was soft and lazy, not rushed or desperate like their previous kisses and Eren couldn’t help the goofy grin he wore when they pulled away.

 

“You’re still a little shit.” Levi informed him, disappearing to put the cloth away before joining him back in bed. 

 

“Mmm, but I’m your little shit.” Eren mumbled, immediately wrapping himself around the man when he slipped under the covers. 

 

“That sounds unsanitary as well.” Levi draped his arms around the younger male, holding him closer and burying his face in his chocolate hair. 

 

“Oh shut up and kiss me goodnight.” He demanded, tilting his face up to the other man’s.

 

“As you wish.” 

 

****************************

 

Eren nuzzled closer the warm body beside him, humming contently as he felt fingers comb through his hair. 

 

“Morning.” The voice was soft and lazy, a beautiful sound to wake up to. 

 

He debated briefly pretending to still be asleep in order to make the moment last longer, then realized he had already given away the fact he was awake. Defeated, but too happy to really care, he pressed a kiss to the man’s collarbone. “Morning, Levi.”

 

“Sleep well?” The fingers continued threading their way through his hair, tugging softly on the chocolate strands. He loved the feeling, he decided, leaning back into the movement. 

 

“Definitely,” He cracked open his eyes to stare at the man laying beside him and his breath caught in his throat at the sight. He could definitely get used to waking up in Levi’s embrace when the man wasn’t immediately moving away. The French man’s dark hair was mused and messy, gray eyes half-lidded, and a small smile playing on his lips. “I take it you did as well?” 

 

Levi hadn’t had any nightmares last night, and though Eren wanted to believe it was because of him, he knew it was probably because the man had been too exhausted from their activities to dream. He had been. 

 

Now that his mind was directed at the night before, memories flooded back into his mind’s eye; Levi panting above him, Levi desperate and moaning, Levi’s expression when he finally came. 

 

Oh fuck. He was getting hard just thinking about it. 

 

“Horny brat. “ Levi muttered, sensing the direction of his thoughts. Or maybe he felt Eren’s erection pressing against his thigh. It was probably the latter.

 

“Sorry!” Eren couldn’t help the small smile playing on his lips, “But what do you expect to happen when I wake up pressed against your naked ass?” 

 

The idea of continuing from where they’d left off the night before sounded very appealing, he decided. He pressed kisses along the man’s jaw, attempting to use his newfound knowledge of Levi’s love of begging to his advantage. “I want more of you, Levi. Please, I want your cock.”

 

“Fuck.” The word was followed by a low groan and for a second, Eren was positive he had the man. “Cut it out, Jaeger. As much as I want your ass, you stink of sweat and sex. We both need showers and food before round two.”

 

How was he not surprised? He was slightly disappointed his attempts at seduction had failed, but the promise of another round damped any disappointment he felt. 

 

“Levi,” He whined as a last ditch effort to laze in bed longer, tightening his grip on the man. 

 

“I’ll give you ten seconds to get that ass out of bed and into the shower before I dump you on the floor.” 

 

Preferring not to be shoved out of bed, especially when his whole body, not to mention his ass, felt sore, he complied with the demand at last. “Will you join me at least?” He asked, glancing back at the man on the bed. 

 

Levi narrowed his eyes at the younger man, “I’m not stupid, brat. You just want a handjob in the shower.”

 

A grin played on the edges of his lips and his green eyes twinkled, “I was actually thinking I could taste your cock, but if you’d rather not….?” He trailed off. 

 

“Shower, Jaeger. _Now_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's a thing! And now we have fluff sweet enough to give you cavities for the next several chapters. And maybe some smut? Depends how the boys are feeling. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Remember: comments and kudos kick my but into writing gear. 
> 
> See you all next Wednesday! And I'll try not to be so late next time.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets inspired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! I was honestly not expecting all the positive responses I got from the last chapter and I'm kind of floored, so thank you all from the bottom of my heart. 
> 
> From here on (for a little while a least) it's gonna be a lot of fluff while the boys finally enjoy their time in Paris together as a couple. Bare with me, there will be angst and drama later on, but I want to reward you all with sickeningly sweet fluff first. 
> 
> The usual:  
> I track the tag Fic: Wanderlust  
> My tumblr is either corporalnoticesyou.tumblr.com or fandom-lover.tumblr.com  
> My lovely beta is noticemecorporal.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy!

Eren had never experienced true fear until he woke up with a furious pair of gray eyes fuming down at him. 

 

Okay, that was a lie, he had experienced worse fear than that, the bruises still littering his skin proved that, but waking up to Levi’s pissed-off expression was certainly one of the more frightening moments in his life. 

 

“Eren,” The older man’s voice was carefully controlled, “Would you please explain why the fuck the apartment looks like a certain little shit set a bomb off?”

 

Green eyes blinked slowly, trying to comprehend how he’d gone from having a pleasant nap (on a not-so-pleasant couch) to being rudely awaken by a very upset Levi. 

 

“I.. uhh..” He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, brain struggling to keep up with the sudden turn of events, “What?” 

 

The dark-haired man released an exasperated sigh and stepped back, giving Eren a full view of the living room, “The apartment, brat. Care to explain how the fuck it got so dirty in the few hours I’ve been gone?”

 

He sat up from the couch, groaning as his body complained about being readjusted from such an uncomfortable sleeping position. _Why am I on the couch? This thing is from the depths of hell._ There was a perfectly comfortable bed just a room away, yet he had taken a nap in the living room… When had he laid down to take a nap in the first place?

 

The last thing he remembered was Levi giving him a peck on the cheek as he left for work, the he had taken out his sketchbook and…

 

_Oh fuck._

 

Eren’s eyes widened as he took in the state of the apartment. There were pencils, pens, and paintbrushes everywhere. Scattered across the floor were pages torn from his sketchbook. To put it lightly, the room was a disaster. 

 

His temporary memory loss suddenly made sense as the sight of the apartment coupled with the art supplies clicked in his mind. He opened his mouth to begin to blabber and apology, when the realization hit him and he bounded off the couch and straight to the balcony without a word. 

 

“Eren, what the fuck are you doing?” Levi called after him, following him out into the small space. 

 

“Art-Eren.” The brunet explained, eyes locked on the watercolor painting sitting on the easel before him. “Remember when I didn’t answer any texts for a few days after we first met and Hanji thought you murdered me?”

 

“Psycho bitch.” The man agreed, shuffling out onto the balcony to peer around Eren’s shoulder to see what the younger male was staring at. 

 

“It’s something that just kind of happens to me when I get inspired. I’ve done it since I was a kid, but it got worse after my mom died.” His hand went automatically to the key around his neck, “I used to only tune out people, but now I block out everything when I get inspired to work on art. It can go on for a couple of hours to several days. It worried Mikasa a lot at first, but now she just tries to make sure I get enough to eat whenever I go into what she dubbed ‘Art-Eren Mode’. It usually doesn’t end until I finish a piece, and doesn’t happen unless I’m really inspired.”

 

Silence fell for several moments while the pair stared at the brunet’s latest creation taking up residence over the streets of Paris. 

 

Surprisingly it was not a watercolor of the Eiffel Tower, or any of the sights they’d seen thus far on their trip. Instead, the art fell in line with the piece Eren had created before the trip, the painting of the walls that had been inspired from the legend of Titan’s restaurant. The walls were still present in the painting, but instead of the feeling of being trapped behind the towering stone giants, it presented an aerial view of the world.

 

Three huge walls separated the inside from the rest of the world, while the outside were filled with forests, deserts, and each the edge of an ocean. The entire walled region was slightly blurred, as if set in a dream, but the region outside the walls was lush with details. If one looked closely, they could pick out what seemed to be a group on horseback riding from the walls in the direction of the sea. 

 

“You painted this?” Levi’s voice caused Eren to jump. He’d been so absorbed in staring at the work, vaguely recalling his paint brush as it flowed across the canvas that he’d forgotten he wasn’t alone. 

 

“Uh.. yeah.” He sheepishly ran a hand through his hair, feeling nervous when he realized this was the first of his completed works the other man had seen. He’d shown him his sketchbook, of course, letting the curious older man flip through the pages, but rough sketches were completely different from his finished painting. 

 

“Holy shit, Jaeger.” There was a tinge of pride in the Frenchman’s voice which helped dispel some of Eren’s nerves. “I knew you were into art but I didn’t realize… fuck.”

 

He let out a soft laugh, “Thanks…? It’s mainly a hobby but it’s something I love to do.”

 

“You’re a fucking artist, kid. Aren’t you going to school for this? Are you planning on continuing art as a career?” Levi’s persistent questions weren’t something Eren was expecting, or prepared for.

 

“Oh, umm, not really. Art has just been something I’ve always done, and got more invested in after mom. I haven’t ever considered pursuing it past a hobby because it doesn’t seem worth it. There are so many aspiring artists out there and I’m just…” He shrugged, “I don’t know, it’s never been something I thought I could do.”

 

“Why the fuck not?” The older man asked.

 

Eren’s eyes widened at the question and he stammered, “I- I don’t get inspired easily and that’s the only time I can do anything like this-” He gestured to his new painting, “So it isn’t really a realistic way to live. I can go months without painting anything at all when I lack inspiration.”

 

Levi nodded slowly, staring at the painting for a long moment and seeming to consider something. “Go get presentable and start cleaning up that disaster of an apartment. I’m starving and want to go some place nice for dinner instead of eating those crepes you have an obsession with. I’ll be in in a minute.”

 

Eren nodded, a little confused about the sudden change in topic but started back into the apartment to get to work. He shrugged off the man’s strange attitude and began picking up the art supplies he had somehow managed to scatter around the apartment. The process he went through in Art-Eren mode was still a mystery to even him, and he wondered how the hell he had managed to get a paint brush balanced so perfectly on top of the television. 

 

He had picked up most of the mess he’d made by the time Levi re-entered the apartment, casually slipping his cellphone into his suit pocket as he surveyed the living area. 

 

“How the fuck did that get up there?” Eren followed his gaze and found the man staring at the paintbrush on the TV, too high for either of them to reach. 

 

“No clue. “ He admitted with a shrug. He’d given up trying to figure out how he did things in his art mode a long time ago. 

 

Silence descended for several moments as he continued to pick up the crumpled pieces of paper and pencils scattered about. 

 

Levi let out a loud sigh and bumped Eren with his hip, “Go get changed and presentable, brat. I’ll finish cleaning up out here and then we can go get some dinner.”

 

Not one to turn down the chance to avoid cleaning, Eren straightened up and scurried off in the direction of the bedroom. 

 

Just looking at the bed, freshly made with a change of sheets (Levi had been very insistent of the need to wash everything) caused a blush to rise in the younger male’s cheeks. He wasn’t embarrassed of the night they had shared, fuck he wanted to repeat it again tonight, but the images flashing through his brain were anything but innocent. 

 

_Stop thinking about that and get dressed_ , he ordered himself, trying to push aside images of Levi, sweaty and breathless as he fucked him. _Shit, stop it, Eren! Those thoughts aren’t helping._

 

By some miracle he was able to focus on getting changed rather than the activities that had occupied their night before. Staring at the array of clothes hung up neatly in one of the two closets, most of which he had yet to wear, he couldn’t help but think of the unexpected turn his life had taken. 

 

Just a month ago he’d been stuck in his college dorm, probably arguing with Jean, and struggling to finish his art final. He’d been angry at his father for disappearing yet again, pissed off at Mikasa for simultaneously abandoning him for her swimming and still acting like an overprotective mother. 

 

Now he stood in front of a closet loaded with new clothing, in Paris, with a complete piece of artwork that surprised even him, and a gorgeous man waiting to take him out into the city. He still had no idea what he was going to do with his life, his father was still a dead-beat, his sister was still a worrier, but none of those problems seemed as big anymore. Not when he was standing where he was now, with Levi by his side. How his life had changed so drastically in such a small amount of time, he couldn’t comprehend. 

 

“What are you thinking about?” A voice by his ear nearly made him jump as a pair of arms slowly wound their way around his waist. He must have been too absorbed in his thoughts to hear the man enter the room. 

 

“That the fact I’m here, that we are here together, is a miracle.” Eren said, leaning back into Levi’s embrace. A fluttery feeling filled his chest at the surprisingly sweet gesture. 

 

“I don’t believe in miracles.” Long fingers traced idle shapes across his lower stomach as the man spoke, “Everything happens in reaction to someone else’s action. Everything is a choice and we need to try to make the ones that we think we’ll regret the least. We are here together because Hanji is a crazy, psychotic, meddling bitch who enjoys tormenting the everliving shit out of me.” Levi drew in a deep breath and pressed a kiss to his shoulder, “In this case though, I’m very grateful to her.”

 

Eren considered that for a long moment, mulling it over in his brain. He supposed it was obvious, in hindsight, that Levi wouldn’t believe in something as magically as a miracle considering the life he’d had. He wondered how many regrets the older man had and figured it must be a lot from all the self-loathing he directed inwards. 

 

He slowly turned in the man’s arms until they were facing each other, then wrapped his own arms around Levi’s shorter frame. “Not a miracle then. A choice for us.” He amended, pressing a light kiss against the man’s lips. 

 

The Frenchman responded by kissing him back, keeping the pace slow and sweet, exploring and learning rather than desperate and demanding.

 

Their relationship, Eren decided, would be something Levi would never regret. He’d make sure of it. 

 

*********

 

“Fuck, it’s cold!” 

 

“Levi!” Eren hissed, glancing at the host with an apologetic expression. 

 

“What?” The man in question demanded, shaking the water droplets from his hair, “It’s cold as balls out there.”

 

“Levi!” He repeated, flushing red as the host glared at them both. “We’re in a restaurant.” He reminded the Frenchman under his breath. 

 

“Yes we are, and we were just outside where it’s pouring down Satan’s piss.” Levi grumbled, shaking off the last water droplets from his jacket and approaching the host, who was now wearing a sour expression, and speaking in rapid French. 

 

Eren didn’t try to make sense of the older man’s comment. He also decided against pointing out that if it was raining _Satan’s_ piss, then they’d probably be on fire, not freezing their toes off. 

 

Said rain had started several minutes after the pair had left the apartment. It had been cloudy all day, but that was normal for Paris so neither of them had thought much of it. They had been lucky with the weather so far, getting either sunny or mostly clear skies for the time they’d been in France. With their luck, they should have realized the good weather could only last so long before the sky, literally, shattered into thousands of freezing water droplets above them. 

 

Eren had cursed. Levi had cursed (rather loudly). They both were underprepared and were forced to sprint from covering to covering until they reached the designated restaurant of the evening. 

 

Somehow they made it in one piece, though the older man was in a significantly fouler mood than when they had left. Eren had tried to cheer him up by reminding him getting rained on was just like taking another one of his beloved showers. Levi had glared and tripped him, only to catch the back of his jacket just before he face planted onto the cold, wet cement. Eren had shut up after that. 

 

Levi’s mood improved somewhat after they entered the warm restaurant and were led to their table, on a covered balcony on the second floor, by a still slightly off-put host. The restaurant was nicer than Eren had expected, figuring they were just going out to a simple cafe as usual. The entire building was filled with a heavenly smell that made his stomach grumble. 

 

“So what’s up with the fancy restaurant tonight?” He questioned, opening his menu only to realize he couldn’t understand it and place it back on the table. “Not that I’m complaining.” 

 

“I thought it’d be a nice celebration, but the weather is conspiring against me and putting a damper on the evening, quite literally.” Levi mused, looking over the menu and not sparing a glance at the younger male. 

 

“Celebration?” Eren furrowed his brow, leaning forward to try and catch the man’s eye. “For what?” 

 

“Congratulations on finally fucking like rabbits. Well that’s what Hanji called it anyways.” The raven-haired male explained. “Oh, and the fact I closed the deal today.” He added as an afterthought. 

 

Eren nearly spit out the water he had taken a sip of. “You- what? Levi, that’s great!” A wide grin split over his face. 

 

“Fucking finally.” Levi agreed, a small smile twitching at the corner of his lips as he took in Eren’s reaction. 

 

“That client’s been driving you crazy all week, hasn’t he? It must be a huge relief to finally have it sealed and over with.” He continued. 

 

“All the paperwork was finished up today and faxed to Erwin before I left for the apartment.” Levi informed him. “Which means, as of tonight, I’m all yours for the next two weeks.”

 

If Eren was grinning before, he was positively beaming now. Finally, after long days being stranded in the apartment alone, he’d have all the time he wanted to explore the city of lights with the man across from him. “That’s certainly cause for celebration.”

 

A small smile spread over the other man’s lips in agreement as he turned to the waiter to give their order. Eren had given up trying to order for himself in restaurants, the few times he tried Levi had shot him concerned expressions which had confused him until their meals arrived. It turned out he did not, in fact, like eating cow’s tongue. After that incident, he’d given the task of choosing his meals to Levi, who seemed more than happy to surprise him at each meal. He had yet to be disappointed by anything the other man had ordered. 

 

“So,” Levi turned his attention back to the younger male once the waiter left with their orders, “I have a question. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but I’m curious.”

 

Intrigued, Eren nodded, “Shoot.”

 

“That necklace you always wear,” The man gestured to his neck, “Is there a reason for it?”

 

That certainly wasn’t the question he’d been expecting, though he supposed it was a genuine one. He pinched the chain between his fingers and raised it higher enough so that they could both see the key on it dangle, “This one?”

 

Levi nodded once in affirmation, gray eyes trained on his face, curious but impassive. 

 

His fingers closed around the key, feeling the familiar comforting weight in his palm and letting his eyes slide shut as memories washed over him. 

 

It was time, he decided. _If Levi can tell me about his shitty past, I can tell him about mine._

 

“It’s not exactly a light conversation.” He warned, pausing to look into the other man’s eyes. He found no judgement there, just honest curiosity. 

 

“The key is the key to my house.” He began, twirling it between his fingers, “Well, it used to be. My dad changed the locks after my mom died. Anyways, I was a distracted and forgetful kid, so I’d constantly forget my key at home when I went to school and end up locked outside  when I got home and my parents were still at work. Finally, my mom got fed up with coming home to find me sitting on the front porch waiting and dug a chain out of her jewelry box and attached my key to it. She told me that as long as I wore my key, I could always come home.”

 

“I think she meant it literally, that as long as I had the key I could unlock the door and get home, but it stuck with me in another way. I considered the key as something magic back then, I think I was around seven or eight. I began to think that they key had some powerful ability to guide me home from wherever I was. I think I knew it wasn’t actually magic in the back of my mind, but what kid doesn’t want a magic key?”

 

He let out a short laugh, remembering how proud he had been to show off the necklace to his school friends. He’d tried to convince Armin that they could use it’s magic for other things too and become wizards. The blonde had been too smart to be fooled though. 

 

“When I got into high school I forgot all about the key. I didn’t need it anymore because Mikasa always had hers and we were inseparable. I forgot all about it until I found it in an old jewelry box after...” He took a deep breath, steeling himself for the words that would never get easier, no matter how many times he said them, “After my mom died.”

 

They both fell silent for several long moments while Eren gathered himself to talk about it. Even though it’d been years since her death, it still pained him to think about it. He’d never really had to explain the situation to anybody before. Mikasa and Armin already knew about it, and everyone around him had been filled in by the news or others. 

 

“You don’t have to talk about it if it’s too difficult.” Levi’s voice was calm and concerned. One look at his expression and the brunet knew that he wouldn’t push the subject, no matter how curious he may be. 

 

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to.” Eren admitted, “It’s just difficult to find a place to start.” He took a deep breath and steadied himself, hand wrapped around his key, “I was fifteen and going through the angst-driven teenager phase where I hate the world. My dad was always working late, Mikasa was always at swim practice, and I was stuck at home with my mom all the time since she’d recently gotten laid off.”

 

“The day it happened we got into some stupid argument. I don’t even remember what it was about, maybe my laundry or the dishes or something shitty like that, but it doesn’t matter now. I just know I was angry and emotional and she was stressed about money and a crap ton of other things so it quickly turned into a screaming match. I got so pissed I shouted the worst thing I could think of at her and just ran, leaving the house and running as far as I could to get away.”

 

“I was so angry that I wandered around Trost for hours, way past dark, until I was freezing cold and hungry and just wanted to get home and lock myself in my room. It took me forever to convince myself to get over my pride and head home, by the time I finally got there it was past midnight.”

 

“I knew something was wrong the second I stepped onto our street. There were police cars everywhere, news cars, and everyone was running around frantically. Mikasa spotted me first, she broke away from the crowd and hugged me, crying and telling me she was terrified I was hurt too.” He paused, glaring down at his silverware and the images of that night replayed in his mind. 

 

“I didn’t find out the details until later; everyone was more concerned with making sure I was okay than explaining what the fuck was going on.” His grip tightened on his key enough to turn his knuckles white. “Some thugs broke into our house about an hour after I left. According the the police, they must’ve thought it was empty and planned on stealing whatever they could. My mom got in the way of their plans though, she probably threatened to call the police or tried to fight them off, but wasn’t strong enough.”

 

He choked down a sob, closing his eyes against the tears that threatened to fall, “Mikasa was the one who found her body when she got home from practice. She was beat up and bloody on our kitchen floor and dead for several hours by that time. She called the police, frantic, my dad rushed home from work, and people began to search for me, fearing that I had been caught in the crossfire as well.”

 

He snorted, wiping a stray tear that had escaped his eye, “You want to know what my last words to her were? ‘Just go die already, you bitch.’.” 

 

His cheeks were wet with his silent tears, but he continued, voice emotionless, “It’s like some sick, sadistic joke of fate. I didn’t mean them, but I said them because I was pissed off and angry and wanted to hurt her because I was some hormonal idiot who ran away when she needed me to be there.”

 

“Eren,” Levi’s voice was soft. A hand reached across the table and clasped around his own, “You know it wasn’t your fault right? If it was like you described, you would have been killed too if you had been there.”

 

“I know,” He admitted, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand. “I’ve come to accept that over the years. I know it’s useless blaming myself, that it won’t bring her back, and although the guilt paralyzes me sometimes, I’ve coached myself through it. I rarely have nightmares about it anymore and have moved on as much as I can, it’s still a hard subject to discuss though.”

 

“Fuck, kid.” The shift in the tone of the older man’s voice caused Eren to glance up at him to find gray eyes staring back with a look that could only be described as awe. “You are amazing, you know? You’ve been through hell, experienced shit no normal person could deal with, and still are the strongest and happiest person I’ve ever met.”

 

A flush spread over his cheek at the compliment, “I just.. I don’t want to be my dad. He straight up abandoned us after my mom’s incident and I’m pretty sure he blames me for it. I tried to deal with my grief in a different way, thinking of how my mom would want me to react.” 

 

He held up his key with a small smile, “After I found this, things got easier. It may seem stupid because it’s just a key with no lock anymore, but it reminds me of her and all our good memories together. It wasn’t tainted by my teenage stupidity and still holds the same magic that I was convinced would always bring me home.”

 

Levi shook his head slowly, eyes still trained on my boy across from him, “You are something special, kid. You may be a fucking mess, and have a horrible taste in what constitutes as a meal, but you are something.”

 

Eren couldn’t help but feel pride well up in his chest at the comment. He liked the way that Levi didn’t press him for more details, ask him to open about more, or anything like that. The man accepted his words for what they were, and he couldn’t ask for anything better.

 

“Speaking on meals…” He trailed off, staring at the plates in front of them, “When did our food arrive?”

 

A smile twitched at the corners of the Frenchman’s lips, “While you were talking, but you were too absorbed in your story to notice. Don’t worry, it’s still hot. Now try and take a bite so I can continue to educate your taste buds on the finer foods of Paris.”

 

Glad for the change of topic, a teasing grin split over his lips.  “My taste isn’t shit, pop tarts happen to be a very good source of carbs, which every growing man needs.”

 

“Shut the fuck up about your goddamned pop tarts and eat, brat.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, finally! I've been dying to write several scenes from this chapter; namely Art-Eren and Eren's past. I hope you all enjoyed! And next week you guys get a little more smut, so look out for that!
> 
> Remember; comments and kudos give me life and kick my butt into writing gear. 
> 
> See you next Wednesday!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi explore the Louvre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ANNOUNCEMENT YOU MIGHT WANT TO READ*
> 
> Hello guys, sorry this chapter is being posted a little later than usual. I've kind of been buried under college stuff and school stuff and parent drama lately. Because of all that's going on, I'm going to have to break my record of weekly uploads. I haven't had anytime this week to write, much less breath, so next week there will be no new chapter. Hopefully this will only be a week-long hiatus. 
> 
> I am NOT abandoning this fic, I just need a week to get my life together, reduce my stress levels, and get my parents off my back. Regular updates will resume in two weeks if all goes to plan. 
> 
> Thank you all again for reading my fic, commenting, and kudo-ing, it means the world to me and you guys are honestly the best. 
> 
> Now the usual stuff...  
> I track the tag fic: Wanderlust  
> My tumblrs are corporalnoticesyou.tumblr.com and fandom-lover.tumblr.com  
> My lovely beta is noticemecorporal.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! Hopefully there is enough fluff and smut to hold you guys over for an extra week.

“Eren.”

 

The voice was soft, right next to his ear.

 

“Eren.” It repeated, attempting to gain a response from him.

 

He huffed, pressing his face against the warm body beside him.

 

“Eren, wake up.” There was a trace of amusement in the voice now and he could tell the other man was probably smiling. He nuzzled closer, still refusing to open his eyes and rejoin the world of the living. Nothing would get him out of bed right now. He was far too content and warm to want to leave.

 

“If you wake up, I’ll give you a blow job in the shower.”

 

Green eyes flew open and he sat up in an instant, stretching his arms above his head and yawning in a half-assed attempt to make it look like he hadn’t been awake for the past several minutes. “Morning, Levi! How about a shower?”

 

Levi snorted, his eyes roaming over the younger male’s body as he stretched, “Horny brat.”

 

“Says the man who is eye-fucking me.” Eren shot back with a grin, leaning down to peck the man on the lips. “What time is it anyways?”

 

“Nearly 8.” The Frenchman replied, rolling out of bed and starting toward the bathroom. Eren was momentarily distracted by the sight of the naked man’s bare ass and winged tattoo. His breath caught in his throat and he felt the desire to kiss every part of that pale skin and taste it… until the time sunk in.

 

“Why are we up so early? I thought your meetings were over.” He complained, tempted to snuggle back under the covers and fall back asleep.

 

Levi paused at the bathroom door and threw a look over his shoulder, “I’m not the brat who begged to have as much time at the Louvre as possible.” He reminded the brunet, “Which opens in an hour by the way. So if you want that blow job, I suggest you get the fuck out of bed and into the shower.”

 

His eyes lit up and he practically leapt out of bed, “We’re going to the Louvre today?”

 

“That’s the plan, but if you want to be there from opening until closing then you need to get your ass moving.” With that, the raven-haired man disappeared into the bathroom and the shower turned on a second later.

 

Eren stripped off his boxers and followed the other man into the hot stream of water.

 

It wasn’t the first time they had showered together, but the sight still took Eren’s breath away. He doubted he’d ever get used to Levi’s body as it glistened under the spray, droplets trailing down across his chest.

 

The second he stepped in, he was being pushed against the tile wall and he let out a squeak at the unexpected cold pressing against his back.

 

“W-what are you doing?” He gasped as Levi slid to his knees.

 

“I promised you a blow job, didn’t I? Now shut up and let me suck your dick.” The man pushed his legs apart, granting him better access to the boy’s already half-hard cock.

 

“Now who’s the horny brat?” Eren teased, though his breath was uneven as Levi stared at him as if he was something to eat.

 

“Still you, idiot.”

 

Eren would have protested, but a warm hand wrapped around his cock and began to stroke it to full hardness, which didn’t take much effort considering the position he was in. Just thinking about Levi sucking him off was enough to make him explode, the reality of having the man on his knees, lips just inches from his cock, was enough to make him go insane.

 

“Fuck, Levi, that feels-” He cut off with a choked gasp as the older man took his head in his mouth with no warning.

 

He honestly shouldn’t have been surprised that the man was an expert at blow jobs, but fuck he wasn’t expecting it to feel this good.

 

“Levi,” He moaned and the man’s tongue circled his head then lapped at his slit greedily. The initial sensations had cause his eyes to flutter closed, but he forced them open to take in the sight of Levi on his knees.

 

“Oh fuck.” He breathed, green eyes meeting gray as the Frenchman slowly, deliberately, took more of his cock into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks as his did so.

 

It was the most erotic sight he’d ever seen, and just the sight was enough to cause heat to coil in his gut. And then Levi began to move.

 

Keeping his eyes trained on Eren’s, the raven-haired man took the length of his cock into his mouth, inch by inch, then slid back to lavish his slit before repeating the process over and over again at a frustratingly slow pace.

 

“Please, Levi,” Eren begged, fingers clenching at his sides in an effort to not grab onto the man’s hair and fuck his mouth hard and fast. “I- I need more.” He thrust his hips weakly, restraining the urge to push in farther to the older man’s heavenly mouth.

 

Thankfully, Levi decided not to test the boy’s limits and picked up his pace, holding down his hips against the tile to prevent being choked and he sped up.

 

Unable to take it anymore, Eren broke eye contact with the man and threw his head back, letting his mouth fall open as he panted and moaned. “Levi,” He pleaded, “I’m so close, please.”

 

That skillful tongue was back, lapping at his tip, trailing along the thick vein on the underside of his cock, then the wet heat of Levi’s mouth closed around him again.

 

“L-levi!” He cried, hands flying to tangle in the man’s hair, entire body trembling in the effort to keep still. “I’m going to-”

 

He broke off with a sob after one final hard suck and then he was coming, clutching at the other man’s hair so hard he was sure it had to hurt.

 

Levi milked him of his orgasm, lapping up every last drop before he pulled away with a lewd pop.

 

“F-fuck.” Eren breathed, knees trembling and threatening to give out from under him as he recovered from the most mind-blowing blow job he’d ever had.

 

“You look so fucking hot when you’re wrecked.” If he had anymore energy, his erection would have been back at Levi’s words. As it was, he just gulped and stared down the the man still on his knees, lips red and abused.

 

“Kiss me.” He demanded, reaching down for the man who raised his eyebrows at the request.

 

“I just swallowed your cum and now you want me to kiss you?” Levi pushed himself off the ground nonetheless and wrapped his arms around the younger male, holding him steady as he leaned forward. “Shitty brat.” He murmured affectionately, pressing his lips to the brunet’s softly.

 

The kiss was slow and sloppy, but neither of them seemed to mind. Eren’s hand slipped between them to take the older man’s cock into his hand, already thick and hard against his palm.

 

“Not- not now.” Levi choked out, pulling away from his grip.

 

“But you haven’t cum yet.” Eren protested, frowning and reaching for the man again.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make up for it tonight. For now we need to get washed up and ready for the Louvre.”

 

****

 

Levi POV

 

The Louvre, it turned out, was an artist’s heaven.

 

Eren fell in love the second they walked into the building and passed by the glass pyramid that gave off a spectrum of light. Levi, on the other hand, grumbled as a group of excited tourists shoved past them.  Fucking Americans, he had thought bitterly before realizing that he, himself, could be considered an American at that point, and the excited boy beside him was definitely a tourist.

 

Eren had excitedly dragged him around all day, pointing out specific works of art and little tidbits he’d learned in school. According to the brunet, he hadn’t done well in art history as a class, but being around all the old artwork had refreshed his memory to an extent.

 

To his credit, Levi tried to be interested. Or he tried to pretend he was interested. He wasn’t good with art, crowded places, or tourists, so the Lourve was basically hell for him. He didn’t complain though as Eren dragged him through the endless halls. The younger male was enjoying himself, and he enjoyed watching the boy’s green eyes light up whenever they stumbled upon a painting he recognized.

 

To his surprise, he actually found himself enjoying the day spent exploring the tourist-trap that was the Louvre.

 

The crowds, as weird as it may sound, helped him relax for the first time in days. They were safe here. Nobody would pay too much attention to a couple of tourists in a sea of people wandering through the halls.

 

Other public places kept him on his toes, even at the Eiffel Tower which was a hotspot for tourist activity. He was always on the lookout for anyone he recognized, someone who didn’t quite fit in with the crowd, someone who may be walking a little too close for a little too long. His paranoia was getting to him.

 

But here, in the Louvre, he highly doubted anything would happen. No one had tailed them thus far, which meant no one had found his apartment yet. Since they’d taken a cab to the Louvre, there was no way for anyone to have followed them here, and he was nearly positive no one from the underground spent their weekends admiring Picasso’s paintings.

 

There was always a chance that someone would recognize him, he knew that fact and dreaded it, but he wasn’t known to frequent places like this. No one would think to look for him here, and for that reason he felt safer than he had outside of his apartment since that night.

 

That didn’t mean he wasn’t keeping a close eye on the brunet though, if anything he had to be more on guard. Eren was easily distracted and excitable, stumbling over himself to dash from room to room, needing to see everything.

 

“Slow down, brat. You don’t need the sprint through the entire fucking building.” Levi grumbled, having the chase down the other man yet again.

 

“I want to see everything I can while we are here.” Eren protested, “This place is huge! There’s so much to see-”

 

“75 days worth of things.” The Frenchman cut in, reciting the facts of his city that he knew by heart without much thought.

 

Green eyes grew comically wide, “75 days worth?”

 

“Well, theoretically, it would take you 75 days to see everything in the Louvre if you spent 8 hours a day looking, nonstop, and spent only a minute at each piece.” He clarified, watching Eren’s expression grow more and more disbelieving as he spoke.

 

“I don’t have 75 days.” Eren frowned, “Which means we need to pick up the pace.”

 

“Wait! Moron, that’s not what I-” He cut off as the brunet took off again, disappearing as he rounded a corner into a different room. “Little shit.” He growled, starting after the boy.

 

The Louvre, as it turned out, was huge. Normally this wouldn’t be a fact of interest to the Frenchman since he regularly avoided places that were sure to be teeming with crowds of tourists. Today, however, this proved to be a major concern as the brunet he was supposed to be guiding had disappeared in a blink of an eye.

 

“Fucking brat.” He muttered, peering into the next room and grimacing when he found it empty of the aspiring artist.

 

How the fuck the kid could disappear so fast, he would never know. Or how he was so interested in dead people’s works. Sure, it was cool that some of the paintings were over a thousand years old, but that didn’t mean you had to stare at them and try to dissect the meaning of the paint splatter in the corner. Not that Eren did that, he mostly stared in awe, babbled off a random fact, and took off to the next piece of art, but still.

 

His hand went to his pocket, tugging out his phone to call the brunet bastard and demand his immediate return when a familiar voice stopped him.

 

“Hey, what are you drawing?”

 

Levi paused at the entrance to the room he had just passed and peeked back in. There, hidden by the large statue of yet another nearly nude woman, was a familiar tuft of brown hair.

 

Eren.

 

He opened his mouth, stepping into the room to curse the younger male out when he caught sight of who he was talking to.

 

A young boy, probably around the age of ten, sat cross-legged on the floor facing the painting lining the walls, a sketchbook propped open in his lap.

 

“That’s pretty good,” Eren continued, taking a seat next to the boy and peering at the sketchbook. “Do you want to be an artist?”

 

The boy shrugged, staring down at the paper, “Dad says artists don’t have real jobs.”

 

Eren snorted, stretching out his legs, “My dad used to tell me that too. I believed him for a while, but then I took an art class. Did you know that back in the Renaissance artistic painting wasn’t considered a real career for men? Artists were put on the same level as shoemakers.”

 

A grin tugged at the college student’s lips as he opened his arms wide and gestured to the room around them, “But what lawyer or accountant has an entire museum dedicated to their work? Da Vinci, Michelangelo,  Picasso; they are going to be remembered forever because of their artwork. They did something with their art and created masterpieces that we still enjoy hundreds of years later.” He turned to the boy beside him, “Who knows? Maybe your artwork could be hanging up there with the rest of them one day.”

 

The little boy’s eyes had lit up as Eren spoke, hanging onto his every word, and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the call of “Thomas!”.

 

The little boy jumped to his feet, “Coming, mum!” He threw a grin toward Eren who still sat on the floor, “Thanks, Mister!” And then he was gone.

 

Levi stood at the door for a long moment, staring at the younger male with a new perspective. He knew it probably wasn’t polite to be eavesdropping on the conversation, but it piqued his curiosity about Eren’s art even more. He might have to call Dot again…

 

“Levi?” Eren’s voice broke him from his thoughts and he found the brunet had stood and spotted him.

 

“Brat, why the hell did you run off?” He scowled, crossing his arms as he glared at the taller man.

 

“Sorry,” The student ran a hand through his hair nervously, “I got excited and just kind of bolted.”

 

“Tch.” Levi turned to exit the room, “Next time, make sure I’m behind you so I don’t have to track your ass down again.”

 

He paused and glanced back at the brunet, “Oh, and Eren?”

 

Green eyes perked up, giving him his full attention.

 

“You were good with that kid.”

 

A light blush tinged Eren’s cheeks, “He reminded me of me when I was younger.”

 

Images of a child-Eren filled Levi’s mind, a boy who was headstrong but desperate to please his mother and father. He could picture Eren drawing on a couch and showing the pictures to his parents only to be crestfallen when his father told him art wasn’t a real future.

 

The image shifted to the Eren of the present, the one with green eyes burning with passion and determination. If anyone could leave an impact on the world, whether through art or otherwise, it’d be the man standing before him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, blow jobs in the shower. What better way is there to start off a chapter?
> 
> You guys know the drill: comments and kudos kick my butt into writing gear (though writing will be on hold until I finish the crap I have to do).
> 
> As much as it pains me to say it, I will not see you all next Wednesday. I'll see you the one after. 
> 
> Thank you guys again for being the best readers a writer could ask for.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys visit the Pont des Artes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! It's been a crazy two weeks, and I can't thank you all enough for all the support you've given me. You are all amazing and I couldn't ask for better readers. *tackles hugs all of you* 
> 
> Fluff is a continuing thing for the next few chapters, so yay for fluff! 
> 
> The usual things:  
> I track the tag "fic: Wanderlust"  
> My blogs are corporalnoticesyou.tumblr.com and fandom-lover.tumblr.com  
> My lovely beta is noticemecorporal.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

“What’s the plan for today?” Eren asked through a mouthful of toast, ignoring the disgusted look the older man threw at him in favor of another bite. 

 

“There’s still plenty of the city you haven’t seen. I was thinking since we’ve spent the past couple of days exploring the Louvre, we could get back on the streets and just wander.” Levi replied, pointedly finishing chewing before responding. 

 

Sighing dramatically, the brunet swallowed then spoke up, “Sounds like a plan. So we don’t have any destinations in mind today?”

 

“No, I do, but we won’t be in a hurry to get to them.” The Frenchman stood and started clearing away the extra food, “And before you ask, no I’m not telling you where. It’s a surprise.”

 

Eren pouted, but after a stern look from the other man he gave up on weaseling it out of him. He’d find out soon enough. 

 

The pair cleaned up the kitchen in comfortable silence, washing the dishes and storing the leftovers before getting dressed for the day. This time they were prepared for the weather. It seemed their lucky break of sun had come and gone and the rain was here to stay, at least for now. At first, the gloomy clouds had disappointed the younger male, but he quickly learned the benefits of the cold. 

 

Levi would let him hold his hand, tucking into the pocket of his coat as they walked in order to keep their fingers from falling numb. He had found that Levi tended to get cold quite easily and wasn’t opposed to using him as his own personal heater. After their long walks from the Louvre to the apartment -Levi detested the use of taxis except for certain occasions-, the older man would make them both tea and curl up into Eren’s side as they sat and watched movies on the uncomfortable couch. 

 

They had become comfortable with each other quickly, adjusting to the change from awkward flirting to boyfriends faster than either had expected. It was normal for them to tease each other, surprise the other with a kiss, or just cuddle in silence. The ease of their relationship was something that shocked Eren, but he found he couldn’t be happier. He had finally found someone who he liked enough to put in the effort of a relationship with. And Levi liked him back. 

 

With all their intimacy and ease, there were still certain things that made Eren nervous about their relationship, but he tried not to focus on those. If Levi would suddenly tense up and tune him out completely as they walked down the street, he would pretend not to notice. If the older man would fall silent for long moments during a conversation, seeming to switch his attention elsewhere, he would merely pick up where he left off. There was no sense in worrying over things he couldn’t fix. He knew Levi was hiding something from him, maybe several things, but Hanji’s advice rang through his ears. 

 

_ Be patient.  _

 

So he was. 

 

He was patient as they walked down the streets of Paris, hands tucked away in one of Levi’s pockets and fingers intertwined, and he did his best to ignore the never settling movement of those gray eyes. He was patient as they ordered Nutella crepes while Levi’s gaze was on their surroundings more than they were focused on him. 

 

He ignored the uneasy feeling in his gut and turned his attention on the delicious taste of the nutty chocolate and the feel of the older man’s slightly calloused hand in his own as they walked. Despite all the tension he could feel radiating from the Frenchman, he was happy, and he didn’t think he was wrong to want to focus on enjoying their relationship as it developed. They had time to learn more about each other and work through whatever it was that still caused Levi nightmares, because Eren wasn’t planning on letting the other man go anytime soon. 

 

*****

 

“Levi?” 

 

“Hmm?” The shorter man glanced up at him. 

 

“What’s up with all of those locks?” Eren asked, pointing out the bridge they were slowly approaching. Both sides of the railing were completely covered in thousands upon thousands of locks, visible even at a distance. 

 

A smirk twitched at the corner’s of Levi’s lips, “I was wondering when you’d notice them. It’s called the Pont des Artes.” 

 

“Point de what?” The brunet’s face twisted into a look of confusion as he stared at the bridge, walking as people paused to take photos by the locks or even add their own to the ever growing collection. 

 

Levi sighed, “Pont des Artes. You know, I’m starting to think you are butchering French on purpose just to hear me correct you. No one is that awful at pronunciation.”

 

Eren grinned, shrugging, “Can you blame me? Hearing your accent is sexy as hell.” 

 

“Oh really? Voulez-vous entendre mon accent alors que je te baise?” 

 

Any retort Eren had fled his brain as his blood rushed south and he shifted uncomfortably. “I have no idea what you just said but I have a feeling it was very sexual.”

 

A hand threaded itself in the brunet’s hair as the shorter man tugged him down so put his lips by his ear, “I asked if you would like me to fuck you while speaking in French.”

 

“Umm,” His tongue felt heavy in his mouth as he tried to force his blank mind to come up with a response, “I don’t think that’s even a question.”

 

Levi’s lips spread into a full blown smirk, “Comme vous le souhaitez, mon loup.” His breath was hot, spilling down the younger man’s neck and causing him to shiver. 

 

“Uhh….?” He shook himself as Levi pulled away, trying to think of anything to stop the uncomfortable tightening in his trousers. 

 

The older man chuckled, turning his gaze back to the bridge, “The Pont des Arts is known for the locks that cover it, commonly known as ‘Love Locks’.” He explained, changing the subject and relieving Eren of the embarrassment of getting hard in public for the moment, heading in the direction of the bridge.

 

“Love Locks?” He questioned as they stepped onto the bridge, bending to examine the locks. There were a huge variety, from pink to blue to silver, some plain, some ornate, others with initials, some in the shape of hearts. 

 

“Couples from all over come to the bridge to place a lock on it to symbolize their eternal love.” Levi’s voice was carefully measured as he recited the facts that were second nature to him, “Couples then throw the key in the river below in some romantic gesture of being committed to each other.”

 

Eren frowned staring down at the locks as he listened to the man’s explanation. His gaze drifted across the bridge, watching as couples did exactly as Levi described, add a lock to the bridge then throw the key away into the water. 

 

“That’s..” He struggled to find the word, straightening up from his crouched position, “That’s..”

 

“Romantic?” Levi supplied, deadbeat. 

 

“Fucking stupid.” Eren corrected, surprising the older man enough that his gray eyes widened. “Who in the right mind thinks it’s romantic to lock themselves into a relationships, literally or symbolically?”

 

A small smile twitched on Levi’s lips, “You don’t think it’s sweet?”

 

“Fuck no. It’s messed up. The locks look cool and all from a distance, but there are hundreds of thousands of them here. It’s more than a bit excessive, and imagine how much damage all those keys are causing to the river. Not to mention the symbolism behind it is screwed up. A lock is no way to picture a healthy relationship. When I picture a lock, I think of being trapped, especially if I have no key, and love isn’t supposed to be like that. Why would anyone think that a padlock would be romantic?”

 

A flush spread over his cheeks when he glanced over at the Frenchman, worried he’d insulted the man. To his surprise, Levi laughed. Not a snide chuckle under his breath, but a full-body laugh that caused his face to lighten and his shoulders to shake. 

 

“Fuck, kid.” He gasped, “I guess I underestimated you.”

 

Eren blinked, staring at Levi as the older man got over his laughter, “Ummm, what?”

 

“I always hated them and was worried you’d want to put one on the bridge or some stupid shit like that.” Levi explained, “The whole tradition is fucked up.” 

 

“Oh,” He glanced back at the locks and shook his head, “No way. I can’t picture myself using a lock to symbolize a romantic relationship. It’s more fitting with a cage than anything else.” His hand tugged at the key around his throat, holding it up to dangle between them, “If anything, I’d use a key. Isn’t there a saying that ‘love opens doors’ or some shit? It seems counterproductive to use a lock for something that is supposed to set you free. Not that I speak from experience, but I’d think love is the opposite of locking yourself in a cage.”

 

He fell silent for a moment, watching the couples as they added their locks to the bridge and threw the keys over the railing. A thought struck him suddenly, and a burning curiosity spread through him.

 

“Have you ever been in love?”

 

The question surprised Levi if the momentary widening of his eyes was any indication, though he quickly composed himself again. 

 

For a second, Eren thought he’d asked something too personal and the man wouldn’t reply, yet he answered after a long moment. “Not in the sense you mean, no. I’ve never been romantically in love, my early years didn’t lend much free time to dating. After I moved to America I threw myself into my work and avoided the topic of relationships, which I suppose is why Hanji is so insistent about getting me a boyfriend.”

 

Eren absorbed this new information about the older man with rapid attention, “So you’ve never dated anyone?”

 

Levi raised a thin eyebrow, “Unless you count one-night stands or a fake-girlfriend to get Hanji off my back, then no.”

 

Eren raised his eyebrows, “Fake girlfriend?”

 

Levi shrugged him off, “It was a long time ago, back when I first moved to the states and Hanji was bugging the everliving shit out of me to date. She set me up with one of her friends, Petra, and we decided to fake-date in order to get her off my back. The bitch saw right through it though.”

 

A grin tugged at the corners of his lips as he pictured Levi trying to persuade the energetic brunette that he was in a relationship with this Petra person. The name sounded familiar, though he just couldn’t place it.“I can’t blame her.”

 

“Tch.” Levi rolled his eyes, “Well, in any case, my complete and utter lack of desire for romance didn’t deter Hanji. She set me up on several blind dates after Petra but none of them ever went anywhere.”

 

This fact was startling to the younger man for some reason. He supposed it made sense, with Levi's attitude and inability to properly communicate with people, but he had thought there must have at least been someone else before him. Hell, even he himself had dated Annie before. 

 

A terrible thought struck him.

 

He hadn’t even considered bringing it up before, too lost in a blissful cloud of sex and intimacy that had settled between them. He’d taken their relationship for granted, not pausing to think it might be any different for the other man.

 

“Are we dating?” The words sounded awkward coming out of his mouth. He hadn’t thought it was important to discuss before, hadn’t seen the need to. It wasn’t until now that he realized he and Levi might not be on the same page. Maybe the older man didn’t consider whatever they had a relationship. Maybe he was just some fuck buddy while in Paris. Maybe-

 

“What the fuck kind of stupid question is that?” Levi’s voice, tinged with what seemed to be exasperation, broke through his fears. “You were the one who pointed out we have been on several dates.”

 

“I know,” Eren shifted his weight, shrugging, “But we haven’t really discussed it before, what we are, I mean.”

 

A sigh escaped the older man’s lips, “We fuck, we go on dates, we hold hands and act sappy sometimes, isn’t that enough of a clue?” 

 

“I just want to be sure,” The brunet explained, “We’ve both established that we are hopelessly inexperienced when it comes to relationships, so it’s best to have everything out in the open, right? For all I know, I could think we are exclusive while you are fine with us going off and screwing other people.”

 

An emotion crossed over the older man’s face that Eren didn’t recognize. He took a step closer, forcing the taller man’s gaze to lower, green eyes locked with gray.“No way in hell is anyone else touching you, brat. You’re mine.” Arms wrapped around his waist, dragging them closer and pressing the bodies flush against each other. 

 

“Oh,” A light blush tinged Eren’s cheeks at the sudden proximity and intensity of the man’s stare, “So if we are having sex, going on dates, acting sappy, and exclusive then…” He trailed off. 

 

“Then we are boyfriends.” Levi finished, then paused, “Unless you don’t want to be..?

 

“No, no, no!” Eren shook his head frantically, “Boyfriends- being boyfriends is great. It’s perfect actually.” He beamed, draping his arms around the shorter man, “My boyfriend.”

 

“You’re a moron.” Said boyfriend muttered, rolling his eyes. 

 

“Admit it, you like being called my boyfriend.” He teased. 

 

“I’ll admit that this is the most I’ve heard the word ‘boyfriend’ spoken in a minute in all of my life.” Levi grumbled, ducking his head.

 

“And you like it.” Eren pressed, hands threading through raven hair and turning the older man’s face back to meet his gaze. “My boyfriend.” He murmured the words, unable to stop the smile playing on his lips as he stared down at the man before him. The man who, by some miracle, agreed to be his. 

 

“Oi, stop staring at me like that and kiss me already, brat.” If Eren didn’t know better he would have thought Levi sounded almost.. embarrassed. 

 

Not one to refuse such an order, Eren ducked his head to press their lips together in a soft, slow kiss. 

 

The couple stood like that for several long moments, not caring that they were standing on a bridge surrounded by locks they both hated, and people who would stop and stare. They were only aware of each other and the kiss they shared, neither rushed nor lust-filled. 

 

Levi pulled away first to catch his breath, “Now that that’s settled, are you ready for our second chance on the Arc de Triomphe?”

 

“Huh?” Eren’s brow furrowed, mind still muddled by the kiss. 

 

“You said you wanted to spend more time on the Arc, didn’t you? So you could draw?” Levi clarified, pulling out of the man’s arms but lacing their fingers together instead. 

 

Memories of the night on the Arc, seeming like so long ago, washed over him, “We can really go to the top again?” He couldn’t hide the excitement in his voice if he tried. 

 

“I told you we would, didn’t I?” The Frenchman tugged at his hand, guiding them off the bridge and in the direction of the Arc. 

 

“One condition,” Eren said as they wound their way through the crowded streets of Paris. 

 

“Yes?” There was humor in the older man’s voice as he waited for the request. 

 

“This time, you kiss me at the top.” He grinned. 

 

“Only if you beat me to the top.” Levi shot back. 

 

“Wait,” The student stopped in his tracks, the raven-haired man’s hand slipping from his own as he kept walking, “Does that mean we are climbing the stairs from hell again?”

 

Levi’s answer was a laugh that sent fear straight to Eren’s heart. _Fucking stairs._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Yes, I know the Pont des Artes doesn't really exist anymore because the number of locks on it cause the bridge to break, etc, but I took artistic license and kept it alive for right now. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter after a week hiatus and the fluff was sweet enough to make up for my absence. 
> 
> As usual: Comments and kudos kick my butt into writing gear!
> 
> Oh, and have a Happy Thanksgiving!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm spoiling you guys. Absolutely spoiling you, so here is more fluff and smut. I figure I should make you all happy since things are about to get complicated. 
> 
> Also, thank you all for your amazing comments and support. You guys are the best. 
> 
> Now for the usual:  
> I track the tag Fic: Wanderlust  
> My tumblr is corporalnoticesyou.tumblr.com or fandom-lover.tumblr.com  
> My beta is the lovely noticemecorporal.tumblr.com

Eren did, in fact, have to walk up the stairs from hell again. 

 

All 284 of them. 

 

Levi had told him it would be easier the second time, and to stop being a baby and get his ass up the fucking steps already. It had not been easier and for the second time on the trip he stood at the top of the stairs gasping for breath while Levi wasn’t phased at all.

 

“You lost.” The raven haired man pointed out. 

 

“You are a fucking robot.” Eren panted under his breath, waving himself off with his hand to cool down. He had always thought he was in shape, but compared to the Frenchman, he was a sack of potatoes. A very tired, lumpy sack of potatoes that wanted nothing more than to never move again. 

 

“Tch, says the college student who survives off pop tarts.” The older man shot back, though there was a smirk playing on his lips. 

 

“After your cooking, I doubt I can look at another pop tart the same.” He admitted, finally catching his breath and joining the other male closer to the edge of the Arc. He glanced around, surveying the area before choosing to sit down near a far corner, overlooking the city.

 

“Good, that shit’s disgusting.” Levi muttered, grumbling only minimally about sitting on the ground as he followed the brunet’s lead. 

 

“You only say that because you’ve been spoiled by amazing French food your whole life.” Eren teased, pulling out his sketchbook .

 

“Not my whole life.” The Frenchman countered, a twinge of melancholy creeping into his voice. 

 

Eren fell silently briefly at the response, berating himself for a stupid slip of the tongue. _Good going, Eren, reminding the man of the crap he went through when he was younger. Real smooth._

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

 

“It’s fine.” Levi cut him off, “I know you didn’t.”

 

His tone ended the conversation and the pair drifted into silence. Eren shifted slightly, deciding to focus on his sketching rather than the tension he could feel resting between them. This wasn’t the first time this had happened, occasionally Levi would grow distant during the day and they would stop talking for a little while until Eren managed to drag the man out of whatever dark thoughts possessed his mind and back into the present. 

 

He had a feeling that Levi wasn’t being completely honest with him about his past in France, and there there were several things the man was hiding, but he didn’t want to push the issue. He hoped that eventually the man would open up to him and was worried it was becoming a source of tension between them, but he wasn’t willing to take the chance and ask him about it. He didn’t want to overstep whatever boundaries Levi had put up and end up losing one of the best things that had happened to him just because he was impatient. 

 

Deciding to leave the raven-haired male to his thoughts for the time being, Eren turned to his sketching. If he focused on drawing, he would be able to take his mind off whatever odd feelings wound up in his chest when this uneasy quiet settled between them. 

 

Hours crept by. 

 

Blank pages filled with buildings, skylines, and people in rough sketches. At some point, Eren turned his attention away from the view of the city below them and to the man beside him, who sat quietly absorbed in his own thoughts. 

 

An occasional glance here, a secretive peek there, and the brunet’s finger’s took to forming a drawing of the Frenchman. 

 

He got the form of the man’s sharp cheekbones down, the contours of his jaw, his thin eyebrows, and even the undercut that felt so soft beneath his fingertips. He couldn’t, however, get the eyes right. He was unable to animate the mix of emotions swirling in those gray eyes and the drawing ended up looking flat without it. 

 

Those gray eyes entranced him, able to go from non expressive to full of emotions in seconds. It would never cease to amaze him that he could conjure up some of the happiness he saw in those eyes.

 

“Do I have something on my face?” 

 

The sudden question breaking the silence startled Eren, causing his to jump. “Huh?”

 

“You’re staring at me.” Levi informed him, casting a look in his direction, “And have been for the past several minutes.”

 

A flush rose in his cheeks at having been caught, “No, no, there’s nothing. I just..”

 

“Oh?” The man raised a thin eyebrow, mischief swirling in the gray. 

 

“I love your eyes.” He blurted out, catching himself getting lost in the irises again. Ever since they’d met he’d been intimidated by the intensity of the gaze, but now, seeing so many different emotions play out within them, he couldn’t get enough of staring into them. 

 

Levi blinked. This was clearly not the response he had been expecting. “You what?”

 

If possible, Eren’s blush deepened, “I love your eyes.” He repeated, sheepishly, “They are so unique, sometimes more silver than gray, and expressive, even when you are trying not to be.”

 

The raven-haired man sat silently for a long moment and his lack of response caused embarrassment to well up inside Eren. They might be officially dating now but that didn’t mean Levi was okay with sappy remarks like that. _What if he took it as an insult? What if he hated compliments? What if-_

 

Eren's internal breakdown was cut short when a pair of lips pressed softly against his own. 

 

“You’re a moron.” The words brush against his lips as the other man spoke. “Now I think it’s about time we had a proper kiss on top of the Arc, don’t you?”

 

Eren couldn’t stop the grin that spread over his face, “Definitely.”

 

Levi’s lips were soft and warm, moving leisurely against his own as if they had all the time in the world. And at the moment, sitting on top of a Napoleonic monument in the City of Love, kissing the man who had inspired his passion again, Eren believed they did. 

 

****

 

“Fuck, Eren!” Levi groaned, “That hurt, you shit.” 

 

“Sorry,” Eren mumbled, having been too preoccupied with the task of ravishing the older man as he’d slammed them against the doorway and stumbled towards the bedroom. Impatient, he tugged at the man’s shirt, which he had been in the process of removing. He’d already lost his own shirt at some point between the front door and the bedroom, but he had yet to undress the other man.

 

“Horny brat, not looking where he’s going.” Levi muttered, though the way he was eyeing the brunet seemed to suggest everything but anger at the miscalculation. 

 

“I was a bit distracted, can you blame me?” He replied, finally succeeding in pushing the button up down the older man’s shoulders and latching onto the skin. 

 

“You should, ah, be more careful.” The Frenchman panted as the younger man’s hands wandered lower, palming the bulge in his jeans as his mouth sucked love bites across his pale skin. “Baise.” The man gasped after a particularly hard bite. 

 

Eren stopped his assault of the man’s neck to pull back at stare at him with lust-blown eyes, “You sound so hot when you speak French.”

 

A wicked gleam appeared in the man’s gray eyes, “Vous voulez que je parle sale français? Très bien.” A hand came between them and shoved the brunet in the direction of the bed. “Sur le lit, Jaeger.” 

 

Eren had absolutely no idea what Levi was saying, but the hungry look in his eye gave him the feeling he wasn’t discussing the weather. He let himself be shoved back onto the mattress, falling onto the heavenly bed with absolutely no intention of sleeping anytime soon. 

 

“Je veux vas te faire encule jusqu'à ce que vous oubliez tout sauf mon nom.” The words slipped from the Frenchman’s lips with the ease and fluidity of a native speaker, and each syllable went straight to Eren’s already hard cock. It helped, of course, that as Levi spoke he undid the buttons on Eren’s jeans and tugged them off the male. 

 

“Levi,” Eren whined, reaching for the man, wanting to feel the weight of his body and the wet hot heat of his tongue on his skin. 

 

“Patience, mon loup.” Levi scolded, slipping his fingers under the waistband of the brunet’s underwear as he slowly pulled them down his hips. 

 

Eren pouted, hands going to remove his own shirt in an effort to get undressed quicker. Once he was completely naked, his hands reached towards the other male to strip him of his remaining clothing. 

 

To his surprise, Levi didn’t slap his hands away, so he hurriedly undid the button and zipper of the man’s jeans. He could feel the intense stare of those gray eyes watching him as his fingers worked, peeling the pants down his body.

 

His mouth watered at the man’s erect cock slipped from the confines of the jeans, still clothed in dark boxers. He could see a wet spot forming from where the other man’s cock was leaking through the material and licked his lips, suddenly hungry for a taste of the Frenchman. 

 

“I want your cock.” He pleaded, grabbing at Levi, who complied with his manhandling with minimal resistance, letting himself be dragged onto the bed at well. The second the other man joined him on the mattress, Eren moved, flipping them over so he was hovering over the other man. 

 

“Eren…” There was a warning tone in Levi’s voice. After several nights of fucking, he’d learned Levi wasn’t accustomed to being challenge in bed, and wouldn’t tolerate Eren’s half-assed attempts. Tonight, however, Eren wasn’t trying to dominate the man, no matter how hard the idea of fucking his tight ass got him, but he was desperate to taste the older male. Seeming to sense this, Levi didn’t put up a fight and merely raised an eyebrow. 

 

“What are you waiting for, brat? An invitation?” Those gray eyes were watching him, carefully controlled, though his pupils were blown larger than normal. 

 

Deciding to not comment, Eren set to pressing kisses around the man’s pale skin instead, working his way down. As much as he wanted to take his time, tasting all of Levi, he could tell the man was growing impatient. If he didn’t move quickly, this chance would disappear. As eager as he was to get fucked by the raven-haired man, he wanted to see him come apart from his tongue first. 

 

He slid down the rest of the mattress, hesitating only a second when he reached the man’s cock before he leaned down and took the head into his mouth, cloth and all. 

 

“Fuck!” Levi hadn’t been expecting the sudden sensations surrounding him, and Eren prided himself in surprising the shorter male. 

 

He alternated between sucking hard and swirling his tongue around the head, the mix of saliva and pre-come wetting the boxer material and causing it to darken. His fingers slipped under the waistband and he tugged the underwear down in a quick jerk, freeing Levi’s cock from its confines. 

 

He wrapped a hand around the base of the man’s cock before leaning down to take the head in his mouth again. A muffled groan left the older man’s lips and his tongue lapped at his slit. 

 

One hand wound it’s way into the brunet’s hair, grasping so tightly when he sucked that it was almost painful. Eren moaned around Levi’s cock, swallowing it deeper each time he bobbed down. 

 

“Fuck, Eren.” Levi panted. Eren couldn’t help the smug feeling filling his chest at the breathless quality of the man’s voice, knowing it was all because of him. He opened his eyes, peering up at the man to find two piercing gray eyes staring at him, no longer attempting to conceal the lust that clouded them. 

 

Another moan slipped from his lips and Levi’s finger tightened in his hair in response, him jerking slightly. 

 

Eager to impress and put on a show, Eren lapped greedily at the man’s cock, keeping his eyes trained on Levi’s face the entire time. He dipped his tongue into the slit, swirled his head, and hallowed his check around his cock as he went down. 

 

A disappointed whine escaped his lips as he was suddenly, and rather harshly, tugged off the man’s cock. 

 

“If you want me to be able to fuck you tonight, you need to slow down.” Levi warned. Despite his work being cut short, Eren couldn’t help but be proud of the older’s man’s flushed cheeks and messy hair. The man already looked wrecked, and, fuck, it was a turn on. 

 

He didn’t protest and the older man flipped them over, reversing their positions so that his back was pressed against the mattress. Eager green eyes watched Levi’s movements as he removed the lube from the bedside table’s drawer and liberally coated his fingers. 

 

“Êtes-vous prêt, mon lupe?” The Frenchman’s voice dipped several octaves and set a shiver through the younger man’s body. 

 

“Just touch me already, please.” He wiggled against the mattress, suddenly desperate to feel the man’s fingers inside him, stretching him, preparing him. 

 

“Vous êtes si désireux de sentir mes doigts à l'intérieur de vous.” A smirk twitched at the corners of Levi’s lips as he traced Eren’s hole with the tip of his finger, teasing before he pushed in. 

 

Eren rutted back against the finger as he adjusted to the feeling, “More, I’m not made of glass.” He demanded, the burning desire to feel the stretch of his hole as Levi finger-fucked him spread through his body. 

 

Never one to disappoint, Levi added a second finger, expertly scissoring them and curling them in such a way that set pangs of pleasure through the brunet’s body. “Levi!” He gasped as the man pressed against his prostate, only to thrust his fingers in deeper again and again to abuse it with every movement. 

 

“Je aime entendre vos gémissements.” The raven-haired man purred, pressing kisses along his jaw and down his neck as he added a third finger. 

 

Eren felt as if he would burst from the combined stimulation to his prostate and the near-painful bites Levi was planting across his chest. “Ah! Levi, I’m so close.” His panted, rutting down on the man’s fingers in a desperate attempt to get that much closer to his climax. 

 

To his disappointment, the fingers disappeared, leaving him empty and gasping. 

 

“Levi!” He whined, reaching for the older man who merely rolled his eyes. 

 

“Calm down, shitty brat. I want to be inside you when you come screaming my name.” Levi told him, reaching back towards the bedside table for a condom. He ripped the foil and carefully slid it on his length, then coated his cock in lube. Eren watched the whole process with greedy eyes, eager to have the older man filled him. 

 

Once prepared, Levi stared down at him for several moments before a smirk spread over his lips. “Turn over, Jaeger.”

 

Eren’s eyes widened as he processed the request, the demanding tone of voice going straight to his throbbing cock. 

 

“Did I stutter?’ Levi asked when he didn’t move right away, “Ass up in the air, brat.” 

 

He scrambled to obey the older man’s request, rolling over onto his stomach and raising himself up to his knees. A flush of embarrassment flooded his body at being so exposed, but all thoughts flew from his mind when Levi grabbed his hips. 

 

“You look so beautiful like this, mon lupe, desperate to have my cock fill you up.” The man was no longer speaking French, but he allowed his accent to dip back into his voice. It was undeniably sexy to hear the man speak filth in such a way. 

 

“Levi,” He pleaded, arching his back to wiggle his ass, “Please, I need you.”

 

“Need me to do what, Eren?” The raven-haired man hummed near his ear, pressing ghosts of kisses across his shoulders. 

 

“Fuck me, please.” He begged, shame out the window. He was so hard, he’d do almost anything to have Levi’s cock inside him. “I need your cock, Levi, I need you to stretch me and fuck me until I can’t see straight.”

 

“Mmm..” Levi’s fingers traced the brunet’s spine, lightly trailing the length to his hole which he teased again. “Good boy.”

 

Eren gasped, rutting back when he felt the tip of the older man’s cock press against his hole, earning a chuckle from the other man. “You’re such an eager little cock slut.” 

 

“Levi,” He whined when the man paused again, turning his head to pout at the man, just as he slammed the rest of his cock in with a surprising force. 

 

Eren cried out, body shaking as he struggled to hold himself up at the sudden intrusion. The assault only paused for a moment as they both adjusted, but the second he experimentally wiggled his hips, Levi was moving. 

 

Each thrust filled him passed his breaking point, he felt as if he was being torn in half, but he didn’t want it to stop. Could let it stop. He was desperate for the friction, for the slap of sick on skin, the heat of Levi’s cock filling him to the brink. 

 

“Levi, oh fuck!” He cried, gripping the sheets and a white-hard grip as the man brutally fucked him, adjusting his thrusts until he found the spot that made Eren cry out in a mindless babble. “Ah! Le-Levi! There, please!”

 

The grip that the Frenchman had on his lips was so tight that Eren was positive it’s leave bruises, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. All his thoughts were focused on the pleasure steadily building inside him. He was so close, fuck, he just needed a little bit more. 

 

“Ah, Eren,” The moan left Levi’s mouth right by his ear, sending another pang of pleasure through his body. Fuck, he could probably come from just the sounds Levi made alone. The desire to cause the older man to lose his composure, to wreck him as thoroughly and deeply as he wrecked him, flooded through his veins. The imagine in his mind’s eye of their positions being reversed was almost as tempting as the position they were currently in. 

 

“Oh, shit, Levi!” He cried out as the man’s hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it harshly in time with his thrusts. He sputtered weakly, torn rocking his hips in time with the thrusts in an effort to just reach his tipping point. 

 

“I’m so close.” Eren panted, “Just, ah!” He screamed Levi’s name as he came, hips jerking spastically against the man’s palm. 

 

“Fuck!” Levi’s orgasm followed his own just a couple thrusts behind. The older man continued to pound into his abused body, drawing out his pleasure, until their pair collapse in a pile of shaky limbs and sweat. 

 

They laid like that for several long moments, resting and recovering, until Levi moved. He rolled off of the younger man, moving to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and clean them off. 

 

Once sufficiently cleaned, Eren tugged the older man under the covers and wrapped himself around him. “You’re amazing.” He mumbled into the man’s dark hair, feeling sated and full after fantastic sex. 

 

“You’re a great fuck.” Levi retorted, but he snuggled deeper into the taller male’s arms and tangled their lives together. 

 

Eren didn’t understand the Frenchman sometimes, and knew he had a lot to learn about him, but he couldn’t help the lazy grin from spreading across his lips. Levi might not be the best at feelings or expressing himself, but that was a damned good compliment from him. 

 

Content, warm, and wrapped in each other’s arms, the pair drifted off to sleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was more smut! Next chapter is some fluff and then we get serious. So look forward to that!
> 
> Remember: Comments and kudos kick my butt into writing gear!
> 
> See you all next Wednesday!
> 
> (TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> Baise - Fuck  
> Vous voulez que je parle sale français? Très bien. - You want me to talk dirty French? Very well.  
> Sur le lit - On the bed  
> Je veux vas te faire encule jusqu'à ce que vous oubliez tout sauf mon nom. - I want to fuck you until you forget everything but my name.  
> Êtes-vous prêt, mon lupe? - Are you ready?  
> Vous êtes si désireux de sentir mes doigts à l'intérieur de vous. - You are so eager to feel my fingers inside you. )


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren go clubbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Ello everyone! I hope you've all been enjoying the multiple chapters of fluff and smut of the past several weeks. I know I have, the boys really do deserve the best. 
> 
> Thank you all for your amazing comments and reviews, they really do mean the world to me. 
> 
> The usual:  
> I track the tag Fic: Wanderlust  
> My blogs are corporalnoticesyou.tumblr.com and fandom-lover.tumblr.com  
> My lovely beta (who cried to me about this chapter for multiple hours and threatened to hurt me if I got rid of any of it) is noticemecorporal.tumblr.com

“Come on, Levi, it’ll be fun.”

 

“Says the college student.” The older man grumbled from his place on the bed. “I can think of several things I’d rather be doing.”

 

Eren rolled his eyes, “How can you be sure you’ll hate it if you’ve never done it?”

 

“I have done it. I’d rather stab my eyes out than do it again.” The older male retorted.

 

“Oh, come on.” Eren sighed, turning from the closet to make a face at the man stretched out on the bed. “You’ve never done it with me. Who knows? It could be fun.”

 

“I could think of something more fun we could be doing instead.” Levi wasn’t even trying to be subtle, he was practically fucking the younger male with that stare.

 

A flush spread over the brunet’s cheeks and he swallowed, “Levi, we can have sex anytime, I’m only in Paris for another week.”

 

“Tch. If you love it so much, we’ll come back again. Maybe for Christmas. You’ll love Paris covered in snow.” The Frenchman promised, waving off his concern.

 

Eren’s eyes widened, “Really?” He grinned, imagining the pair of them walking down the now-familiar streets, only this time bundled up in jackets and scarves to protect them from the cold. The picture was an exciting one to look forward too, especially with only have a week left on the trip. Time really did fly. He couldn't believe it'd already been two weeks since they had arrived. It simultaneously felt like a lifetime and no time at all. 

 

“Of course, mon lupe, if you would like.” Levi had taken to calling him by the pet name, and Eren couldn’t say he didn’t like it. It was much better than ‘brat’ or ‘little shit’ -though he was still called those on occasion-.

 

Images of them wandering the city at Christmas filled his mind’s eye and a fuzzy warmth filled him. Christmas was so far away, and yet Levi spoke with an easy assurance that they’d still be together then. The feeling of happiness spreading through his limbs had him beaming as he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to the man’s lips.

 

Levi, taking the opportunity, tangled a hand in his hair and held him close for another, longer and deeper kiss that left him breathless. He pulled away slightly, panting for breath, but the older man simply continued to kiss down his neck.

 

“L-Levi.”

 

“Mmm?” The Frenchman hummed, sucking a rather large purple bruise on the brunet’s skin.

 

“Stop trying to distract me.” Eren said, struggling to keep his breathing even and firm as he pulled away.

 

“Tch.” Levi fell back onto the bed, giving up his attempted distraction. “For such a horny brat, you’d think I’d be able to distract you with the promise of sex easily.”

 

“Stop complaining,” He rolled his eyes, doing his best to ignore the man on the bed beside him and said promise of sex. “If it turns out to be a bust, we can come right back here.”

 

“I don’t see why you even want to go in the first place,” The older man persisted, “It’s just going to be a bunch of drunks babbling in a language you don’t understand, and too many sweaty bodies in one tight space. It’s fucking disgusting.”

 

“Because, Levi, the waiter at the cafe recommended it to us. I want to get a real experience of how Parisians live and this seems like a perfect opportunity.” He explained, sorting through the clothes hanging in his side of the closet in an attempt to find something to wear. A task he’d been at for the past several minutes.

 

"I don't remember that waiter," Levi grumbled, then spoke up from his spot, still uninclined to move and get ready for the night. “You do realize that people go to clubs everywhere, right? Not just Paris?"

 

"You were in the bathroom." Eren waved off the comment and turned to throw a glare at the other man, who simply sighed in response. “Get that stick out of your ass and let me enjoy myself. I want to go to a club in Paris with my boyfriend, and not even your sour attitude is going to stop me.”

 

“Fine, I’ll go to your shitty night club.” Levi sighed in defeat, rolling off the bed and joining his boyfriend by the closet.

 

Eren grinned, pressing a chaste kiss to the man’s cheek before turning his attention back to the wardrobe. His eyes landed on a red button up, tag still attached, and he grabbed it off the hanger, deciding it was perfect for a night in the city.

 

Once they were both dressed and ready (with more complaining from Levi about how pointless the entire thing was), the paired headed out into the cool Paris night.

 

“You know, for someone who thinks this is stupid, you sure look prepared for a night of clubbing.” Eren teased, bumping shoulders with the shorter man who merely offered him a glare.

 

“I’m not going to go out dressed in rags, you shit.” Levi retorted.

 

Eren hadn’t just been poking fun at the older man though, he certainly did look delectable in a pair of tight black skinny jeans and and a fitted black v-neck, covered by a leather jacket. He looked like he would fit right in.

 

A grin tugged at his lips, “Thank you for putting up with this.”

 

Levi snorted, “I’m still waiting for you to say ‘fuck it’ and get back in bed with me.” He admitted as they headed to the front door.

 

“As tempting as that is….” Eren trailed off as they stepped outside of the apartment, “We have plenty of time to do that later.”

 

“And there’s plenty of clubs in America.” The older man pointed out, gesturing for him to enter the elevator, “Ones where people actually speak a language you understand.”

 

“It’s about the atmosphere, Levi. How many times will I get to go to a club in Paris in my lifetime?” He sighed, “We don’t have to stay there long. Just put up with me for a few hours and then we’ll get out of there if you really hate it that much.”

 

“I just don’t see why you are set on going clubbing. It doesn’t seem like the kind of thing you’d enjoy.” Levi told him as they stepped out of the apartment building and started down the street.

 

Eren shrugged, slipping his hand into the older man’s, “It sounded fun according to that guy at the cafe. Life’s all about new experiences, right?”

 

Levi seemed to consider this for a moment, “I suppose you’re right.”

 

****

 

Music pulsed through the air, loud enough to send vibrations through the dance floor and into the bodies on top of it.

 

“One dance!” Eren pleaded over the music, pouting when the older man shook his head. “Come on, Levi, please?”

 

“I’m too old for this shit, brat.” Levi muttered, gesturing to the bartender and pointedly ignoring the brunet’s pleading green eyes.

 

“Twenties isn’t old.” The younger man pointed out, “Just one dance. It’s not as fun without you.”

 

Levi sighed, glancing over at the taller male. Eren’s green eyes were shining in the pulsating lights of the night club. His dark brown hair was mussed, slightly sweaty from the dancing he’d been doing a few moments prior.

 

“Oh, fuck,” The raven-haired man grabbed the shot waiting for him on the bar and threw back the alcohol, “Screw it, let’s dance.”

 

The older male was already moving towards the dance floor by the time Eren processed what had just happened and turned to follow him out.

 

The music pounding from the speakers was a mix of English and French, though the pulsating beat stayed the same. The gyrating bodies along the dance floor moved with the sound, a tangle of sweaty limbs and hair.

 

If Eren expected the older man to be awkward on the dance floor from his prior resistance to the club, he was dead wrong. Levi’s lethal body wound through the crowd, rolling along with the bass. He didn’t even glance back to see if the brunet was following him, but instead made his way through the dancers until he reached the center of the floor.

 

Eren followed closely behind, enraptured by the sight of the other man as the French song was replaced by a familiar beat.

 

_“I don’t know where you’re going, but do you got room for one more troubled soul?”_

 

The crowd around them pulsed, screaming out the lyrics to the change in beat. It took him a second to place the song, the remix changing the beat to fit in with the club’s music. As he mouthed along with the words, he finally managed to break through the last group of clubbers blocking him from the older man. The second he was within reach a pale arm wrapped around his waist, dragging him in close.

 

_“This is the road to ruin and we’re starting at the end.”_ The voice was a low hum by his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

 

For some reason, it surprised him that Levi not only recognized the song, but knew the lyrics as well, though it really shouldn’t have. By now, he should have expected nearly anything from the older man.

 

_“Let’s be alone together. We could stay young forever.”_

 

His hands lowered to wrap around the shorter man’s waist, the rest of the club fading to background noise as they danced. Levi’s body moved rhythmically along with the music in such a way that Eren nearly forgot they were in public. He made a mental note to ask Levi for his own private show later, because, _fuck_ , that man could move in a way that drove him crazy. The middle of the dancefloor was not an appropriate place to pounce like a horny dog.

 

_“My heart is like a stallion, they love it more when it’s broke in.”_

 

Gray eyes locked with green as their pair moved to the music, bodies pushing and pulling against each other in harmony with the rest of the club.

 

_“Do you wanna feel beautiful? Do you wanna?”_

 

The feeling of being the only two people in the world, even when surrounded by hundreds of drunk Parisians, was one Eren could never describe. The hot, sticky crowd melted away, the pulsating bass trickled into nothing, until all that remained was the Frenchman and his smooth voice. The words of the song swirled around them, drawing them closer together until their bodies pressed flushed against each other in the heat of the dance.

 

_“Let’s be alone together. We could stay young forever.”_

 

Levi’s voice dipped lower as the song drifted to a close, lifting his head to press his lips against the brunet’s ear as he sang the last line.

 

_“This is the road to ruin and we’re starting at the end.”_

 

The music shifted, the beat escalating to rapid pulses with the switch in songs. The world slowly fell back into place around them, now standing still in the middle of the crowd.

 

Both of them were breathing hard now that the magic of the song has faded away.

 

“Time for a break?” Levi offered, nodding toward the back exit.

 

Eren nodded eagerly, threading his fingers through the older man’s as they wound through the crowd towards the door.

 

Cool night air poured over them as the pair stepped out into the small alleyway behind the club. It was a sweet reprieve from the stifling heat of hundreds of drunken bodies grinding to the music. A quick glance told Eren that they were alone for the time being, so he jumped at the opportunity.

 

Levi must’ve been expecting the younger man’s attempted assault on his mouth because he had Eren’s back against the brick wall before the boy could blink.

 

“So, clubbing-” Eren spoke through the flurry of lips and tongue, “Isn’t so bad?”

 

“Tch.” The Frenchman continued to press the taller man against the building. “We could have listened to music and done more than just grind and kiss if we were back at the apartment.” He pointed out.

 

Eren laughed, stealing another long kiss from the man, “And you call me the horny brat.”

 

“You are the horny brat.” Levi muttered in response.

 

“Oh yeah?” Eren countered, grinning and pulling away from the shorter man’s reach, “And who was it that led a naive tourist like me into a back alley to be ravished?”

 

“Keep on talking like that and there will be no ravishing going on.” Levi warned, but the threat was lost due to the lust clouding his gray eyes.

 

“Aww, Levi,” He pouted, ducking his head to meet the older man’s gaze full on. “You’re no fun.”

 

“Fuck you.” The raven-haired man shot back, though there was no bite to his words. In fact, a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

 

“Okay.” Eren replied, a cheeky grin spread over his face as he repeated the conversation over the phone that seemed like decades ago when it was really only a few weeks.

 

Levi snorted and stole another quick kiss, forcing his tongue into the younger man’s mouth and nipping at his lips before pulling away. “Horny brat.”

 

“Mmhmm,” Eren agreed, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist and dragging him close, “But I’m your horny brat.”

 

“Sentimental shit.” The Frenchman retorted, though he allowed himself to be dragged into the embrace.

 

“Grumpy old man.” He responded, a mischievous glint in his green eyes.

 

“Sadistic fucker.” Levi narrowed his eyes.

 

“Old fart.” He shot back.

 

“Old fart?” Levi repeated, narrowed eyes turning into a glare that could instil fear into the bravest person alive.

 

“Sexy old fart?” Eren amended.

 

“You’re a moron.” Levi sounded exasperated, but he finally pressed his lips against Eren’s again and the brunet found he didn’t mind the fact they had only spent an hour in the club in the least. In fact, he couldn’t wait to get back to the apartment.

 

He pulled away from the kiss slightly, “Levi, let’s-”

 

“Oh well, what do we have here?” The voice came from over Levi’s shoulder. Eren almost ignored it, continuing to tell Levi he was ready to head back to the apartment until he realized the older man had frozen.

 

“It seems like it’s my lucky day. Tracking your movements really did pay off, Levi.”

 

This caught Eren’s attention. He focused his gaze on the man that must have entered the alley at some point of their teasing. Levi slowly turned in his arms, moving into a defense position between them.

 

He didn’t recognize the man blocking the alley’s exit, but Levi certainly did if his reaction was any proof. The shorter man’s entire body tensed up and his lips curled back into a sneer.

 

“Fuck off, Kenny.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh the fluffy, smutty goodness is over! Perhaps it'll return eventually, but for now we get to deal with Kenny. 
> 
> The song is Alone Together by Fall Out Boy. It's actually one my beta and I thought of right after I came up with the idea for this fic, so I've been waiting for a time to add it in forever. 
> 
> Remember: Comments and kudos kick my butt into writing gear!
> 
> See you all next Wednesday!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Kenny!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings from the worst author ever! I apologize for this update being a week late. I dropped the ball and forgot to update, then whenever I remembered I was too busy, and then the days passed and I just decided to upload today instead.
> 
> But this is kind of a Christmas gift, right? I mean, I left you guys at a cliffhanger and now it's sort of resolved ish... Well anyways, Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it! And Happy Holidays to everyone!
> 
> The usual stuff:  
> My blogs are corporalnoticesyou.tumblr.com and fandom-lover.tumblr.com  
> And my lovely beta (who ironically was notified that I forgot before I realized myself) is noticemecorporal.tumblr.com  
> Oh, and I track the tag Fic: Wanderlust

“Fuck off, Kenny.” The words were a low growl, shocking Eren with the fury and hint of fear layered in his voice.

 

He peered into the darkness of the alley, making out the figure of the man who Levi seemed to be blocking him from. Or maybe it was the other way around. The man was tall, with an unshaven goatee and smartly dressed in a way that reminded Eren of a mafia boss. There was nothing remarkable about him and he was sure he’d never seen him before, though Levi definitely had.

 

“Tsk, tsk, Levi, that’s no way to treat your dear old dad, is it?” Kenny took a step closer and Levi took a step back, pushing Eren against the wall.

 

_Dad? What the fuck? I thought he never knew his parents?_

 

“Cut it with the father shit. You know as well as I do that’s a load of bull.” Levi shot back, hand moving towards his pocket before he let out a string of curses under his breath.

 

The man let out a deep, disappointed sigh, “You know you were always like a son to me, why do you have to treat me so harshly?”

 

“You know why.” Levi’s voice was cold, colder than Eren had ever heard it before. The tone alone sent chills down his spine, and though he was facing away, Eren was sure his glare was enough to turn any man to stone. Except Kenny apparently, who shrugged and took another step closer.

 

“Oh, you’re still on about that? It’s been years, Levi, you can’t keep a grudge against me forever.” The raven-haired man stayed silent, choosing instead to glare in response.

 

Eren’s mind was frantically trying to make sense of the situation. Kenny was Levi’s dad? Except he wasn’t? Who the fuck was he? And why was Levi so tense? He seemed like he was preparing to flee, him in tow, at a second’s notice.

 

Slowly he put together the pieces, words and actions clicking into place. Levi’s tense, alertness whenever they left the apartment. The way he always seemed to be looking for out for someone, always careful to keep them in densely populated areas and back to the apartment before dark. He’s been on high alert since that night in the alley when they’d run into a group of thugs. _When he’d said… He’d said.._

 

_“It’s been nine years.”_

_“I’m the reason you were in this mess.”_

_“I got involved in some bad things when trying to survive”_

_“It’s not a part of my past I enjoy thinking about.”_

_“I still have enemies here…”_

 

Bad things. Enemies. Thugs. Avoiding the dark. Staying alert. The tension. Kenny’s mafia-like attire.

 

The realization slammed into him hard, like a punch to the gut.

 

He supposed it shouldn’t have been such a surprise, Levi had told him after all, but he’d been too thick, too besotted to understand the true meaning beneath his words. He’d been an idiot. A blind idiot.

 

Levi hadn’t just grown up on the streets. He hadn’t just stolen and gotten into gang fights. That wasn’t enough to get him enemies that would remember him nine years later. Levi had been far more than a street rat. He’d been involved, deeply involved, in the dirty and bloody underground of Paris.

 

“Fuck.” He cursed quietly, the new information swirling in his mind, stifling him until he could no longer think clearly. He felt like a rug had been torn out from under him, sending him crashing into a pool of ice. It was one thing for Levi to have lived on the streets, that he could understand, even sympathize with. But the mafia? Or whatever the French equivalent was? What if he’d killed people? Innocent people?

 

How had he been so slow? Unable to see it all when it was so clear?

 

“Eren?” Levi’s hand was on his arm, gray eyes darting from Kenny for a brief moment, melting from the cold anger to a look of concern as they focused on his. Just like that he could breathe again.

 

His emotions were still in jumbles, his mind in knots, but he knew Levi. Not as well as he had thought he did, but well enough. This man would die to protect the things he held dear, but he wouldn’t kill innocent people. He wasn’t a bad man, Eren knew that, but it took that concerned look in those gray eyes to force him to remember that.

 

Eren nodded slightly, silence letting the older man know he was alright before turning to the problem at hand. He could pester Levi for more answers later, right now they had a big bad gang boss to deal with.

 

“You’re being so rude, Levi.” Kenny cut in, eyes moving from the shorter man to focus on him for the first time. “You never introduced your friend.”

 

“None of you business.” Levi retorted shortly, moving to stand directly in front of Eren as if to try and shield him from view, not that it would work in the first place.

 

“I think it’s my business to know you’ve turned into a fag.” The other man sneered, eyes flicking back to focus on the Frenchman.

 

Anger burned up inside of Eren. Who the fuck did this guy think he was to talk to Levi like that?

 

He opened his mouth to let the man have a piece of his mind, consequences be damned, when Kenny continued.

 

“I mean, I always suspected you were a poofer, but now you’ve actually gone and got yourself a boytoy.” The man rattled on, “I have to say I’m a little disappointed I was right.”

 

“Stay. The. Hell. Away. From. Him.” Levi ground out each word slowly as to eliminate any and all confusion.

 

“Oh, Levi, you don’t think I came all the way down here to kill your pretty little fuckmate, do you?” Kenny’s words were countered by his actions as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a revolver.

 

Eren’s blood ran cold and Levi visibly paled in front of him as they both froze, staring at the gun. He’d faced death before, recently in the alleyway in fact, but it was nothing like being faced by a gun.

 

The tension in the air was palpable, neither of them moved a muscle for fear that even a twitch would set the madman off.

 

Then Kenny laughed.

 

“Oh, man!” He cackled, waving the gun around wildly in some gesture towards them, causing them to flinch back, “Your faces were priceless!”

 

Neither of them moved, still frozen in place as he toyed with the gun. After several long moments of tension, Kenny sighed and cocked the gun, taking aim at them.

 

Levi moved before Eren could process what was happening. He was suddenly being thrown to the ground with the heavy weight of the older man pinning him down. The breath was knocked out of him and it took him several seconds to understand what had happened.

 

The gun was no longer pointed at them, but held lightly in the psychopath’s grip.

 

“You’ve still got it, Levi.” Kenny cackled, “I’m actually surprised your reflexes are just as fast as they were before.”

 

“Mother-fucking bastard.” The raven haired-man grumbled, getting to his feet. He moved faster than Eren had thought possible, swiping the gun from the other man’s hands with ease, though Kenny didn’t put up much of a fight over it.

 

“It’s empty. I wouldn’t risk shooting my beloved son after all.” Kenny was grinning, his lips twisted into a cruel smirk as he watched the other man check the gun for bullets. Satisfied it was indeed empty, Levi sneered and tucked it away into his jacket pocket.

 

“You’re a psychotic bastard.” He muttered, “And I told you to stay the fuck away from me.”

 

Eren stayed silent, watching the exchange and absorbing the new information he was being presented with. It seemed he didn’t know Levi at all. The man before him wore the cold, impassive expression that hadn’t been present for a long time, and handled a gun with ease. He moved with fluidity and grace, but quick and lithe as a panther. He was both entrancing and terrifying.

 

“Still on about that, are we?” Kenny rolled his eyes, “You’ll have to forgive me eventually.”

 

“Fuck that.” Levi shot back, “I was serious then and I’m serious now. Stay away from me.” There was a menacing undertone in his voice, threatening an ‘or else’ that sent shivers down Eren’s spine. Still on the ground, he move to sit up properly, as quietly as he could as to avoid drawing attention to himself. His mind was spinning, thousands of questions swam through his mind but he tried to push them aside to focus on the present situation.

 

He could interrigate Levi later, for now it was about getting away from the gang leader who had no qualms about pointing guns at people for kicks.

 

His eyes roamed the alley, looking for potential escape routes. The door they’d left the club from was shut, and most likely locked from the inside to prevent people from sneaking in. The opening to the street was blocked by Kenny, and the other side was a dead end. Only one way out, and the psycho blocking it seemed content to stay where he was.

 

“I’m hurt. You’re first time back to Paris in years and you haven’t bothered to come say hi even once. If it weren’t for Zackley’s street trash, I wouldn’t have even known you were in the city.” Kenny was saying when Eren tuned back into the conversation.

 

_Street trash? Did he mean..?_ He frowned, remembering the night in the ally. _Those thugs had asked him where Levi was. Had acted as if he was important, as if they knew him._

 

It was his fault, he realized. Those thugs had only found out Levi was back in the city after the man had saved him. They must’ve crawled back to their boss and told him that Levi was in Paris. And none of it would have happened if he hadn’t been an idiot who wanted to explore on his own.

 

“That was kind of the point.” Levi muttered under his breath, but it was purposefully loud enough for Kenny to hear.

 

The man waved him off, “Not that it matters, you’re here now and that’s what’s important.”

 

“Get to the point, Kenny. Why are _you_ here?” Levi snapped. He seemed more pissed than scared now, though his body was tensed as if he would flee -or fight- at any moment.

 

“Can’t a concerned father check in on his son?” Kenny played innocent and threw a look at Eren as he slowly stood from his spot on the ground. Levi not-so-subtly moved in front of the younger man, attempting and failing to block him from view. “After all, I feel like I should meet the man who turned my boy into a faggot.”

 

“You’ve met, now you can go.” The Frenchman spoke with a bitter tone. If the situation wasn’t as dangerous as it was, Eren would have laughed. Levi sounded like an angsty teenager telling his hovering parents to go away. Except this situation wasn’t humorous in the least.

 

“Pushy, pushy. Very well, if you are so desperate to get back to your night of clubbing, I won’t keep you long.” Kenny shrugged as if it was no big deal to him either way, “It was nice meeting you, Eren. I do hope we get better acquainted in the future.”

 

“Not in my lifetime.” Levi muttered again, only this time it was low enough that only Eren caught it.

 

The brunet couldn’t agree more. If he never saw Kenny again, it’d be too soon.

 

Said man started to stroll away, turning his back on them and shoving his hands in his pockets as he exited the hallway. Just before he turned out of view, he threw one last comment over his shoulder, “Oh, and Levi? I do hope you enjoy the gift I left at your apartment.”

 

The raven-haired man went rigid, letting out a stream of curses when Kenny finally disappeared. The second he was gone, a firm hand clasped around Eren’s wrist and started dragging him out the the alleyway and towards the street. Before he could even open his mouth to question what the hell had just happened, Levi was shoving him into a taxi.

 

“What-” He began.

 

“Not now.” Levi cut him off, pulling out his phone after rattling off the apartment’s address to the driver.

 

“Erwin?” The Frenchman greeted the person on the phone after several seconds. “Listen, I need you to access my apartment’s security system and double check the place is still safe. Yes, right now you moron, this shit is important.”

 

He sighed, “Fuck you too, now check.”

 

Levi’s fingers were drumming restlessly against his leg and Eren had the urge to clasp them in his own to provide some reassurance, but he wasn’t sure it’d be welcome. Instead he stayed rooted to his seat, mind burning with questions.

 

“I know the place doesn’t look broken into, but that’s not the point. Do a scan of the building to make sure there are no abnormalities.”

 

Levi glared out the window for several long moments before letting out a deep breath, “Nothing? You’re sure?”

 

He paused, listening to the other end, “No, I’ll explain later. Hanji checked out the backup location, yes? It’s clear?”

 

Another pause.

 

“Okay. Thank you.” He hung up.

 

Silence descended in the cab, so thick that Eren was afraid he’d drown in it. It choked him, preventing any of the thoughts he had from being voiced.

 

The rest of the ride back to the apartment was quiet, filled with a palpable tension.

 

The second the taxi pulled up in front of the building, Levi was paying and stepping out onto the street. He practically dragged Eren from the car inside, still not speaking on the way up to their apartment.

 

The Frenchman only paused when they were standing outside the apartment door, hand on the doorknob, “Eren, I want you to wait until I give you the okay to go follow me in, alright?”

 

“Levi-” He started to protest, having so many questions, no answers, and being so pissed off at this neverending anxiety.

 

“Not now, Eren. Just wait, okay?”

 

After a moment, the brunet nodded reluctantly. The door was pushed open and Levi crept inside, closing it behind him.

 

Eren waited outside, as promised, though the urge to follow the man in was nearly overpowering. He wasn’t an idiot though, and knew Levi knew what he was doing. He didn’t like it, but he understood it.

 

After a long minute, the door opened again, revealing Levi standing there, now holding a gun at his side, gray eyes scanning the hall, “It’s safe. Come on, we need to pack.”

 

The door shut behind him the second he entered the apartment, then Levi was holding his arm, dragging him straight to the bedroom. The man was moving fast, shielding Eren’s view of the apartment. He hadn’t even bothered to turn on the lights.

 

“Levi, slow down. What-?” He cut off when he noticed what was scattered across the dark apartment.

 

Pictures.

 

Thousands upon thousands of pictures were taped on the walls, littered across the kitchen counters, the couch, everywhere. Despite the insistent tugging on his arm, he snagged the closest one and gaped at the image.

 

It was him.

 

More specifically, it was him and Levi, sitting side by side on a blanket in the grass. _The picnic in front of the Eiffel Tower._

 

Levi stopped tugging on his arm and let his shoulder droop in defeat. “Kenny’s been watching us. This entire fucking time he was close enough to take pictures and track our every movement.”

 

The brunet’s breath was caught in his throat, panic threatening to creep up, but he shoved it down. He was shaken, yes, but he refused to show just how shaken to the older man. Levi had enough on his plate that he didn’t want him to have to deal with a break down as well.

 

Strangely, sickeningly fascinated, Eren picked up another photo. This one was from a couple of days ago when they were strolling Versailles.

 

Another one. The Louvre.

 

The Arc.

 

Walking down the street.

 

Eating at a cafe.

 

Talking in the park.

 

Kissing on the Pont des Artes.

 

“This is…” He trailed off, unable to look away from the photos, yet unable to accept what they meant.

 

“I’m sorry, Eren. I should have know after that night to send you back. It was stupid and irresponsible-” Levi began.

 

“Oh shut it, old man.” He attempted to tease, despite the churning feeling in his stomach, “You couldn’t have gotten rid of me if you tried.”

 

“Tch. Now’s not the time to joke, brat.” The hand was back on his arm, not dragging but softly guiding him towards the bedroom, “I’ll have all those photos burned, but right now we need to pack.”

 

“Pack?” He asked, frowning as they stepped inside the bedroom. Photos were littered around the room as well, but he resisted his sick curiosity and focused on the task at hand.

 

“We obviously can’t stay here any longer. We’re moving to a safe place, far away from the city to spend our last week.” Levi explained, packing his luggage with quick precision while Eren stared at him dumbly.

 

“We’re leaving? Tonight?”

 

The raven haired man threw a glare in his direction, “Yes, tonight. Or would you rather sleep in the same place a gun-toting madman just broke into?” Sarcasm dripped from his tone.

 

Realizing how stupid he was being, Eren mumbled an apology and began packing. His mind was in knots, his thoughts so scattered he couldn’t grasp one. He had a million questions, but none of them would come out each time he opened his mouth.

 

_Maybe it’s for the best,_ He decided as he packed, _Levi is too tense right now to give me proper answers anyways._

 

Making up his mind to demand answers once they arrived at whatever safe place Levi had in mind, Eren set his efforts to packing and not freaking out.

 

The pair was packed in record time, taking a grand total of twenty minutes to clear the apartment of their combined belongings. In less than a half an hour since they arrived back at the apartment, they were standing back out on the street, loading a sleek black car with their belongings.

 

“Where’d the car come from?” Eren questioned as Levi slid into the driver’s seat.

 

“I had Erwin rent it under an alias. It’s ours until our flight back next Sunday.” Levi informed him as they set off down the darkened streets, leaving the apartment behind.

 

Eren felt a twinge of sadness as the building disappeared from view. He doubted he’d ever see it again, and though it was stupid, he felt sad he hadn’t given the place a proper goodbye. They had been too rushed packing to dwell on the fact they were leaving.

 

_I didn’t even get to say goodbye to that couch from hell,_ he thought, frowning.

 

“You can go to sleep if you want,” Levi offered, “I’ll wake you up when we get there.”

 

Eren shook his head, focusing on Levi’s face for the first time since they left the nightclub. The man looked older, aged by the events of the past few hours. His eyes were focused on the road in front of him, hands gripping the steering wheel with a deathly grip. The whole car was sizzling from the pent-up anxiety and tension bubbling inside of him.

 

“I doubt I’ll be able to sleep.” He admitted.

 

Silence descended for several long moments with only the rumbling engine breaking it.

 

“If you aren’t going to sleep, I might as well give you an explanation.” Levi spoke up finally. Eren’s eyes widened and he glanced at the older man in surprise, not expecting it to be that easy to get explanations and answers.

 

“This is going to be a long drive.” The Frenchman murmured before beginning his story.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, a little less of a cliffhanger, right? Still a cliffe hanger though, so whoops. 
> 
> I am really sorry for dropping the ball with this you guys. I've not only been busy, but I'm just kind of finding it difficult to write which is frustrating as hell. I know where everything is going and about how many chapters are left and what's happening in each one but I just can't seem to get it down on paper. So here's hoping I can get over my writer's block soon. 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading, putting up with me, and just being generally awesome. Have a happy holiday!
> 
> And remember; Comments and kudos kick my butt into writing gear.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi opens up.. a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, the angst is here and it is painful. I'm hoping that the pain will get me over my writer's block, but I've yet to test that theory since I've been too busy to even attempt to write. Yet I did finish this chapter in time for you all, so here you all go!
> 
> Thank you for your continuous support despite my current writing struggle. You guys are amazing and I am so happy you all enjoy the story so far. 
> 
> The usual stuff:  
> I track the tag fic: Wanderlust  
> My blog is either fandom-lover.tumblr.com or corporalnoticesyou.tumblr.com  
> My lovely beta is noticemecorporal.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy!

“You already know the basics,” Levi spoke without throwing a glance in the younger male’s direction, his gray eyes fixed on the dark road before them. “I don’t know my parents, and for as long as I can remember I lived on the city streets. However, I wasn’t alone the entire time.”

He paused momentarily as he switched lanes, hands tighter around the steering wheels. “At some point I caught the eye of Kenny’s group. I was good at pick-pocketing, stealing, etc. I was small and agile enough to get away with nearly any petty crime. This peaked Kenny’s interest, and he brought me in. For once in my life, I had a steady source of food and a warm place to sleep. It was basically heaven for a young kid who had never known anything but starvation and the cold ground.”

His voice changed, disgust creeping into his tone, “I would do anything he asked. Pick-pocket that woman’s wallet? Done. Steal that candy bar? I got ten. I was a starstruck kid, and I was stupid. The first man to give me a semblance of a home and I thought of him as a father. It was pathetic.”

Eren frowned, wanting to console the older man, but he was afraid if he opened his mouth the speak then Levi would shut down completely. He settled on reaching over to gently place his hand on the man’s thigh, a subtle reassurance of his presence.

If Levi noticed the gesture, he didn’t let on, too lost in the past.

“Fuck, he had me wrapped around his finger. I did bad things, Eren, things I’m not proud of and would rather forget.” He sighed, “Over time I started to realize that Kenny was using me. He was sending me to steal things from rival gangs, teaching me how to shoot, to kill, and put those skills to use.”

The raven-haired man was avoiding his gaze completely now. Eren had known Levi wasn’t completely clean since that night in the alley, but he hadn’t faced the depth of it yet.

_Levi has killed people. He just admitted to the fact he’s a murderer._ The thoughts should have shocked him, sent him running screaming in the other direction, but they didn’t. He supposed he already knew this on some level and it didn’t come as a complete surprise.

_He’s still a murderer. I shouldn’t be so comfortable around him. I should hate him. Yet I don’t. What the fuck is wrong with me?_

He must be seriously screwed in the head if the fact Levi had killed people wasn’t enough of a red flag to send him away. And yet… _He’s still Levi. He left that life nearly ten years ago. Don’t people deserve second chances?_

He shoved all those thoughts aside to deal with later. For now, he needed to listen to Levi’s story and get all the facts straightened out in his mind before he overthought anything.

“I was blinded by my admiration for him. It took years for me to realize how much of a monster he was, and that he was turning me into one as well. It started small, I doubted little tasks he gave me. I didn’t understand why I had to witness his executions of rival gang members, or why he killed them in the first place.”

“‘This is war.’ He told me, and I believed him. I thought it was us against the world. I let him kill person after person without speaking up about it. Fuck, I handed him the gun.” Levi cursed under his breath, running a hand through his hair and tugging on the strands.

“I finally realized I’d fucked up when he handed me the gun and pointed me to a young girl, around eight or nine. She was the daughter of one of the major bosses in some rival gang and Kenny wanted to teach him a lesson.”

The memory was getting to Levi, his hands were restless, drumming on the wheel. Eren had the urge to grab one to steady him, but realized it might not be the best idea to accidently startle the man. Instead he drew small circles on his thigh with his thumb, trying to soothe him.

“I refused. Kenny wasn't accustomed to that and to punish my disobedience he beat me then forced me to watch as he shot the girl himself.”

Eren gaped, though he tried not to let his reaction deter Levi.

“I left that night. I didn’t want to belong to a man who killed the innocent for his own sick gain. He never let me go completely though. I was still on the streets and he could track me. It was then that I learned how much of a psychopath he truly was. The only way I could ever escape him was by leaving completely. You know the rest, when I was eighteen Erwin picked me up off the streets and brought me to America.”

“Since then I’ve rarely visited Paris, and when I do I keep a low profile. I was careless with you though and for that I apologize. I thought that after all this time he might have given up on me, but I should’ve known better.”

“Don’t blame yourself for his actions.” Eren spoke up for the first time since Levi had begun his story, surprising them both.

“I’m not-” Levi began.

“You are and don’t you dare say you aren’t. You think that because you let Hanji convince you into taking this trip that everything that happened tonight was your fault. You think that if you had just said no, just had fucking stayed at home none of this shit would have happened. You think that it’s all your fault and you blame yourself and your stupid actions because you should have known better.” The words left his mouth in a rush, voice growing in volume as he spoke.

Silence filled the car for several long moments while the brunet caught his breath. He spoke again, softer this time, “I know exactly how you are feeling because I felt it too. When my mom died, all I could think was that it was my fault. I convinced myself she would still be alive if I stayed home, that it I hadn’t been so fucking stupid-” Tears blurred his vision, making it hard to see. He blinked them away, not wanting to upset the older man anymore with his tears.

His voice had grown thick so he paused, taking a moment to gather his thoughts before he continued, “It wasn’t my fault though, I know that now. I wasn’t the one who broke into my house and murdered my mother. Those bastards did and they are the ones to blame. You can’t control what Kenny does and you never will be able to. It isn’t your fault he’s a raging psychopath and you can’t blame yourself for it.”

“I can blame myself for putting you in danger.” Levi’s voice was empty, defeated. It caused anger to flare up in the younger male.

“Fuck you and your self pity.” Eren spit out. He was confused, upset, and pissed off. The best night of his life had been cut short by some psychotic killer, he was being uprooted from the apartment he’d grown to love over the past several weeks, and now he had to deal with the other man’s self-loathing.

“I get it, Levi. You’re fucked up. Guess what? So am I. So is Hanji. So is Mikasa. So is every fucking person on the planet. If everyone had the same amount of hate for themselves as you do in your pinkie finger, the world would implode. Get over your shit and realize the world goes on around you.”

Levi let out a short, humorless laugh, “You think I don’t realize that? I know better than anyone that the world moves on, no matter how much you wish it would stop. I know how it feels to be rooted in the past while the present moves farther and farther away. Fuck, I’ve been trying to catch up for years but it doesn’t work.”

“That’s why you need to make it work. You need to force yourself out of bed everyday, no matter how painful it is, with a smile on your face and the hope that it’ll get better. Because if you don’t, there’s no way it will.”

“How can you force yourself out of bed and continue to live when you know that you’ve caused the deaths of others who will never see that better day? When you see their eyes, hears their pleas for help in your mind every night? You can’t.” If Levi’s voice cracked on those last words, neither of them acknowledged it.

They both sat in silence for several long minutes, letting what they’d said sink in. Letting the dull roar of the engine lull them into a false sense of tranquility.

“You know what I think?” Eren spoke up when Levi raised his hand to turn on the radio to fill the silence.

“I think you are going to tell me whether I want to know or not.” The attempt at humor was dry, though the older man dropped his hand back to the wheel.

“I think you like it. The feeling of being broken and realizing you’re fucked up on the inside. I think you think it protects you from getting close to anyone and from getting hurt. I think you use your screwed up head to avoid people and relationships while blaming your lack of friends and romance on your fucked up mentality.”

Levi seemed to consider that for a long moment, “Maybe I do.” He agreed.

Even though Eren had been the one to point it out, Levi’s agreement hurt more than he had thought possible.

***********

“Where are we?” Eren asked as they drove up the driveway to a small cottage. They’d been driving for hours and he was exhausted, emotionally, mentally, and physically.

“A little ways away from Châtellerault, France, and about three hours from Paris.” Levi replied, parking the car then climbing out to start unloading their bags. Eren followed after him, helping the older man remove their luggage from the car and start to carry it towards the small house. “Far enough away that I doubt Kenny will track us, but close enough to civilization that we won’t die from boredom.”

“Oh.” Eren nodded, pausing at the door as Levi checked under the mat for the key and unlocked the building. It was hard to quell the growing feeling of tension within him, but he did his best to suppress it.

They had no choice after all. It wasn’t like they could stay in Paris after the display of pictures Kenny had left for them at the apartment, and frankly it was a miracle they weren’t boarding a plane home tonight. He wouldn’t have been surprised if the older man dragged him onto an airplane kicking and screaming to get back to the safety of America.

He tried not to dwell on that though, too relieved that they were spending their last week together in France, even if it wasn’t in Paris. For all he knew, this cottage could be his favorite part of their trip. He might as well try and enjoy it for all its worth.

Mind made up that he wasn’t going to let Kenny’s shit get in the way of the rest of their trip, Eren stepped into the cottage.

It was tiny, with only a living room, kitchen, and a door he assumed branched off into the bedroom, but it was homely. If it weren’t for the circumstances of their arrival, Eren might’ve fallen in love with the place at first sight. As it was, he could already picture the rest of their vacation spent in a lazy, warm haze of bliss and peace. There was a television, a couch far more comfortable looking than the one in the apartment, and the entire room was adorned with warm colors.

“It’s not much, but-”

He cut Levi off with a smile, deciding to push aside his feelings of tension and confusion for the moment. They were both tired, bitter, and worn. Whatever feelings of tension had blossomed on the drive could be brushed off now. “It’s perfect.” He assured the older man and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

“Can we explore and unpack in the morning? I’m beat.” Eren admitted, starting towards the door he assumed led to the bedroom.

If Levi was surprised by the sudden change in attitude, he was quick to hide it. “You go to bed. I have some things to figure out first and then I’ll join you.”

Before Eren could protest, the shorter man had disappeared out the front door again, closing it behind him with a firm click.

The brunet deflated, dragging his suitcase behind him into the bedroom. He was worn down by Levi’s mood and their argument in the car. Part of him wished he’d never spoken up at all, at least then Levi wouldn’t be acting so distant.

_But you were right to call him out on his shit_ , Eren reminded himself, yet it didn’t make the knots in his stomach any looser.

_It’ll be better tomorrow. It has to be._ He consoled himself, changing out of his clubbing outfit, the very one that’d been the most of his concerns earlier that day, and into pajamas. He pushed back the covers of the bed and crawled onto the cold mattress alone for the first time in weeks.

He fell asleep like that some number of hours later, when his thoughts finally stopped churning his mind, curled up within himself, still alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh... My heart hurts. A lot. Sadly, it doesn't get much better from here. 
> 
> On that note... Happy New Year, everyone! I hope your 2014 was amazing and your 2015 will be even better!
> 
> Oh, and don't forget, comments and kudos kick my butt into writing gear!
> 
> See you next Wednesday!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BAAAAACCCCKKKKK?
> 
> Well, mostly. I'm still not as far ahead in writing as I'd like, but I've mostly gotten over my writer's block and am very excited about the rest of the story, so at least that's something. 
> 
> Sorry for disappearing for a month, my dears! If you follow my tumblr, you'd know that I made a post about a temporary hiatus. If you don't, then you were probably confused when the weekly updates stopped. Or maybe you didn't notice. Either way, I'm back!
> 
>  
> 
> The usual stuff:  
> I apologize for anything either my beta or I missed in editing.  
> My blogs are either corporalnoticesyou.tumblr.com or fandom-lover.tumblr.com  
> My lovely beta (who put up with my crap and lack of writing) is noticemecorporal.tumblr.com  
> I track the tag fic: Wanderlust
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

The next several days Eren and Levi spent at the cabin were better than Eren could have predicted. And worse.

 

Their tension from the harsh words they’d exchanged on that first night had yet to be resolved, but both of them found the issue easier to ignore. After all, it was much simpler to pretend a problem didn’t exist, hoping that if you willed it to be gone, it would eventually disappear than to face the tears and heartbreak bringing it up might cause.

 

At least, those were Eren’s thoughts on the matter. He was positive that the tension that had settled over them would dissolve eventually. Already, they were back to having fantastic sex every night, and Levi was making an effort trying to make his last week in France count.

 

They’d gone on multiple picnics, each accompanied by delicious fresh food from the countryside, and even spent an afternoon paddling around on a tiny boat in a nearby lake.

 

Some mornings, Levi would let Eren help him make their food. That was an interesting experience, to say at the least.

 

One morning, they lazed around in bed until noon, only to spend the rest of the day in their pajamas, Levi cleaning the already spotless apartment while Eren sat on the porch and painted.

 

It was a domestic sort-of bliss. A sneak peek at the future they would share back in America.

 

Yet underneath the kisses and cuddling were the dark tendrils of doubt that webbed themselves in Eren’s mind.

 

He knew Levi wasn’t being completely truthful with him about his history in Paris, but he didn’t want to push the matter either. He hoped that the older man would open up to him in time. He needed him too. Because if he didn't, Eren wouldn't know whether he could ever trust him completely.

 

Eren had lived on the sidelines his whole life and seen countless relationships fall apart due to a lack of honesty. He hoped theirs wouldn't be another one to find such an end.

 

****

He couldn't believe it.

 

He absolutely could not believe it.

 

But it was true.

 

The trip was nearly over, with only two full days before their flight took off on Sunday.

 

How had the time passed so quickly? He felt like they'd arrived in Paris only yesterday. The fact that it was nearly time to return, to go back to his messy dorm and boring life, felt like some miscalculation.

 

_But I won't be going back alone_ , he reminded himself, casting a glance at the Frenchman as he cleaned the kitchen from breakfast. _I'll still have him._

 

A content feeling flooded the brunet's chest at the thought. Suddenly, going back home didn't seem so bad, not while he had Levi at his side.

 

He still didn't know what he was doing with the rest of his life, but he had time to figure it out. For the first time, he believed what everyone had told him. He didn't need to know exactly what he wanted to do in college, he would be able to deal with life as it came.

 

Reinvigorated with feelings he'd never known he was capable of, Eren stood and started collecting his art supplies.

 

"I'll be out on the porch if you need me, Levi." He told the older man who inclined his head in response.

 

He set up his easel in the sun and set to work. Since they'd arrived at the cottage, he'd already finished several pieces.

 

_"For my portfolio," He'd explained to the older man, when asked what all the painting of the countryside were for, "I'm part of the art department at Trost, and relying on a partial scholarship for tuition. Every year to renew it, I need at least five works that they accept."_

_"Also, all the works we have submitted get put into consideration for a spot in the fall gallery and exhibition. None of my works have been accepted for that this far though, so I'm not getting my hopes up." He continued._

_"Art," Levi nodded to the current painting he was working on, a French countryside empty except for a group of riders and a large wall in the distance. Again, inspired by the myth of Titans. "Is that what you want to do?"_

_He paused, staring hard at the painting, "I don't know. I don't have the talent to make it as a starving artist, and my artwork is good, but not good enough to get into galleries and be sold in auctions."_

_"Hmm," The older man seemed to consider that, "but does that all matter if you enjoy it?"_

_Eren frowned, glancing back at Levi, "You should know that it does. People can't survive off what they enjoy alone, they need some sort of income. That's how the world works."_

_"True," Levi inclined his head in agreement, "But if you have to passion to build something out of what you love, it's possible to live off of it."_

_"For some people that may be the case, but not for everyone." Eren countered, "Since when did you become so optimistic?"_

_"I'm not, I just don't want you to throw away what you love because you don't think it's good enough." The Frenchman told him._

_Eren smiled and pressed a kiss to the man's cheek, "Thanks, Levi, but I've always known I wasn't going to have a career as an artist. I'm too sporadic with my art to make any sort of living, besides, I don't have the drive to."_

Standing there, paint brush in hand, Eren considered his artwork, the same piece he'd been working on that day. It was good, and he'd definitely improved since last year, but was it enough?

 

His whole life he'd loved painting and drawing. It was his only solace after his mom died, his father practically abandoned him, and his sister moved on with her life. It was his constant companion, the one thing he knew he was good at. But was it good enough?

 

He still had no idea what he wanted to do with his life after college, and while he knew he had time to figure it out, he wanted to have a goal in mind. Some stepping stone to get him to wherever he would end up.

 

He never dared to consider being an artist as his career, despite his focus on art in college. He didn't dare hope that he could make it in such a tough field. And yet... His mind drifted to the young boy he'd encountered back at the Louvre.

 

_“Do you want to be an artist?” He’d asked the young boy, watching as he tirelessly redrew each line, erasing and redrawing, erasing and redrawing._

_“Dad says artists don’t have real jobs.” The reply, one so devastating to hear from such a young kid, stirred up something inside him. A desire to prove every person who shunned their kids dreams wrong._

_“Who knows? Maybe your artwork could be hanging up there with the rest of them one day.”_

_His own words, meant to brighten a little boy’s day bounced around his brain._

_Who knows?_

 

He considered that for a long moment. Nobody knows what lies ahead, they just push on and hope for the best. That’s all anyone can do.

 

Van Gogh had no idea his art would be cherished decades after his death, and yet he is one of the most famous artists in history. Not that Eren was comparing himself to Van Gogh, but it was a comforting thought.

 

Everyone starts somewhere, but they can’t get anywhere if they don’t try.

 

_I will never know unless I try,_ he decided, taking a step back and staring at his finished creation with a new eye.

 

He could feel a sense of pride swelling in his chest as he stared at his latest work.

 

"It's beautiful." The voice behind him didn't startle him like it would have just a few weeks prior. He was used to Levi's silent presence now.

 

"You asked me if art was what I wanted to do," Eren stated, eyes still glued to his painting, lost in the world he had created with his paintbrush. "I told you I didn't have the drive, and I still don't know if it's something I can do for the rest of my life, but I do want to give it a shot. I need some kind of goal to avoid falling back into my perpetual state of self-pity, and pursuing art could give it to me."

 

"Is that so?" A smirk tugged at the corners of the older man's lips.

 

"Yes. I love painting, and even if I can't do it as a career forever, I don't want to look back years from now and regret not taking the chance." Eren decided, solidifying his resolve. Sure, the chances of his success as an artist were slim, but he was headstrong. If he set his mind to something, he would succeed.

 

"That's the brat I know."

 

Eren turned to look at Levi for the first time since he'd come outside, "What?"

 

"You are the most determined shit I know, and yet you had the audacity to tell me you don't have the drive to become an artist. That's the biggest load of bullshit I've heard, and it's about time you realized it." The Frenchman explained

 

Eren blinked, "What?"

 

"Kid, since the moment I met you you've been sprouting out crap about not knowing what you want to do with your life, all while creating the best works of art I've seen. Thank fuck you're good looking, because you are the densest person I know." Levi raised an eyebrow, "So are you done coming up with shit excuses for why you can't be an artist?"

 

Eren opened his mouth to reply, then closed it in favor of gaping like a fish instead.

 

Taking his inability to respond as confirmation, Levi continued, "Now that that's settled, I have your first exhibition secured, if you want it, of course."

 

"You.. What?" Eren's mind was racing, tripping over itself to catch up with everything the older man had said in the past several minutes.

 

"Exhibition, gallery, showcase, whatever you want to call it." Levi listed off the synonyms on his fingers with a shrug.

 

"Since when? And where? Why?" He blabbered, confused over the sudden change in direction of the conversation.

 

"The day you lost your mind and destroyed the apartment actually, I called Dot, the owner of Titan’s,  and told him about you, as well as sent a picture of your work. It wasn’t set in stone until a few days ago, and I've been waiting for a good time to bring it up, but I didn't want to say anything while you were still torn over your art." The older man told him.

 

“Dot’s been trying to expand his restaurant for the past several years into more of a.. well I’m not exactly sure what he wants to do with it. He’s just obsessed with the idea of Titans, convinced they were real, shit like that, but that’s not the point. The point is, he loved your painting and thinks a partnership between the two of you would be great for business. His goal is to create an art exhibit to go along with the storyline of his restaurant, and he wants your pieces to be the main attractions.” Levi continued.

 

If Eren thought his expression had mirrored that of a fish before, he didn’t want to imagine what he looked like at that moment.

 

“I know it’s a lot to take in, and you don’t have to make the decision right away, and Dot will be contacting you himself with the details once we arrive back in America, but-”

 

Eren cut off the shorter man’s continued rambling by throwing himself at him, catching the unsuspecting man in a tight embrace.

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He punctuated each word with a quick kiss, unable to stop the grin from spreading over his lips.

 

He couldn’t believe the turn his life had taken in such a short time. A few weeks ago he had no idea what he wanted, hell, a few minutes ago and he had no clear idea of what he wanted, and now he had a goal, and a means to achieve it. All because of the wonderful man standing before him.

 

“Anything for you, kid.” Levi’s lips were turned up into a slight smile and any tension Eren had felt between them evaporated, if only for the moment.

 

He couldn’t help the array of emotions that welled up in his chest; happiness, affection, and desire swirled through him.

 

Everything in his life was finally going right. After being lost for so long, he had a goal, a direction, and someone to stand by his side. The feeling was exhilarating, making him feel on top of the world.

 

The words spilled from his lips before he could think anything of them, too lost in the moment to think of anything but the indescribable happiness flooding through him.

 

And that’s when it all went to hell.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....
> 
> I'm sorry. 
> 
> I probably should have warned you all. But I did mention before that the fluff was over, so I'd consider that a warning enough. And it doesn't get much better from here, I apologize. 
> 
> Remember: comments and kudos kick my butt into writing gear - and I definitely need that. 
> 
> See you all next Wednesday!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To love or not to love...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! 
> 
> I hope you all have had a great week. I know mine has been busy as hell, but I'm looking forward to the weekend. 
> 
> The usual:  
> My tumblr is corporalnoticesyou.tumblr.com and fandom-lover.tumblr.com  
> My lovely beta is noticemecorporal.tumblr.com  
> I track the tag fic: Wanderlust
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Oh.. and I should warn you... there might be some feels in this chapter.

“What did you just say?”

 

The older man was tense in his grip, turning as immobile as stone. Confused, he stroked the man’s back, trying to soothe him.

 

“I love you.” Eren repeated, louder and more sure as he buried his face in the Frenchman’s neck and inhaled the scent he’d come to recognize as Levi’s.

 

He realized that this was a big step, and he didn’t expect the other man to say it back right away, but it felt right. After all, the emotions swirling in his chest could only be described as love. A blossoming, undeniable love for the man in his arms that swelled in his heart, until Levi crushed it.

 

“Don’t say that.” The words were harsh on the shorter man’s tongue, and the sharp rejection that stabbed Eren’s heart was only strengthened as Levi pulled away.

 

“Why not? It’s true.” He asserted, blindly believing that Levi was only acting so strange because he wasn’t convinced on Eren’s sincerity. “I love you, Levi.”

 

An emotionless mask covered the older man’s face, concealing whatever emotions he was feeling, “You don’t love me, Eren. You barely know me.”

 

That hurt.

 

Levi only called him by his first name when he was trying to drive in a serious point.

 

“I know about your love for cleaning, your inability to cook correct portions of food, what makes you smile. Those are the important things.” He pressed, desperate to convey that his feelings were real. They had to be. He’d never experienced love before, but he’d never experienced the emotions he felt around Levi either. Despite their fights, their differences, he could picture them living happily together for the rest of their lives. Wasn’t that love?

 

“Three weeks. Less than that actually. You’ve barely known me for three weeks and you believe you’ve fallen in love with me?” Emotionless gray eyes peered into green, searching, digging.

 

“I-” Eren choked on his words.

 

“You’ve had little to no contact with any of your friends and family these past weeks, with your only source of companionship being me. It’s understandable you’d feel close to me, and even have strong feelings for me, but you don’t love me, Eren.” The way Levi was analyzing him, his emotions and feelings was so distant and cold that Eren exploded.

 

“You can’t dictate how I feel, you bastard. I may be impulsive, but even I wouldn’t run around telling people I loved them if I didn’t mean it.” He glared at the shorter man, and for the first time in several minutes, he saw some flicker of emotion in those gray eyes. _Finally, something._

 

“Even so,” Levi sighed, softening his voice, “I don’t want to hear it, not when your feelings are clouded by gratitude and my sole presence in your life.” He took a step back, “I’ll let you get back to your art, I have some things to take care of.” And then he was gone.

 

Eren stood there, staring after him for several long moments, torn.

 

He was hurt, heartbroken, and confused, yet at the same time he understood Levi’s concerns.

 

The blank look in the older man’s eyes... The cold tone of voice... The distance between them seemed to have doubled. And yet, it didn’t feel as if they were having another fight.

 

Whatever had just happened, Eren could say for a fact that he never expected such a reaction to the first time he told anyone he loved them, and not just like family.

 

_Then again, he’s Levi,_ he reminded himself, turning back to his nearly finished painting and struggling to brush off his hurt feelings, _He’s never done anything I’ve expected._

 

_In hindsight, I should have realized he’d react so strongly,_ He tried to console himself, _I already know Levi isn’t the kind of person to treat feelings lightly. He’s been hurt so many times before, has so many walls around himself, it’s natural he’d react negatively to a confession of love._

 

Besides, Levi might be right. What if he only thought he was in love with the older man because he was the only human contact he’d had over the past several weeks? Hell, he was the only one within a hundred mile radius that he knew he could actually have a conversation in English with.

 

_No,_ Eren steeled himself, _I may be new to these feelings, but they aren’t just a manifestation of companionship. Whatever it is that I’m feeling, it’s real._

 

_Still,_ he decided as he stared at his art, _no longer seeing the painting, Levi has a point. I did say it too early. I should have waited a little longer. Next time, I’ll make sure there’s no doubt in his mind that my words are true._

 

***

 

Eren finished washing his art supplies outside, knowing that Levi would throw a fit if he got any paint residue anywhere in the small cottage.

 

Despite his raw feelings over their most recent argument, he didn't want to exasperate tensions between them anymore. He could tell Levi was already on edge, and had been since that night with Kenny, and more fights wouldn't solve anything.

 

Mind made up, he decided to move past their previous conversation. Nothing good would come from bringing up those three little words again so soon.

 

He pasted a smile on his face, leaving his supplies to dry as he stepped into the cottage, preparing himself to apologize and move forward. After all, there would be plenty of time in the future for them to move to the next level in their relationship. It would take time to ease Levi into being comfortable with his feelings, but as long as he was willing, Eren would be there.

 

"It won't crush Eren. He'll understand." It was Levi's voice, coming from the living room.

 

Eren knew eavesdropping was wrong, but his curiosity was piqued. He took another step, peering to peek into the next room.

 

Levi was standing in the center of the room, holding his phone up to his ear with his back to the younger man. His shoulders were tense, and he looked so frustrated that Eren nearly tossed his curiosity over the conversation aside to go and comfort the man.

 

Just as he was about to step inside, Levi's next words stopped him cold.

 

“No, it’s too complicated for tonight and I don’t want to wreck the rest of the trip for him. Once we get back I’ll let him know.”

 

_Wreck the rest of the trip? Let him know what?_

 

Eren took a step back, concealing himself behind the wall as he listened, confusion blossoming in his mind. _The trip is nearly over. What could possibly ruin it? What isn't he telling me?_

 

There were more than a few things that Levi wasn't telling him, but he couldn't think of anything that would ruin the trip. If anything, Levi finally opening up to him, completely with no holding back, would only make the trip better. Whatever the older man was hesitant to tell him, he couldn't imagine anything being so awful that it could ruin their last few days.

 

He already knew about Kenny and most of his life in Paris. He knew there were still things about his youth that Levi was keeping from him, but figured they were just painful for the man to think about.

 

"I don't want him to be my future!"

 

Eren nearly jumped when Levi raised his voice slightly, and he realized he'd been so absorbed in his thoughts that he'd missed part of the conversation.

 

A cold sense of dread filled him. Eren froze, heart nearly stopping as he heard the words he never expected to hear from the man he had just admitted his love for.

 

“Do you think I like this? That I get some sick, twisted pleasure from it? I don’t! I want it to fucking end already, but I don’t know how to stop it. I see his face every second and everyday and no matter how much I curse him, I can’t get rid of him."

 

Tears blurred his vision and he covered his mouth to prevent a sob from escaping and alerting Levi to his presence.

 

He had accepted that Levi might not love him yet, had figured it would take a while to break through the man's icy exterior, but he had never expected this.

 

What a fool he'd been. It all made sense now.

 

The cold demeanor that Levi would have at times.

 

The tension.

 

Levi's resistance to talking about feelings.

 

Levi's reaction to Eren's confession.

 

It all made sense.

 

Levi didn't really like him, he was just humoring Hanji. He'd admitted that the crazy brunette had attempted to set him up multiple times in the past. He'd also admitted to carrying out a fake relationship to stop the woman, but it hadn't worked.

 

Maybe the older man had decided to trick the woman again, only this time the relationship was real - on one side.

 

And after Eren had said those three little words, Levi had realized the fault of his plan and called Hanji to tell her the truth.

 

That was something that the older man had to take care of.

 

That was the only thing that would ruin Eren's trip.

 

It made perfect sense.

 

And it broke him.

 

But nothing could have caused as much pain as Levi's next words.

 

"I fucking hate him, Hanji.”

 

He felt as if he had been stabbed. Thankfully he was still biting his hand in his mouth, or he wouldn't have been able to hold back his sound of pain.

 

He didn't want to hear anymore. He didn't want to hear the awful things Levi surely had to say about him.

 

He blindly felt his way to the door and sprinted outside gulping in the fresh air the second he was free of that stifling room.

 

His legs felt wobbly, his entire body numb, but he couldn't stop running.

 

His feet slapped the ground, bare skin being beaten raw by the gravelly ground. The crisp breeze sent his tears streaking back across his temples. For a moment he could almost pretend that the tears were caused by the breeze alone.

 

His pace slowed until he finally came to a halt, standing alone in his pajamas, body cold, feet rubbed raw.

 

He wiped the tears from his eyes, staring, unseeing, at the beautiful countryside before him.

 

He was a fool. A pitiable fool.

 

But Levi had been one hell of an actor.

 

He'd been so convinced of the older man's feelings, never questioned them as false. Looking back now, he could see all the signs he'd missed and it seemed so clear.

 

At the beginning, Levi may have been genuine. Maybe the Frenchman actually decided to try and be his friend and nothing more. It was Eren who had made the first move after all, he was the one to kiss the older man.

 

That must have been the turning point. Levi probably realized he could use him to get Hanji off his back, or maybe he believed he could like Eren after a while. Eren didn't believe that Levi did anything to hurt him intentionally, he probably never planned to let Eren know it was all one-sided.

 

The Frenchman was probably planning on carrying on with the charade until they arrived back home, then he would conveniently slip out of Eren's life forever.

 

_But all those promises? The sex? The kisses? The trip to Paris for Christmas? Those couldn't all be lies, right?_ Some small part of him questioned, hoping against hope.

 

Maybe he had felt something. Maybe he wanted to feel something. Maybe he got lost in the moment. Maybe that's where those promises sprouted from. Maybe, somewhere along the way he'd started to care.

 

_"I fucking hate him, Hanji."_

 

The words flashed through his brain, causing a fresh wave of pain to flood over him.

 

Maybe Levi didn't care at all.

 

****

 

Eren didn’t know how much time had passed by the time he finally wandered back into the cottage, still unsure how he should act around the older man.

 

It was clear to him that Levi didn’t intentionally mean to cause him any pain, but the realization that their entire relationship was nothing but a lie hurt. He felt.. numb.

 

He supposed he should feel angry or upset, but he couldn’t feel anything.

 

Until he walked in on the Levi in their shared bedroom, packing.

 

“There you are, brat.” The older man acknowledged his presence but continued to pack his suitcase, not noticing the way the brunet had froze at the door. “I was wondering when you were going to come back inside, I have something to talk to you about.”

 

Those words sent a cold fear through his body. He thought he was prepared for whatever Levi would say to him, thought he had steeled himself and his emotions, but he had been wrong.

 

“You’re leaving.” It wasn’t a question. Eren wasn’t a complete idiot, he could put two and two together. Levi must really hate him if he couldn’t stand to be around him for the last few days of the trip.

 

“I need to go back to Paris to take care of some important business. For obvious reasons, you should stay here-”

 

Eren cut him off, feeling something beside pain for the first time in hours.

 

Anger. White hot, boiling rage coursed through him.

 

“Don’t fucking lie to me.” He cut the older man off. Tired of the bullshit. Tired of the half-truths. Tired of the lies.

 

Surprise filled his gray eyes, but was quickly replaced with a cautious guard. “Eren, I didn’t mean to hurt you earlier after you said.. those words. If you’re upset at me, I understand, but try to calm down, okay? Fighting won’t get us anywhere.”

 

“You’re one to talk.” Eren glared at the suitcase, cursing it with all of his problems.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Levi narrowed his eyes.

 

“It means,” Eren glance up at the older man’s face, “That all of our previous fights have been because you were too fucking selfish to talk to me. I get that you’re wounded, Levi, we all are, but that doesn’t give you the right to treat me and everyone around you like garbage!” He exploded, letting his pent up frustrations over the course of their tension-filled days spill out. “You are one hell of an actor, but you only care about yourself and bury yourself behind walls of self pity, then claim you are too broken to let people in when you actively push them away.”

 

Levi opened his mouth to speak, but Eren was on a roll. The French bastard was finally going to hear everything he had to say.

 

“I tried, Levi! I fucking tried, so hard, to break through your walls. I’ve been patient with you, have done my best to make you happy. Even when I’m hurting, I’m the one who is supposed to console you because you’re too fucked up to pull yourself together and take care of yourself.”

 

“Where were you that night in the alley, Levi? You may have saved me, but after those bastards left, you didn’t do anything to try and comfort me! Do you have any idea how hard it is for my to constantly pull you out of your dark place and tear down your walls? Each time I managed to make a crack, you would board yourself back up again.”

 

“And now I know why. You weren’t even trying. This entire time I’ve been forcing myself to be patient, trying to win over your trust and make you see that someone cares about you and that I’m right fucking here. But you don’t care.”

 

“Eren-” Levi started, talking a step forward with his eye so full of pain that the brunet was nearly convinced it was real.

 

_“I fucking hate him, Hanji.”_

 

“You’re a selfish bastard, Levi, and I’m done. I can’t force myself to go along with your game any longer.” Eren stepped away, turning towards the door.

 

“That’s it?” There was anger in the Frenchman’s voice now. Finally, some sort of reaction from him. “You are just going to waltz in here, and out of the blue, tell me you’re done with me? I fucked up and I don’t blame any of your reasons, but why now? Why, Eren?” If Levi’s voice cracked over his name, Eren ignored it.

 

“I realized you were right,” He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the words, “I couldn’t possibly love you. I don’t even know you.”

 

And then he shut the door behind him.

 

He didn’t realized he was crying until he tried to pick up the remote for the television, desperate for some kind of distraction, and couldn’t find the damned thing through his tears.

 

Several minutes later he heard a door slam. Then the rev of an engine.

 

He knew that if he looked outside, the car would be gone, and that the bedroom would be empty of everything but his own stuff.

 

He was alone, with no car, no idea where he was, in the middle of a foreign country on a foreign continent. He didn’t know for sure that Levi would be coming back for him in time for their flight, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

 

The anger had dissipated, leaving him numb once again.

 

He wondered if he would ever be able to feel anything again and found he didn’t really care. There wasn’t much of a point to feeling after he’d just shoved the only person he’d ever fallen in love with away so fiercely that there was no hope of return.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that was that. Is it bad I've been waiting for this chapter forever?
> 
> How are you feeling, my dears? I have tissues if you need them!
> 
> Oh, and since this weekend is Valentine's Day, I have a special side chapter that I will be posting on Saturday. So look out for that!
> 
> Remember: Comments and kudos kick my butt into writing gear!
> 
> See you all on Valentine's Day!


	28. Side Chapter: Levi's Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV of the phone call Eren overheard in Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! 
> 
> I know it's a bit of a late post, but it turns out I have a life that I didn't realize was a thing and was gone all day... Whoops. 
> 
> Thank you all for your amazing feedback from the last chapter. I'm on awe over how many responses I've gotten. And I have a feeling I'll need to invest in more tissues.
> 
> The usual:  
> I track the tag Fic: Wanderlust  
> My blogs are fandom-lover.tumblr.com and corporalnoticesyou.tumblr.com  
> My lovely beta reader who puts up with my crap is noticemecorporal.tumblr.com
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Levi glared at the phone as it vibrated on the table, torn between knowing he should answer and wanting to throw the thing out the nearest window.

 

By the third time the irritating ring pierced the air, Levi gave in. He glanced at the door, making sure Eren wasn’t back yet, before scooping up the device. He regretted the way he’d treated the younger man, but he hadn’t been able to stop himself either.

 

After all, everything he’d said was true. There was a high probability that Eren’s feelings were simply stemming from their extended contact with each other.

 

Not to mention, everyone that loved him ended up either dead or insane. It wasn’t a mystery as to why he would want the brunet to avoid the same fate.

 

He headed into the living room for some privacy for the hell of a conversation he was surely about to have.

 

“I don’t feel like talking, shitty glasses.” He felt like a long, hot bath all to himself, then apologizing to the artist for being so temperamental. He hadn’t meant to be so cold, but Eren’s confession had caught him off guard and he had very little time to react. It was no excuse, of course, so he’d have to make it up to him somehow.

 

A laugh trickled over the line, “You never want to talk, but since when has that stopped me?”

 

He had to admit the psychotic woman had a point, even if talking to her was the last thing he wanted to do.. “What do you want?”

 

“Levi, I’ve known you since you first moved to the country of fats and food and you are asking me what I want?” Hanji sounded exasperated. Well good. She was exasperating him. “You know why I’m calling.”

 

“Hanji, I don’t want-”

 

“To talk about it. I know you don’t, you bastard. But you are going to listen to me for once in your life because this isn’t about just you anymore.” She interrupted him, more serious than he’d ever heard her, and for Hanji, sounding serious was quite a feat.

 

“Fine.” He gave in, knowing it’d be easier and knowing he owed it to her to at least here her out.

 

“Don’t you dare leave him tomorrow.” Hanji ordered.

 

He grimaced when she went straight to the point. He’d nearly forgotten she knew about that. Actually, he was hoping she would have forgotten. It wasn’t something he wanted to think about at the moment. “I have to.”

 

“No you don’t.” She insisted, “You need to let it go, Levi. You’ve been hung up on this since I met you and it’s time to move on.”

 

“I can’t move past it, Hanji.” He sighed, “It’s something I need to do. It’s been years.” And it had been several years since he spent the anniversary of that day in the city, and the temptation of it was too strong. Besides, he felt like he owed it to them for abandoning them for so long.

 

“Even though it’ll crush Eren?” She persisted.

 

That was the question he dreaded. He’d avoided thinking of it for as long as possible.

 

“It won’t crush Eren. He’ll understand.” He assured her, trying to stay as positive as possible, which was very difficult for him. _At least, I hope he will._

 

“So you’re finally going to tell him? Tonight?” She asked.

 

He shook his head, “No, it’s too complicated for tonight and I don’t want to wreck the rest of the trip for him. Once we get back I’ll tell him.” He didn’t want to push anymore of his old sorrows on the younger man. He’d already dragged Eren into enough crap that he didn’t want him to have to deal with another layer of emotional baggage just yet.

 

“You’re finally opening up to someone who isn’t me. I’m proud of you.” The woman sounded like she was close to tears.

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” He groaned, “Don’t start crying on me.”

 

“I’m not,” She sounded like she was clearing her throat, “You like him don’t you? As in like-like? Like-like-like?” She teased.

 

“I’m not doing this with you, shitty glasses.” He frowned, “I’m hanging up.” He was not about to have such a cheesy conversation with the insane brunette. Especially when he own feelings were so cluttered over the younger male’s confession. Which, despite his cold reaction, had made his heart flutter in a way he’d never expected to feel.

 

“No, no!” She cried into his ear, “Levi, I’m being serious about your morbid obsession with the anniversary. You need to focus on Eren and not your past.” She switched the topic to the main point of her call again.

 

He narrowed his eyes, glaring at nothing, “I can’t, Hanji.” And he couldn’t. Even with Eren so close, even knowing that he could spend the entire day kissing the brunet, cuddling lazily, and just talking, he felt that he would be betraying some part of himself. He pushed them aside for several years, and he couldn’t any longer. Not on that day.

 

“You’re punishing yourself. The only reason you want to go to that cemetery is to punish yourself for not saving them.” She insisted.

 

“No, I’m not. It’s been a long time, Hanji. I need this.” He tried to explain, hoping she’d understand the desperation inside of him.

 

But how could he explain the guilt he felt over the situation? The need to go back and visit them, to talk to them again. It would cause him pain, and yeah, maybe that’s partly why he wanted to do it, but he needed to be able to remind himself of them. He couldn’t stand the thought of forgetting them completely one day, as he’d been trying to do for so long.

 

Being here, being back in Paris with Eren, had awoken his old feelings about the city, not all of which were negative. He needed to visit them, if only one last time.

 

“Maybe so, but you could at least bring Eren.” She suggested.

 

“No.” He replied immediately. He wasn’t bringing Eren back into Paris unless it was to board a plane.

 

“I know you’re concerned over Kenny, but you can’t let them stop you from-”

 

“Fuck. No.” He ground out, not budging on the subject. He refused to put Eren in anymore danger. If there was even the slightest chance of them running into Kenny...

 

“Fuck that and fuck you.” The brunette sounded pissed off now. “You can’t let Kenny and your fucked up childhood ruin your life. Eren is here now and wants to be with you, despite all the shit you’ve gone through. Kenny is in the past, he isn’t your future unless you allow him to continue to influence your actions.”

 

“I don’t want him to be my future!” Levi exploded, standing and pacing across the floor, “Do you think I like this? That I get some sick, twisted pleasure from it? I don’t! I want it to fucking end already, but I don’t know how to stop it. I see him every second and everyday and no matter how much I curse it I can’t get rid of him.” He paused for a long moment, trying to cool himself down.

 

“I fucking hate him, Hanji.”

 

“Then let it go.” Her voice was soft, realizing how close she had pushed him to the edge. But he was already on a roll.

 

“I already told you, I can’t. Not yet at least. Eren wants to come back to Paris for Christmas time and I want to make that happen. I just need to figure out a way around Kenny. Until then, I can’t let it go.” He confided in her.

 

Going back to Paris wasn’t just about paying his respects. He had unfinished business in the City of Love, nearly ten years worth, and it was about time he settled it.

 

Hanji was silent for a long moment, “Don’t do anything stupid, you short bastard. Kenny’s one dangerous son of a bitch.”

 

He let out a bitter laugh, “So am I.”

 

“Levi…” There was warning in her voice, then she sighed, employing one final guilt trip, “Fine, go to Paris and leave Eren all alone on his last day. I can’t stop you, but I will say ‘I told you so’.” She grumbled.

 

“Fuck you.” He grumbled and hung up.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now you all know what really happened on the phone call. Does that comfort you? Or not so much?
> 
> I wish you guys all any amazing Valentine's day!
> 
> Remember: Comments and kudos kick my butt into writing gear!
> 
> See you all on Wednesday!


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Sorry for the later in the day update, I'm on a family trip to Las Vegas so I haven't had the opportunity to post yet today. 
> 
> Thank you all for your amazing feedback and responses. I'm in awe over how many comments I've gotten and your input. You guys are amazing. 
> 
> The usual stuff:  
> I track the tag fic: Wanderlust.   
> My blogs are fandom-lover.tumblr.com and corporalnoticesyou.tumblr.com  
> My lovely beta is noticemecorporal.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy!

Levi's POV

 

90

 

92

 

95

 

Levi wondered how it would feel to break 100. He wondered if it would make a difference. If it would feel any different.

 

98

 

99

 

The empty road stretched in front of him for miles, not a single car in sight.

 

100

 

103

 

A wave of disappointment crashed over him. In hindsight, he supposed there was no reason for a sudden change or revelation once he surpassed 100 miles per hour, but it was a let down none the less.

 

Then again, most everything in life lets you down eventually.

 

_Stop, you aren't thinking of that,_ he scolded himself.

 

Instead he pulled out his phone, casting a glance at the deserted road before typing out the number he had never forgotten.

 

It rang twice before the line connected and he spoke before the other side had a chance, "2:30." He hung up before the person on the other end could respond.

 

Task completed, he tossed his phone into the back seat and focused his mind on the long drive ahead.

 

*****

 

It was nearly two in the morning by the time he unlocked the apartment door and stepped into the darkness.

 

Everything was how they'd left it less than a week before, pictures lining the wall and scattered across the floor.

 

He didn't bother turning on the light before he set to work, picking up each photo, one by one, and memorizing each one.

 

Every picture, every moment from their trip, littered around the small apartment was a moment he had let down his guard. Every photo showed his failure. Every second he needed to eternalize.

 

He worked through the hallway, across the living room, and into the bedroom, gathering each photo, storing their contents in his mind.

 

The clock read 2:26 when he finally finished in the kitchen. All the photos laid in a pile on the counter, each carefully memorized, only to be burned later.

 

The figure, sitting silently the entire time Levi worked, shifted in its seat but didn't speak up as the Frenchman poured himself a cup of coffee, already steaming hot in the coffee machine.

 

"You're early." Levi spoke up, breaking the silence.

 

"So are you." The figure replied.

 

"This is my apartment." Levi pointed out, "Then again, what is mine hasn't meant anything to you in the past, so why should it now?"

 

"I sense some resentment in that statement." The figure said, though there seemed to be some semblance of amusement in the man's voice. "Whatever have I done to you, my boy, to be the receiver of such a tone?"

 

"Oh, drop the shit, Kenny." Levi finally stalked to the light switch, coffee in hand, and illuminated the apartment,

 

Kenny sat at the island in the center of the kitchen, fingers idly resting on the rim of his own coffee mug. A hurt expression played across the man's features, but his eyes were mocking.

 

"I'm wounded, son." Kenny lifted his hand to his heart, feigning pain.

 

"Shut the fuck up." Levi grumbled, taking a seat across from him and sipping the bitter liquid in his mug. It was too strong, nearly pitch black, but it woke up him. Not that he was planning on falling asleep anytime soon. His mind was too wired, buzzing through the events of the day, replaying conversations, that he was afraid he'd never sleep again.

 

The coffee was a distraction. Not a good one, but a distraction none the less.

 

"And here I am, thinking you invited me here to talk." Kenny sighed, "You're as unreasonable as ever, I see. Conveying one message and stating a different one altogether."

 

"I invited you here to tell you to fuck off." Levi stated, swallowing another mouthful of the soul sucking liquid, savoring its taste as he imagine the dark fluid drowning whatever feelings were left inside.

 

"Well that isn't very nice." Kenny drawled, raising his eyebrows.

 

"Neither is decorating my apartment with threats." The shorter man declared.

 

"Threats?" A look of what appeared to be genuine surprise crossed the older man's face, "The photos weren't threats, my dear boy. They were a warning to you."

 

"Warnings, threats, same difference. The message is the same." Levi narrowed his eyes, "You are not going to lay a hand on Eren."

 

A laugh erupted from a man across from him, startling him, "Hurt your play thing? I wouldn't dream of it. You can be quite terrifying when you want to be, son."

 

Levi winced at the pet name, but thought better than to correct the man. That wasn't the issue at the moment.

 

He opened his mouth to speak, to remind the man that the fact he could be terrifying hadn't deterred him last time, but was interrupted when Kenny,s demeanor shifted completely.

 

The older man straightened up, all traces of humor leaving his face. Now completely serious for the first time that Levi had seen in years, the man could recognize signs of wear and aging on Kenny's features. His eyes were hardened from decades of violence no human should witness, or commit.

 

If Levi didn't know exactly the acts the man had witnessed, and been a part of, he might have felt pity. But he knew, so he didn't.

 

"It was a warning, Levi, since you didn't seem to understand the first message I sent."

 

Levi's eyebrows drew together in confusion, but he didn't speak, didn't give Kenny the satisfaction of having one over him.

 

"You still don't get it, do you?" Kenny asked, clearly reading the expression on the Frenchman's face. "I'm not your enemy. I'm on your side."

 

"You've never been on my side." Levi asserted with a glare, "You're a psychotic bastard with an obsessive attachment to me that threatens everyone I'm close to."

 

A dazed expression came over Kenny's face, followed by one of mild amusement as he let out a low chuckle, "I may be psychotic, but I have no desire to harm you, Levi. All I've done has been to protect you."

 

"Protect me, my ass. How does threatening the people I love protect me?" The raven haired man shot back, bristling.

 

"Fuck, and I thought I was dense."  Kenny sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you - I'm not threatening you or your fag of a boy toy. I'm warning you."

 

"What the fuck does that mean?" Levi exploded, "Do you think ruining my vacation is protecting me? Fucking up everything with Eren is for my benefit? Filling my apartment with stalker photos isn't a threat?"

 

"Look at the fucking photos." Kenny growled, spreading out the photos from the pile across the counter. "Think hard with that genius brain of yours and see something past your goddamn prejudices against me for once."

 

Levi sucked in a deep breath, bottling up his anger for a later time as he looked at the photos once again, the ones he had just memorized. It was another one of Kenny's games, he knew, another test, another message. What was he missing?

 

There were photos from the Eiffel Tower, the Lourve, their first trip on the Arc, the park...

 

Wait, what the fuck?

 

He flipped through the photos again, really taking them in this time instead of simply wallowing in self pity over what he'd lost.

 

"You've been watching us since we got to Paris." Levi realized, taking note of the photos that had occurred before Eren had had a run in with the street thugs. "Which means that those morons in the alley..."

 

"Weren't working for me." Kenny confirmed with a short nod. "I told you before they were Zackley's. I did fib a bit about not knowing you were here before that, but everything's for appearances." He shrugged with a lazy grin.

 

"And all those times I thought I saw you in a crowd?" Levi questioned.

 

"My people. They were keeping an eye on you and your toy, as well as served to keep you on guard." Kenny explained, "I told you, Levi, I'm not your enemy. That night when the American bastard went off, I had someone tracking him the second he left the apartment, except he lost his trail when the boy started to get turned around and kept switching directions. It's quite difficult to keep and eye on your boy toy when he isn't around you, he gets distracted and runs off easily."

 

"Don't I know it," Levi muttered under his breath, briefly smiling at the image of the younger boy, before the memories of the last conversation slammed him in the gut.

 

_Not thinking of that,_ he reminded himself sternly.

 

"Everything I've done so far has been to protect you. There are people who remember you, and people who remember our connection and would use you to get at me. I can protect you, but only within my territory. I've been trying to warn you this entire time, but you haven't been listening." Kenny continued.

 

"Filling my apartment with stalker photos was to protect me? Pointing a gun at Eren and me in an alley? All of that was for my protection?" Levi demanded, scene from the night behind the dance club flashing through his mind. The night that ruined everything.

 

Kenny grinned, hand appearing with a gun that he had kept hidden under the counter. He waved it around with little regard for Levi's uneasiness, his hand reaching for his open weapon concealed in his jacket pocket.

 

"I'ma psychopath, my boy. You know mortality means very little to me, nor do the perceptions of your fuck buddy. My sole focuses in life are gaining power and protecting what is mine. I will achieve those through any means I see fit." He dropped the gun to the table, the loud clunk of metal on the marble echoed through the apartment. "And if I can kill two birds with one bullet, while having fun, I don't see why I shouldn't."

 

"That doesn't explain why you pointed a gun at _Eren_." He emphasized the boy's name, tired of Kenny's derogatory pet names for the brunet.

 

"Ooh, touchy, touchy. Something happen with your little pup?" Levi's glare hardened, which only made Kenny grin more, "Oh very well. I already told you, the gun that I pointed at you and _Eren_ wasn't loaded. I was trying to warn you that Zackley has an eye on you, and by extent, me and all of my actions. Though I suppose I might have overdone it in my own way."

 

"Your definition of warning and protection are fucked up." Levi grumbled, shaking his head and glancing at the clock. It was nearly 4, too early for the cemetery to be opened, but he couldn't stand being around the other man for another minute. "Your words and reasons don't change anything. You are a threat to Eren's safety, and what you do now doesn't change everything you've done."

 

"You're still on about that, are you?" Kenny watched as Levi gathered the photos and started for the fireplace, ignoring his words. "Are you ever going to listen to my side of what happened?"

 

"I don't need too." Levi informed him, starting the fire and watching the flames lick up the log. "I saw the scene and it speaks for itself. I saw you." He tossed the first photo into the fire.

 

Kenny sighed, seeming to sense the end of the conversation, "When you finally get your head out of your ass and want to know the whole story, you know the number." A chair squeaked as the older man got up, though Levi didn't bother to turn around. "Remember Levi, I only seek power and what's mine. I have no wish to harm you."

 

"And what happens when those two aims interfere with each other? What will you do then?" Levi turned, emotionless mask back in place, to observe the mobster.

 

Kenny grinned, a wide smile that hinted at the insanity eating away at the man from the inside, "That's where things get interesting."

 

Levi didn't deign to reply. He went back to his work, burning each photo in the fire and didn't bother to check that Kenny had gone. He'd felt the man's presence disappear, leaving him alone to wallow in his own thoughts.

 

******

 

He was the first person in the cemetery, entering as the gates were unlocked. He had packed a picnic, large enough for two, as if he wasn’t going to spend the day alone among rows of headstones.

 

He set to work the second he reached the graves, brushing away the dust, throwing away old flowers, replacing them with new, and generally tidying up the site. Even in death, he believed in keeping everything spotless.

 

Once everything was cleaned, his busy work done, he set up his blanket between the two graves and pulled out his thermos filled with bitter black coffee.

 

“I fucked up again.” He told the empty air, imaging that he wasn’t alone. That instead of stone graves, a living, breathing person sat on either side of him. He pretended that he was talking to someone, confessing to more than just dirt and bones, and pictured them listening to his woes.

 

_“When haven’t you fucked up?”_ The young man to his right would have pointed out.

 

_“Hey! Don’t be mean. I’m sure you didn’t fuck up completely, Levi. There’s always a way to fix things.”_ The girl on his left would have said.

 

“Some things can’t be fixed, and I have a feeling this is one of them.” He sighed, picturing the anger and pain on Eren’s face, feeling his own heart constrict in response. “I don’t know where all his anger came from, but it’s certainly justified. I was a shitty boyfriend, and I knew it was only a matter of time before he came to realize that. I just didn’t expect it to be so soon, maybe a few weeks after we got back home.”

 

_“You really liked this guy, huh?”_   The man would have spoken up.

 

_“Levi like-likes someone!”_ The girl would tease, grinning widely before getting serious, “You aren’t the kind of person to give up so easily.”

 

“I think I could fall in love with him.” Levi admitted, “The brat was one person I wouldn’t mind trying to start a future with, but now I won’t have the chance. I won’t push him on the subject either. His mind seems made up, and not in my favor. I don’t want to cause either of us more pain by bringing it up. If he wants me out of his life, I’ll oblige because I’ll do anything to make him happy, even if it kills me.”

 

The girl would look at him with sad eyes, _“I wish I could help, bro.”_

 

“I wish I could have helped you too.” Levi murmured, glancing to his side only to find a plot of dirt instead of a young girl. “I should have been there to help you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so there you have it. Not too much insight into Levi's reaction yet, mainly because he isn't allowing himself to think about it, but both of our babies are in pain. 
> 
> We'll see if it gets any better or not soon...
> 
> Remember: Comments and kudos kick my butt into writing gear!
> 
> See you next Wednesday!


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye, Paris!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adios, Paris! We've come so far, my lovely readers, and we are coming closer and closer to the end. I will be so sad when this fic ends. Of course, we still have several more chapters. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, though I don't think it will help much with your feels. Thank you again for all your responses, I love hearing for you all. 
> 
> The usual stuff:  
> I track the tag Fic: Wanderlust  
> My blogs are corporalnoticesyou.tumblr.com and fandom-lover.tumblr.com  
> My lovely beta is noticemecorporal.tumblr.com

He supposed he should have felt nervous, being left alone the day before his flight back to America in the middle of nowhere, but he felt nothing.

 

He dropped a glass when pouring milk for breakfast and one of the shattered shards pierced his heel as he attempted to clean the mess. _Levi will be pissed if he wakes up and sees this_ , was his first thought, until he realized the older man wasn't there to see it. After that, the glass stuck in his foot didn't hurt anymore.

 

Nothing did.

 

He sweeped up the glass from the kitchen, tended to his wound, and decided to forgo breakfast altogether. He wasn't feeling very hungry anyways.

 

He spent the day watching cheesy French soap operas on the television and packing. When he finished packing, he unpacked and repacked everything again, making sure he wasn't forgetting anything.

 

He didn't dare touch his phone or computer. He knew if he talked to Mikasa, she'd pick up on the fact something was wrong immediately. He'd push off her concern until they arrived back in America, too tired to deal with it at the moment.

 

His phone rang several times, but he only checked it the first time it did. After that he knew it was Hanji, calling him like crazy in an attempt to contact him. He was sure she knew about Levi and his fight by now. She would probably try to make it better, apologize to him and tell him that Levi was being a bastard but he'd come around.

 

Eren didn't want to hear it though. He was done with confusing, conflicting feelings. It was so much easier to be alone than to consider the feelings of another person at all times. For a while he had thought it was worth it, dealing with another's emotions, because it was Levi, but he realized how stupid it was now.

 

There was no point in relationships. They all disappointed you eventually, they all ended and let you down. Whether it was through a messy fight, like between him and Levi, or a messy death like his father and mother. Eventually one would crush the fragile relationship, it was inevitable.

 

He'd known that, of course, since the day his mom was murdered and his father abandoned him and his sister, but he'd foolishly hoped to be proven wrong with Levi.

 

Except he'd only been proven right.

 

At least now he knew. There was no point in loving someone, for establishing a relationship. It may bring some temporary happiness, but it'd all eventually end in tears and heartache.

 

He stared at his art supplies for a long time, the only thing he had yet to touch, considering them, before he shook his head and packed them up as well.

 

When that was done, he had nothing to do but sit and wait.

 

***

 

He was woken up by someone gently shaking his shoulder.

 

He'd fallen asleep on the couch for the second night in a row, unable to bring himself to renter the bedroom except to pack his belongings. It felt alien in there, without Levi around. He hadn't felt comfortable enough to fall asleep, and ended up on the couch instead. At least this one was more comfortable than the one back at the apartment,

 

Eren opened his eyes slowly, blinking away the sleep and focusing his eyes on the person standing before him.

 

"I have breakfast in the car, along with all your luggage." Levi informed him, stepping away the second Eren was awake and dropping his hand to the side. "Change and freshen up and once you are ready I'll be waiting in the car."

 

The older man turned and started for the door, and for a brief second, Eren thought he saw a flash of pain in his eyes.

 

"Levi-" He called out, sitting up before he could consider his actions.

 

Levi paused and turned slightly, seeming to shrink before his very eyes. "Get ready, Eren. We have a long drive to the airport." Then he was gone, leaving Eren alone in the cottage again.

 

Chest heavy, he kicked the blankets off his legs and gathered the clothes he'd left out of his bags and headed to the bathroom. He changed quickly, splashed some water on his face, and ran his fingers through his hair, taming it to an extent.

 

Deeming himself as good as he was going to get after several sleepless nights, he bundled up his PJs, took one last look around the cottage, then braced himself for a long, awkward drive.

 

Levi was in the car waiting, with two coffees in the cupholders and a small paper bag on the passenger seat.

 

"That one's yours." The Frenchman informed him as he climbed into the car, pointing to one of the cups, then pulling out of the driveway without a word.

 

That stung. Memories of them sharing coffee as they walked through the park, drinking from each other's cups with no cares, fluttered through his mind. He shoved them to the back of his mind and picked up his own coffee.

 

"Thanks." He mumbled, casting a glance at the older man as he took a sip. Levi looked as bad as he felt. There were dark circles under the man's eyes from lack of sleep, and for once his hair was slightly disheveled.

 

Eren had the urge to reach up and fix it, but he quickly quelched it. That would cause more problems for everyone, besides Levi had already made it abundantly clear he wanted nothing to do with Eren. And if the brunet hadn't already lost any hope of retaining the man's affections, Levi's curt attitude this morning would have proven it.

 

"Something you want to say, brat?"

 

The unusual pet name, which was usually spoken with a certain fondness, held no emotion whatsoever. It stung more than it should have.

 

"Nothing." Eren turned his attention towards the window instead. After a few moments, Levi turned on the radio, but the soothing classical music pouring from the speakers did nothing to calm his nerves.

 

The rest of the long ride to the airport passed in tense silence, neither daring to speak for fear of deepening the festering wound.

 

***

 

Eren spent the entire drive staring out the window. No words were spoken until Levi pulled into the airport parking lot and announced “We’re here.”

 

From there, they walked through the bustling airport in quiet state. Eren pretended to be far more interested in the boarding times of different planes than he actually was. The wait to board their plane was excruciating, and to his surprise, Eren found himself wishing to get home faster.

 

_Never thought I’d be so desperate to leave Paris and get back to Trost_ , he thought to himself with dull amusement. Just a few days ago he’d been wracking his brain for excuses to prolong the trip, trying to savour every moment, and now here he was, itching to get back.

 

He stole a glance at Levi to find the man immersed in the novel he’d picked up at one of the airport bookstores. It was in French, so Eren was at a loss as to what it was about. He opened his mouth, tempted to ask the older man and initiate some kind of conversation, some bridge to close the gaping hole in his chest, but he changed his mind and turned back to the flight times instead.

 

There was no point in trying to talk to Levi. He most likely wouldn’t respond in more than one word, and if he did, it’d just get Eren’s hopes up. He didn’t need anymore false hopes that something existed between them. It was better to let their relationship go entirely.

 

_After all, once you both get back to America, you will never see each other again,_ a helpful voice reminded him.

 

He winced when he was reminded of that little fact and how true it was. They’d never met before he’d found the advertisement for the trip, and that was only through Hanji. It was highly improbable they’d ever see each other again, and if they did, he doubted Levi’d be keen to have a conversation with him and catch up.

 

He was so lost wallowing in his own self-pity, he didn’t realize their flight had been called for boarding until a hand touched his shoulder. He nearly jumped a foot in the air before he realized it was only Levi and a wave of relief crashed over him.

 

“You scared the shit out of me.”

 

An expression of amusement crossed the Frenchman’s face at Eren’s reaction, a near smile pulling at his lips, “Wipe your ass and get up, Jaeger. Our plane’s boarding.”

 

A snort left the brunet’s lips at the crude response as he stood up and grabbed his carry on. “Yes, Sir.” He started to grin, falling back into the easy way they talked with each other. It wasn’t until he brushed past the older man and Levi flinched away from the contact did he remember.

 

They weren’t together anymore.

 

They weren’t anything to each other anymore.

 

With a heavy heart, Eren said his last goodbyes to the city where he’d experienced both the happiest and most painful moments of his life, and boarded the plane.

 

***

 

The plane ride wasn’t as bad as Eren had expected, the car had been much worse. He found that there was no reason to talk to the older man, and that it would actually have been harder to hold a conversation than not with the way their seats were set up.

 

The first class seats were equipped with their own personal televisions and the seats converted into semi-comfortable beds for the long flight. Levi told him it was okay to sleep on the way home, as they wouldn’t be arriving back in Trost until early the next morning, but Eren found the task nearly impossible.

 

It wasn’t that the seat was uncomfortable; he’d slept on worse. And it wasn’t that there was too much noise; he had his headphones plugged in a playing soothing music.

 

It was the fact that his brain wouldn’t shut up.

 

Levi, on the other hand, did not seem to have that problem.

 

Across the aisle, the older man had knocked out the second he took his seat. In all honesty, Eren couldn’t hold it against him. He looked fucking exhausted.

 

_He’s probably been driving non stop today,_ he reminded himself _, he did drive from Paris to get me, and then back. Anyone would be tired._

 

He felt sorry for the older man, realizing how much of a stressor than must have been, until he remembered it was Levi’s own decision to return to Paris and leave him alone in the middle of nowhere in the first place.

 

After that, it was hard to feel pity for the raven-haired man, but Eren could feel his resolve melting everytime he stole a glance as he slept.

 

_I’m fucked_ , He realized when the first whimper stole through the Frenchman’s lips, announcing the start of a nightmare. He quickly unbuckled his seat, after glancing to make sure that the seatbelt safety light was off, and cross the aisle to kneel by the older man, thanking the heavens that their flight was nearly empty, with only one old women, dead asleep, in first class with them.

 

He gently brushed the hair from Levi’s face, stroking his smooth cheek with his thumb and murmuring soft nothings.

 

The whimpering, which had grown louder, started to subdue as Eren cooed his assurances to the man. After several long minutes, the nightmare seemed to have stopped completely. His thumb rested at the corner of Levi’s lips, so close to the soft skin, so tempted, but he heaved himself away with a heavy sigh.

 

“I am completely and utterly fucked.” He muttered to himself, returning to his seat and drowning himself in the hundreds of movies the airline provided in order to avoid his feelings. He was so set on burying himself that he didn’t notice the gray eyes that had popped open the second he turned to return to his seat, or the fact that those eyes didn’t leave his form until the man drifted to sleep again.

 

***

 

He managed to stay awake for the entirety of the flight, something that he was both proud of and knew he’d regret. The second they started to descend and a flight attendant woke up Levi he felt the grogginess catch up with him.

 

_At least I have an excuse to not leave my bed for the next 24 hours._ Or more. He comforted himself, though he felt more exhausted and sullen depression crash over him the second they touched down more than anything else.

 

They were back in America.

 

For the first time in weeks, he was back in a country where he knew the native language and could communicate with nearly every person on the street. He didn’t have to worry about accidentally consuming snails. He didn’t have to worry about getting lost because it’d be so simple to ask for directions.

 

And yet, he felt no relief. Just a cold sense of acceptance that their trip was over and it was back to reality.

 

The walk off the plan and through customs passed in a blur. He didn’t remember if Levi spoke to him at all, but he doubted the older man did. There wasn’t much of a point anymore. They were back. No need for false courtesies and polite small talk.

 

In a few minutes, they’d be out of each others’ lives for good.    

 

The only thought that carried him through the airport was the desire for more time, even if it was simply a few minutes. He clung to to fact that they’d be sharing a car back into Trost, desperate for just a little more time. Now that their trip was over, their relationship coming to a close, he grasped for the precious seconds.

 

“Eren!” His heart stopped. He froze in his tracks, and in front of him, Levi paused as well.

 

“Mikasa,” Levi greeted the swimmer with a nod, “I’m glad you could make it. I know Eren has missed you and is exhausted, so your offer of driving him home was very generous.”

 

Eren’s eyes widened when he took in his sister and her presence. She wasn’t glaring at Levi which took the brunet by surprise.  It was that the pair must have been in contact over the duration of the trip; Levi had probably been updating her on his health the whole time. No wonder Mikasa hadn’t badgered him the entire time, and she didn’t seem pissed at the Frenchman.

 

“Of course, I’ve missed him and it’s really no problem. Are you sure you don’t need a ride?” Mikasa asked, though she didn’t seem to care much about the answer. Her gaze had already found Eren and she smiled, making a beeline for him. “Eren! I’ve missed you and we have so much to catch up on.”

 

“I have a car waiting to take me to the office actually. I need to get back to work as soon as possible, but thank you.” Levi replied, but his words didn’t seem to matter to the raven-haired girl as she was too busy fussing over her brother.

 

“You look like shit. Did you sleep at all on the plane? Eren, you are going to have such a horrible time adjusting to the time change.” She mothered him.

 

He wasn’t paying attention though, his eyes were fixed on Levi, who stared back at him with a carefully composed expression.

 

A flood of emotions were hidden in those gray depths, and Eren was sure that, given enough time, he could decipher all of them. There was so much they’d already said and so much left to say. He didn’t know where to start, not when they were running out of time.

 

Mikasa snapped her fingers in front of Eren’s face, drawing the brunet’s attention to her.

 

“Eren, did you hear me? I said Grisha’s home.”

 

That caught Eren’s attention. His eyes widened slightly, “Fuck, since when?”

 

“Two days ago.” She informed him, keeping her expression and tone carefully calm, “I don’t know how long he’s staying though.”

 

“Knowing him, he’ll be gone by the time we get there.” He couldn’t hide the bitterness in his voice. The pained expression on Mikasa’s face made him regret the comment though and he sighed, “Sorry, Mikasa, I’m just worn out.” He told her.

 

“It’s okay, let’s get you home and rested. We’ll deal with dad later.” She assured him, grabbing his bag from his hand and heading in the direction of the exit.

 

“Wait-” He called out, spinning around to face Levi again, wanting to say something, anything, before the man disappeared.

 

But he was too late.

 

Levi was already gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so.. that is that. 
> 
> I hope you don't hate me, but this will be the last chapter with Eren and Levi interaction for a little while... whoops...
> 
> Only about 4-5 chapters are left now. 
> 
> Remember: Comments and kudos kick my butt into writing gear!
> 
> See you next Wednesday!


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my loves! I hope you are all doing well. I'm doing pretty fantastic myself. 
> 
> I am absolutely swooning over the feedback I've been getting. I read every single comment, and though I can't reply to them all, each one makes me do a little happy dance. So thank you. 
> 
> As a general announcement; my beta, a friend, and I have been working on something Wanderlust-related that is really exciting. I don't want to officially announce anything yet because it's really new and might fall through, but hopefully next week I'll have more information on this surprise, so keep tuned!
> 
> The general stuff:  
> I track the tag Fic: Wanderlust  
> My blogs are fandom-lover.tumblr.com and corporalnoticesyou.tumblr.com  
> My lovely beta is noticemecorporal.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy!

"So?" Mikasa prompted several minutes into the drive back to Trost, as Eren attempted to nap against the window.

 

"So?" He questioned, not bothering to lift his head from the glass. He was exhausted, mentally and physically. All he wanted to do was curl up in his bed and never get up.

 

"How was the trip?" The swimmer asked, casting a concerned glance in his direction.

 

“Good. Fun. Amazing.” He listed off adjectives before sighing, unable to put up the facade of being alright at the moment, “I appreciate that you came and got me, Mikasa, but I’m exhausted. I couldn’t sleep on the plane so I just want to rest, is that okay?”

 

Mikasa nodded, turning on the radio instead, then hesitating for a second before she let the conversation go. “You’d tell me if that short bastard did anything he shouldn’t have, right? I’ll kick his ass if he did anything to-”

 

“Levi didn’t-” He cut himself off. He was many things, but he wasn’t a liar. He may put off telling the truth, avoid it as long as possible, but he didn’t lie, especially not to his sister. Levi had hurt him but - “It’s not your job to protect me. I can take care of myself.”

 

The car fell silent after that, and Eren drifted off into a restless, light sleep in the passenger seat.

 

He woke up when the car slid to a stop, blinking blearily as he made sense of his surroundings. It’d be a while since he’d been home, even before the trip to Paris. Sure, his house was only a thirty minute drive from his dorm, but he had no reason to come home. The house was empty more often than not, and when it wasn’t, he wouldn’t want to be there anyways.

 

“How is he?” Eren asked as they sat in front of the house, neither of them moving from the car yet.

 

“He was fine when I left. Asked where you were.” Mikasa informed him, keeping her tone even and light.

 

Eren nodded, knowing that meant that Grisha probably had no idea about the trip. He certainly hadn’t tried to track down the man and tell him he was going. In all honesty, he could probably walk in the house and act like he’d been there the whole time and his father would never be the wiser.

 

Steeling himself, Eren pushed open his door. “Let’s get this shit done with so I can sleep.”

 

Mikasa followed after him, helping him transport his bags out of the car and up to the front door. She entered the house first, dragging one of his bags behind her, and he followed after. The house was quiet, the kitchen counter cluttered with empty bottles of beer. Grisha was definitely home, but he was nowhere to be found.

 

“Probably passed out.” He muttered under his breath, following his sister down the hall to his room. It hadn’t changed at all since the last time he’d been there several months ago, except the fact that Mikasa had obviously made his bed at one point.

 

“Eren-” Mikasa started as he made a beeline for the bed, not bothering to unpack. He was exhausted and wanted to avoid thinking about anything for as long as possible. Perhaps in his dreams he could return to Paris, before everything went to crap.

 

“Let me sleep, Mikasa.” He mumbled into his pillow, eyes already shut. He figured she listened to him, because she didn’t prevent him from drifting off.

 

He slept deeply, too exhausted to dream. He supposed he should be thankful for that. His dreams would either turn into nightmares, or make the already raw pain of losing Levi all the more prevalent. A reminder of the happy times they’d shared in the form of a sweet dream would only serve to remind him of his heartache. It was best he didn’t dream of the Frenchman. It would be better to never dwell on their short romance again, but that was impossible.

 

A dreamless sleep was exactly what he needed. It provided a brief escape from his feelings of self-doubt and regret over how they had parted ways, giving him his first real rest since the day they broke up.

 

But all good things must eventually come to an end.

 

It was dark when he woke up.

 

The clock on his bedside table blinked beside him, alerting him that it was nearly two in the morning. He had no idea what time he’d fallen asleep, or even the time it was when they’d arrived at the airport, but he figured he must have slept for a solid twelve hours at least.

 

He debated kicking off his shoes and pants, rolling over, and going back to bed, but a grumbling from his stomach stopped him.

 

It’d been a while since he’d eaten. The last food he’d had was an ice cream sundae on the plane, and that was a long time ago.

 

Grumbling to himself, he pushed himself off the bed. _I miss the bed in Paris. That one was so soft, and always warm with-_

 

He caught himself before his thoughts could take a dangerous turn. “Food.” He told himself out loud, attempting to focus on the task at hand.

 

He shuffled out of his room and in the direction of the kitchen, hoping there would be something edible. Since Mikasa was back from one of her tournaments, the chances of actual food instead of just beer was considerably higher. Then again, her definition of food was carrots, protein bars, salad. He felt himself yearning for the delicious delicacies in France, so much so that he could almost smell the breakfasts Levi made in the morning-

 

_Fuck, I told you not to think about that_ , Eren berated himself, shaking all thoughts of Levi from his mind once again.

 

Ignoring the scattered bottles on the counter, Eren turned his attention to the fridge, crossing his fingers that the contents would be edible and appetizing.

 

His hopes, however, were dashed when his eyes focused on the shelves filled with an array of beer, lettuce, protein shakes, and a single egg left in it’s carton.

 

The freezer was no better, holding a variety of frozen fruits and vegetables, but not much else. Unless….

 

He picked through the frozen bags, pushing them aside until he found what he’d been searching for.

 

A pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

 

It wasn’t his favorite (he was more of a chocolate guy) but it was Mikasa’s weakness. He could always count on her to have his at least one pint hidden somewhere in their freezer at all times.

 

She’d be pissed when she discovered it was missing, but thankfully the desire to drown himself in sugar overpowered any fear he felt of her.

 

He grabbed a spoon and started for the living room before a thought struck him. On a whim, he threw open the pantry and nearly cried in joy when he spotted the box of poptarts, months old and probably stale, sitting in all of their unopened glory.

 

Ice cream and pop tarts in hand, he made his way to the living room to dig into his feast while watching crap television, in English for the first time in weeks.

 

He supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised to see his father sitting on the couch, nursing a bottle of beer, but he was.

 

They stared at each other in silence for several long moments before Grisha broke eye contact first.

 

“Are you going to block the TV all night?” His father asked.

 

Dumbly, Eren realized he’d been standing in front of the television, and that the screen must have been on the entire time he’d be scavenging in the kitchen. He’d just been so absorbed in himself he hadn’t realized it.

 

What was even more surprising was that Grisha nodded to a spot on the couch, acknowledging his presence and even inviting him to join him. It was the most he’d gotten from his father in years.

 

Eren took the spot on the couch, a worn and loved old piece of furniture, nothing like the unused art piece that had the audacity to call itself a couch back in Paris.

 

Father and son sat in compatible silence for several long minutes, each nursing their wounds with their vice of choice, alcohol or sugar.

 

“You were gone.” Grisha spoke over the volume coming from the television, which was currently playing reruns of Saturday Night Live.

 

Eren didn’t speak, focusing on his ice cream instead. He wondered how a strawberry pop tart and mint chip ice cream sandwich would taste.

 

“For weeks.” Grisha continued, grabbing Eren’s attention. He hadn’t expected his father to realize he’d been gone, much less that he’d been absent for weeks. “Where?”

 

He’d been expecting anger, but there was only dull curiosity in the man’s voice.

 

“Paris.” His honesty shocked himself. Then again, there wasn’t a point in lying. What was done was done.

 

“Beautiful city.” His father commented, popping open another bottle of beer. Eren wondered how drunk he was for him to be talking to him. They hadn’t had a conversation in years. “I took Carla there once.” Eren nearly spat out his pop tart at the mention of his mother, he was so surprised. “She loved it, especially the Eiffel Tower. City of Love, they call it.”

 

He nodded, trying not to choke on the pop tart as he tried to wrap his mind around what was going on. Had his father been whacked on the head, hard? Was he drunk off his ass?

 

“You didn’t go alone.” Grisha continued, not seeming deterred by Eren’s lack of response.

 

“W-what?” Eren coughed, this time actually choking on a piece of the breakfast treat.

 

“To Paris. You didn’t go alone. Do I know the lucky lady?” His father persisted.

 

_Who the fuck is this and where is Grisha?_ Eren stared blankly at the man who couldn’t be his father. Years of radio silence, of never knowing where the man was or if he would be coming back, and suddenly he was there trying to talk about girls with him? _What the fuck?_

 

He was torn. On one hand, he wanted to scream, to yell, to demand answers from the man who’d ignored him for years. He was angry. He was hurt. He was confused. But on the other.. he was tired. He was tired of the tension he felt around his own father and hated the fear he felt whenever he visited his own home. Most of all, he was too tired to get into a fight.

 

For once, his father seemed willing to talk. So Eren would. But he wasn’t about to forgive years of the silence treatment so easily. Instead, he came up with the best jab he could, spoken with as much bitterness and resentment as he could pour into those words.

 

“No, you don’t know him.”

 

He said it.

 

The words were out and clear as day.

 

_Take that, Grisha. Your only son is gay._ Some twisted sense of self-satisfaction came from that, though he wasn’t sure why. He just thought it would hurt the older man in someway, or make him angry, and that’s what he wanted. He had no explanation why, he just felt he needed some sort of reaction after years of nothing.

 

A sharp laugh broke the tense silence, but only served to force Eren to coil further into himself. It wasn’t a happy laugh, it was one of someone who hadn’t laughed in years and didn’t know how to anymore.

 

Eren tensed. He almost regretted the words, preparing himself to fight or run, whichever instinct hit him first.

 

“My son’s a faggot.” Grisha almost seemed amused, though the words stung more than Eren had expected. “I deserved that.”

 

Eren’s head whipped up, eyes meeting like eyes for the first time since he had sat down. Surprise covered his face. This was not the reaction he’d been expecting.

 

“I deserve that look too.”

 

Grisha turned to stare at the bottle in his hand. “I’m a horrible father, Eren, you and I both know that. I abandoned you when you needed me and blamed you for something you couldn’t control. I don’t blame you for hating me for that. I hate myself for it, and I hate myself even more because everytime I look at you I still see her. I see her life and remember the pain and can’t help but think she should still be alive. I thought I could do this, but I can’t. Not when I can see so much of her in you. I’m sorry, Eren, for all of those years, for now, and for the future when I continue to disappoint you.”

 

The old doctor stood, turning his back on his son once again. “I’m selling the house. It has too many painful memories and it’s long past time we all tried to move on from them.”

 

Eren wanted to fight that statement, to say that he couldn’t sell the house, couldn’t force them to move, but he realized there was no point. Grisha was right. There was no point in owning an empty house that they are tiptoed around, a house no one lived in but no one dared to move out of.

 

Grisha was halfway down the hall when he spoke up again. “Hold on to him, Eren. Hold on to him with everything you’ve got because once you lose him, you’ll never forgive yourself.” He spoke with the knowledge of someone who’d lost everything and knew it.

 

“I’ve already lost him.” Eren admitted, more to himself than to the other man.

 

“For your sake, I hope you’re wrong.” The words were soft, almost a whisper that Eren couldn’t be sure whether Grisha actually said them or not.

 

Eren turned back to his ice cream, pop tarts, and crappy late night comedy television. His mind was addled, filled with conflicting emotions and thoughts. In order to drown them out, he turned up the television and stuffed his face.

 

Mikasa found him like that nearly five hours later, passed out clutching an empty carton of melted mint chip ice cream and pop tart wrappers like a lifeline.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, Grisha. Such a complicated character as well.
> 
> And poor Eren, he'll need need a lot more pop tarts. 
> 
> Only 3 chapters to go! I'm really excited that we are nearing the end, but I'll miss updating every week and hearing from you all. 
> 
> Remember: comments and kudos kick my butt into writing gear!
> 
> See you next Wednesday!


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hanji! Long time, no see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting closer, guys, closer and closer to the end. It's going to be really weird not posting every Wednesday... I really appreciate all of you, and all of your comments, they make me so happy. So, thank you guys!
> 
> Anyways, do you all remember that announcement I had last week that I didn't want to mention yet? It's still in progress, and I'm pretty sure it's my next big project, but it's no where near done so I'm going to wait until i've got a little bit more done. Hopefully next week. 
> 
> The usual stuff:   
> I track the tag Fic: Wanderlust  
> My blogs are fandom-lover.tumblr.com and corporalnoticesyou.tumblr.com  
> My lovely beta reader is noticemecorporal.tumblr.com

“Eren, have you eaten today?”

 

Mikasa asked him that question at least twelve times a day.

 

“Eren, have you drank anything today?”

 

She asked him that one at least ten.

 

“Eren, have you gotten out of bed today?”

 

That one was usually five times.

 

“Eren, you need to shower.”

 

About three times, give or take a few depending on how long it’d been since he showered.

 

“Eren, you need to…”

 

There was a million other things she told him he needed to do.

 

“Eren, you can’t stay in bed forever.”

 

Maybe not, but he could certainly try. Who was she to tell him what to do? He was a grown man, if he wanted to waste away among old pop tart boxes, he would. And there wasn’t a damned thing she could do about it.

 

“I’m going to kill him.”

 

_No you’re not._ He never said it outloud, but he knew it was true. Mikasa would make a million threats against Levi’s life, but she wouldn’t leave his side for more than a minute. They both knew it.

 

“Eren, I love you.”

 

She told him that every night, before she went to bed.

 

This routine lasted about a week and a half. The same questions, the same silent response, and the same flavor pop tarts. Hour after hour. Day after day.

 

He didn’t unpack from the trip and freaked out the time Mikasa started to. He didn’t touch his art supplies. He didn’t plug in his phone, even when it rang for hours on end. He had checked it the first time it rang, hoping against hope it was Levi, but it was Hanji. Eventually his phone died, and he didn’t bother to recharge it, there wasn’t a point. He didn’t even leave his bed except to use the restroom and replenish his supply of pop tarts.

 

He knew he was being irrational. He knew he was being a pathetic, whiny brat. He knew he was worrying Mikasa. But he couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

He had had funks like this before, when he realized he had no idea what he was doing with his life and was hit by the pointlessness of it all. Those only lasted for a couple of hours though, maybe a day at the maximum.

 

This was worse.

 

Yes, he’d only known Levi for a little over three weeks. Yes, it was stupid he was so torn up over that short of a relationship. But knowing it was stupid didn’t change anything.

 

With Levi, for once, he felt he knew what the rest of his life would be like. He didn’t have a plan, persay, but he had someone. Something to hold onto and keep him grounded. And now that he was back and Levi was gone, he was stumbling around, blindly, once again.

 

It was much easier to give up and drown his sorrows in pop tarts than to think.

 

So that’s what he did.

 

***

 

“Eren.” The voice was soft, right by his ear. He turned over, ignoring it. “Eren, wake up.” Someone tugged at the empty box he was cuddling for dear life. “Eren, up, now.” The box was ripped free of his grip.

 

Grumbling, he cracked open his eyes to stare up at his sister, glaring.

 

“Shower. Now.” She wore her no nonsense expression, hands on her hips. Knowing it’d be more effort to fight her than to just give in, he huffed and rolled out of bed, shuffling in the direction of the bathroom.

 

“Quickly.” She ordered. “I already laid out some clothes for you.”

 

“Clothes for what?” He asked, frowning and turning to look at her, noticing that she was dressed in shorts and a sports bra, sweaty and clearly just back from her morning run, meaning it was just after seven. She never woke him up this early.

 

“I’m done with your self-pitying bullshit. I’ve put up with it for two weeks now and it’s time you got your shit together.” The swimmer declared, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“Mikasa, I get that you’re trying to help but-”

 

“No, Eren!” Her voice cracked and for the first time, Eren noticed the tears she was fighting back, the way that her shoulders slouched despite her strong posture, the dark circles under her eyes. The realization that he had caused it shocked him, and guilt flooded through him. “I’m done with this crap. You are getting out of this room and outside if it’s the last thing I do.”

 

He hung his head, defeated, and started towards the bathroom.

 

_Selfish, selfish, selfish,_ he cursed himself. _Of course Mikasa would be worried, you idiot, she’s your sister._

 

He showered as quickly as he could, making sure to wash his hair and scrub his skin raw. He needed to be clean, to step out with a fresh start. Maybe if he wash thoroughly enough, he could wash away all his pain.

 

He stepped out of the shower, rejuvenated, if only slightly, and dressed in the clothes Mikasa had laid out for him. He ever brushed his teeth.

 

Then, taking he a deep breath, he started for the kitchen to look for Mikasa.

 

Halfway down the hall, he heard voices.

 

“It sounds horrible, but I’m happy to hear it.” It was a female’s voice, but not Mikasa’s. He took a few more cautious steps forward, recognizing the voice but not believing his ears. “Levi’s been the same way after all.”

 

Hanji sat at the kitchen counter beside his sister, both of them turning to face him the second he entered the room.

 

A wide smile spread over the brunette’s face, “Well hey there, Jeagermeister! Long time no see, I almost feel like you’ve been avoiding me.”

 

A fresh wave of guilt crashed over him as he stared at Hanji’s smiling face. There was no judgement there, nothing but happiness and concern. It made him feel worse for ignoring her.

 

“Hi Hanji.” He mumbled, shooting a glance at Mikasa, confused.

 

“Your sister called me,” Hanji explained, jumping to her feet, “She charged your phone and found my many missed calls and decided to contact me. Once I heard how down you were, I decided I should be the amazing friend I am and offer my assistance. So, we’re going out to coffee”. The way Hanji spoke lead to no room for discussion, but Eren wasn’t going to fight it anyways. He’d put off this conversation for long enough. Time for him to step up and take responsibility for his sorrow.

 

“Coffee then.” He agreed with a nod, making Hanji’s grin even wider than he thought possible.

 

She launched forward, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the door, same old Hanji.

 

“Do you want me to come too?” Mikasa asked, already holding her jacket, ready to follow him at a second’s notice. How had he been such a selfish moron? All she wanted to do was to protect him and make him happy. And all he’d done was cause her worry and pain.

 

“No,” He spoke with confidence for the first time in weeks, giving her a smile smile before turning to Hanji. “I’ll be fine.” _After all,_ he thought to himself, _it’s fitting for this to end the same way it started - coffee with Hanji._

 

***

 

Hanji's driving was even more terrifying than he remembered.

 

The fact they got to the coffee shop in one piece was a miracle, considering the amount of stop lights they blazed through at last second.

 

Ravenous for something other than pop tarts for the first time in days, Eren ordered a breakfast sandwich with his coffee, taking his time adding cream and sugar in an attempt to avoid the upcoming conversation.

 

He didn't want to hear the pity in her voice when she told him Levi wanted nothing to do with him. He didn't want to hear how sorry she was for being wrong about what Levi wanted. But he needed closure. He knew he couldn't spend the rest of his life cuddling an empty pop tart box. Maybe he could move on once he heard it was truly over from Hanji.

 

Once they both sat across from each other, food and coffee between them, neither spoke for several long moments. The silence surprised Eren, as it wasn't typical when it came to the eccentric brunette.

 

"You look almost as bad as him."

 

Whatever Eren had been expecting her to say, it certainly wasn't that.

 

"Who?" He asked dumbly.

 

"Levi. Who else? Or have you already forgotten the man whose heart you tore apart?" There was a low anger in Hanji's voice that Eren never expected to hear from the woman. And it was directed to him.

 

"I...? What?" He fumbled for a response, her words not making sense in his brain. _Levi was heartbroken? Over what? He couldn't actually be hurting over their break up. After all, everything had been fake to him. He'd made it clear he wanted nothing to do with me._

Hanji visibly softened at his confusion, seeming to deflate as her anger dispersed.

 

"I don't know what to do, Eren." She sighed, staring at him with sad eyes, "I have half a mind to chew you out for breaking my best friend's heart, but after seeing you I can't. You are in just as much pain as he is over this shitfest but I don't know how to fix it. Every time I bring up talking to you, he shuts down completely. I have no idea what happened or how to fix it. He's a robot, Eren, it's almost as bad as when he first came to America. Except this time, I don't know if he'll ever open up again."

 

Her words made his heart ache for Levi, but they didn't make any sense. "Hanji.. I think you are mistaken. Levi isn't torn up over me, he hates me, you know that. His mood probably has something to do with Kenny." He told her slowly.

 

A bewildered look came over the woman's face, "Why on Earth do you think he hates you?"

 

Eren frowned, "He told you he did. I overheard him tell you, Hanji."

 

She shook her head, "No, he didn't. When was this, Eren? You must be mistaken."

 

The confusion on her face was so genuine that he almost believed her. Except...

 

_I fucking hate him, Hanji._

 

The words echoed through his brain, causing a fresh wave of pain to crash over him. He wasn't mistaken.

 

"The end of the trip, or right before it. Our second to last day there I overheard his conversation with you." He squeezed his eyes to shut out the memory, but it was all to clear in his brain. "He told you he hated me. That he didn't want to ruin the trip for me but he would tell me when we got back. It was all a lie, Hanji, everything I thought we had was a lie that I was stupid enough to believe."

 

A hand covered his own on the table, gentle and reassuring. "Fuck, you both really are morons."

 

Eren's eyes flashed open and he felt a wave of anger flash through him. Here was the woman who had encouraged him, had pushed him towards Levi with all her might, had know he hated him, and now she was calling him a moron? He opened his mouth to give her a piece of his mind, but she spoke first.

 

"Eren, he doesn't hate you." She said softly.

 

His anger calmed slightly at her words, spoken with such sadness that he nearly believed her. Nearly.

 

"How can you say that? How could you be so cruel as to attempt to give me hope for something that's impossible?" He mumbled, defeat seeping into his bones. He was tired again and missed his bed and pop tarts.

 

"Because I know who he was talking about and it wasn't you, Eren."

 

Her words were a shock to his system and his head shot up to stare at her, disbelieving.

 

"He was talking about Kenny, not you. I don't think it's possible for him to hate you, not now when I'm sure he'd been falling in love with you."

 

The words were too good to be true. There was no way what Hanji was saying was the truth. It wasn't possible, he knew what he heard, and yet... Why would Hanji be lying?

 

"He was talking about me. I heard him say my name. Besides, if he didn't hate me, why was he packing to leave two days before the end of the trip? Why did he just leave, without saying a word?" Eren persisted. "He wants nothing to do with me anymore."

 

Hanji shook her head, "I knew this would come back to bite him in the ass. I told him, I fucking told him, but he was too thick headed to listen." She sighed, "Eren, what do you know about Levi's life in Paris?"

 

He blinked, confused at the sudden change of topic. "I know he grew up on the streets until Kenny took him in, and that he got involved in some bad stuff before finally breaking out of that life and moving to America."

 

Hanji sighed again, seeming irritated, but not at him, "He never did tell you then. But I guess there wasn't much time for him to after I yelled at him over the phone. He was supposed to tell you everything, but he wanted to put it off until after the trip, that's what that phone call was about. He was saying he would tell you once you both got back, and he doesn't hate you, he hates Kenny, you must have missed the change in topic without hearing my end."

 

His eyes widened in realization that he had been wrong. Totally, completely wrong.

 

"He doesn't hate me?" His voice sounded small, even to himself.

 

A small smile twitched on Hanji's lips, "No, Eren, he doesn't hate you. He really likes you."

 

A wave of relief crashed over him, the weight he'd been carrying since he'd heard Levi speak those words knocked off. Levi didn't hate him. If Levi hadn't been talking about him then their entire relationship had been real, not a lie. _It was all real. It was-_

 

Cold seeped through his bones as he realized what this meant.

 

"Fuck," He cursed under his breath, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" He covered his face with his hands, realizing that all the pain he'd gone through, all the pain he put Levi through, was completely and utterly pointless. "I'm an idiot." He moaned helplessly.

 

"You both are." Hanji corrected. "But people make mistakes, that's life."

 

Eren dropped his head to the tables covering his face in his hands. He was such an idiot. He'd jumped to conclusions and look where that got them. "If he didn't hate me before, he must hate me now." He mumbled, remembering the words he'd said to Levi and cringing with regret.

 

_I couldn't possibly love you. I don't even know you._

"Eren, you know that's not true." Hanji tried to comfort him, reaching to place a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

 

"Then why didn't he fight for me?" He knew he sounded selfish and childish, but he couldn't help it. "If he doesn't hate me, why did he leave? Why did he let me spend my last day alone? Why didn't he say goodbye? Why didn't he fight?"

 

She sighed, watching him with sad eyes, "Levi is bad at showing his emotions, Eren, you know that. He probably thought you hated him and didn't want to cause you anymore distress over it. I can't speak about what was going through his head in the moment, but don't blame him for leaving. That had nothing to do with you."

 

Eren furrowed his eyebrows, confused, "He left because I was horrible to him. I thought it was because he couldn't stand to be around me."

 

Hanji shook her head furiously, "Eren, that was the anniversary of the day Isabel and Farlan died."

 

He blinked, then frowned, "Who are Isabel and Farlan?"

 

"He didn't tell you everything about his life in Paris, and this is by far the most painful part of his past so it's not a surprise he didn't share it with you yet. I tried to tell him he needed to at least mention it, if anything, but you know Levi, he's got such a big head." She rambled, getting off track before straightening herself.

 

"You know he got out from Kenny's group, but he didn't leave Paris right after that. He met Isabel and Farlan, street kids like he was, and they became his family. I don't know many details, because getting Levi to talk about them at all is a near impossible feat, but he loved them both more than life itself. He would do anything for them."

 

"They had a crappy life, worse than it had been for him with Kenny, because they had no permanent home and had to beg and steal to survive, but they had each other. Levi promised them that they would all move up in the world. That one day they would own their own apartment in Paris, never have to go a day without eating, and have the nicest clothes they could imagine. That was their promise, one day they wouldn't have to live in worry or fear."

 

"Then Levi met Erwin while he was on a business trip. Levi had been trying to pickpocket him and was reading a report over his shoulder, then, being the smartass he is, he corrected one of the mistakes in the report. Erwin realized he was correct, and invited him for lunch to look over the report, on him. From there, everything was looking up for Levi, Isabel, and Farlan."

 

"Levi is a genius, as you already know, at eighteen he was able to correct the report and come up with solutions Erwin had never thought of. It was no surprise he offered Levi a job and a chance to start life anew in America. They discussed the terms of his employment for hours, his pay, his work visa, Isabel and Farlan, living accommodations, etc. It happened rather quickly, in just that one meeting, but I think Erwin realized that he couldn't let Levi get away without a deal, or else he'd lose Levi completely."

 

"It was late by the time they ironed out all of the details and set up another meeting for the next day, after Levi brought up the new plans to Isabel and Farlan. Levi went back to the place they were staying at that night, but they weren't there. That's when he panicked, realizing he'd forgotten able the raid they had planned for that night, and that they had probably gotten tired of waiting and went without them."

 

"By the time he got there, it was too late. The raid had gone wrong somehow, and he never found out all the details as to why. The house they had planned to break into was in flames, and when he pushed through the crowds to get inside, he found their bodies in the living room. Both had been shot, execution style, and their bodies were left to the flames. It took four firefighters to drag Levi from the building and away from them, but once he was pulled out, he tried to get back in. What stopped him was Kenny. He saw Kenny in the crowd and chased after him to get revenge, but he was too winded from inhaling smoke from the fire to get far."

 

"He woke up in the hospital the next day with Erwin standing by him. They left for America that day, and since then, Levi has only gone back to Paris for strictly business, but never on the anniversary of their death."

 

"So he didn't leave you to hurt you, Eren. He left because he went to visit their graves. Once he got enough money, he claimed them and had them buried in a cemetery in Paris. He's hired people to look after their graves ever since, but he wanted to be there that day, but couldn't bring himself to tell you about them yet. He was planning on it once you got back."

 

"Fuck." He stared blankly at his empty coffee, "I fucked up."

 

"So did he," Hanji assured him, "You couldn't know, he wasn't ready to tell you yet. I wish you could've heard it from him, but you needed to know now."

 

"I can't talk to him, Hanji," Eren spoke up, looking at her for the first time in several minutes, "I was horrible. Knowing everything, knowing what I said to him... I can't talk to him and ask him to take me back. I fucked up, and now it's too late. He might be heartbroken, but he probably never wants to see me again."

 

He continued, rambling to try and explain why he couldn't bear to face Levi again, "I can't ask him to forget everything that went wrong between us. I can't ask that much of him. I can't go to him expecting to be forgiven only to find out that he actually hates me now." He was being a baby, a spineless pathetic child, but he didn't think he could take any more rejection from Levi.

 

If Hanji was surprised, she didn't show it, she simply nodded, "I'll take you home then. You probably have enough on your mind with the art gallery next week anyways, and I've just put more stress on you."

 

Surprise colored his face when he remembered the art gallery that was supposed to be showcasing his work. He'd forgotten about it completely, with everything else going on. "That's still happening?" He asked, having assumed that after their breakup it was over.

 

"Of course," She stared at him like he was an idiot, "Why wouldn't it be?"

 

He didn't answer, mind already abuzz with new ideas and inspiration. He couldn't talk to Levi, couldn't apologize in person, filled with too much fear. But words weren't the only way he could communicate.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! You finally know pretty much all of Levi's backstory now! And we only have two chapters to go.... Next up, Levi's POV!
> 
> Remember: Comments and kudos kick my butt into writing gear!
> 
> See you all next Wednesday (for the 2nd to last time *sniffle sniffle*)


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves! I hope you are all enjoying the fic - it's one chapter away from wrapping up. 
> 
> I love the speculation going on in the comments! A couple of you have guessed something that's going to occur in the next chapter, so congratulations! 
> 
> Again with my announcement I keep putting off.. Progress has been slow, but I really love the idea so I'm hoping it'll work out. Should I tell you all now though or wait until the last chapter for the news? I think I'll wait, mostly so that I'll have more time to work on it. 
> 
> The usual things:  
> I track the tag Fic: Wanderlust  
> My blogs are fandom-lover.tumblr.com and corporalnoticesyou.tumblr.com  
> My lovely beta (who loves to torture me with all kinds of new fic ideas now that Wanderlust is coming to a close) is noticemecorporal.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy!

Levi's POV

 

Allocated hours. Fixed cost. Budget. Hourly. Total spend. Projected spend.

 

_Need to talk to Mike about budget._

_Need to talk to Gunther about the sales team’s estimates._

_Need to talk to Hanji about the recent reports._

 

He saved his progress on the most recent files and started onto the next, deciding to push off tracking everyone down and schedule meetings with them instead. It was more efficient that way, more time spent in his office allows for more work getting done. More work done leads to a successful business. Successful business leads to more work. The neverending cycle circles on and on.

 

As long as there was enough work, he could carry on indefinitely. His work efficiency had never been better. He’d been working longer hours, had fewer breaks, and been more focused on his tasks.

 

If his increase in productivity had any other cause, Erwin would have been delighted. As it stood, he hadn’t talked to Erwin, other than progress reports in meetings, since he got back from France.

 

And Hanji….

 

A skype message popped up in the corner of his screen.

 

_Speaking of the devil._

He clicked over to the Skype screen to read her message.

 

Cancel any lunch meetings you have.

 

He clicked back to his work, ignoring the message. Unless it was related to work he avoided talking to her. She was persistent though.

 

I’ll be at your office in ten minutes. We are getting sushi at a new place I found.

 

He sighed, taking a sip of his coffee to dispel his oncoming drowsiness. Ignoring Hanji always made him tired, and he was already exhausted from lack of sleep.

 

He couldn’t remember the last time he had a full night’s sleep. He was sure his blood was composed more of caffeine and coffee than red blood cells at this point.

 

I know you are getting these messages.

 

He swiped the notification off his screen.

 

I’m not going to stop until you agree to go to lunch with me.

 

He swiped it away again, trying to stay focused on his current task.

 

Levi.

 

He growled under his breath and switched his Skype to invisible, hoping that would deter the woman without taking him offline just incase he needed to be contacted.

 

Levi, I know you are still online.

 

His computer pigged, alerting him of a new message. Next to him, his phone chimed as well. He knew without looking at it that it was Hanji.

 

Levi, I’ll be at your door in 5 minutes.

 

He glowered at the computer screen, willing the brunette to give up.

 

I have no more meetings for the rest of the day, so I have all the time in the world to bug you until you agree to sushi.

 

He could feel the beginnings of a migraine coming on and started to rub his temples in an effort to keep it at bay.

 

A knock on his office door startled him, snapping his eyes open. He hadn’t even realized his eyes had shut until he was jarred back to the present.

 

Outside his office, wearing an obnoxiously huge grin and waving manically, was Hanji.

 

Letting out a deep sigh, he sent a quick message to Mike.

 

Cancel all my meetings for the rest of the day. I’ll be back online tomorrow.

 

Before the other man could reply, he signed off Skype, saved his progress on the files, and stood up, preparing himself to face the psychotic brunette.

 

***

 

“This is fucking stupid.” Levi muttered, staring at the plates as they passed him by.

 

“It is not! It’s brilliant!” Hanji argued, grabbing her fifth plate ofthe past several minutes and chowing down on its contents.

 

“No, it’s stupid.” He insisted, spotting the sushi he had been waiting for making its way down the conveyer belt. “All the good sushi is gone by the time it gets to the tables at the end. People sitting back here will take so much longer to get their meals than people at the front.” He pointed out, finally grabbing the plate of Dragon Rolls before it passed by.

 

“It’s not about speed though,” She countered, munching on the tempura shrimp and jabbing a chopstick in his direction, “It’s about the experience!”

 

“Screw the experience, I’m starving.” He grumbled, watching as the table in front of them grabbed the plate of rainbow rolls before it could get to him.

 

“That’s because you’ve been living off a diet of coffee, coffee, and more coffee for the past few weeks.” She told him.

 

“I ate take out too.” He insisted, grabbing a plate of California rolls to hold him over until something else came around.

 

“Mmhmmm.” Something about her voice told him she didn’t believe him, but he didn’t really care.

 

He sighed, “Hanji, cut to the chase.” He wanted this lunch to be over quickly, but at the pace it was going, he’d never get back to the office. He wanted to finish up the files he’d been working on tonight before he tried to get some sleep.

 

“I spoke with Eren this morning.”

 

Levi’s stomach twisted, mind going blank for several long seconds as he processed those words. Hanji had been very careful since he got back, caught on that something was wrong, and, despite her pestering, rarely brought the younger male up. She seemed to understand that whatever had happened between them wasn’t a good conversation starter, and had been much more cautious about trying to pry information from him. Not that it worked, but he admired her efforts.

 

It seemed she had lost her patience though, and gone directly to the source.

 

“Oh?” He kept his expression blank and tone disinterested as he took a bite of sushi.

 

“Yeah, I was curious as to why he’d been ignoring my phone calls for these two weeks.” She explained, still being cautious around the subject, “His sister finally called me and told me that he’d been too absorbed in his rekindled obsession with poptarts to answer the phone.”

 

He couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose at the thought of poptarts. If he recalled it properly, he thought the brat had sworn off the sugary pastries while complaining about the Arc…

 

He shook his head, _Why does it matter what he does or doesn’t do? He’s made it clear he doesn’t want to be around me - whatever his reasons are._

 

He stayed silent, eyes on the rainbow rolls as they finally reached their table. He grabbed them once they were close, feeling some satisfaction at his brief victory.

 

“He hasn’t been doing anything since you both got back,” Hanji continued, watching him for a reaction, “Mikasa said he rarely left his bed, much less his room.”

 

“The time change is difficult to get used too.” Levi mused, taking a bite of the sushi.

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” She cried, reaching across the table and ripping the chopsticks from his hands, “You are one heartless bastard, Levi. I thought you liked him? I thought there was something between you two! And yet, after hearing that after your break up Eren hasn’t left his room in weeks, all you have to say is ‘t _he time change is difficult’_?”

 

He glowered at her, clutching his fists tightly to ground himself, “What do you want me to say, Hanji?” He hissed back. “That I miss him? That I feel his absence like a hole in my side every night I go to bed without him beside me? That I haven’t slept for more than three hours in a single night since we’ve been apart? Is that what you want to hear?”

 

“Yes,” She replied, reaching across the table to grip his hands in hers, “I want to hear that you are human, Levi. I don’t want you to force yourself to go through everything alone, not when you have me, and Erwin, and even Eren.”

 

He tried to remove his hands from her grip, but she held on tightly, trapping him. He lowered his gaze to the table instead, “I don’t have Eren, Shitty Glasses. Did you miss that part of the conversation?”

 

“Oh, you idiotic bastard,” Hanji sighed, but there was some amusement in her voice, which surprised him enough that he glanced up to find a small smile tugging at her lips. “You do have him, if you want him.”

 

He frowned at her, considering checking her into a mental institution because she was making absolutely no sense. “Of course I want him, but he doesn’t want me. I’m not going to force him to be around me when he doesn’t want to be.”

 

“My beautiful moron,” She grinned, “Eren does want you. I already told you, he’s been a mess since you both got back. He thinks you hate him and want nothing to do with him and he’s hurting.”

 

“Why on Earth would he think that?” He asked, not yet daring to hope that Hanji’s words were true, but he couldn’t help himself from being curious.

 

“He overheard our phone call Levi, that day when I was trying to convince you to stay with him instead of returning to Paris. He heard you say you hated Kenny, but he thought it was directed towards him. Then you just left, without fighting for him, and he took it as confirmation of your lack of feelings.” She explained.

 

All the pieces were clicking into place. The abrupt change in Eren’s feelings towards him, the anger, their fight. It made sense now that he took the time to think about it.

 

“I thought I was doing what was best for him.” He admitted, his voice softer than he’d intended, “I didn’t realize he wanted me to fight for him, I thought he’d made up his mind about us. I didn’t want to force him into anything he didn’t want.”

 

“Levi,” Hanji sighed, “You know Eren, do you think you could force that kid to do anything he didn’t want?”

 

He had to admit she had a point.

 

“I’m an idiot.” He realized

 

“You are.” She agreed, patting his hand, “But so was he.”

 

They both had been, he recognized that now. Both of them were so new to relationships, so new to each other, and so self conscious about themselves that they had fucked up. They’d majorly fucked up.

 

Emotions had run high and because they were both too stupid, too prideful, too sure that they were unworthy of each other that they’d let a simple misunderstanding tear them apart.

 

Everything they’d fought over, everything that had ended their relationship, was nothing more than a misunderstanding. A misunderstanding brought on by his inability to open up and Eren’s passion for jumping to conclusions.

 

He’d been a piece of shit, but he realized that now. He realized that his actions, done with good intentions, had merely served to hurt the man he had grown to care for even more.

 

“Fortunately for both you idiots,” Hanji spoke with a smirk, “I am a persistent bitch who knows when she’s right.”

 

“Do you think he’ll forgive me?” He asked, allowing himself to hope, if only for a moment, that things could start anew between them.

 

“He already has.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, my poor, stupid, thick-headed babies. Gotta love them, but they can be quite dense. At least the misunderstand seems to be cleared up for the most part. The question is: will the two be able to come over their pride and get back together? Guess we'll see!
> 
> Remember: Comments and kudos kick my butt into writing gear!
> 
> And now, for the last time... See you next Wednesday!


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not tearing up. 
> 
> Nope, not at all. 
> 
> Okay, maybe a little bit. This is going to be a looonnnggg author's note. 
> 
> Let me start off by saying thank you. Thank you all, from the very bottom of my heart. Thank you for reading and carrying on this journey with me. Thank you to everyone who waited for the next chapter to come out, biting their nails the whole time. Thank you to those who commented on every chapter from beginning to end. Thank you to those who left me messages and feedback. Thank you to those who only commented on a few chapters. Thank you to those who read to read and didn't comment. Thank you to those who read from the very first time I published a chapter to the very last. Thank you to those who started halfway through. Thank you to those who are reading now, even after the fic is completed. Thank you to those who read. 
> 
> Think I've said enough thank you's yet? xD
> 
> I'm being completely serious here though. You all are the reason this story was told. I have a horrible habit of not finishing stories, and out of all than fanfics I've started, this is the 2nd long multi-chapter I've actually finish. And that's because of you. So thanks YOU - the person reading this right now. You gave me motivation without even realizing it. You fueled this fanfiction, my desire to write, and helped me create a story I love. 
> 
> I wish I could give personal thank you to everyone, but sadly that list would go on forever. So I'll just do one. 
> 
> Thank you, Hope, my lovely beta reader. She put up with me through the entire writing process. She stuck with me when I had horrible writer's block, urged me on when I had little to no motivation, and gave me an anchor through the fic. Without her, this fic would have never gotten done. She put up with me, even when I finished the chapter I was supposed to post the same day I was supposed to post it, and gave me feedback through it all. So thank you, Hope, for being my beta, putting up with my shit, and being my best friend. 
> 
> Thank you all. 
> 
> For the last time, the usual stuff.   
> I track the tag Fic: Wanderlust  
> My blogs are fandom-lover.tumblr.com and corporalnoticesyou.tumblr.com  
> My fantastic beta is noticemecorporal.tumblr.com
> 
> And now, I present the last chapter of Wanderlust.

Eren stood staring at his reflection in the dim light of the receding sun.

 

It was getting late, and he really should be moving, but he couldn’t tear himself away.

 

It was an odd sight, seeing himself in a suit. Just over a month ago he would have never considered owning something like it. It was a stark contrast to his normal attire, but he couldn’t help the feeling of pride welling up in his chest.

 

His hair was slightly longer, but messily styled as opposed to his usual bedhead. He felt older. Despite the fact it’d only been a few weeks since he left for his trip, he felt like he’d aged several years, but not necessarily in a bad way.

 

Yes, his heart still ached over Levi, he doubted it would ever stop, but he wouldn’t trade those memories in France, the good and the bad, for anything. Even if Levi never forgave him for the awful way he treated him, he would be able to live on and move on.

 

Levi had been right. Eren had become overly dependent on him for all the wrong reasons. While he still believed that the feelings he had for the older man were real, he realized he needed to accept himself as his own person and not attach himself to Levi to feel whole. He knew now that he was his own person, and though he wasn’t as brilliant as Armin, as talented as Mikasa, or as much of a genius as Levi, he didn’t need to compare himself to any of them. He was his own person who needed to accept himself first.

 

It took the heartbreak over Levi to realize that.

 

After his talk with Hanji, he’d come home to find Mikasa practically pacing a hole in the floor. He saw how much his wallowing had affected her and realized that she was just like him. She cared too much for other people and didn’t focus enough on herself.

 

She dedicated her childhood to taking care of him, and the only time she truly did something for herself by pursuing swimming he believed she had abandoned him. She would do anything for him, he knew, and just because she was traveling the world for her career didn’t make her any less of his sister.

 

He was the same.

 

He’d put all his effort into Levi, into learning about the man and trying to help him. While he still wanted to be there fore the man, wanted to be a shoulder to lean on and someone to turn to, he understood now that he needed to focus on himself as well. He wouldn’t be any good to Levi if he ignored his own problems in favor of the older man’s.

 

They’d both made mistakes in their relationship, but that was okay. It had been new and they were both inexperienced. Misunderstandings would happen, they would fight, and things could get bad. He just hoped that they would have the chance to have more misunderstandings in the future.

 

If they had a future.

 

Though he’d made up his mind he would apologize to the older man, he was still unsure Levi would be open to continuing their relationship. If he was as broken up as Hanji said he was, there was a chance that he might want to steer clear of him.

 

And as much as that thought hurt, he wasn’t going to push Levi if the man wasn’t ready. He’d learned that lesson already.

 

“Eren?”

 

Mikasa peeked her head into his room and sighed when she saw him.

 

“We were supposed to leave five minutes ago and you still haven’t tied your tie.” She scolded, ever the protective sister he loved.

 

She entered the room to help him with his tie and he was stunned momentarily by her beauty, as he usually was. She was truly a sight to behold, strong and graceful. He felt immense pride well up for her - his sister.

 

“Hey, Mikasa?” He asked as she fiddled with his tie.

 

“Hmm?” She hummed in concentration.

 

“You should go to that swimming camp next week.” He told her.

 

She froze, hands pausing in their movements of straightening his tie, then shook her head quickly as she fussed over him, “No, I can’t. it’s for a month and out of state, Eren. I need to be here to help you and Grisha pack and-”

 

He cut her off, catching her hands in his, “Yes you can. It’s only a month and it’s a huge opportunity. I overheard your on the phone with your coach - it’d be great for your career.”

 

“Eren-” She started.

 

“No, don’t worry about us here. I can help Grisha pack up what we aren’t going to sell, and even start to look for another place. When you get back, we could get an apartment together.”

 

Tears sparkled in the back of Mikasa’s eyes, and for a second he thought he’d said something wrong. Then she threw her arms around him in a hug. “I’d love that.”

 

“Then it’s a plan.” He promised.

 

She nodded, smiling widely at him before heading out the door, “We really need to get going or we’ll be late.”

 

“Coming!” He called after her, pausing only momentarily to cast a glance back at his reflection in the mirror.

 

He’d grown. He’d matured. He felt better about himself, with some direction in life and some knowledge of the world that existed outside the bubble of Trost. For once in his life, he felt like he could do anything.

 

***

 

"Ready?" Mikasa asked as they walked towards the building.

 

"Ready." Eren confirmed, stepping through the door and into the restaurant.

 

Titan's had been above and beyond in decor the first time he'd been, but tonight it had transformed.

 

The lights were low and most of the tables had been moved out of the front room to the back rooms. It was much larger than he remembered , but he hadn't been focused much on the restaurant the first time he came.

 

And then there were the paintings.

 

They were littered around the room, hanging on walls and displayed on stands about the place.

 

He spotted one he had done in Paris hanging across the room from him and reality set in.

 

His art was being presented in a gallery. A makeshift gallery in a restaurant, but a gallery nonetheless.

 

"Wow." Mikasa breathed next to him. He glanced over and followed her gaze to find the two paintings that Pixis had chosen to be presented directly across from the entrance, proudly on display for the entire restaurant to see.

 

"You finished it." She commented, her voice tinged with awe.

 

"Of course I did." A smile twitched on his lips as he stared at the painting she'd been referring to. "I was inspired."

 

The painting portrayed a man standing on the edge of a wall, a huge expanse of forested land sprawling out before him. The man was turned enough to give a profile view of his face as he stared off into the distance. He wore a dark green cloak, blowing slightly in the breeze, proudly displaying a pair of wings on the back.

 

“You did a great job, Eren.” Mikasa complimented him with a smile, glancing away when she heard her name called across the room.

 

“Go ahead, I’ll talk to you later.” He assured her. Once she ran off, he did a survey of the room. A few of his friends from college were there in support, and even Jean had showed up, most likely dragged by Marco.

 

To his right, he spotted the familiar blonde head of hair that was Armin, and next to him stood a taller blonde, Erwin. Eren couldn’t help a small smile twitch on his lips as he caught sight of the pair’s intertwined hands. He turned his attention back to the two paintings, deciding to give them more time alone before saying hi.

 

He scanned the room once more and fought back disappointment when he didn’t catch sight of familiar raven hair. He brushed off the feeling quickly though, reminding himself that tonight wasn’t about the older man or what had happened between them.

 

Tonight was about his art.

 

A hand clapped him on his shoulder, startling enough to make him jump. “Fantastic work, Eren!” Dot Pixis exclaimed, a wide smile peeking out under his bushy mustache. “I’d say this night is turning out be a success. A few art collectors have already inquired about your work. Would you have a few minutes to spare?”

 

Eren nodded, eyes wide, “Of course!”

 

***

 

Eren was exhausted. Happy, but exhausted.

 

He’d spent the majority of the night talking to a seemingly endless series of art collectors who inquired him about his work, his technique, his style, and his inspiration. It was taxing, but it flattered him that others were so interested in his art. He’d have to thank Pixis again later, he had no idea the man had so many connections.

 

Hanji, of course, had bombarded him the second she arrived. The brunette was a ball of energy, as always, and couldn’t seem to stop gushing in excitement over the entire thing. He felt a wave of affection for her and was glad they had spoken again. Of course, that didn’t stop him from trying to make a rapid escape from her neverending commentary on why titans would be such interesting subjects of experiments if they actually existed.

 

The gallery was dwindling down as it got later and people finished up their meals of conversations. He managed to escape to be on his own and walk the floor for the first time that night as most left.

 

Mikasa stood near the entrance, ready to go whenever he was, chatting with Armin and Erwin. He’d managed to find time to catch up with them as well, and learned they’d been dating for nearly a month. They had met up several times over the course of the three weeks Eren had been in France and seemed happy with each other.

 

Eren made a note to call Armin later and discuss the dirty details with his best friend. It’d been awhile since they had talked, just the two of them, and he missed the blonde.

 

Finally left alone for a moment, Eren looped around the gallery hall, starting at the entrance and working his way to the back, where his two best pieces hung.

 

He paused in front of the painting he’d managed to finish just the night before and couldn’t help the smile that spread over his lips as he looked at it. He’d had many inquiries about it, and requests to purchase it, but this was the one painting he didn’t want to sell.

 

He knew it was stupid, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t want to part with the watercolor he’d grown so attached to. Like all his work, it felt personal to him, but this one was even more so. It wasn’t a mystery why though.

 

“Beautiful painting. Has it been sold yet?” A voice behind him asked, startling him.

 

“No, it’s not for sale.” Eren replied automatically to the question he’d be asked numerous times, only for it to dawn on him several seconds later that he recognized the voice. He spun around, and sure enough a familiar raven haired man stood behind him.

 

“Been asked that a lot tonight, huh?” Levi raised his eyebrows, amusement in his dark eyes.

 

“Yeah,” He admitted, fingers immediately seeking the key around his neck in his nervousness, only to remember he’d left it at home in favor of a tie and they dropped awkwardly back at his side. “People seem to really like it. They keep asking me who the man in it is.”

 

“Oh?” Levi nodded, “And what do you tell them?” He questioned, taking a step closer to peer at the painting then cast a glance at Eren.

 

“Umm, well... He’s modeled after a man I greatly admire, who has been through a lot of pain and been hurt, but still fights on. He’s someone who inspires me everyday.”

 

“Sounds like a pretty amazing man.” Levi commented, staring at him, expression carefully composed. It was impossible to see what he was thinking, but Eren couldn’t help hope from blossoming in his chest. Just the fact that he was here said enough. Hopefully.

 

Eren swallowed thickly and nodded, “He is.”

 

A smile tugged at the corner’s of Levi’s lips, “He is a very lucky man to have your admiration. He’d be an idiot to do anything to lose you.”

 

“If anything happened, it wouldn’t only be his fault. It takes two for misunderstandings after all.” He replied, a smile pulling at his own lips. He missed this, their easy conversations and banter back and forth.

 

“Very true. It takes two people to correct those misunderstandings as well. In some cases, it might even take three.” There was a hint of amusement in the Frenchman’s voice.

 

“Because sometimes the people involved are too thick headed to realize there was a misunderstanding in the first place, even if the consequences are something they never wanted.” Eren said.

 

“People are idiots,” Levi agreed, “Even those who are supposed to be geniuses.”

 

A moment of silence descended between them as they stared at each other, communicating everything they had yet to say and everything they’d been wanting to talk about for weeks.

 

Levi spoke first, “And what about this one?”

 

Eren blinked, confused before he followed the direction Levi was pointing, towards his other paintings. The one he had painted the first night they met.

 

“Do you remember before the trip, when Hanji thought you killed me, and I didn’t answer my phone for several days?” He questioned. Levi nodded and he continued, “Well, I was working on that. It was the first piece you inspired actually.”

 

This time a smile spread over the older man’s face, and it was so unexpected, so beautiful that he couldn’t help but grin widely back.

 

“Come on, I’ll show you.” He reached for Levi’s hand without thinking, pulling him in the direction of the painting. It wasn’t until Levi intertwined their fingers did he realize what he’d done, but he wasn’t embarrassed. Instead, a feeling of warmth rushed over him.

 

They still had a lot to talk about. There were issues to resolve, misunderstandings to clear up face to face, and discussions to be had. There were problems. There would be fights - fights that would go into the night with them screaming at each other and one of them slamming a door. There would be tears and a lifetime of struggles.

 

But there was also hope - hope for a future that continued past France. Hope for kisses and dates and even more. Hope for a relationship. Hope for them.

 

They had something together and they both realized now that it was real. It was no fling. It wasn’t temporary. It would last. It was something worth fighting for. It was something worth living for.

 

And for the second time that night, Eren felt he could do anything.

 

For a moment, he could feel the enormity of the world around him. He realized the improbability of two infinitely small beings, who were insignificant in the eyes of the universe, finding each other out of all the others around them. He recognized the random roll of the dice that called itself so many names, such as Fate and Destiny.

 

He knew his happiness was no concern of the universe’s. He understood that there was no system in place to assure that each person found someone to make them happy. It was an incredibly small chance that anyone, never mind that he, would find someone to love who loved them back, or even that had the potential to grow into love. And yet here he was.

 

Just as sudden as his epiphany had come, it disappeared when Levi squeezed his hand, “What’s it called?”

 

“Hmm?” Eren refocused on the world around him, cementing himself in the moment. The universe didn’t matter anyways, it didn’t care about him and he didn’t care about it. All he cared about was the present, where he was standing hand in hand with a man he had deep feelings for, that may even be love.

 

“The painting, brat.” Levi rolled his eyes, only pretending to be annoyed. “It’s beautiful. What is it’s name?”

 

“Oh.” Eren turned back to the painting, staring at the watercolor walls that shielded its inhabitants from the infinite world beyond. He turned back to Levi with a smile, “It’s called Wanderlust.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just like that, months of works, sleepless nights of writing, countless grammar errors... is over. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was a blast, guys. 
> 
> Remember... comments and kudos kick my butt into writing gear... perhaps for a new fic? Who knows what the future holds?
> 
> Have a fantastic day/night/life, my loves! Hopefully i'll have the honor of writing for you all again sometime soon. 
> 
> Until then... I won't see you next Wednesday.


	35. Post-Wanderlust Headcanons (That Are Actually Canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says. Not a new chapter, the story is over and done, just some headcanons of what followed. It's up to you whether or not they actually happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've been following along either of my blogs (corporalnoticesyou or fandom-lover), you may have noticed I've been posting a series of Post-Wanderlust Headcanons (That Are Actually Canon) over the past several Wednesdays. As I just posted the last one today, I decided to post all 7 as an extra chapter so that everyone could see them if they so desired. 
> 
> These little headcanons (which are canon in my mind but not necessarily in yours. The end was left open ended so that you could decide for yourself where the characters went from there) have been a great help in stirring up my creatively and love of Ereri, so much so that I'm nearly finished with a /short/ 3-part fluffy fic that I should be posting soon. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy my headcanons.

After the gallery, Eren and Levi went out to coffee and Eren didn't get home until the early morning. They decided to start anew, and spent half of the night arguing whether or not that night was their first date. Levi thought it counted, Eren disagreed, saying that meeting up at his art gallery didn't qualify. They compromised by deciding the art gallery itself didn't count, but the coffee afterwards did.   
  
Levi anonymously purchased Wanderlust at the art gallery before they left. Eren had been conflicted when he learned that the painting had sold. He had no idea Levi had bought it until he was over for dinner and a movie one night and saw it hanging up in the hall.   
  
It takes 3 months for Eren and Levi to move in together. Levi offered him a place to live once he heard that Eren’s house was selling, but Eren refused. He moved in Mikasa instead, and managed to pay his half of the rent of the apartment. He told Levi that he didn’t want Levi’s prediction in France (that his feelings were only a construct of being lonely) to be true, and he’d prove it. He planned to live with Mikasa for a year before finally moving in with Levi, but his will only lasted for 3 months. After all, Levi is a fantastic chef and talented lover.    
  
They didn't end up going back to Paris for Christmas. Instead, they spent the holiday in New York, at an Art Exhibit which showcased one of Eren's newer pieces. It turned out Hanji had an apartment in the city and let them stay there under the condition that she would be able to visit for New Years.    
  
Hanji did visit for New Years, much to Levi's chagrin, and so did Erwin, Armin, and Mikasa. The tiny New York apartment was crapped for the 3 days they were all living together, but it was the best New Years they'd ever had. They did go and see the ball drop, though Levi complained the entire time, except when Eren was kissing him.   
  
Eren and Levi went back to Paris for the anniversary of Isabel and Farlan’s death. They spent that day having a picnic in the cemetery while Levi recounted happy times with his old friends. Eren thought that he’d never seen Levi as animated as he was describing his old friends. As the sun set and they packed up their picnic, he lingered a few seconds longer at their graves to thank them for watching over Levi all those years ago in Paris.   
  


Although Mikasa and Eren never found out what Grisha had been doing all those years during their childhood, he did invite them to Easter. Despite the gathering being slightly awkward at first, the holiday passed without incident. Eren, Levi, Mikasa, and Grisha all spent the day eating hard-boiled eggs and watching classic movies in Grisha’s small apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, for the last time (really), goodbye my lovely readers! Hopefully i'll have the privilege of writing for you soon. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Oh, and for those curious about the announcement I was alluding to before... I had a feeling it'd fall through, and it did, mainly because it would take a lot of work. A group of my friends and I were planning a visual novel for Wanderlust, and though I wrote the first several choices out, etc, I got bogged down with school and realized I liked the story how it was and didn't need to expand on it anymore.)


End file.
